Buscando a Mr Right
by Danaenerys Hearthofstone
Summary: Bella es una chica que cansada de no encontrar al hombre perfecto va en busca de su sueño más preciado: una familia.
1. Prólogo

_**Prologo.**_

 _ **¿Existe Mr. Right?**_

 _ **X.X.X**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: La historia es mía en originalidad completa pero los personajes no.**_

 _ **X.X.X**_

Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo. Es mi cita, lo que estaba esperando. Mis piernas tiemblan de solo pensarlo y yo sé qué es lo que quiero. Hay una larga fila de mujeres detrás de mí, quizá buscando lo mismo que yo.

—Señorita Swan, puede pasar— dice la asistente.

Yo sonrío ampliamente y cuando me levanto, la correa de mi bolsa se atora con la esquina de una mesa de centro y tira todo lo que hay encima de ella.

¡MIERDA!

—¡Disculpe, disculpe!

Una mujer se cubre los labios para no reírse, menuda idiota. Yo intento levantar todo pero la asistente viene hacia mí y me toma de las manos.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Llamaré a limpieza y haré que arreglen este lío.

 _¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA CONTIGO, ISABELLA!_ , grita mi subconsciente.

Bueno soy un busca líos, no puede esperarse mucho de mí en cuanto a coordinación hablamos.

—Pase por aquí— insiste la mujer y me limito a seguirla—, la doctora la está esperando.

Asiento y toco la bonita puerta color caoba de la doctora Esme y al poco tiempo me indica que puedo entrar.

—Hola— asoma la cabeza con timidez y se levanta de su asiento.

—¿Cómo estás, Isabella? — me toma de la mano.

—Nerviosa.

—Me imagino— sonríe mientras mira en sus carpetas y comienza a escribir—. Dime, ¿hoy te hiciste la prueba?

Asiento mordiéndome los labios.

—Estoy en mi alto día "de conejo" — explico con los dedos y me río nerviosamente.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien— me da una cálida sonrisa y acaricia mi mano.

Lo doctora Esme es una mujer así, parece que nada la perturba y que evidentemente sabe cómo tratar con las mujeres como yo. Tiene una linda cabellera que la hace lucir joven a pesar de que podría tener la edad de mi loca mamá, otra mujer a la que por cierto "el amor y la paz ochentero", es realmente _lo suyo._ Esme es el tipo de mujer amable que siempre tendría un sano consejo y una taza de chocolate caliente para animar tus males. De seguro es una excelente madre y esposa, aunque eso no lo sé.

Yo aprieto mi bolso sobre mis piernas y bajo la cabeza.

—Es mi última oportunidad, ¿sabe? Trabajé mucho para ahorrar el dinero y poder lograrlo.

—Yo te entiendo, pero por eso nos hemos preparado desde hace seis meses atrás, para lograrlo. Así que esta es la cuestión, implantaremos cinco embriones para que haya al menos un veinticinco por ciento de probabilidad de que se implante al menos uno y en un par de días, sabremos si seremos mamás— me sonríe otra vez.

Yo apenas la imito.

Sí, así es. Estoy en una clínica de fertilidad por una razón: **me cansé de buscar al "señor perfecto"**. Es una completa mierda, él no existe. Para mi prueba, a mis veintisiete años solo he tratado con patanes que solo quieren sexo. Mi última relación duró tres malditos años para que al final me dijera que no quería compromisos de ningún tipo y que no estaba preparado para " _tener bebés"_ , hijo de puta, la que los va a tener soy yo, al menos que en lugar de pene tenga una hermosa y cóncava vagina.

Es por eso, que el año pasado me decidí a buscar mis propios sueños, ya que bueno, no soy capaz de producir por mi sola _salsa para hacer bebés_ — si saben a lo que me refiero— y esta fue mi último plan, mi plan "B".

Mi hermana Alice me dijo que estoy loca, que tener familia no es tan genial como yo pienso que es. ¿Ella que sabe? Tiene un flamante marido que la trata como reina y tres maravillosos niños que la adoran pero admito que a veces se las ha visto negras, ya que dos de ellos son mellizos de un año y el último apenas tiene tres meses de edad. No sabe lo suertuda que es.

— _Te los presto el fin de semana si quieres, Bella. O el mes entero_ — me propuso.

— _Estás loca, Alice. Amo a mis sobrinos pero quiero los míos propios_ — le contesté.

Y hoy aquí estoy, a punto de ser cortejada por un pequeño plástico en forma de probeta que me dará hermosos y castaños niños.

Bueno al menos eso decía el donador. Buena complexión, alto muy alto, ojos caramelo, piel blanca, de origen inglés y con un buen registro de hermanos y hermanas sanos. Este es mi indicado, el número 8975566 de la página 35. Este es mi _Mr. Right._

—Bueno, linda. Por favor ve detrás de la cortina y ponte la bata. Quita tu ropa debajo de tu cintura y recuéstate. En un momento traeremos los embriones y estarás lista para irte a casa.

Yo obedezco y con mucha dificultad me desnudo.

Me siento muy expuesta.

—Puedes recostarte aquí , sube y abre las piernas por favor.

Bueno, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijeron eso?

 _¡Seriedad, Isabella!_ , me regaña de nuevo mi subconsciente.

Niego un poco atolondrada y tamborileo los dedos sobre mi estómago.

A los pocos minutos, Esme entra con una enfermera y comienza a sacar un frasco plano y alargado, también redondo donde se encuentran _mis chiquitines_. Todos salen de la sala y me quedo sola.

Me da curiosidad y me inclino hacia enfrente.

—Bueno, aquí estamos. Ustedes y yo, mis niños— digo como una loca hablándole al frasco—. Por favor, hagan feliz a mamá y sujétense bien de mí— sonrío—. Nos vemos en nueve meses.

Esme entra de nuevo y yo vuelvo a mi lugar.

—¿Lista, linda?

—Creo que sí— titubeo.

Ella ríe y suspira.

—Aquí vamos— dice sin más y comienza su labor.

Dios, estoy muerta de nervios.


	2. Bella y los huevos

Capítulo 1

 _ **Bella y los huevos.**_

Camino tan apretadamente hasta la casa de mi hermana, bueno más bien en busca de un taxi que me lleve hasta su casa. Parece que me estoy orinando pero no quiero que nada se salga. Toco el timbre y ella me recibe con alegría.

—¡Bella! — me abraza—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¡Pasa!

—Gracias— digo apenas un poco antes de que sus delgados pero fuertes brazos me asfixien.

Caminamos hasta la sala en donde hay un corral y los indicios de una guerra entre puré de manzana y calabaza.

—Acaban de comer— explica y yo veo a los tres pequeños durmiendo plácidamente.

—Son unos ángeles— me enternezco.

—Querida, en serio que los amas.

—Se supone que son tus hijos— la regaño.

—Los amo pero son un dolor de trasero cuando se lo proponen, mejor cuéntame… ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con _señor probeta_?

Me sobo la barriga y sonrío alzando ambos pulgares.

—La masa está dentro del horno.

Ella se ríe.

—No entiendo como logras hacer esos chistes, yo estaría muerta de los nervios— comenta luego de servir una taza de té inglés.

Yo bebo un sorbito.

—Ah sí, lo estoy. Estoy más que nerviosa… ¡Créeme! Pero trato de ver todo del modo positivo, este es mi chance.

Alice toma mi mano y me sonríe.

—Puedes intentarlo de nuevo sino funciona.

Niego.

—El tratamiento cuesta cerca de dieciséis mil dólares, todo mi dinero se fue en esto. Y tal como lo veo, mi edad más el tiempo en el que tardaría en volver a reunir esa cantidad, no me ayudarían mucho— digo apesadumbrada—, este es mi último chance.

—¿No crees que exageras? Tienes veintisiete, podrías encontrar _salsa para bebés_ de modo gratuito.

—Sabes que no creo en _Mr. Right_. Es como el santa Claus personal de Bella— pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás jugando? Creo que más de uno mataría por meter su _baguette_ en tu horno, Bella.

Yo me río.

—Sí pero el panadero indicado no ha aparecido y ya me di por vencida. Además, ya vengo de la clínica y mis _huevos_ están en su lugar.

Alice abre los ojos sin entender.

—Los bebés— explico.

—Menuda loca— bebe de su taza—, eres una mujer exitosa. Una talentosa chef, esas metáforas contigo son engañosas— me riñe.

—No te preocupes, Alice. Todo saldrá bien. En un año, cuidarás a tu primer sobrino.

—O sobrinos— espeta—, ¿No dijiste que eran cinco?

Asiento.

—Pero es raro que todos se queden, sería un milagro que tuviese tantos.

—Ya veremos, ya veremos. Pero mejor dime, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar con Jazz y conmigo esta noche? Mi suegra cuidará a los mellizos y mi madre a la pequeña Lillie. Celebraremos el ascenso de mi Jazz.

—¡Me encantaría! Me alegro tanto por mi cuñado— la abrazo—. ¿Dónde iremos?

—A cenar y luego a un pub.

—Oh no, sabes que no bebo alcohol.

Alice niega.

—Tranquila, te pediré una piña colada virgen… Tan virgen como tú— se burla.

—Cierra el pico— me cruzo de brazos—, no he tenido sexo en meses pero eso no quiere decir que me haya _clausurado_. Abra una inauguración… Luego. Ahora estoy en la etapa de… Mantenimiento— explico.

—¿Cuándo? Podría tomar años. No puedes tener sexo en tu tratamiento, Bella. Y no puedes remodelar tu vagina, ¿lo sabes?

—No me fastidies — le pido— que ya lo sé. Tendré sexo sino estoy embarazada pero… Sí lo estoy… Guardaré reposo… Al menos hasta que nazcan.

—Wow— exclama—, suerte con eso, mujer.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto horrorizada.

—El embarazo de los mellizos me puso más que cachonda. Asaltaba a mi esposo en cualquier lado y que decir del último, parecía ninfómana después de treinta minutos de celibato.

Yo me carcajeo.

—Estás loca, Alice.

—Sé lo que te digo…— me toma de las manos— y haznos un favor a todos antes de que te pongas histérica por el mal humor: compra un vibrador.


	3. Una chica desesperada

**Capítulo 2**

Una chica desesperada.

XxxX

En casa soy un manojo de nervios andante. Me meto a bañar tan prudentemente como puedo ya que no quiero caerme por las baldosas mojadas. Me tallo el cuerpo a consciencia, pasando una enorme cantidad de espuma por mi barriga e _intentando sentir_ _ **algo**_.

 _Eso es imposible, Bella. No puedes "sentir" tu embarazo a tan solo unas horas de haber sido inseminada_ , me regaña por tercera vez en el día mi subconsciente.

Tal vez debería quedarme en casa, cavilo. Es decir, la doctora Esme me dijo que debía tener un especial cuidado con este tratamiento. ¿Qué pasa si por estar tanto tiempo parada los embriones se van hacia abajo y no hacia arriba cómo deberían?

Golpeo mi pie contra el piso y apuño las manos.

¡Puta gravedad de mierda!

Corro envuelta en una toalla y tomo el teléfono para llamar a mi hermana.

A los tres timbrazos, ella responde.

— _Hola, ¿qué pasa?_

—Alice, doy de paso. No puedo salir con ustedes esta noche.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?_

—No, no es nada de eso. Estoy perfectamente, pero quiero reposar. Esta mañana me han inseminado y no quiero disturbios en el _proceso_ , ya sabes. Quiero que esto funcione.

— _Oh entiendo, linda. Bueno, tal vez mañana vaya a tu casa a visitarte y ver cómo sigues o si te sientes más segura podemos ir a almorzar algunos sándwiches_ — se ríe—, _no creo que me dejen entrar con tres niños latosos a un restaurante de alto lujo._

Me río.

—O puedo cocinar— le propongo.

— _Me agrada esa voz_ — festeja—, _bueno te tengo que dejar. Ya voy de salida con Jazz, cuídate mucho y mañana te llamo, ¿De acuerdo? Por cierto, ¿Ya llamaste a mamá?_

Yo apuño los ojos.

—No— suspiro— aún no. Creo que debo esperar.

— _Te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto, se pone histérica cuando no le dan noticias importantes o trascendentales._

—Alice, ya le había dicho que me inseminaría.

— _Pero no cuando. Anda, llámala y cuéntale la noticia, tal vez te sentirás mejor._

—De acuerdo— pongo los ojos en blanco—. Salúdame a Jasper y a los niños.

— _Lo haré, hasta mañana hermanita. ¡Besos!_

Termino la llamada un poco nerviosa. Miro la posición en la que estoy parada y pronto entro en pánico. ¡PUTA MADRE, LA GRAVEDAD! ¿Y si mis bebés se han salido de mi vagina? Me muerdo los dedos de manera nerviosa. ¿Qué hago? ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¿¡Y SI HE ABORATDOA A MIS BEBÉS!? ¡NO! Piensa, Isabella. Piensa.

Me pongo más nerviosa de lo que debería y chasqueo los dedos. ¡Lo tengo! Pronto subo las piernas sobre el respaldo del sillón y mi cabeza queda colgando hacia el suelo. Esto debe funcionar, esto debe hacer que mis niños vayan hacia mi matriz. Me quedo en esta incómoda —pero muy eficaz posición, según yo— y busco el número de mi loca mamá. Al poco tiempo, una voz cantarina se oye.

— _Renée Swan, esoterismo y lectura de cartas._

Jadeo.

—Mamá, es Bella.

— _¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que extraño que me llames, ¿requieres de mis servicios? Puedo leer tu carta astral vía telefónica. Podemos ver cómo irás en el amor._

Me tallo los ojos con una mano.

—No mamá, no te llamé para eso. Quiero contarte algo.

— _Humjum_ — responde apenas como si me estuviese ignorando.

—Bueno… Hoy me fui a la clínica y estoy oficialmente inseminada.

— _¿Qué?_ — un silencio tras la línea—. _¿Pero cómo? Bueno… Es decir… Hoy es un perfecto día para procrear, la luna está en una alineación perfecta casi con el sol y los astros ayudarán a la concepción sana y feliz de los fetos, pero… ¿Por qué no esperaste a llamarme antes?_

Frunzo el ceño sin entender.

—¿Llamarte para qué?

— _¿Cómo que para qué?_ —Pregunta casi al borde de la ofensa—. _¡Para leer tus cartas! ¿Qué pasa si esta vez encontrábamos a tu alma gemela? Podrías quedar embarazada y conocer al día siguiente al hombre de tu vida, ¿qué pasa si no quiere hijos aún? Las relaciones y las decisiones de esta magnitud se toman en PA-RE-JA._

Recuerdo los tiempos en que creía firmemente en las palabras de mi madre. Yo era una de esas personas que corría a verla para que le leyera su suerte de a diario, pero tras meses de fracasos y decepciones dejé de frecuentarla y dedicarme por entero a mi vida profesional y me instalé en _La Bella Italia_ , un restaurante de alto prestigio en donde dirijo y cocino para grandes personajes de la farándula tanto como políticos. Y así se me ha ido el tiempo, entre trabajo y ocupaciones no volví a salir con nadie más porque ya ni siquiera podía encontrar a alguien que al menos _llamara mi atención_. La magia se había esfumado y las ganas se habían extinguido. Yo solo quería algo y estoy en el proceso de obtenerlo.

—No me importa si el señor perfecto llega, yo tendré a mis bebés y ellos me harán felices. ¿No dijiste que querías nietos?

— _Pero no quiero que estés sola._

—No estoy sola— comienzo a enfurecerme y luego respiro—, te tengo a Alice y a ti.

Nadie dice nada y yo pienso lo peor: la he ofendido.

—¿Mamá?

— _¡AJÁ!_ — Grita en son de victoria y yo salto del mueble asustada, tomándome el pecho para tranquilizarme.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Qué te pasa?

— _Está más que claro, más que claro. Ciertamente aquí lo dice_ — espeta golpeando con su dedo algo plastificado, tan fuerte que se puede escuchar a través de la bocina.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué has dejado sorda a tu hija más joven?

Se carcajea.

— _No seas tonta, querida. Tienes mejor audición que Alice y yo juntas, pero a eso no me refería… Leí tus cartas astrales, aquí dice que vas a encontrar el amor cuando los anillos de Saturno estén haciendo sombra en Júpiter, lo que significa que será muy pronto._

—¿Qué? — me sonrío—. Mamá, hace un año dijiste que encontraría a mi amor en el área de central de la ciudad y las coordenadas daban a una _sex shop_ , donde por cierto solo conseguí el número de señores casados, pervertidos y una oferta para hacer una porno. Fue tan vergonzoso— me cubro el rostro.

— _Hace un año no había tomado mi curso por Internet_ — se disculpa apenada—, _pero ahora estoy segura de que será un encuentro casual y hermoso. Debes estar atenta._

—Mamá, eso ya no me importa. Entiende, mejor dame _tus buenas vibras_ de que mis niños vendrán a este mundo sanos.

— _Pues eres un Virgo poderosa, mi niña. Estás en tu etapa fértil más alta del año, esto durará unos días, así que es probable que procrees y sea sanamente._

—¡Así sea! — exclamo—. Pero de cualquier manera, gracias por la lectura, má. Si pasa algo trascendental, te lo haré saber.

— _¿Sí conoces a tu chico?_

—No, má. Si me embarazo— pongo los ojos en blanco.

¿Por qué no entiende que el tema ya me es irrelevante?

Encontrar un buen hombre, ya no es importante.

— _Bien, pero presta atención a las esmeraldas. Donde veas unas, él estará._

—¿Debo ir a una joyería? — pregunto algo curiosa, arrastrando mi dedo índice derecho por la mesita del teléfono.

— _Pensé que no creías en mis lecturas_ — me reta burlándose.

Parpadeo rápidamente y me masajeo el cráneo.

—Bueno, solo era una simple pregunta. Iré al súper mercado, ¿Hablamos después?

— _Claro, mi niña hermosa. Cuídate mucho y ven a visitarme pronto._

—Lo haré, má. Te quiero mucho, hasta pronto.

— _Yo también te quiero, mi amor. Cuídate._

La llamada termina y yo estiro los brazos en forma de rendición. La panza me gruñe tan fuerte que me es imposible no avergonzarme conmigo misma. Tengo hambre.

 _¿O será mi bebé?_ , me pregunto mentalmente.

Una enorme sonrisa se instala en mi rostro y me abrazo a mí misma. La ilusión de ser mamá me llena de calidez.

Me pongo unos pants enormes y un suéter holgado con zapatos bajos. Uso mis gafas enormes de abuelita costurera. La tienda no está lejos así que decido caminar un poco. En el camino me siento feliz por las cosas que me están sucediendo justo ahora en mi vida y las posibilidades de que sea madre dentro de unos meses. Entro y me voy directo al departamento de panes y baguettes. Decido comprar unos cuantos porque quiero hacer un enorme sándwich y además de que creo que a Alice le hará mucha gracia que le prepare eso mañana cuando venga a visitarme. Me río sola.

Tomo unas piezas y voy a la salchichería por unos cuantos quesos y salamis. Llevo arrastrando mi carrito por los pasillos y recojo algunas botellas de jugo orgánico para mis sobrinos y para mí, por supuesto, seguro que mi hermana querrá algo de vino al menos, pero no puedo acompañarla.

Cuando voy hacia la casa, un letrero de la tienda me detiene.

 ** _FARMACIA_**

¿Será muy pronto si compro una prueba? Me muerdo los labios y frunzo el ceño y me quedo frente al gran mostrador sin poder decidirme.

—¿Disculpe, va a pagar algo?

Parpadeo distraída y niego sin mirar siquiera a quien me habla.

—Adelante— digo.

—Gracias— responde y se pone delante de mí.

La enorme espalda que miro está mojada. ¿Deberá estar lloviendo? ¡Mierda, no traje sombrilla! Una señorita me habla y yo tan distraída como estoy apenas la escucho.

—¿Se le ofrecía algo?

Yo me acerco a ella y le sonrío nerviosamente.

—Buena noche, busco una prueba de embarazo— susurro la última palabra con pena.

—¿Una qué? — inquiere altamente.

—Prueba de… Embarazo— repito tan bajo.

—Disculpe, no la escucho.

El hombre a mi lado estampa las manos sobre el mostrador con algo de frustración.

—Por el amor de Dios, dele una bendita prueba de embarazo a la señorita— ruge algo fastidiado y las tres mujeres presentes nos quedamos mudas.

Yo por fin lo miro a la cara, al ver su cabello oscuro escurriendo por el agua. Parpadeo sonrojada y abochornada.

La señorita que me atiende, asiente y sale corriendo en busca de mi producto.

La cajera que atiende el hombre, hace la cuenta final de su compra.

—Son veintisiete con setenta.

No puedo dejar de mirar al hombre al cual su cabello mojado cubre sus facciones y las solapas de su chaqueta ocultan su perfil. Tiene la piel blanca y es todo lo que puedo decir y que es verdaderamente alto, su espalda es grande. Hago la cabeza hacia atrás y me atrevo a deleitar su trasero.

 _Wow, tremendo culo_ , pienso mordiéndome los labios.

—¿Se le perdió algo? — me pregunta el hombre alzando una ceja, pero es todo lo que puedo apreciar porque no puedo evitar girar la cara por la vergüenza.

—No, nada— respondo.

Alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo, que se sonríe. Sabe que me lo estaba _sabroseando por completo_. ¡Mierda, qué vergüenza!

—¿Segura? — insiste.

—Claro— de nuevo me niego a mirarlo a la cara porque estoy completamente roja del rostro. Cuando llega la chica que me atiende, carraspeo—. Por favor, agregue unos antidiarreicos y tampones.

 _¿QUÉ? ¡¿EN SERIO, ISABELLA?! ¿ANTIDIARREICOS Y TAMPONES?_ , me regaño internamente golpeándome el rostro. Menuda manera de sentir menos pena.

La chica parpadea y rápidamente los trae. Mis hombros se hunden más.

—Gracias, Quiero cobrar los víveres también ¿Cuánto es? — inquiero sin poder mirar hacia el hombre que claramente se está riendo de mí, es notable que su mal humor se fue a la mierda y que mi vergüenza me deja como una imbécil.

—Treinta y dos dólares.

—Claro — digo rápidamente, sacando mis cosas, le entrego los billetes y sonrío apenas—. Gracias y hasta luego.

Salgo corriendo de la tienda y me abro paso entre la gente. Mis orejas queman, mi cara está ardiendo. Dios, ¿cómo pude ser tan descaradamente estúpida al mirarle el culo al hombre desconocido?

Camino a casa, sintiendo como si todo mundo me observara.

Mierda, gracias a Dios nunca volveré a toparme de nuevo al chico del trasero delicioso y afortunadamente, él nunca sabrá quién soy.

La lluvia moja mi cabello y en el transcurso, hablo sola.

—¿Antidiarreicos y tampones? Puta madre— me auto flagelo—, soy un As en la conquista y las primeras impresiones. ¡Yeih! — exclamo sin ganas y entro a casa sintiéndome una perdedora.


	4. La chica tampones

**Capítulo 3**

La chica tampones.

N/A: La historia es mía en su total originalidad, los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **x.x.x**

Es de mañana ya y aún sigue lloviendo como anoche. De hecho está súper nublado. No me he atrevido a hacerme la bendita prueba porque me muero de los nervios y la cabeza me da vueltas después de haber pasado dos horas de cabeza a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral.

Todo sea por mis niños.

Me voy directamente a la cocina para poder preparar el afamado sándwich que deseo devorarme. Pongo un poco de música y entre mis curiosidades encuentro mi disco de _mujer fatal cazadora de machos suculento_ s, deseando poder olvidar por fin el asunto de la farmacia.

Me quito los pantalones y me quedo en boxers. La lluvia afuera me provoca bailar en calzones en mi cocina y ¿qué?

Pongo la sartén y comienzo a tostar el pan que tan pronto giro, se me antoja darle un mordisco.

La canción a continuación suena con _It's raining men_ y yo salto como loca coreando la letra.

Si alguien pudiera verme diría que estoy loca, pero me importa un pepino.

Mi teléfono suena y yo camino bailando hasta él.

—Habla Swan— digo cantarinamente.

— _Bella, es Alice._

—Hey, hola enana. ¿Ya vienes?

— _No podré ir, linda. A Jazzie bebé le ha dado catarro y debo mantenerlo en casa. ¿Podemos posponer el almuerzo?_

—No te preocupes, pero ¿está bien el bebé?

— _Algo malhumorado por la fiebre_ —dice algo desanimada—, _pero estará mejor después de sus medicinas._

Yo hago un gesto desaprobatorio. Odio esta parte, cuando alguien a quien amo enferma, no sé qué haré cuando mi niño pase por lo mismo.

—Dale mis saludos y muchos besitos, dile que tía Belly irá cuando haya menos lluvia, debo evitar enfermarme ahora que estoy buscando embarazarme y sobre todo con los medicamentos que no puedo tomar cualquiera.

— _Es cierto_ — razona—, _por cierto ¿cómo te sientes?_

—Tranquila— sonrío—, aunque debo admitir que emocionada más que ayer.

— _¿Cuándo te harás la prueba?_

—Debo ir más tarde con la doctora Esme a que me haga unas pruebas de sangre bimestral, tal vez aproveche para confirmar mi más ansiado positivo.

— _Haré changuitos_ — responde emocionada—. _Aunque de cualquier forma yo haría trampa y me haría la prueba._

Me muerdo el pulgar sonriente.

—¿Lo crees?

— _Vamos, hazlo._

—Bien— acepto con decisión—, lo haré. Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Bien, los duendes y yo te enviamos lindos deseos tía Belly._

—Oww, gracias— respondo enternecida—. Hasta pronto— digo sin más y cuelgo.

Camino con decisión hasta el buró de mi cuarto y tomo el afamado paquetito. Leo las instrucciones una y otra vez: dos rayitas es positivo, una rayita es negativo. Bueno, no tiene mucha ciencia, ¿verdad? Solo tengo que mojar un poquito la punta de esta brocha y sabré si traigo o no traigo premio incluido.

Toco mi barbilla y suspiro.

 _Se recomienda realizar con la primera orina de la mañana para un resultado más eficaz._

Humm, no he ido al baño.

Tal vez mi pipí sea válido.

Pero mierda, no tengo ganas de ir al baño.

—Bueno, tendré que obligarme— murmuro para mí.

Camino hacia el frigorífico y encuentro algunos productos. Leche, agua mineral, agua embotellada, yogures, el jugo orgánico que compré ayer.

¡Bingo!

Lo destapo sin más y comienzo a bebérmelo directamente desde la botella.

Y escupo un chorro enorme.

—¡Mierda, no! ¡Qué asco! Debía servirme en un vaso.

 _No seas imbécil, Isabella_ , me regaño internamente _. Ya no vives con tu madre y solo tú bebes de ese jugo ahora con tus gérmenes. Nadie te va a regañar._

Hago un gesto evasivo con los hombros.

—Meh. Bueno.

Me bebo todo como una alcohólica después de haber sido soltada y dos litros del famoso jugo comienzan a hinchar mi panza. Ya no puedo más y dejo de intentar absorberlo. Me siento en una silla cerca de la mesa esperando _los efectos secundarios_ y no pasa ni puta madre. Miro el reloj y suspiro. Comienzo a formar palabras con la sopa de letras que hay en la alacena por el aburrimiento, hasta que casi media hora después mi perezosa vejiga empieza a despertar.

—¡Cuando se te dé la gana! — le grito como una loca.

Corro al baño y me bajo los calzones rápidamente.

Si, este es mi momento. Este es mi día.

Pongo la prueba en su lugar correcto y comienzo apuñando los ojos para _hacer fuerza_ pero apenas y logro _sacar algo._

—¡Coño! ¡No me falles ahora, maldita vejiga! ¡Hemos estado juntas desde que…! ¡Desde siempre! — Le grito—. Así que haz tu puto trabajo de una buena vez… ¡Ya!

Comienzo de nuevo y cuando apenas creo lograr mi cometido, mi _busca personas_ comienza a sonar como un desquiciado.

—¡No ahora! — digo molesta.

Me aseo y me levanto de la W.C. Me visto y veo el número de la pantalla. Maldita sea es el trabajo. Coloco la prueba en mi buró de noche y salgo corriendo a tomar el teléfono.

—¡Mierda! — Me golpeo el dedo pequeño del pie—. ¡Diga, quién coños habla! — grito dolorida.

— _¿Isabella?_

—¿QUÉ? — Grito furibunda saltando en un pie.

— _Habla el señor Pace._

¡Carajo, mi jefe!

—Dígame, dígame… Disculpe yo… Tuve un incidente.

— _Oh, bueno que mal por ti. Te llamo para pedirte que cubras el siguiente turno. Joe no podrá venir, tiene un esguince en el tobillo, se resbaló por los escalones de su casa anoche gracias a la lluvia y eres mi única salvación._

—¿Quiere que vaya ahora?

— _¡Claro, Isabella! En una hora llegarán algunos comensales importantes y no tenemos chef. Y sé que estás en un periodo de vacación pero no sé qué más hacer, ¡Por favor, apiádate!_

Hago una mueca y me muerdo los labios.

Perderé mi cita con la doctora Esme, pero esto es trabajo, seguro podré reprogramarla.

—De acuerdo, voy para allá— digo sin más.

— _Eres un ángel_ — dice con un gesto de alivio—, _te espero pronto._

Salgo con prisa de mi departamento no sin antes colocarme la ropa más cómoda que tengo para luego ponerme el traje de chef. Tomo mi auto y conduzco prudente pero rápidamente por las calles de Brooklyn.

Sigo tarareando la canción con la que inicié mi mañana mientras el tráfico se ve atestado gracias a la lluvia que sigue imponente sobre la ciudad.

Cuando llego, la cocina es un caos. Los ayudantes están hechos un manojo de nervios mientras yo me coloco mi gorro y empiezo a ver el caos.

—Ya llegué, ya llegué.

—Santa madre— respira Mincy, una de las cocineras—, gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Creí que moriríamos solos.

—No te preocupes, Mincy. Soy como el que toca el violín en el Titanic, me hundiré con ustedes si es preciso pero no dejaremos de tocar— digo con convicción.

—De cocinar— me corrige.

—Lo que sea— pongo los ojos en blanco—. Saca la salsa y las langostas, quiero ese pollo bien jugoso y las pastas bien coladas. ¡Ya!

Todos somos un equipo y trabajamos arduamente. Tres cuartos de hora después, los comensales comienzan a llegar. Yo dirijo y muevo sartenes de un lado a otro como una loca mientras el cansancio agota mis pies. Estoy al borde, yo debería estar en casa reposando y bebiendo té herbal.

Los primeros platillos comienzan a salir. Debemos ocuparnos de al menos cincuenta personas de una sola, lo cual nos tiene algo caóticos.

El señor Pace parece estar muy feliz con mi trabajo y me sonríe de vez en cuando por la ventana de la puerta.

Rendida llegamos a los entremeses, luego el plato fuerte y así hasta llegar al postre.

Casi dos horas después, la cocina es un campo de guerra minado que apenas tiene sobrevivientes.

Uno de los meseros entra con una sonrisa traviesa y se acerca a mí.

—Les ha encantado— celebra—, el jefe de todos quiere pasar explícitamente a felicitar al chef.

Vaya, me sorprendo.

—¿De verdad? — inquiero algo alagada.

—¡Claro! ¿Quieres que pase?

Yo titubeo y asiento emocionada.

—Claro.

Cuando el mesero se marcha yo felicito a todo el equipo y agradezco sus esfuerzos por llevar a cabo el trabajo satisfactoriamente. Muchos se retiran a descansar en sus lugares mientras yo termino de limpiar mi área.

Estando de espalda, la puerta se abre y alguien entra. Yo sigo con mi trabajo.

—Hola, buena tarde. Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo— comento y me giro.

Cuando lo hago hay un chico bastante atractivo y alto que me sonríe abiertamente. Viste de traje bastante elegante, piel blanca, tiene el cabello oscuro y algo despeinado pero luce sexy. Mi boca se entreabre al no poder dar crédito de que semejante hombre pueda estarme sonriendo.

—Hey, ¿usted es la chef? — pregunta curioso.

—S-ii, yo-o soy— tartamudeo.

—Yo a usted la conozco— comenta tocándose la barbilla, pensándolo un poco.

—¿De verdad? — parpadeo frenéticamente sin entender.

Y entonces, su sonrisa se amplía más y chasqueo los dedos, como si hubiese adivinado la respuesta a un acertijo.

—¡Claro, ya sé de donde la conozco!

¿Qué?

—¿Dónde…?

—Es usted… Usted es la chica tampones— se ríe abiertamente.

Y entonces me siento el ser más diminuto y avergonzado sobre el mundo.

TRA-GA-ME TIERRA.


	5. El resultado

**Capítulo 4**

Resultado.

Jamás me he sentido más avergonzada como lo estoy ahora. Sonrío sardónicamente y me recargo en la mesa con las manos algo temblorosas.

—¿Y cómo estás? — me pregunto ahora sin ningún rastro de formalidad en la frase.

—Pues… Bien.

—Disculpa por haberte llamado así— se sonríe apenado—, es que no pude evitar recordar la primera impresión. ¿Cómo sigues de tu estómago?

¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo se va a detener?

—Mejor— me muerdo el labio.

—Oh, que grosero soy— parpadea—, permíteme presentarme. Me llamo Riley y quiero felicitarte explícitamente por tu excelente trabajo— me ofrece la mano.

Yo lo miro con desconfianza.

—Gracias, mucho gusto. Yo soy…

—Isabella Swan— comenta.

—¿Cómo…?— inquiero sin entender.

Busca en su bolsillo y saca una tarjeta para después entregármela.

—Dejaste esto ayer sobre el mostrador— comenta mientras tomo mi identificación oficial—, saliste corriendo tan rápidamente que no pude alcanzarte. Más tarde pasaría a la dirección a dejártela personalmente pero, como verás estaba ocupado.

Parpadeo sonriendo.

—Pues muchas gracias.

—No, gracias a ti. No sabía que eras tú la chef. ¿Disculpa puedo hablarte de tu?

¡Adelante! Ya me llamaste chica tampones, ¿Qué más pena podría haber? ¿Por qué no también como ando de la falsa diarrea?

—Claro— respondo apenas.

—Como te decía, Isabella. Estoy sorprendido de haberte encontrado aquí, ¡qué pequeño es el mundo! Pero dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este restaurante?

—Cerca de dos años— respondo—, ¿Por qué?

—Conozco a alguien que estaría muy feliz de tenerte cocinando en su restaurante— sonríe ampliamente.

Me pregunto si es normal conocer a alguien tan feliz todo el tiempo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, mi hermano está a punto de abrir un lugar cerca del centro, tendrá comida muy variada y busca un chef especialista en la italiana. Yo creo que encontré a la indicada— y entonces busca en su bolsillo de nuevo y me da una tarjeta—. Toma, este es mi número, por si te interesa te puedo presentar con él.

Yo leo la información y suspiro.

Riley C.

Buffet de abogados

—Aquí dice que eres abogado.

—Mi hermano es el de lugar— explica de nuevo.

—Entiendo— asiento—, pero ¿Por qué me ofrece esta oportunidad a mí?

Riley suspira.

—Es que he comido en muchos lugares y este es el primero que me ha convencido y vaya que he andado por toda la ciudad en busca de un buen sitio y tú cocinas excelente. Me encantaría que trabajaras con mi hermano. Sé que estará más que satisfecho con tu trabajo.

—Vaya, que oportunidad. Estoy halagada.

—No le des tantas vueltas, Isabella. No sé realmente cual sea tu posición aquí, pero si buscas escalar laboralmente, te ofrezco la sana oportunidad de lograrlo.

—Lo pensaré— respondo con seriedad.

—Pues estaré esperando tu llamada— me guiñe el ojo.

Yo trato de verme lo menos ñoña posible y le correspondo.

—Gracias.

—Nos vemos pronto — se gira y entonces de nuevo me mira—, y de nuevo disculpa por llamarte chica…

—No lo menciones— le pido.

Asiente y ríe.

—Hasta luego, Isabella.

—Hasta luego. Riley.

El hombre sale de la cocina mientras yo miro la tarjeta con mucho detenimiento. ¿Será esta una nueva oportunidad laboral que debo aprovechar? Quizás esta también sea la señal que necesito para poder mover mi vida adelante. Todo aquí me ha mantenida atada y quiero moverme, principalmente porque estoy segura de que ya ha comenzado mi ansiado embarazo. El señor Pace me trata excelente pero debo admitir que aquí no tengo más oportunidad de crecer más de lo que ya estoy aquí.

Guardo la afamada tarjeta en mi bolsillo y me dispongo a terminar mi turno como es debido. No quiero tener más sorpresas de lo esperado.

El señor Pace me llama a su oficina y me da mi pago con extra bonificación y me siento bastante agradecido con ello, ya que después del gasto del tratamiento, la verdad es que estoy casi en números rojos.

Cuando salgo del restaurante, ya es de noche. Paso de una a un lugar cercano a comer un _Subway_ de medio metro con más lechuga que carne —porque estoy a dieta— y me lo llevo a casa. Me siento feliz y estoy sonriente, y más que nada, ansiosa por llegar y ver el resultado de mi prueba.

Entro rápidamente a mi casa y tiro mis cosas en lo más cercano que puedo del sillón de la sala, me descalzo y me quito mi pesado uniforme.

—¡Aquí vamos! — grito emocionada buscando la perilla de mi habitación mientras pienso que debo tener listo el número de Alice y el de mi mamá para darles la buena noticia.

 _Sería una excelente idea_ , pienso. _Debería llamarlas a ambas y ponerlas en altavoz cuando lea el resultado._

Pronto me devuelvo a la sala y conecto las llamadas.

—¡Hola! ¿Están listas?

— _Claro que sí, hermanita. Estoy emocionada, Jazz está aquí conmigo_ — saluda mi hermana.

— _Hola, cuñada. Mis mejores deseos_ — contesta Jasper.

—Gracias — respondo sonriente.

— _Sabes que te queremos mi ni niña. Ya no nos tengas es "ascuas" y dinos cual es el resultado._

Yo suspiro feliz.

—Lo haré, lo haré— respondo.

— _¿Qué tal si lo hacemos a la cuenta de tres cada uno y ves la prueba? ¿De acuerdo?_

—De acuerdo— acepto-

— _Una…_ —Cuenta Renée.

— _Dos…_ —sigue mi cuñado.

— _¡Tres!_ —finaliza mi hermana.

Yo saco rápidamente la prueba de la cajita y miro detenidamente el cuadro donde viene el resultado. Me quedo en silencio por la impresión. Dios no puedo creerlo.

— _¡Te has quedado muda de la impresión!_ — chilla Alice llena de gozo.

Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla y yo no puedo explicar mis sentimientos encontrados.

— _¡Felicidades, mi amor!_ — me celebra mi madre.

— _¡Dios bendiga tu embarazo, Bella!_ — me desea Jasper.

Y yo hipeo sin poder contener el llanto.

—Dio negativo— respondo sin más y nadie comenta nada.


	6. El regalo de Alice

**Capítulo 5**

El regalo de Alice

Para el tercer día de mi noticia, yo a duras penas puedo levantarme de la cama. Voy al trabajo siendo casi un robot y mi hermana comienza a preocuparse llamándome constantemente para asegurarse de que los gatos aun no hayan devorado mi cadáver. Quizá ni eso tendré.

Me siento triste, mi madre me dice que esto no es el final de todo, pero que puedo volver con la doctora a que me revise si _puede hacer algo_. No quiero ir ni pararme cerca de la clínica. ¿Cuántas veces fui ilusionada a ese lugar buscando con anhelo mi sueño?

He desconectado toda comunicación con el mundo, tanto que siquiera ver a mis sobrinos me deprime.

Para la finalización de mi semana, me encuentro debatiéndome internamente entre encerrarme en casa viendo películas o someterme a dormir el mes entero.

Sé que hacer esto no es sano, pero de verdad no me siento con ánimos.

Alguien toca la puerta y yo apenas me levanto y abro.

—Madre santa— me regaña mi hermana al verme despeinada y ojerosa—. ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

—Hola, Alice— saludo.

—Mira tu cabello, mira tu cara. Mira tu casa— se asusta al ver los montones de basura sin sacar.

Me siento y tomo un bowl de pollo frito frío cerca de la sala y comienzo a comerlo. Mi hermana me lo arrebata de las manos y hace un gesto de asco.

—Bella, no puedes seguir así. ¡Te vas a enfermar!

—Alice no me importa mientras no le falte los pagos a nadie, nadie tiene porque quejarse.

—Pues estás loca, vamos… Tenemos que arreglarte— me toma de la mano y me hala hacia al baño.

Yo camino oponiendo fuerza.

—¿Arreglarme para qué? — pregunto sin ganas mientras Alice abre la tina y toca el agua para checar la temperatura.

—Para que parezcas viva al menos— me regaña.

—No quiero— me cruzo de brazos.

Mi hermana tiene la misma expresión que cuando éramos niñas. Se enfurruña y zapatea el piso en forma de enojo y coloca ambas manos en su cintura.

—Isabella Anabelle Swan— me llama por mi nombre completo y yo sé que eso significa problemas—, te vas a meter a bañar ahora mismo— sentencia.

Yo temo como si tuviera cinco años aún.

Pero ¡con una mierda! Tengo veintisiete, no puede mandarme.

—¡No lo haré! — corro riendo como loca por toda la casa mientras una Alice enfurecida me tira la toalla por la cabeza sin éxito alguno.

X. **X**.X

Perdí la guerra.

Alice en un descuido me encontró sentada en la terraza y me tiró un balde agua en la cabeza, lo que me obligó a bañarme por completo.

Resignada, comenzamos la operación **_saquemos a Bella de la alcantarilla_** y comenzamos a limpiar mi casa. Varias bolsas después, mi hogar es decente de nuevo y al terminar la jornada, mi hermana cocina para mí.

Es agradable que de vez en cuando hagan eso por mí.

—¿Qué hay del chico que te habló del nuevo trabajo?

Yo muerdo una pieza de pan.

—No lo sé, quizá me quede con el señor Pace.

Ella se siente y acomoda su servilleta sobre su regazo.

—Pues deberías cambiar un poco, creo que sería bueno. Cambiar de rutina y estilo.

Yo suspiro.

—¿Tu crees?

—Absolutamente. Debes mantener tu mente ocupada — y entonces se pone pensativa mientras mira su tenedor fijamente.

Eso es raro en ella. Mi hermana es una de esas personas que cuando está callada es porque algo sucede. Por lo general es un perico cuando habla.

—¿Pasa algo? — le pregunto tratando de buscar su mirada.

Sus ojos se posan en los míos.

—Bueno… Algo así.

Yo como un bocado de la pasta de cuatro quesos y asiento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es que… No quiero que te sientas mal… Pero… Hablé con Jasper.

—¿Todo está bien con ustedes? ¿Pasa algo con los bebés?

Alice niega apresuradamente.

—No, todos estamos perfectamente. Es… Sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mí? — inquiero desconcertada.

Mi hermana mayor me toma de las manos y yo me sobresalto. Esto es raro y me da miedo. Cuando quiere darme noticias contundentes, ella hace eso. Yo tiemblo un poco, me aterroriza.

—¿Alice?

Sonríe.

—Jasper y yo queremos darte un regalo— suelta.

—¿Qué clase de regalo? — pregunto contrariada.

—Queremos darte un tratamiento para que vuelvas a intentarlo, te daremos nuestros ahorros, Bella. Queremos que vuelvas a intentar ser mamá y esta vez, nos aseguraremos que suceda.

Yo me quedo sin habla.


	7. Señorita Libertad

**Capítulo 6**

Señorita libertad

Estoy alagada por la oferta de mi hermana pero tengo que declinar su regalo. Ella y mi cuñado han trabajado duramente para juntar esa cantidad de dinero y yo no puedo quitárselas solo porque sí.

Así que me he propuesto cambiar de estándares y cambiar mi rutina de vida. No más el mismo trabajo, no más lo mismos pasatiempos ni las cosas que suelo hacer siempre. Tampoco voy a estar preocupada por el asunto de tener pareja o tener bebés. Ya no más, si los tendré algún día vendrán y si no… ¡A vivir como si fuese el último día!

El viernes por la mañana me dirijo directamente a la oficina de mi jefe con toda la actitud por renunciar.

Toco la puerta y me siento nerviosa.

Apenas me puse los calzones esta mañana estaba decidida — e incluso tenía un discurso de como presentar mi renuncia—, pero ahora soy una tremenda gelatina que no para de temblar.

El señor Pace me indica que pase y yo como siempre me tropiezo con la silla.

Oculta una amago se sonrisa tras su mano y me sonríe.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Isabella?

Tomo mi gorro entre mis manos y lo aprieto.

—Señor Pace— carraspeo— vengo a hablar con usted.

—Te escucho— me mira atentamente.

—Yo…

 _¡Agárrate un ovario, Isabella! ¡Dilo!_ , me reta mi subconsciente.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—Verá… Es sobre el trabajo.

—¿Todo bien?

Asiento nerviosamente.

—Lo que pasa es que… Vengo a renunciar.

Su rostro es sorpresa pura.

—¿No te parece tu salario? ¿Alguien te está molestando?

Yo niego rápidamente.

—No es eso, señor Pace. Lo que pasa es que creo que es momento de crecer profesionalmente y aquí ya di _mi más_. Quiero otras oportunidades.

 _A mí no me engañas, zorra. Quieres volver a ver al señor culo suculento,_ me repito internamente. Pongo los ojos en blanco porque en parte es verdad.

El señor Pace se cruza de manos y suspira.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que te quedes?

Frunzo los labios.

—Me temo que no— suspiro.

—Bueno, en todo caso… Pues gracias por ser honesta conmigo— jadea—. Será difícil reemplazarte. Sabes que aquí tienes las puertas abiertas y aquí tienes a tu familia. Espero que puedas crecer como tanto lo deseas — me da la mano.

El señor Pace es el mejor jefe que alguien pudiese tener.

x.x.x

Al final de esa semana, yo estoy desocupada y dispuesta a todo.

Miro mi guardarropa fijamente mientras coloco un dedo sobre mi barbilla.

—Hoy haré algo que no he hecho desde que tenía veinte: iré a un pub.

Elijo un vestido sin tirantes, de lentejuelas plateadas que me llega por encima de las rodillas. Me hace bonita figura y mi trasero luce bastante. Me gusta. Escojo zapatillas negras y me suelto el cabello para dejármelo en suaves ondas playeras, maquillaje de noche y accesorios discretos.

Tomo mi auto sin pensarlo demasiado— ya que si lo hago podré arrepentirme— y conduzco hasta el centro de la ciudad. Hay una larga de fila de hombres y mujeres esperando fuera del _Koctail Green_. Me muerdo los labios, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Estaciono a una cuadra lejos de la entrada. Cuando bajo del auto me siento muy expuesta— como si estuviese prácticamente desnuda—. Quizá no debí traer ese vestido, quizá no es para alguien de mi edad.

 _¿De tu edad? ¿Quién mierdas te va a preguntar tu edad?_ , pienso.

Camino hacia la fila y pongo mis manos enfrente como si estuviese viendo los aparadores de una veterinaria, como quien no quiere la cosa. Hay un guardia enorme en la entrada, es calvo, afroamericano y muy gordo. Es intimidante.

Trae lentes oscuros, lo cual es raro porque es de noche y tiene la misma pose un guarura matón: brazos cruzados, gesto serio, sin hablar.

—Holi— saludo como puberta.

Me mira y rápidamente me ignora.

Carraspeo y toso para llamar su atención.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No— habla por fin y me vuelve a ignorar.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto algo ofendida.

Me mira apenas y suspira.

—Hay mucha gente dentro— responde—, tienes que esperar que alguien salga para ocupar su lugar.

Y entonces, deja entrar a un grupo de cuatro personas entre los cuales, reconozco a Riley.

—¡Qué hay de nuevo, Joe! — saluda al enorme hombre y este le sonríe chocándole las palmas, luego de eso, vuelve a su gesto habitual de serio encabronado.

—¡Oye! ¡Los dejaste pasar!

Joe, me mira.

—Es amigo.

Yo me tambaleo sobre mi talón y jugueteo.

—Vamos, Joe— codeo su enorme barriga—. Tú y yo somos amigos entrañables— y veo como se quita los lentes y me mira feo, yo me alejo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos juntos al kínder garden? Una vez te presté mi plastilina— le sonrío.

—Fuera de aquí— sentencia.

Bufo.

—Yo también soy amiga del chico que dejaste pasar— le refuto cruzada de brazos.

Este hombre está lleno de paciencia— gracias a Dios—, podría aplastarme con un dedo. Soy una pulga al lado suyo. Trago saliva.

—¿Cómo se llama? — pregunta interesado.

Sonrío.

—Fácil. Se llama Riley— chasqueo los dedos.

¡Chúpate esa!

—¿Cómo se apellida?

Yo me quedo en blanco y mi sonrisa se borra.

 _¿No te creías "Bella todos me la chupan McCloide"?_ , se burla mi subconsciente.

Yo me hago la cerebrito, como si pensase la respuesta de la ubicación de la fuente de la juventud.

—Empieza con "C" — recuerdo.

Joe se burla.

—¿Y cuál es el apellido?

Tallo la punta de mi tacón sobre el piso con las manos en mi espalda, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Bueno… Pues es obvio— respondo como tonta.

—Pues si quieres pasar, debes decirme el nombre— dictamina.

Yo bufo y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Palmeo el hombro del enorme guardia y me recargo como si fuésemos amigos de años.

—La "C" obviamente es de Riley "Culo-bonito" — me carcajeo como una ebria enardecida y al alzar la vista, el enorme hombre parece de piedra.

—Por favor, señorita… Sí está tan borracha permítame llamarle un taxi… No debería beber más.

Yo me encabrono.

—¡Mierda, Joe! — Le grito—. ¡A eso vine! A ponerme hasta el _culo de ebria,_ ¡Déjame pasar! — le exijo—. Soy una ciudadana norteamericana de veinte… Veinti-… Veintidós años que exige intoxicarse con alcohol y conseguir un buen pene esta noche. Mis antepasados firmaron un acuerdo de libertad— apunto con el dedo—, el honorable presidente Lincoln estaría molesto con tu actitud, Joe. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Por eso las opresiones! Las guerras… Las mujeres… Podemos embriagarnos hasta vomitar, ¿Me estás negando ese derecho como la ciudadana de Estados Unidos que soy? ¿Quieres que el presidente Washington se retuerza en su tumba por esta opresión hacia mi libertad de ponerme ebria?

El hombre frente a mí niega y esa es la última de la noche.

Varias personas aplauden mi ridículo discurso mientras soy mandada directamente a la mierda por el guardia de seguridad del pub.

x.x.x

Estoy sentada en la banqueta viendo hacia la nada. Ya a esta hora debería estar ebria bailando o tallándome contra varios hombres fuertes y sudados. Chasqueo la lengua. Me debato internamente entre intentarlo de nuevo o irme a casa. Mejor que nadie se entere — sobre todo mi hermana—, se mearía de la risa. Pero se supone que esta debía ser mi noche. Mejor me largo.

Un grupo de gente entra en una fila por la parte trasera del pub. Me llama la atención, parecen ser meseros y entre otros bailarines.

Nadie les dice nada, cargan pequeñas cajas y entran sin supervisión alguna. Me muerdo la lengua y muevo las manos maquiavélicamente por la idea que razono.

—Podría hacerlo…— cavilo—. Pero podrían atraparme.

Mucha gente entra y sale por las dichosas cajas. Nadie cuida la entrada.

—¡Pues lo hago! — me decido.

Tomo rápidamente una de los paquetes de una camioneta donde están descargando. Me trato de mezclar con la gente y camino tan normal como puedo. Me siento feliz, victoriosa y realizada. ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

—¡Oye, tú! — me grita un hombre que me ve a lo lejos—. La del vestido de lentejuelas, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Yo entro en pánico absoluto y comienzo a andar más deprisa dentro del pub sin soltar la caja.

—¡Hey! ¡Detengan a esa mujer!

Me desespero y acelero el paso aun viendo hacia atrás.

La adrenalina quema en mis pulmones cuando piso el lugar por vez primera y la música inunda mis oídos de golpe.

—¡Detengan a esa mujer! — grita de nuevo.

Yo tiro la caja y comienzo a correr como una loca, volteo repetidas veces hacia atrás para verificar si he perdido al hombre.

Me siento toda una loca, una chica rebelde. Aprieto el paso entre la gente y chillo loca emocionada.

—¡Soy la señorita _mamacita_ libertad! — grito con euforia y entonces un enorme cuerpo es mi freno de golpe.

Topo con un enorme cuerpo que me hace caer de culo y la caída hace que me golpee la cabeza.

Todo se ve borroso, las luces no ayudan mucho, la gente se aglomera.

Dos esmeraldas me miran fijamente con ansiedad, y yo sonrío como una imbécil.

—¿Está bien? — Me pregunta preocupado y se gira—. ¿Alguien podría traer ayuda? Creo que se golpeó la cabeza.

Me quedo mirando su espalda ancha y sus músculos bien torneados bajo su camisa azul y entonces, miro más abajo y me deleito riendo como retrasada.

—¡Wow! ¡Tremendo señor culo! — celebro y caigo en la inconsciencia.


	8. Interiores

**Capítulo 7**

Interiores.

Un suave murmullo me despierta apenas y en lugar de poder despabilarme, me acurruco más en la cama.

Las sabanas son tan suaves y calientitas como la camisa que traigo puesta.

 _¿La camisa que traigo puesta?_ , razono internamente y abro los ojos de golpe.

Hecha un ovillo miro alrededor sin poder reconocer la habitación toda de madera y olor a bosque. Entro en pánico inmediato y me siento de una sola.

¿Dónde mierdas estoy? ¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY USANDO ESTO!?

El lugar parece un hotel campestre carísimo. La luz entra por la ventanas y parece más bien una lujosa lámpara de cine en HD. No tengo dinero ni siquiera para pagar el papel de baño de este sitio.

Rebusco con la vista y me tallo la cabeza con nerviosismo. ¿Qué hice? ¿Acaso cumplí con el objetivo de mi noche? ¿Mi _zorra interna_ tuvo éxito acaso? Me devano los sesos y niego rotundamente.

—¿Tuve sexo con un desconocido? — me pregunto en voz alta.

Oh, no.

De pronto la ducha se oye abrirse y yo doy un brinco en la cama. ¡Con una mierda, no estoy sola!

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

La regadera se oye fuertemente, quizá no me escuche.

Me levanto rápidamente y busco mi ropa sin éxito alguno. Esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿Y si fue secuestrada? ¡Y SI ESTOY EN OTRO PAÍS SIENDO VENDIDA COMO ESCLAVA SEXUAL! Reviso mi cuerpo y no encuentro ningún tipo de herida.

Corro por la habitación y me tropiezo cayendo estrepitosamente de boca, ¡Joder!

El golpe es sonoro.

— _¿Hola? ¿Has despertado ya?_

¡No, no, no! ¡Me escuchó!

Busco rápidamente por toda la habitación y encuentro un bóxer masculino y unos zapatos de corte italiano que me quedan enormes. Seguro que estos calzones de _niño_ pasarán como un short en mí y por supuesto que no podré correr en zapatillas.

—Eh, sí. ¿Quién eres?

— _En un momento salgo_ — me avisa.

—Oh, no, no, no…— le pido buscando mi celular y tirando las sábanas al piso—. No es necesario.

— _No te preocupes, termino de bañarme y salgo. Será rápido._

Todo color abandona mi cuerpo. ¿Qué será rápido? ¿Mi secuestro? ¿Mi violación? ¿¡MI MUERTE!?

Un grito se atora en mi garganta.

—Yo… Yo… Tengo que irme…— murmuro.

— _¿Dijiste algo?_ — pregunta con el chorro de agua de fondo.

Niego sin poder respirar bien.

—¿De casualidad dormimos juntos? — pregunto.

Se escucha una risa.

— _A cada lado de la cama._

¿QUÉ? Me golpeo el rostro.

—¿Usamos condón? — pregunto.

¿Por qué mierdas estoy preguntando esto? ¡Podría ser mi secuestrador!

No hay respuesta.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

— _¿Qué me acabas de preguntar?_ — inquiere con confusión. Por un momento pienso que este chico no tuvo _la charla_ con sus papás.

—¿Sabes? Tengo que irme— apunto caminando a largas zancadas hacia la puerta.

— _Pero tu ropa está en la lavandería, la ensuciaste ayer con…_

¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Hago un gesto de asco, no quiero saber con qué la ensucié ni de qué modo él lo supo.

—¡Quién necesita ropa! ¡Gracias por todo, adiós! — me despido sin más y abro la puerta con tanta felicidad al saber que no estoy encerrada. Corro rápidamente con los zapatos saliéndome por los talones, este chico calza grande. El estúpido pensamiento me asalta que de verdad debe ser bien proporcionado.

Me muerdo los labios al esperar el elevador.

Cuando este se abre, presiono rápidamente el botón que da hacia el lobby y mi última imagen del pasillo es un chico semi desnudo envuelto en una toalla y mojado, que corre detrás de mí.

—¡No te lleves mis calzones! — grita sin más y las puertas se cierran.

Nerviosa me recargo en la pared de la cabina y al abrir corro hacia la calle. Las personas en el hotel me miran raro al verme corriendo en ropa interior masculina y unos estúpidos zapatos que me queden como payaso.

En la calle, chiflo para que un taxi se detenga.

Nerviosamente espero y alguien grita sobre el tercer piso del edificio.

—¡Oye, chica! ¡Vuelve aquí! — me grita.

Tengo la brillante idea de girar el rostro y el mismo chico semi desnudo agita las manos e intenta llamar mi atención. Me quedo embobada al admirar su perfecto estomago bien marcado y sus enormes brazos, su cabellos oscuro goteando en agua y la increíble vista desde abajo donde me doy cuenta de que de verdad no está usando ropa interior. Todo pasa en cámara lenta mientras abro los labios fascinada, mientras me muerdo los labios y me entrepierna quema.

Me obligo a no mirar y entro al taxi rápidamente.

¡Está desnudo debajo de la toalla!

 _¿Será porque estás usando su ropa?_ , me pregunta sarcásticamente mi subconsciente.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —me pregunta el chofer cuando mis mejillas arden y comienzo a abochornarme.

—Sí-i— titubeo—, por favor lléveme a Ralph av., por favor.

—Como usted ordene— responde el hombre y yo me hundo en el asiento trasero.

 **x.x.x**

Llego corriendo a casa y me encierro a cal y canto.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me empeño en hacer el ridículo? ¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS A MI? Miro el reloj y son cerca del mediodía. No he comido nada. Me desvisto y me pongo algo que sí es de mi propiedad. En mi habitación al quitarme la camisa, me quedo embelesada con el perfume del hermoso extraño _bien proporcionado_. Huele delicioso.

No parece un perfume corriente, más bien de diseñador.

—Carajo, tuve sexo con un hombre riquísimo y no lo recuerdo— me arrepiento.

Me miro al espejo fijamente y nada parece diferente. Es más, me veo horrible, delineador y rímel corrido, pinta labios a medio color, cabello sucio y alborotado y tengo una marca enorme de saliva en la comisura del labio inferior.

 _GE-NIAL._

Parezco una vagabunda.

Reviso bien y no parezco haber tenido relaciones, no hay rastros. Con suerte no hubo nada. Debo pasar a la farmacia por un anticonceptivo de emergencia ya mismo.

Y un examen de la sangre también. No sé, pudo haber pasado lo que sea.

Reviso en mi monedero y estoy en ceros. El dinero de mi indemnización ya se está acabando y no he conseguido trabajo. No quiero pedirle dinero a Alice, ya ha hecho bastante por mí.

Quizá pueda vender cremas raras de mi madre por Internet. No, esa no es buena idea.

Cierro mi bolso y una tarjetita cae al piso. Es la de Riley. Observo detenidamente el número luego de levantarla y suspiro.

¿Será demasiado tarde para llamarlo? Con mi mala suerte, quizá ya debieron haber ocupado el puesto.

Necesito el trabajo ya.

Corro hacia el teléfono y tecleo los dígitos, nerviosa espero.

— _¿Diga?_ — responde la voz de un hombre.

—¿Riley?

— _Sí, él habla._

—Soy yo, Isabella… La chica chef — digo como referencia para que no empiece con sus bromas.

Se ríe.

— _Claro… Isabella. La chica tam…_

—Esa misma— tajo.

— _Disculpa, ¿qué se te ofrecía?_

Me pongo nerviosa.

—Bueno, verás. Sé que me tardé mucho en contactarme contigo, pero quería saber si aún está disponible el puesto de chef que me habías comentado.

Suspira.

— _Me parece que sí. Verás, mi hermano es bastante exigente y creo que ningún candidato le ha gustado lo suficiente como para contratarlo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una entrevista?_

Yo sonrío fascinada.

—Claro, ¿dónde?

— _¿Qué te parece en tu casa? Puedes preparar un menú especial para que él lo deguste. Lo haríamos en el mismo restaurante pero comenzaron las instalaciones de los hornos y estufa apenas hace unas horas y no hay lugar para trabajar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

—Claro, con gusto lo haré.

— _¿Cuándo podrías estar disponible?_

Bueno, no es como si tuviese una vida social muy grande y el trabajo me urge. Hago un conteo mental de mi cuenta en el banco y seguro puedo pagar los ingredientes.

—Esta noche estaría perfecto.

— _¡Excelente!_

—Te enviaré mi dirección por mensaje de texto y ¿nos vemos a las siete en punto?

— _Muy bien, le comentaré a él. Está desesperado por encontrar chef, créeme. Sé que lo dejarás sin habla._

—Eso espero— digo emocionada.

— _Te llamaré cuando estemos cerca, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Claro, hasta pronto.

— _Hasta pronto, Isabella_ — se despide y cuelgo.

Suspiro emocionada.

—Debo hacer las compras— tomo mi bolso y después lo pienso—, pero primero me iré a bañar, me regreso decidida a quitarme la cara de espanto.

x.x.x

Para las seis de la tarde la cena ya está lista, incluso el postre ya está sacado del horno. Me he esforzado en hacer la comida más cercana Italiana que alguna vez he preparado, incluyendo el vino.

Me voy a cambiar me visto elegantemente con una falda a tubo color negro, una blusa tono vino con un ligero pero discreto escote, maquillaje de noche, un peinado recogido en ondas, zapatillas y perfume. Arreglo mi casa lo más pulcro que puedo y espero sentada en el comedor.

Mis dedos tintinean en la mesa de modo nervioso, mis labios color borgoña son mordidos a causa de la ansiedad, debo causar una buena impresión.

Mi celular suena al anunciar un mensaje.

 ** _Riley C._**

 ** _Mi hermano va en camino, tuve un contratiempo no podré asistir. Llegará en 10 minutos, ¡suerte!_**

Bueno, seremos solo él y yo, suspiro teniendo algo de calor.

La puerta suena de una sola mediante el timbre y yo me levanto acomodándome la falda. Llegó antes. Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa.

Carraspeo y me acomodo la blusa, respiro hondamente y practico mi sonrisa amistosa.

 _Tú puedes, nena. Tú puedes hacerlo_ , pienso.

Tomo la perilla y sonrío ampliamente para después abrirla.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, señor…— me quedo sin habla y mi sonrisa se esfuma.

El hombre más atractivo sobre la tierra vestido elegantemente, de hermosos ojos verdes, alto y fornido que he visto en mi vida, sonríe ampliamente y parpadeo sorprendido.

—Buena noche, señorita Swan— me saluda.

Mi voz se atora en mi garganta, ¡Alguien denme una bofetada para reaccionar!

—Usted… Usted es…

—Edward Cullen— se presenta—, mucho gusto. Creo ya tuvimos el placer de encontrarnos, ¿no es así?

Yo muevo los labios sin proferir sonido alguno.

—Por cierto— suspira—, ¿Por qué se llevó mi ropa interior?

Estoy a punto de desmayarme. ¡Le robé los calzones al que podría ser mi jefe!

 _O pudo, querida_ , me regaña mi consciencia y como un diablillo hijo de puta me susurra roncamente en el oído: _No olvides que ya te revolcaste con él_.

Me. Voy. A. Morir.


	9. La cena

Capítulo 8

LA CENA

x.x.x

Estoy esperando el preciso momento en que debería mearme un perro justo ahora. O caerme un jodido rayo en la cabeza. No lo sé. Cualquiera de esas cosas que les pasan a las personas de una en un millón.

El hombre frente a mí en un cambio de emociones perfecto. De pronto se torna serio y al verme pasmada, se sonríe. Parece preocupado.

Balbuceo sin proferir sonido alguno.

Ladea la cabeza y suspira.

—¿Hola? — dice suavemente y yo jadeo sintiendo tirar de mi cuerpo hacia enfrente. Me mareo.

Niego sin saber las veces y aprieto los ojos.

—¿Es usted…?

Sonríe de nuevo y el tirón se presenta de nuevo. Mis manos sudan de la nada y un enorme trago de saliva baja por mi garganta, o intenta bajar.

—¿Me permite pasar?

—Adelante.

Como autómata me hago a un lado y abro más la puerta.

El hombre alto y deliciosamente perfumado pasa a mi lado y deja un aroma en el aire que me obliga a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar.

Huele increíble, no sé qué perfume es pero ahora es mi favorito.

Sigo disfrutando sin darme cuenta y entonces lo oigo carraspear.

—Humm, ¿dónde dejo la botella?

Me muerdo lo labios por la vergüenza y corro hasta él.

—Por favor, pase al comedor. La cena está lista.

Su sonrisa se asoma de nuevo, ¿será siempre tan simpático y simplemente se está burlando de mí?

Le indico su lugar, sin decir más se acerca a la mesa y se acomoda elegantemente.

Corro hasta el horno y en mi carrera me golpeo fuertemente el dedo meñique del pie.

—¡Hijo de puta! — grito saltando torpemente y frunciendo la cara.

El señor Cullen se levanta despavorido y yo me tiro al piso por el dolor. Jadeo de dolor, maldigo mis zapatillas abiertas sin darme cuenta de que en este mismo instante, mi futuro jefe me está tocando los pies.

—¿Estás usted bien? ¿Le duele mucho?

Lo miro a la cara embelesada, olvidándome del maldito dolor por un nanosegundo. Tiene la piel pálida como la mía y el cabello castaño casi cobrizo, unos preciosos ojos asustados y unas manos cálidas que me examinan con tanto cuidado que su tacto es casi curativo. Me obligo a dejar de mirar.

—Perdone, me tropecé.

—No se preocupe, no fue su culpa. Se puso nerviosa.

 _¿Cómo no estarlo? Si creo que tuvimos sexo y viniste a entrevistarme_ , pienso.

—Yo… Estoy bien— digo quejándome.

—¿Dónde hay hielo? Necesita eso y desinflamantes. Se dio un buen golpe.

Lo miro atolondrada.

—¿Cómo sabe?

Sonríe mirándome nuevamente.

—Soy médico.

Mi cara debe ser un poema, estoy más que confundida.

—Permítame ayudarla— me sostiene la mano.

Yo me apoyo en él y jadeo al poner completamente el pie sobre el piso. Me sorprende a mi misma el nivel de dolor que siento, ya que anteriormente me había pasado pero no a este nivel.

—Duele.

—Quítese los tacones.

—Pero…— jadeo abochornada.

—Se sentirá mejor— me asegura.

Lo pienso un poco y al final cedo. Me apoyo en su cuerpo y me siento en la silla del comedor. Se mueve sigilosamente por mi cocina y pronto deshiela y me coloca un par en la zona afectada con una franela limpia. Se desabotona las mangas luego de quitarse el saco y se arrodilla frente a mí.

Mis mejillas queman.

—Estará mejor mañana— me mira a los ojos y palidezco de golpe.

—Gr-aacias.

—No es nada. Ahora, creo que estamos en una situación bastante complicada, ¿No cree?

Parpadeo.

—No puede darme la entrevista en ese estado en el que está— suspira y yo me siento derrotada. Suena a un rotundo "no" a mi empleo.

—Lo lamento— bajo la cabeza.

—No tiene por qué— responde—. Yo serviré la cena.

Alzo la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Que ésta noche seré su mesero, señorita Swan.

—¿De qué habla? Se supone que yo debo atenderlo a usted.

Niega.

—No me permitiría hacer eso en lo absoluto. Además, tengo una idea mejor.

Pronto se mueve de nuevo, como si supiera perfectamente en dónde se encuentra todo. Me quedo admirada de su sigiles y elegancia. Las entradas son puestas correctamente en la mesa, pero me quedo de piedra al ver que coloca otro lugar.

—¿Qué hace?

—Vamos a cenar— responde.

—¿Por qué?

Suspira y se cruza de brazos.

—Mire, cuando se va a contratar a la persona que prácticamente llevará al éxito a un negocio, se debe conocer como es. Sí su comida es buena, lo sabré al probarla, pero si su alma es mezquina, me gustaría saberlo. Me importará poco tener a la mejor chef, sino tiene nobleza—explica y comienza a probar las entradas—. Ahora, hábleme de usted.

Empiezo a sudar frío. Me siento nerviosa. Sigo pensando en que este hombre me está tomando el pelo. De seguro ya me acosté con él y solo quiere saber qué tan zorra soy, o se burlará de mí. Entrecierro los ojos. No puede ser tan maldito, me ayudó con mi dedo.

Cualquiera se hubiera ido después de ayudarme. Pero ahora me ofrece otro lugar para cenar junto a él.

Es tan confuso.

—Bueno… Estudié en la escuela de gastronomía…

—No— me interrumpe de tajo—, su currículo ya me lo sé. Hábleme de usted. ¿Por qué eligió estos platillos? — degusta lentamente—. Está bueno.

Fuera de protocolo, no sé qué responder.

—Me gusta la comida italiana— susurro tímidamente.

Una sonrisa se asoma por su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

Me muerdo los labios y sin querer mi mente se remonta varios años atrás. Mi padre había salido tarde del trabajo. Mamá como siempre estaba ocupada con sus multiples oficios que por lo general fracasaban. Alice y yo estábamos entusiasmadas. Queríamos la famosa hamburguesa que contenía el juguete que se rompía después de un día de uso, pero no nos importaba.

Entonces, cuando el auto de papá dio la vuelta en el sentido contrario a la calle de la hamburguesería, mi hermana y yo nos miramos a la cara con espanto. Papá se estacionó en pequeño lugar de paredes de ladrillo, había mesitas con manteles blancos y la gente charlaba animada dentro y fuera del lugar.

Estaba disgustada. Alice también.

Papá dijo que por ningún motivo nos daría de cenar comida chatarra. Enfurruñadas entramos. Nos sentaron en una mesita cómoda e iluminada por una lámpara de araña que daba calidez en ese día de nieve.

Papá no nos dejó ver los menús. Ordenó por nosotros. Eso me molestó aún más. Alice pronto se olvidó del asunto y empezó a jugar con los saleros. Yo me crucé de brazos en pecho. Mi padre solo me sonrío y acarició mi cabello despeinado.

Cuando la comida llegó, Al fue la primera en comer. Estaba fascinada, deleitada. Yo me puse remilgosa. Papá esperó pacientemente y comenzó a degustar frente a mí. Pronto comencé a sentir hambre y pese a mis caprichos, empecé a comer.

El primer bocado fue un destello y explosión de sabores en mi paladar. Comí tan lentamente fascinada.

Mi mal humor se esfumó rápidamente y la alegría de un postre fresco, coronó la noche.

Nunca había probado comida más deliciosa en mi corta vida.

Al volver a casa, Alice venía dormida en el asiento trasero. Mi padre me había permitido viajar al lado suyo sabiendo que no habría peleas por el copiloto.

— _Papi…_

— _Dime, Bella._

— _¿Qué es lo que comimos?_

Sonrío ampliamente.

— _Comida italiana_ — se expresó.

Yo sonreí fascinada. Sonaba hermoso.

— _¿Y quién la hace?_

— _Un chef_ — respondió de inmediato— _, aunque cualquiera que tenga ganas de aprender puede._

— _¿Puedo aprender?_ — pregunté entusiasta.

— _¿Quieres ser chef?_

Asentí enérgicamente.

Suspiro con alegría.

— _Entonces debes ser la mejor_ — dijo— _, y lo serás_ — comentó con seguridad.

Entonces una sonrisa se asoma por mi rostro y una lágrima baja desprevenidamente.

El señor Cullen me observa fascinado e hipnotizado. Me doy cuenta y me limpio rápidamente.

—Disculpe, me he perdido.

—Lo noto.

Me sonrojo levemente y sonrío apenas.

—Fue gracias a mi padre— digo al fin—. Él me hizo conocer esta maravillosa comida. Tenía 7 años cuando la probé por vez primera y ese mismo día decidí en ser chef.

Parpadea fascinado.

—La quiero en mi equipo— refuta sin pensarlo.

Me sorprendo.

—¿Qué?

Se levanta de su silla y camina con la espalda erecta y el mentón recto, mirando delante, ambas manos detrás. Una seguridad en cada paso.

—Lo que escuchó.

Me levanto con un gesto de dolor en la cara.

—Primero quiero aclarar algo…— levanto mi índice derecho.

—Dígame.

Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta.

 _¿Es porque follamos? ¿Me está ofreciendo este empleo por follar?_ , pienso.

Levanta una ceja y espera.

Bajo mi mano lentamente. Me acobardo rápidamente. No tengo dinero, ¿me deberé dejar tocar el culo y las tetas para que esté feliz y me pague? ¿Hay que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad?

Y de repente abro mi boca sin pensar siquiera.

—¿Tengo que devolverle sus calzones, señor?

Me mira seriamente y después se carcajea hasta doblarse de risa.

Yo me hago hacia atrás instintivamente y lo dejo desahogarse de la risa. Al menos cinco minutos sus estruendosas carcajadas se escuchan en mi pequeño departamento.

No encuentro la gracia, aunque haya sido una reverenda idiotez.

Se limpia las lágrimas y me sonríe.

—Te quiero en mi equipo.

 _¿Lo divierto, señor?_ , pienso enfurruñada.

—Señor Cullen… Verá… Esa noche.

Se acomoda el saco y se compone.

—No tiene por qué discutir eso— me interrumpe—. Nos vemos mañana en este sitio— me da la tarjeta de presentación del restaurante, tan bonita que da miedo tocarlo por quizás arruinarla—. Aquí trabajará. La comida me encantó, el ambiente. Haremos un excelente equipo— toma camino hacia la salida—. Debo retirarme, tengo otros pendientes. Descanse bien ese pie— abre la puerta y me mira a distancia—: fue un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Swan— dice guiñándome un ojo y se marcha.

Me quedo pasmada, con el aire atorado en mis pulmones. Necesito respirar. Bebo de la botella de vino hasta casi ahogar y me limpio _con fina gracia_ los restos con el dorso de mi brazo.

Estoy contratada con el hombre con quién cogí.

Me recargo teatralmente en la mesa y levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

—Quizá no sea tan malo… Al menos… Al menos tengo trabajo.

 _Y podríamos darnos un "rapidín" entre servicios. Tal vez se nos antoje. Tiene hermoso culo_ , piensa mi subconsciente y me muerdo los labios.

Me doy una bofetada y jadeo.

—¡No puedes follar a tu jefe! — grito.

No… Otra vez…


	10. Las vajillas y la falda

CAPÍTULO 9

Las vajillas y la falda

Frente a mi guardarropa, me paro firmemente y observo todo lo que tengo. Ropa casual, vestidos que nunca he usado y en las cajoneras, todos mis jeans y blusas de franela que me parecen las más cómodas.

 _Quizá debería ir más ejecutiva_ , pienso internamente.

Saco un gancho con una mini falda color caqui y una blusa de gasa azul celeste, zapatillas en tono nude y un bolso que combine. Me gusta mucho. Me hace ver más alta y formal, con algo de casualidad.

—Bien— suspiro—, está resuelto pero, ¿qué calzones uso para esto?

Mi cajonera de ropa interior es abierta y me encuentro ante una gran incógnita. Comodidad o ser sexy.

Hay unas fajitas que me cubren la barriga y que usualmente uso cuando estoy en mi periodo. Me hacen ver más acinturada y son las más cómodas del mundo. Pero también tengo una tanga muy sexy que me luce espectacular.

¿Qué debo usar?

¿Qué pasa si husmea bajo mi falda?

Me doy de topes.

¿Por qué husmearía en mi falda? ¡Por favor! Es solo trabajo. TRA-BA-JO. A menos que… Él quiera. ¿Cómo debería comportarme? Bufo. El hecho de estar pensando en usar tanga, ya es demasiada predisposición.

Mejor uso faja. Luciré mejor el culo.

Pero si en serio quiere un polvo (otro pero que esta vez sí recuerde), se va a espantar. Faja o tanga. Tanga o faja.

¡Tranquilízate, Bella!

Me siento en la cama y elijo sin ver. Me meto al baño y comienzo mi ducha. Voy a prepararme para visitar el local, hoy conoceré mi cocina.

Me paso la tenaza por el cabello esperando hacerme unas ondas y me preparo frente al espejo para darme ánimos.

—Hoy, va a ser un excelente día— me aseguro sola.

Me coloco mis zapatillas, tomo mi bolso y salgo en son de victoria hacia la calle. El día está fresco, por un momento me olvido de mi nerviosismo y disfruto el paisaje.

Camino y tomo un taxi. No me place conducir hoy.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre mi bolso y escucho pacientemente la estación vieja de la radio que sintoniza el chofer. Le he indicado pulcramente la dirección y me sumerjo en un cómodo silencio. Comienzo a hacer complejos diagramas en mi mente sobre cómo debo comportarme con los demás empleados.

Hasta donde sé, nadie tiene _derecho de antigüedad,_ ya que el local es nuevo. Seré _la jefa_ pero debo poner especial cuidado entre las personas — hombres y mujeres por igual— por el tema de los celos en el trabajo o en su mayor entendimiento: las envidias.

Los _graciosos_ por lo general son los primeros insubordinados. Les das la mano, te quieren tomar el pie. Corren los rumores más rápidos que el agua y de ellos me tengo que cuidar aun más, ya que de por sí soy torpe, lo seré evidentemente al estar cerca de Edward.

Edward… Suspiro y juego con mis dedos.

¿Qué pasa con ese hombre?

Me pongo nerviosa y paso un enorme trago de saliva.

Espero no cometer una torpeza garrafal como la que hice el primer día de clases en el instituto de gastronomía, terminé empujando a mi profesor sobre las barras calientes y se quemó el trasero. No puso sentarse bien en una semana.

¡Por el amor de Dios! No voy a quemar el lugar gracias a mis pocas habilidades de agilidad.

Mi cocina sigue en pie.

—Llegamos, señorita— me avisa el hombre del taxi.

Asiento, pago y me bajo del auto con decisión.

Fuera del edificio tallado casi a mármol — o algún tipo de material caro— se encuentra deslumbrante el hermoso lugar. Es hipnotizante a la primera mirada y el color piedra es delicioso.

—Bueno, aquí vamos— me palmeo sola el hombre y camino con toda grandeza por la entrada.

El piso refulge de limpio, las paredes crema con cortina a tono da calidez y un toque de luz al sitio y las mesas con manteles de textura sedosa te provocan acariciarlos. Hay personal remodelando el lugar. Escucho a uno diciendo que aún están a la mitad del proyecto, ¡pero que va! Si está precioso. Miro como boba el lugar hasta que alguien choca fuertemente con mi hombro.

—¡Cuidado! — me grita una mujer rubia y bajita que camina apretadamente con su falda de cuero negro.

—Disculpa— susurro intentando recobrar la postura.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Ayúdame con la vajilla! — me ordena.

Yo parpadeo sin entender, pero obedezco fielmente.

—¿Dónde está? — inquiero algo fuera de mí.

—Las cajas están en la entrada, pero no se te ocurra tirarla. No podrías pagarla— me dice con ceño altivo.

Ladeo la cabeza ligeramente. Habla como si fuese la dueña. Tal vez lo sea. Pero algo no cuadro. No tiene pinta de ser una ricachona y de serlo, no estaría cargando cajas como varios chicos que entran y salen hacia los almacenas y las misma cocina.

Dejo mi bolso en un lado, me arrollo las mangas y comienzo a ayudar. Ahora mismo lamento los tacones que traigo y la poca fuerza de mis brazos para cargar 6 kilos de cerámica fina.

Varios chicos se ofrecen a ayudarme pero yo doy de paso y prosigo con mi ardua tarea.

—¿Está todo en orden? — pregunta una voz sedosa que me eriza de pronto la piel.

Me quedo estática en la entrada y prontamente localizo a Edward Cullen hablando con uno de los remodeladores. Viste casualmente y luce fresco con el cabello despeinado. Mira fijamente unas hojas que son kilos y kilos de letra apiladas que parece solo entender él. Es muy inteligente, pienso como una quinceañera idealizada.

Avanzo como puedo entre la muchedumbre que se abre paso para acelerar el trabajo y mis piernas de _Bambi_ cansadas por el peso de las cajas dan de sí y se doblan.

—¡Wow! — grito al ver volar la caja.

Los cristales resuenan en el piso como una lluvia fuerte en verano y es un concierto vergonzoso que atrae la mirada de los presentes en el lugar.

Mi trasero late por el golpe, mis manos se cortan fácilmente gracias a la cerámica y la cara de la rubia es ira al por mayor.

—¡QUÉ HAS HECHO! — Me grita furibunda mientras me sobo el culo aun en el suelo.

Edward corre a mi lado espantado y se arrodilla frente a mí.

—Señorita Swan, ¿está usted bien?

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, no me atrevo a mirarlo. Es, ¿Cuál? ¿La tercera vez que me ve caer? Mi rostro quema.

—¡Señor Cullen! — Se excusa rápidamente la apretada mujer—. Una enorme disculpa, está chica es un desastre. Apenas la vi, supe que sería tremenda mala mesera. Yo sugiero su despido inmediatamente.

Edward ni siquiera la mira. Está concentrado en las palmas de mis manos apenas sangrantes. Las toca suavemente, como si temiese dañarme con un solo roce suyo, pero de nuevo encuentro un extraño alivio ahí donde solo él, de algún modo, sabe cómo tocarme.

Me ruborizo, pero no por la caída, sino por la curva de su boca preocupada y las pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos que se muestran al verme aun el suelo.

—Jessica, trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en el almacén. No pensé que se necesitaría tan rápido— me sonríe.

—Estoy bien— articulo por vez primera.

—No lo estás— objeta como todo experto y sin siquiera anunciarlo, me levanta ágilmente del suelo y me lleva en brazos.

Mi aire se atora en mis pulmones de golpe y su rostro me queda a tan solo 10 centímetros de distancia. Su olor quema, necesito separarme pero me lo impide.

—La llevaré a mi oficina— anuncia y me toma cual muñeca hasta la enorme puerta café que parece darnos privacidad de los asombrados curiosos que han presenciado mi caída, el gesto noble de Edward y la dramática y furibunda mirada de Jessica.

Dentro de la oficina azul marino con toques crema, me deposita suavemente sobre un diván que más bien quedaría perfecto en el consultorio de algún psicólogo.

Miro las paredes y hasta no sentirlo cerca, no me doy cuenta del enérgico dolor que ataca mi culo y mis manos.

—¿Le duele? — inquiere al ver gesticular.

—Algo.

Tuerce de nuevo los labios, pero antes de siquiera opinar, alguien toca la puerta. Es Jessica, ¿y adivinen qué? Aún está molesta.

—El botiquín que me solicitó, señor.

—Gracias, Jessica— lo toma amablemente de entre sus manos y se sienta frente a mí.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más? — Insiste, caprichosa, con esa mirada extraña y envidiosa.

De nuevo, mi acompañante no la mira.

—Por el momento, nada. Solo que encárgate bien de limpiar el desastre que pasó.

Sus ojos azules se abren de golpe y dicen, no, gritan: "La perra lo hizo, ¿por qué debo limpiarlo yo?"

—¿Disculpe, señor?

—La señorita Swan es su nueva jefa. Ella es la chef a cargo, no me explico qué es lo que hacía cargando platos.

Pronto objeto.

—Quería ayudar.

—¿Por iniciativa propia? — inquiere casi a media fascinación sin lógica mientras limpia suavemente mi palma y me mira a la cara.

—Bueno…— jadeo—. Sí y no.

Ladea de nuevo la cabeza. Jessica entra en pánico en cuestión de segundos.

—La señorita me lo ordenó.

El hombre suspira fuertemente e ignora, cortando todo contacto con la rubia.

—Señorita Stanley, no se atribuya derechos que no tiene— endurece la mandíbula y la reprende con la mirada—. Sé que fue contratada como jefa de meseros a gracia de mi hermano, pero le aconsejo que modifique el tono de sus oraciones y su actitud. Aquí no queremos personas pedantes. Puede retirarse— taja duramente que hasta siento que lo desconozco.

Me evito abrir los labios. Jessica parece haber sido abofeteada.

Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, el labio inferior le tiembla.

—Sí, señor. Con permiso— dice y sale por la puerta sin más.

Cuando se marcha, el aire es más ligero.

Al momento se concentra y retira los cristales de mi piel con tanto tacto que apenas lo percibo. Me mira y ahí está de nuevo esa mirada dulce en sus ojos verdes acuosos. Es como dos hombres en un solo cuerpo.

Tanta atención y cuidado, pero sobre todo, protección me enternece.

Quiero pasar mis dedos por entre su cabello, quiero olerlo. Quiero morder el lóbulo de su oreja de manera repentina, besar y oler su cuello. Sé que sería cálido a comparación de su fría oficina.

—Ya está— anuncia suavemente sin darme cuenta que ha vendado ligeramente mis palmas.

—¿Tan pronto? — pregunto casi con decepción, espero que no lo note. Me regaño internamente.

 _¡Idiota!_

Sonríe para mi buena suerte.

—Me hubiese desagradado haber tenido que intervenir más.

—Lo siento, no quería romper… Las vajillas.

—Fue un accidente, además… No era tu trabajo— responde mientras ordena las cosas.

Yo me sobo las muñecas.

—Lo pagaré.

Me mira y sonríe de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No importa cuánto cueste, lo haré— digo casi al borde la preocupación a sabiendas que mi economía va mal. Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

Algo cambia en su rostro y luce preocupado.

Se levanta, guarda el botiquín y por un breve momento, hay silencio.

—Hagamos esto, pagarás las vajillas de a poco. Te descontaré de tu paga y veremos de cuánto será cada pago. ¿Te parece?

Me levanto precipitadamente del sillón.

—¡Gracias! — respondo con euforia.

—Ahora, ¿está bien?

—Lo estoy— contesto.

—Muy bien, visitaremos la cocina. Quiero que conozca su área de trabajo.

Asiento un tanto emocionada.

Abre la puerta y me invita a que pase. Yo camino tan rápido como puedo aun con el dolor palpitante de mi trasero y toda mi buena vibra se va a la mierda cuando el alucinante, horroroso, humillante y ensordecedor sonido de tela recién desgarrada hace eco en la habitación azul.

Mis ojos se abren como platos, de la nada mi sangre se esfuma de mi rostro y mis extremidades se congelan al darme cuenta tres hechos verdaderamente horribles:

El primero, es que mi falda se ha roto debido a la caída y que he aterrizado de piernas abiertas, lo que forzó la tela y la desgarró, la segunda es que mis calzones de abuela de color negro están a la vista, haciendo notar mis piernas de pollo que parecen envuelta cual embutidos flacuchos y la más horrible de todas y última: Edward Cullen me cedió el paso y tiene a la vista de primera fila de mi estúpido y horrible calzón de abuelita.

Que horrible día para usar fajas.

Que horrible día para ser Isabella Swan, ¿por qué la desgracia me persigue?


	11. La oficina de Edward

_Capítulo 11_

La oficina.

x.x.x

Después de tan vergonzosa entrada _triunfal_. Me levanto rápidamente sin poderle dar oportunidad de sacarme de nuevo de mis apuros.

— ¿Está usted bien? —pregunta con cierto espanto en la cara.

Deberá estar algo impactado después de ver tanta torpeza junta en una sola persona.

—Claro, señor Cullen— carraspeo moviendo la falda tan dignamente para poder cubrir mi horrible calzón de abuela.

—¿Necesita que la revise?

 _¿De dónde exactamente?_ , cavilo mentalmente. No se preocupe, ya mi madre me llevó al psicólogo de pequeña y muchos pediatras. Soy torpe y ya.

—Estoy bien, ¿vamos a ver la cocina?

No muy convencido asiente y me cede el paso, salgo caminando con las piernas apretadas. Rápidamente tomo una servilleta enorme de tela y me la coloco en la parte rota de la falda. Me veo ridícula pero es mejor que enseñarlo todo.

Veo de reojo y una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca.

Chasqueo la lengua algo irritada. No me gusta ser el centro de su burla pero es casi inevitable. Es como si formara parte de mi currículo.

Entramos a la enorme habitación futurística culinaria. Hay estufas, hornos, parrillas, un gran set de utensilios de alta gama, sartenes, platos, estantes y un frigorífico enorme donde podría pasar como un enorme guardarropa de una chica ostentosa.

—Wow— solo atino a decir.

—¿Qué le parece? — pregunta algo nervioso. Me da la impresión de que actúa como si me estuviese dando un regalo.

Camino en silencio, acariciando sutilmente los detalles metálicos de la mesas y tocando delicadamente cada textura del sitio.

—Aún no está terminado. Debemos instalar el área de lavado y acoplar bien el sitio para poner un horno de barro aquí— señala.

—¿Horno de barro?

—Así es, señorita Swan. Quiero que sea comida tradicional. Si se necesita pan, de aquí saldrá— se para gustoso con manos cruzadas.

—Es… Precioso—solo puedo expresar. El sitio es fantástico, el sueño de cualquiera.

—Me alegro que esté satisfecha— comenta y me parece extraño, ningún jefe que yo haya tratado se preocupó tanto por mi opinión del lugar—, porque quiero que esté cómoda aquí. Necesitamos que la gente extrañe este restaurante.

—No lo decepcionaré.

—Lo sé— dice con certeza—, me mira fijamente a los ojos y luego sonríe. Lo veo muy risueño últimamente. De verdad me pregunto si es así todo el tiempo.

Apenada bajo la vista. Aún no he olvidado lo que ha pasado estos días. Ni siquiera el latente hecho de que dormimos juntos. Me sonrojo furiosamente de solo pensar que poseo su ropa en mi habitación.

—Daré lo mejor de mí.

—No me cabe duda—menciona y camina hacia la salida—. Ayude a organizar esta cocina, hágase cargo de recibir a los proveedores. Necesitamos abastecernos tan pronto se logre. Abrimos en dos días.

Abro los ojos de golpe.

—¿Tan pronto? — casi tartamudeo.

El señor Cullen ríe de nuevo.

—Estoy ansioso por empezar— comenta por última vez y sale de la cocina dejándome abochornada por ese cautivador gesto.

x.x.x

El día de la inauguración llega.

Puntual, o mejor dicho, madrugador; el señor Cullen llega alistando últimos detalles. Está más que comprometido con su trabajo y yo, agradecida no hago ninguna torpeza. Solo estoy un poco ansiosa. Jessica no me quita la mirada desde que llegué al restaurante. Me vigila constantemente para ver si cometo otra idiotez. Para su infortunio he estado más coordinada que nunca.

No sé realmente a qué se deba. Quizá porque parte de esta actitud es que quiero impresionar al señor Cullen. O Edward, como me pidió que lo llamara. Oh, Dios. Este hombre me tiene en las nubes… Pero centrada.

Los primeros comensales toman asiento luego del discurso de Edward, el corte del listón rojo por la inauguración y la rueda de prensa que ha tomado las fotos.

Desde el fondo de la cocina, escucho atenta las referencias de Edward. Exitoso médico cirujano, altruista que ha dedicado parte de su tiempo a la rama restaurantera, de raíces italianas que sube de manera estoica a la cima del éxito, agotando las reservaciones 3 días antes de la gran inauguración.

La gente ni siquiera ha comido aquí y ya han reservado todo el mes.

Me despabilo con unos golpecitos en la cara y continúo dando órdenes. La cocina es un campo de guerra bien organizado. Me muevo sigilosamente entre charolas y personal de cocina con agilidad. Hasta yo misma me sorprendo.

Las órdenes salen en tiempo record. Me encanta este lugar, incluso Jessica y los meseros parecen entrenados. No cabe duda de que Edward es un excelente reclutador.

Missy, una de las meseras, entra sonriente a la cocina.

—Manda a felicitar al chef—me indica haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Que amable— comento.

—Comenta el señor Black, mesa 7, que desea hablar con usted, chef.

Yo me muerdo el labio. Hay demasiado trabajo aquí que es casi imposible dejarlo todo a la deriva. Pero no puedo dejar esas atenciones de lado.

—Yo… Iré en seguida.

La chica asiente y sale.

—Bill, necesito que verifiques la pasta. La salsa no debe resecarse, ni ser espesa.

—Claro, chef— dice sin más.

Decido tomarme unos minutos, me limpio las manos y acomodo mi impecable uniforme blanco. Uniforme una talla más pequeña de la mía. Mis pechos de la nada se hincharon y "sospechosamente" soy _más grande._

Camino entre los comensales, hay música en vivo que armoniza todo el lugar. Me encanta como luce cada detalle, todo elegido personalmente por Edward.

Las personas lucen felices con el trabajo de mi equipo y eso me hace inflar el pecho de orgullo.

—Señor— saludo al hombre que me da la espalda cuando por fin llego a la mesa.

Una sonrisa blanca contrastada con piel caoba, se dirige a mí. Me mira demasiado concentrado en el área de mis pechos y piernas. El traje me ajusta un poco. Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Parece el típico chico casanova y ricachón que gana millones solo por ser bonito.

—Jacob Black, encantado de conocerla.

—El gusto es mío, Isabella Swan— le respondo algo nerviosa por su desvergonzado escrutinio.

—Estoy enormemente impresionado por su trabajo.

—Le agradezco su enorme detalle para conmigo.

—No tiene que agradecer. No se me da por alagar en vano, en realidad pensé que el creador de estas maravillas—los platillos—, era un hombre. Ya sabe, por la complejidad del área.

Yo inclino la cabeza. Comentario ligeramente abrumador. Las mujeres también podemos sobresalir. ¿O acaso piensa que soy solo tetas?

—Me es un honor saber que a su esposa y a usted le haya gustado— me refiero a la chica que silenciosamente lo acompaña y que no me ha presentado. Intento desviar el tema.

El señor Black se sonroja.

—Oh, lo siento. Ella es la señorita Clearwater, mi… Amiga— externa.

La mujer abre los ojos pasmada, casi en indignación.

—Encantada.

Me mira y me ignora. Detecta lo que pasa.

—Me encantaría volver a reservar en este sitio apenas haya lugar. Usted sabe cómo dejar a los comensales impresionados— suspira apuntando a mis pechos con la mirada.

—Será un honor volver a recibirlos, señor Black— me cruzo de brazos cubriéndome.

—Jacob, por favor— me toma de una mano y sonríe demasiado galante—. De volver, vendría solo— me guiña un ojo y aprieta mi mano más fuerte, halándome hacia él.

Siento unas enormes manos alrededor de mis hombros.

Me quedo helada.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? — pregunta una voz terciopelo que me eriza la piel.

Giro el rostro. Esmeraldas duras me miran fijamente a la cara y yo me quedo en blanco.

Jacob Black me suelta y se queda de piedra.

—¿Señor Cullen?

—¿Cómo está, señor Black? Veo que ya conoció a mi novia.

El hombre palidece.

—No sabía que su novia era el chef de este sitio.

—Decidimos hacer esto juntos, nos une como pareja— y refuerza el agarre en mis hombros con vasta propiedad, un trago enorme de saliva se atora en mi garganta, ¿qué rayos sucede?

—No lo sabía— carraspea—, ¿Y cómo está su padre?

—Excelente, mi familia en general muy bien— me gira y me mira directamente a los ojos sin soltarme de los brazos como si el tacto fuese salvavidas de naufragio, ojos cristalizados y firmes que parecen aguantar ira e incomodidad—. Yo seguiré atendiendo al señor— espeta—, si ya es todo, puedes retirarte, Bella— y la última palabra causa cierta calidez en mi espina dorsal.

—De acuerdo— respondo como autómata—, con permiso— me excuso y camino como robot hacia la cocina.

Camino sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera siendo tentada por la evidente tensión que lanza como ondas pesadas del enojo evidente de Edward Cullen.

x.x.x

Termino el turno totalmente concentrada en mis labores, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la actitud de Edward. ¿Qué pasó realmente?

—Hola— me saca de mis pensamientos un muy sonriente Riley Cullen, el cual se recarga sobre la mesa para quedar a la altura de mis ojos.

Yo me sobresalto.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté? Parecías bastante concentrada.

Parpadeo algo abochornada.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está usted?

—No me llames de usted, dime Riley.

—De acuerdo, Riley.

—Estoy bien— bosteza, tan rendido como si él mismo hubiese participado en la cocina. A mí me duelen las plantas de los pies.

—Me alegra saberlo— sonrío.

—El lugar fue un éxito. Muchos conocidos míos quieren volver asistir— chasquea los dedos—. Escuché que están agotados.

Yo limpio con una franela limpia.

—Hasta mediados del otro mes, según supe.

—Fantástico— comenta con entusiasmo y luego levanta las cejas con asombro—. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a mi hermano?

Me tenso.

—¿Algún problema con el restaurante?

—No que yo sepa, pero lo vi encerrarse en su oficina luego de un rato, en realidad no ha salido desde temprano— comenta con un dejo de preocupación—, se veía molesto. Bueno, de por si es bastante serio.

Yo enarco una ceja.

—¿Lo es?

—Casi no sonríe.

Qué raro, conmigo es todo sonrisas.

—¿Sucedió algo? — insiste en saber.

—No que yo sepa— miento a medias, pero creo saber el motivo.

—Bueno, me retiro. Felicidades por tu primer día, Isabella.

—Gracias— respondo feliz—, solo Bella.

—Bien, Bella. Nos vemos luego— se despide sin más y me deja sola en la cocina.

Los demás ya se han retirado. De hecho ya no queda nada más que esperar a limpieza pero en general todo está en orden.

Estoy lista para retirarme pero en verdad siento cierta curiosidad por lo que me ha comentado Riley.

Con algo de nervios, camino hacia la oficina de Edward y toco la puerta. Se escucha música dentro del lugar, empiezo a dudar si es capaz de escucharme.

—¿Señor Cullen?

Después de insistir lo suficientemente y con prudencia, me atrevo a abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que percibo es olor a humo y alcohol. El estómago se me revuelve furiosamente pero aguanto la respiración.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—¿Señor?

—Pase— dice su voz tan seria.

Apenas pongo un pie dentro, el aire de la habitación me pone nerviosa. No es como la última vez que vine. Parece una situación hostil. Comienzo a meditar realmente si fue una buena idea.

—¿Necesita algo?

Estrujo mis dedos.

—Yo…— tartamudeo nerviosa—. Ya terminamos en la cocina.

—Gracias— contesta de espaldas a mí, recargado completamente en la silla—. La inauguración, fue excelente. La gente amo su sazón, Isabella.

—Solo Bella— le tajo nerviosa todavía—. Amm… ¿Está usted bien?

Jadea cansado.

—No del todo— confiesa aun con tono de voz algo áspero.

Estoy comenzando a creer que en parte es culpa mía. Por el disgusto que le ocasione con el comensal.

—Yo… Quiero pedirle una honesta disculpa por lo que pasó esta tarde. Sé que no debía causar ese tipo de situaciones. Yo…

Se voltea estrepitosamente y me mira. Los esmeraldas duros me queman con cada parpadeo. Frunce el ceño. Es la primera vez que veo ese gesto irritado en su rostro perfecto.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Bella? — me pregunta y yo me estremezco cuando dice mi nombre de pila.

—No fue prudente…

—¿Prudente? — se levanta de la silla y comienza a caminar hacia mí—. Te estaba acosando y hasta donde sé— bebe de su vaso—, no estabas muy cómoda que digamos.

Me siento abochornada. Dios su perfume me encanta.

—Gracias, en realidad si estaba poniéndose pesado—, y entonces reacciono, las cosas no tienen sentido— pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Por qué dijiste que soy tu novia?

Su semblante cambia de golpe.

—Bien pudiste haber dicho que me necesitaban en la cocina o que tenía una llamada.

Bebe el último trago de golpe y carraspea. No hace gestos al ardiente licor que resbala por su garganta.

—Se me fue de las manos— taja sin más.

—¿Cómo? — inquiero algo desconcertada.

—Pues eso… Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lo siento, ¿te incomode? Seguro tu novio se molestará si sabe que tu jefe te dijo tal cosa— me observa fijamente y agacho la mirada.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Sonríe apenas.

—No es celoso.

Me abochorno. Hace años que no salgo con nadie.

—No es eso.

Alza una ceja, curioso.

—¿Entonces él…?

—No tengo novio— refuto avergonzada— y no está en mis planes— le aclaro sin necesidad de que siga insistiendo.

Ladea la cabeza.

Veo su rostro, divertido y algo coqueto. Si lo conociera lo suficiente, diría que está ebrio. ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Celebrando de más?

—¿Ya no confías en los hombres? — pregunta con bastante interés y se rellena el vaso.

—Ya no es prioridad una pareja a mi edad— me muerdo la lengua ante esa confesión.

 _Él es el ebrio_ _ **NO TÚ**_ , me regaña mi subconsciente.

—¿A tu edad? Eres una niña, ¿qué edad crees que tienes? — se ríe.

Vaya, ahora le divierto.

—Bueno, creo que es todo. Me tengo que ir— me intento salir pero rápidamente se levanta, me toma de los hombros y me sienta en uno de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—No te vayas, acompáñame.

—Pero tengo que…

—Vives sola y sin hijos. Y por lo que vi no tienes gato en casa, así que no tienes a nadie esperando— dice atrevidamente y eso me hace pasar vergüenza. Genial no tengo ni eso, ¿qué le pasa?

—No creo que sea buena idea quedarme y mañana tengo que venir a ver los menús.

Niega con el dedo mientras bebe de golpe otra vez.

—Se mi amiga, Bella—me pide ahora más ido—. Esa linda amiga que todos queremos. Eres cálida y dulce. Cálida— vuelve a repetir como recordando algo— y excelente cocinera. Pienso que también eres buena con los golpes— se ríe todo borracho.

—Soy súper descoordinada, ¿No lo has notado? — me cruzo de brazos.

—Pero eso te hace tierna— asegura—, y no eres como el montón. Ni interesada.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Pone un poco de música en su computadora. Es Jazz apenas logro reconocer. La tararea alegremente, se ve feliz.

—Conocí a una chica linda el año pasado— juguetea con el vaso medio lleno viéndolo fijamente—. Toda hermosa, muy "educada" — hace las comillas en el aire— y bastante sensual para su propio bien. ¿Sabes algo? Apenas le abrí las puertas de mi vida, me usó como trapo sucio y me tiró el al vacío. Hoy se está casando con un viejo más rico que yo. Y no me duele— asegura tambaleando la cabeza—, me da rabia porque fue una interesada. Se burló de mí. Le dije apenas que quería hijos y se horrorizó diciendo que ella no deformaría su cuerpo por un monstruo chillón. Nunca quiso una familia, solo quería una cuenta de banco. Me propuso adoptar si eso me hacía feliz, y claro, no tenía problema con ello pero… Quiero hijos propios, quiero niños míos. Quizá suene egoísta, hago lo que puedo con ellos, los ayudo con mi madre pero, no sé si me explico, quiero la experiencia completa de una familia. Ambos éramos una pareja apta para concebir, pero me rechazó — cierra los ojos y suspira—, te quejas de que no es prioridad tener pareja a _tu edad_ —bufa—, yo me quejo porque quise una familia y cuando lo desee por fin, me la negaron.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

—Edward…

Vuelve a servirse.

—No me gustó el trato que te estaba dando el imbécil de Black— murmura cambiando de tema—, lo conozco. Es un playboy. Mi ex durmió con él— se ríe—, lo supe de inmediato. Casi me lo presumió como trofeo. Y cuando te vi ahí, toda incomoda y cayendo en sus garras, hijo de puta— maldice—, sentí la necesidad de reclamarle y molerlo a golpes. "No ésta chica", quise decirle, "ella es buena". Y te salvé— dice triunfal.

—Gracias— comento de nuevo.

—Gracias a ti.

—¿A mí? — le preguntó con bastante confusión.

—Claro. Tuve un sentimiento tan violento en mí, que de no haberme sostenido de tus hombros, hubiese molido su cara a golpes.

Me mira con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios y se levanta. Coloca ambos brazos en las reposaderas de la silla donde estoy sentada y sus ojos y los míos se quedan cerca, muy pegados.

—¿Por qué eres tan bonita y divertida?

—¿Edward, qué haces? — pregunto nerviosa.

Toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo acaricia.

—Señorita libertad se quedó con mi ropa interior—su aliento fuerte me golpea la cara y me revuelve el estómago de nuevo.

Las orejas me truenan de la vergüenza.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Se ríe.

—¿Crees que lo olvidaría? Hiciste mi noche.

Ay no, Dios. Haz que pare.

—¿Nosotros dormimos…?

—¿Juntos? ¡Claro! A cada lado de la cama.

Jadeo sorprendida.

—¿Por eso me contrataste?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tuvimos sexo— me cubro el rostro con la pena quemándome el rostro.

—¿Lo hicimos? — pregunta sorprendido—. Según yo, solo dormimos— se separa de mí—. Aunque si abusaste de mí, no lo recuerdo. Es una pena si eso pasó.

Respiro aliviada.

—¿Entonces?

—Tienes potencial— refuta—, más allá de eso, me había propuesto buscarte sin saber que trabajarías para mí. Tenía que conocer a la chica que cambió mi amargada noche porque de verdad me gustaste. Gracias a ti, lo viví pero con más intensidad. Ah, casi había olvidado cómo se sienten los malditos celos— sonríe y envalentonado por el alcohol me planta un profundo beso en la boca.

Me quedo de piedra, no muevo mi cuerpo. Su lengua húmeda toca mis labios, para después entrar en mi boca, y el sabor del alcohol entra en contacto con mis papilas gustativas, mandando señales de arcadas violentas a mi estómago.

Tengo nauseas, lo separo con fuerza de mi cara.

—¡Tengo que irme! — grito despavorida hacia la calle.

No volteo más hacia atrás y corro para poder devolver todo lo que hay en mi estómago justo en el bote de basura que hay en la calle.


	12. Zapatillas lujosas

**Capítulo 12**

Zapatillas lujosas

x.x.x

Conduzco con vasta tranquilidad a casa.

Llamo a mi madre para darle la buena nueva de mi empleo y la inauguración. Evito tocar cualquier relacionado con bebés o citas amorosas. Alice me pide que le llame mañana, al parecer no puede atender el teléfono. Escucho como los niños lloran a la par.

Yo me desvisto, rendida me baño por un largo rato.

Bajo el agua, intento pensar en lo que ha pasado con Edward. Dios, sus dulces y ricos labios me besaron. Me quito el agua de la cara y jadeo, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme eso? Pensará que el beso me molestó o que de verdad me desagrada, lo cual es completamente falso.

Me gustó tanto.

Inclusive aunque estuviese todo borracho. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que por fin supe que no tuvimos sexo.

—Le gusto— me reafirmo a mí misma.

Y no sé hasta qué punto puede ser eso cierto. Por Dios, estaba borracho. Mamá dice que _los niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad._ ¿Qué tan cierto es esto? Quizá solo me está _abordando_ para poder superar a su ex.

 _Ay no, otra vez no._

Ya conozco ese tipo de relaciones. Todo empieza _viento en popa_ , el chico parece querer aventurarse a todo. Es divertido, espontaneo, todo va genial, ¡HASTA! Que aparece la ex. Sip. Y Bella al final del día recibe un triste mensaje de texto donde le explican que se la pasaron genial pero que algo cambió, y ese algo es la posición sexual en la que se está tirando a la mujer mientras te manda el texto.

Puff.

Eso ya me lo sé de memoria. Y no quiero eso de nuevo.

—¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? — me pregunto en voz alta.

Cierro la llave, me envuelvo en una toalla y me voy a mi habitación. Me pongo la ropa más cómoda que tengo en mi guardarropa. Comienzo a comer galletitas saladas para las náuseas. Tengo que controlar esto o ir al médico, me costó un poco de trabajo perdurar en la cocina hoy, pero no lo noté tanto por el exceso de carga.

—Solo espero poder hablar con Edward sobre lo que pasó esta noche. No quiero que se lleve la impresión equivocada— me muerdo el labio.

Me cepillo los dientes meticulosamente dos veces y me voy a dormir tan rápido que no me doy tiempo de pensar más.

-XXX-

Apenas me levanto, me gruñe la tripa.

Antes de bañarme, voy a la cocina por un desayuno. Veo el refrigerador lentamente y de la nada me asalta un antojo de mantequilla de maní en pan tostado, con pollo frito y un jugo de naranja muy frío.

¡Uh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Helado?

Este es el peor desayuno del mundo pero podré bajarlo luego en el crossfit. Comienzo a comer directamente del envase de la mantequilla, mientras le doy de mordidas al pan blanco. Frito dos piezas de pollo con la cuchara en la boca, con cierto grado de felicidad en el cuerpo.

Cuando termino de cocinar, me siento en la barra aún en pijama y comienzo a comer todo.

Una extraña idea me cruza por la mente, pero tengo curiosidad y más que eso, hambre.

Tomo dos piezas de pan, le unto mantequilla, pongo piezas de pepinillos en medio y pongo pollo para completar el sándwich.

¡Dios que delicia el primer mordisco!

El teléfono suena mientras mis enormes cachetes rellenos de comida intentan contener la comida. Hablo con la boca llena sin importar nada.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Bella?_ — Pregunta mi hermana preocupada—, _¿Estás bien?_

—Estoy desayunando— doy otro mordisco—, ¿Qué pasa, Al?

— _¡Puaj! ¿Hablas con la boca llena? Debes parecer un T-Rex bebé. Justo como cuando éramos niñas._

—Déjame en paz— balbuceo aún retacada de comida—, ya soy adulta.

— _¡Cochina!_

—¡No te ooooigoo! — respondo infantilmente como los viejos tiempos, donde también me regañaba.

Se ríe jovialmente.

— _Llamaba para saber cómo estabas._

Bebo casi medio litro de jugo, Dios, se siente tan bien comer. Comienzo a picotear el bote de nieve, pongo el teléfono en altavoz.

—Estoy muy bien, me siento excelente.

— _Me alegro tanto, hermanita. ¿Cómo te tratan el tu nuevo trabajo? Lamento no haber tomado anoche tu llamada, los niños, ya sabes._

—No te apures, Al. Apenas terminé de hablar con mamá, caí en coma.

— _Hace rato hablé con ella. Dice que te fue bien en la inauguración._

Bufo en voz alta.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — se da cuenta.

Remuevo la nieve que se ha derretido en el bote, con gesto pensativo.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi jefe?

— _Lo comentaste_ — comenta con seriedad.

Me muerdo el labio.

—Me besó.

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_ —grita demasiado alto que me tambaleo en mi silla, me picoteo el oído derecho con mi meñique, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—¡Alice, no grites! — La regaño—. Me acabas de dejar sorda.

— _¿Qué pasó? ¡Tienes que contarme!_

Con un suspiro, resignada le cuento absolutamente todo. Desde el coqueteo intenso de Jacob Black, hasta el final del turno, la charla con Edward y el bendito y perfecto beso. Pero sobre todo, mí salida triunfal con las tripas echadas en el cesto de la basura.

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Te desagradó el beso? Nunca has sido tolerante al alcohol_ — me regaña.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Alice, solo lo besé, no me bebí la botella de su boca— frunzo el ceño—. No sé por qué me vomité, pero obviamente no me desagradó el beso.

— _Uff_ — murmura—, _parece que te gusta tu jefe._

—Eres un genio, hermana.

— _Tu sarcasmo ha de ser muy popular entre los hombres_.

—Ja ja ja, Alice. Me estoy partiendo de la risa, ¿quieres medio dólar por tu chiste?

Se ríe tontamente.

— _No te enojes, Belly. Sabes que es broma, pero vayamos al punto. ¿No es peligroso tener una relación de ese tipo con tu jefe? ¿Qué tal si no funciona? Tendrías que dejar el trabajo y es… ¡Diablos! Excelente._

Jadeo rendida ante su acertado comentario.

—Sé que tienes razón. Y sé también que debo guardar distancia— juego con la cuchara del helado—, pero… Me dijo que le gusto.

— _Estaba borracho_ — me replica.

—Estoy consciente.

— _¿No crees que solo está dolido?_

Bajo la cabeza.

—Ya también me lo plantee. Y para nada quiero eso de nuevo.

— _Lo sé, Bella. Nadie quiere ser el chaleco salvavidas momentáneo de un corazón roto. Recuerda lo que pasó con Mike._

¡Ah! Michael Newton. ¿Cómo olvidar a ese pelele? Rostro bonito, corazón roto, una Isabella de desahogo y a la semana, ya había vuelto con su novia, dejándome sola en el baile de primavera y de chaperona de mi amiga Angela, la cual, fue reina de baile. Historia traumatizante de adolescencia.

—Lo tendré bien presente.

— _Pues espero que puedas hablar con él y aclarar las cosas._

—Eso pienso hacer hoy— le aseguro.

— _Te deseo lo mejor. Bueno, no te quito más el tiempo para que entres al turno. Te quiero hermosa y ya dejar de comer como chanchito_ — se ríe.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Hasta que la pequeña Alice deje de enseñar los calzones— le recuerdo como hacíamos cuando niñas, cuando no podía usar una falda o un vestido sin sentarse como niño y mamá la regañara.

Se ríe de nuevo.

— _Hasta luego, Belly. Belly cachetes de ardilla_ — se burla y cuelga.

No puedo evitar reír también.

Me dedico a recoger mi desastre en la cocina. Estoy súper llena. Me baño en tiempo record. Me preparo mentalmente para la plática que tendré con Edward.

¿Qué tal si se aleja definitivamente de mí? Aún no hemos intentado nada, podríamos empezar a _frecuentarnos_ fuera del trabajo, ¿No? Suena una idea razonable y es una de las pocas cosas que hago cuando alguien me gusta.

Siempre corriendo y a contra reloj, por eso siempre fracaso. Los asusto o no espero a formar _un lazo_.

Casi sueno como mamá.

Salgo de casa. Apenas pongo un pie afuera, siento una punzante sensación en los pezones. El sostén me aprieta. Demonios, ¿Será SPM? Por eso tal vez estoy comiendo como chanchito, como dice mi hermana.

Hago cuenta mental y no logro concentrarme, voy tarde al trabajo. Con suerte podré tener al menos diez minutos antes de entrar en turno y hablar con Edward.

Conduzco prudente pero a buena velocidad.

Llego al restaurante y me estaciono en mi sitio asignado. Los demás ya están en su puesto y yo sin más preámbulo, me voy directamente a la oficina _del jefe_ , con los nervios de punta.

Apenas intento golpear la madera con mis nudillos, una voz a mi espalda me habla.

—No ha llegado.

Me giro rápido y vislumbro una Jessica cruzada de brazos, falda corta y negra, blusa blanca, tacón puntiagudo y ceño fruncido —otra vez—.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Me comentó que llegaría un poco tarde, lo escuché un poco cansado. Parece que tuvo una noche ocupada— casi me presume con altanería.

Levanto una ceja. ¿Qué trata de insinuarme? ¿Qué pasaron la noche juntos? Me cruzo de brazos, me pongo erguida. Edward no haría eso, ni siquiera pienso que esta _pata flaca_ sea de su tipo.

¿Qué es esta oleada de sensaciones? ¿Enojo, ansia?

—¿Cómo sabes? — inquiero con dureza.

—Jessica— la interrumpe una voz masculina—, te solicitan en la cocina. Hay que poner más cubiertos— le dice Riley y ésta se queda en blanco.

—En seguida, señor— se retira sin más.

Yo sigo un poco tensa.

—Hola Bella, buen día— saluda alegremente.

—Hola, Riley— respondo—, ¿sabes dónde está Edward?

—Seguro— contesta con ambos brazos en su espalda y me sonríe.

Yo lo miro. Él no habla.

—¿Y bien?

—Solo me preguntaste si sabía dónde estaba, no que te lo dijera— se burla.

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Se ríe.

—Alguien despertó mal humorada.

Me avergüenzo de repente.

¿A qué viene toda esta montaña rusa de emociones?

—Lo siento.

—Edward está en casa, llegará tarde. Vine abrir el restaurante junto con Jessica. Parece que despertó con tremenda resaca.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—¿Está bien?

—Más de lo que merece. Parece que se emocionó más de lo debido con la bebida, lo cual es extraño, es bastante centrado en ese tema— murmura más para sí mismo—. En fin, no te apures, ya llegará. ¿Te urge hablar con él? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Puedo esperar— le aseguro.

—Bien. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, estoy para apoyarte.

—Gracias— suspiro—, comenzaré a trabajar. Con permiso.

—Propio— se hace a un lado y yo me encierro en la cocina.

Al pasar la mañana, no dejo de mirar el reloj como loca porque Edward no ha llegado. No sé por qué pero me siento preocupada.

Intento acaparar toda la atención en el trabajo, hasta que sin proponérmelo, ya dan las tres de la tarde y mi turno acabó.

Salgo lentamente, como si estuviese cuidándome de que no me disparen, hasta me siento algo sugestionada, pues me da la impresión de que el señor Cullen, me está evitando.

Me tallo los dedos contra la tela frontal de mi uniforme, como señal de nerviosismo. Mis manos sudan y siento una enorme pesadez en mi estómago. Tengo tantos nervios.

Camino con firmeza hasta la oficina de Edward, hasta que el murmullo de la gente me detiene. Abro la boca a más no poder en cuanto veo pasar entre la gente a un hombre completamente fuera de contexto con el elegante lugar, parece más bien un chico rudo sacado de un bar de motociclistas, todo él chamarra de cuero, pantalones ajustados, botas, lentes de sol oscuros, cabello despeinado y un cigarro seximente prensado entre sus labios.

—¿Quién es él? — pregunta uno de los camareros, tan alucinado como yo.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva y jadeo.

—Es el señor Edward Cullen— respondo y tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten, corro alcanzarlo—. Edward—lo llamo cansada por el mínimo esfuerzo que realizo.

Entra a la oficina casi azotando la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? — pregunta indiferente ante mí—. Cierra la puerta luego de entrar— ordena.

Yo lo obedezco en silencio y enciende el cigarro dentro con un brillante y plateado encendedor Zippo.

—Yo… Es decir… ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, ¿Falta algo en la cocina? — tira la primera bocanada de humo y yo me empiezo a ahogar con el humo denso.

—No— toso—, en realidad vengo hablar contigo.

—¿Acerca de qué? — pregunta altanero mientras revisa su celular.

Yo me cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Qué le picó a este sujeto? Ayer vestía de traje y elegantes zapatos más costosos que mi viejo auto y ahora parece un adolescente de los 80's, bastante rebelde y desobligado. Edward no es esta persona, de hecho no lo conozco tanto pero, ¡demonios! Esto está por demás extraño.

—De lo que pasó ayer al final del turno.

—Ajam— responde sin mirarme.

—Yo, quiero explicarte que…

Se quita los lentes. Ojos verdes envueltos en fuego me miran fijamente, levanta el dedo y me silencia completamente, alza el teléfono y llama.

—Jessica, dile a mi hermano que venga a la oficina. Necesito hablar con él.

— _En seguida, señor_ — responde.

Yo comienzo a enfurecerme.

—Edward, es importante que me escuches.

—¿Escuchar qué? Está de más claro. ¿Acaso vas a renunciar?

—¡No! — digo rápidamente con sorpresa e indignación.

¿Por qué piensa eso?

Alguien toca la puerta y apaga su cigarro a medio uso en el cenicero.

—Adelante—indica.

—¿Sucede algo? — inquiere Riley apenas entrando a la oficina y sus ojos se abren de golpe al ver al renovado Edward tras el escritorio—. ¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Te gusta? Es nueva— presume su chamarra.

—Tú no vestías así desde que tenías, no sé, ¿diecisiete?

Yo misma me asombro.

—No tiene nada de malo volver a los viejos hábitos.

—No sé qué te pasa, anoche llegaste más que ebrio a tu casa. La ama de llaves estaba preocupada…— se detiene de golpe ante su explicación al notar mi presencia—. Hola, Bella. No te había notado.

—No te preocupes, creo que es mal momento— suspiro ante la renuncia de mi jefe al querer escucharme.

El ojo verde se sobresalta en su silla.

—Mira, Ry. ¿Crees que esta motocicleta combine con mi nuevo deportivo?

Riley golpea su propio rostro con su palma.

—¿Otra vez comprando autos y motos? Edward, pensé que lo habías superado. Dijiste que no lo harías.

—Los hombres solo cambiamos de tamaño de coche cuando crecemos— murmura entusiasta—, además tengo el dinero para hacerlo— presume.

—¿Eso qué importa? ¡No vuelvas a despilfarrar!

—Yo mejor me retiro— comento—, ya mi turno acabó. Hasta mañana.

—Adiós — contesta Edward sin mirarme.

Yo me siento un poco furiosa.

—Espero que nuestra conversación no se postergue demasiado.

Y por primera vez desde que entré a la oficina, me mira a la cara.

—Tendrá que esperar un poco, mañana salgo de viaje con una amiga. Dejaré el restaurante a manos de un gerente o de Riley.

Mi cuello se gira cual _niña del exorcista_ hacia él, sin poder creer lo que escucho.

—¿A mi cargo? ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué pasa con mi buffet? ¿Y de qué amiga hablas? — pregunta su hermano con irritación, quien increíblemente ha realizado las preguntas correctas.

Yo sé que debo irme pero no puedo.

—Una que conoces— dice sin más, sin prestar atención.

Estoy exasperada, estoy volviéndome loca y sé que no tengo razones para molestarme pero, ¿de qué carajo habla? ¿Sale de viaje frecuentemente con _amigas_? ¿Es una amiga fea?

¡Hay tantas preguntas!

—Estás loco, Edward. Este cambio en ti, es extraño. Ayer estabas bien— se queja Riley—, o al menos eso creí. Además, ¿Cómo pretendes dejar tu restaurante solo al segundo día de haberse inaugurado?

—Se puede encargar, Isabella.

—¿Yo? — alzo la voz de más.

—Claro— saca un nuevo cigarro y antes de encenderlo, Riley se lo quita.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser el hermano mayor?

—Basta ya— lo reprende—, pareces mi mamá— se queja Edward—. No entiendo cuál es el problema de viajar.

—Ninguno pero esto es raro.

Riley comienza a darle un extraño monologo que me limito a no escuchar. Me siento un poco irritada con solo pensarlo. Salgo de la oficina en silencio y me recargo en la pared. Demonios, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Qué sucede?

Camino a la salida del lugar y me despido de todos, cuando estoy en el estacionamiento, busco mis llaves. Pienso seriamente en pasar a ver a los niños en casa de Alice. Necesito un poco de amor.

—¿Dónde mierda están mis llaves? —me pregunto a mí misma con exasperación.

Busco exhaustivamente en todas y cada una de las bolsas de mi pantalón.

Nada.

—Debí haberlas dejado en la oficina de Edward, el _chico Harley._

Guardo todo dentro de mi bolsa otra vez, hasta que algo llama la atención. Un lujoso y extraordinario auto llega a la entrada del restaurante. Toma la atención de hasta los más inexpertos presentes. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que ese coche vale más que dos departamentos lujosos.

—Wow— atino a decir solamente—, sí que la gente rica viene de lejos a comer aquí.

Pero más se infla mi asombro, al ver a la radiante y despampanante rubia que baja, escoltada por un hombre enorme y un chofer tan serio que da miedo. Sus zapatillas caras tocan y suenan graciosamente en el asfalto, mientras contrastan su vestido de lentejuelas evidentemente caro y de diseñador. Trae el cabello en rulos pegados y sujetado por un moño alto, gafas con diamantes en los costados y un labial rojo. Es guapa, un cuerpo esbelto —muy evidentemente operado de los senos y trasero—, y piel de porcelana.

—Vestida para matar— silvo con asombro.

Pero no me distraigo tanto, tengo que ir por mis llaves.

Entro minutos después de que la mujer se ha metido en el lugar y el recepcionista me saluda de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede? — inquiere ante mi extraño regreso.

—Olvide mis llaves— digo con una sonrisa.

Con firmeza camino y me paro delante para tocar la puerta y antes de hacerlo, me quedo de piedra al poder escuchar a través de ella.

— _¡Eddy, mi amor! ¡Volví, bebé!_

Abro los ojos por el asombro. ¿Volvió? ¿Quién volvió?

—¿ _Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ — pregunta la voz estrangulada de Edward.

— _Vine a verte, no pude irme. Te extraño, te echo de menos, cariño._

— _Estás loca, mujer. Y hazme el favor de retirarte_ — le ordena con cierto toque de molestia.

Me acerco un poco más, no escucho muy bien. Alice me dejó realmente sorda esta mañana.

— _¿Por qué me tratas así?_ — chilla.

 _—¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza? ¡Ayer mismo te estabas casando!_

Salto desde mi sitio.

—¿Qué se estaba qué? —pregunto para mí misma—. No puede ser la ex de Edward—, me niego a creer—. ¡Simplemente no puede!

De repente, con la oreja pegada a la madera de la puerta, me recargo de más y al no estar cerrada, caigo estrepitosamente de boca, viendo frente a mí, las zapatillas lujosas de la ex novia de mi jefe.


	13. Una espía sin equilibrio

**_Capítulo 13_**

 ** _Una espía sin equilibrio._**

Unas tiernas manos me levantan del suelo. Las reconozco, porque ya es costumbre que me sostengan después de mis caídas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta esa característica voz que me llena de calidez con solo escucharla.

Me abochorno fuertemente.

—Lo estoy— respondo.

Vuelvo a notar ese gesto preocupado de siempre, tan característico en él. Me gusta pensar que no se ha ido y que esta extraña faceta se debe a una tontería. Levanto la vista, la rubia deja de sonreír al ver el trato que me da.

—¿Quién eres tú, persona no grata? — escudriña todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con evidente desprecio, al ver mi uniforme, sonríe con suficiencia—. ¿No deberías estar friendo salchichas? ¿O lavando trastes?

Lo que tiene de bonita, lo tiene de engreída.

—Aquí no freímos salchichas— apunto con enojo.

Edward interviene ante la latente tensión.

—Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Yo me acomodo un mechón detrás de mí oreja izquierda.

—Yo, olvidé mis llaves. Y al parecer aquí están— apunto al escritorio.

La rubia las toma con cierto asco y me las avienta en las manos. Apenas con coordinación, logro atraparlas.

—Ya puedes retirarte, tengo asuntos que atender con mi hombre.

Siento salir humo por mis oídos.

—Kate, basta ya— pide el cobrizo.

—Eddy, ¿Cuándo le has debido explicaciones a los empleados? — escupe—. Dile que se retire ya, está llenando el ambiente de grasa rehusada—hace gesto con asco—, huele a McDonald's y a granja.

 _¡Ven aquí, maldita perra!_ , grita mi subconsciente arremangándose las mangas.

—Cuidado con lo que dices— le apunta Edward—. Isabella es mi chef principal y aquí no vendemos esa clase de comida, lo sabes. Deja de payasadas, que a la que le pedí que se retirara fue a ti. Isabella puede quedarse cuanto desee— defiende.

El labio operado de la rubia se abre de asombro. Yo levanto una ceja con una sonrisa diabólica de felicidad, ¡Ah! Que bien se sintió eso.

 _¡Toma eso, idiota!_

—No puedo creer que me hables así después de anoche…

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Cullen frunce el ceño sin entender su comentario, apunto de contradecirla, yo lo interrumpo.

—Mejor me retiro— sacudo las llaves en el aire y sonrío con sardonia—, aquí apesta a silicón frío— refuto haciendo una reverencia a modo de burla—. Con permiso, _señorita_. Señor Cullen.

Edward se cubre los labios para evitar una sonrisa y yo no me la aguanto.

—Nos vemos mañana, Edward—le guiño deliberadamente un ojo y aquella lo inquieta de modo impresionante.

En lugar de una pelea _usual de testosterona_ , parece una pelea de _gatas_. La mujer me mira y hace la cabeza a un lado, intentando ignorarme. Salgo de la oficina con el paso firme, el más firme que me permito y me despido de los demás apenas con un ademán.

Camino al auto, no puedo quitarme de la mente las razones por la cuales la zorra _de chapa_ ha venido a visitar a Edward. ¿Qué no se había casado? ¿Cuál es la idea de tener un ex si va a volver a fastidiarte la vida? Edward parecía bastante molesto cuando me contó sobre esa arpía, quien apenas había visto a la cara y ya había sido ganadora de la más enfadosa hasta ahora conocida. Y eso que había conocido a bastantes mujeres de su calaña. Abundan en todos lados, lo recuerdo bien.

—Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, no es como si volviese para reconquistarlo— hablo para mí misma con una sonrisa de auto convencimiento.

Pero, ¿Y sino? ¿Y había vuelto para poder intentarlo de nuevo? ¡Bruja!

 _No, Isabella Swan. Tienes que alejarte de los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia_ , me regaña mi mente. _Estas cosas no deben importarte_ , dijo mi lado más racional.

—Claro que no deben importarme— Me muerdo el dedo índice con apuro y reboto mi pie sobre el asfalto—. ¡Pero con una mierda, debo saberlo!

Corro rápidamente detrás del edificio. Ingeniosamente, lo recuerdo bien. Cerca de la oficina de Edward, hay un callejón de salida a la cocina donde recibimos proveedores, a veces los cocineros lo usan para su descanso y fumarse un cigarro. Solo descubrí el sitio cuando estuve a punto de vomitar ayer. Fue una gran escapatoria.

Al final, está la oficina. Tiene una pequeña ventila de aire más pequeña que una ventana normal. Yo intento escuchar pero es difícil dada la altura. Es aquí donde lamento medir tan poco. Doy pequeños saltos en vano para poder oír, pero fracaso.

Chasqueo los dedos con el síntoma más grande de frustración cuando veo un bote de basura enorme donde puedo subirme.

Lo empujo con dificultad y más fuerza de la que en mi vida he invertido en algo. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalan por mis sienes y logro colocar el enorme bote justo debajo. Subo con cuidado, sin abusar de mi esfuerzo casi sobre humano.

Y con suerte, logro escuchar la conversación.

— _… Me importa poco lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, por lo que sé, ahora eres la mujer de Aro Volturi, muy amigo de mi difunto abuelo_ —escucho la voz de Edward alejare y acercarse simultáneamente—. _¿Qué te hace pensar que seré tu plato de segunda mesa?_

Unos tacones resuenan en el piso, evidentemente siguiendo los pasos de él.

— _¡Eso no es impedimento!_ — Chilla la mujer odiosa y yo hago un gesto de asco con el dedo en mi boca, poniendo los ojos bizcos—. _Nunca dejé de ser tuya y un papel no lo hará._

— _¿De qué diablos estás hablando?_ — escupe Edward con enojo y algo de confusión en las palabras.

— _De que podemos seguirnos viendo. ¿No entiendes?_

—¿Qué? — digo con asombro en voz alta y vuelvo a pegar la oreja.

Un bufido rebota en las paredes de la oficina.

— _Debe ser un chiste de mal gusto_ — asegura el cobrizo.

— _Soy mala comediante, Eddy_ — ronronea—. _Pero sabes que a Aro no le quedan muchos años por delante, podríamos ser felices mientras la espera muere._

— _¡Estás enferma!_ — la rechaza—. _Querrás decir "mientras Aro muere". ¿Qué acaso estás loca? Aro es casi mi abuelo, muy amigo del padre de Carlisle. ¿Cómo puedes creer que haré tal cosa?_

— _¡Edward!_ — Repara la fulana—. _¡Nunca he dejado de amarte!_

— _No me interesas más_ — explica con cierto grado de fastidio y yo me angustio que siga en esa situación—. _Tú y yo rompimos cerca de medio año atrás, ¿No te pones a pensar que ya dejaste de importar en mi día? ¿En mi vida? Además…_ — suspira—. _Me interesa otra mujer_ — refuta.

El aire de la rubia y el mío se escapan casi con sincronización.

¡No puede ser cierto! ¿De qué otra mujer habla? ¿Hay otra mujer? ¡Yo qué diablos sé! Ni siquiera sé si yo cuento en toda historia, solo obtuve la declaración de un hombre completamente borracho al que estuve a punto de vomitarle encima. Dudo que tener nauseas sea una señal comprendida como seducción. Me golpeo el rostro completamente frustrada.

— _¿Otra mujer?_ — inquiere indignada la caza fortunas—. _No debe ser nadie importante._

— _Lo es_ — asegura con voz temblorosa—. _Ella está cerca, pero no lo suficiente..._

Cierro los ojos e intento escuchar más, concentrándome.

—¿Isabella? — Me llama una voz desde la salida de la cocina—. ¿Qué rayos haces ahí?

Yo abro los ojos de golpe y veo a Alec Peters —ayudante de cocina en turno siguiente—, mirándome atónito mientras yo estoy como chango, arriba de un bote de basura.

—Hola, Alec— saludo con una sonrisa estúpida, a la par que la débil tapa del contenedor, se dobla y yo caigo dentro con toda la basura—¡Ah! — grito tras la caída.

Con las piernas dobladas, gimo de dolor en mi trasero. Escucho unos pasos correr hacia mi dirección y desde el fondo, Alec me observa con preocupación.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Estás bien? — me tiende la mano para salir.

—Estoy bien— apenas respondo sobándome la cabeza, quitando cascaras de fruta de mi cabello.

Con mucha dificultad, logro salir. Huelo a sobras de comida y basura típica de restaurante, pero lo que más abunda aquí, es de nuevo el olor de la vergüenza. Mi cara quema de roja y yo solo me limito a limpiarme el cochino uniforme que solía ser blanco.

—¿Qué te pasó? — intenta saber mientras me ofrece un pañuelo blanco para limpiar la cochambre de mi cara.

Se lo agradezco.

—Yo… Es decir… Se me fue la señal y subí a ese sitio para ver si volvía. Mi teléfono es tan viejo, la red ya no la detecta.

Se cruza de brazos mientras yo me sigo limpiando.

—Aja, ¿Sabías que tenemos como tres teléfonos en el restaurante destinado a los empleados? Pudiste haber llamado desde ahí.

Yo río sardónicamente.

—No se me ocurrió.

Chasquea la lengua ahora con una mano bajo la barbilla.

—¿Y por qué intuiste que la señal volvería justo debajo de la oficina del señor Cullen?

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que eso sea tu asunto, Peters— camino en dirección contraria a él, para poderme retirar.

—Tienes razón— contesta con altanería— pero si será asunto del jefe.

Me detengo en seco y paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—¿De qué hablas? No estaba haciendo nada malo— explico.

—Escuchar conversaciones ajenas, lo es— levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres? — me cruzo de brazos con ceño serio, sabiendo el juego que trae entre manos.

—¿Qué estás dispuesta a darme?

Yo me río con ironía.

—¿En qué etapa de la pubertad, se te enseñó a chantajear a una mujer? — Alzo una ceja—. ¿Fue cuando te creció el pene a los veintidós?

 _¡Wow, wow!_ , repara mi subconsciente. _¡Cuidado con esa lengua, señorita! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?_

—Muy graciosa— comenta con seriedad, Alec—. No estás en posición de ser graciosa. Tú eres mi _bella genio_ y a cambio de mi silencio, me debes tres deseos.

Hago muecas con la boca.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No tan rápido, _Isabellita_ — Golpea mi mentón muy suavemente al pasar a mi lado—. Nos vemos al final del turno, iré a tu casa. Prepara algo rico, tendremos una cita.

Se retira con gesto triunfante. Mientras lo maldigo de una y mil formas en mis pensamientos.

—Voy a matarlo— apuño las manos.

Camino con paso pesado — como si estuviese casi marchando— en dirección a mi auto. No quiero ir a casa, necesito ver a mi hermana.

Apenas me subo, tengo que bajar todos los vidrios porque el olor se penetra tan fácil, que las ganas de vomitar son inevitables. Avanzo una cuadra antes de dejar el estómago en unas macetas. Dios, huele horrible y me siento peor.

Vuelvo al auto, abro completamente todas las ventanas y pongo — por más estúpido que suene— el aire acondicionado. Al menos es fresco. Aguanto la respiración en todo momento de camino a mi destino.

Me siento palidecer apenas veo el pórtico de Alice. Me bajo lentamente hasta sentarme en el piso mientras un fuerte mareo me domina. Siento la adrenalina rebotando en mis oídos, el enojo por la estúpida condicional de Alec y cómo diablos llegué a esta penosa situación. No puedo permitir que Edward se entere que lo espiaba. ¿Qué argumento le puedo decir? ¡Me tachará de loca! Sería menos feo aun si me corre, ¡lo que pensará de mí! Hay suficiente con la llegada de la rubia loca y no puedo dejarme peor. Parece que con cada encuentro que tenemos, más arruino mi imagen frente a él.

Sí hay una posibilidad de gustarle, se irá por el caño si se entera. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

 _¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa lo que piensen de ti?_ , pregunta mi subconsciente.

—Que no puedo ni quiero decepcionar a alguien que vio mi alma en una cena— recuerdo con dolor—, él es importante— me doy cuenta.

Ahí tirada, mi hermana corre a encontrarme con el pecho agitado y voz preocupante.

—Bella, Dios santo. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien Al, larga historia— me toma de brazo para levantarme del suelo.

—Pasa, pasa— me lleva a su casa y entro con trabajo.

Adentro hay cientos de juguetes tirados, muy colorido y luminoso. Yo sonrío con suficiencia. El niño más grande, me recibe con un abrazo en las piernas.

— _Tía Belly_ — saluda con su característica sonrisa repleta de algunos dientes blancos y pequeños— _hueles a pañal de bebé._

Yo hago un puchero gracioso.

—Quizá deba cambiármelo — le propongo—, ¿Puedes prestarme uno?

— _Chiiii_ — sale corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Alice camina en dirección mía y me ofrece una muda de ropa limpia con una toalla enorme y esponjosa.

—Puedes tomar un baño— dice con dulzura—. Jazzy tiene razón, hueles a mis tres hijos juntos con el pañal a borde.

Yo me río con desgano.

—Gracias, hermanita.

—Ve— me acaricia el hombro—, haré de comer en cuanto salgas y hablamos— propone con demasiado cariño que mi corazón se reconforta.

Obedezco silenciosamente su orden. Mi pequeño sobrino tiene razón.

—Huelo a pañal después de que los gemelos comieron calabaza con zanahoria— me entra un escalofrío de asco y me encierro en el baño.

x.x.x.x

Termino con una toalla enredada en el cabello, sentada tomando una bebida muy refrescante de limón con muchos sándwiches rellenos de queso. Llevan calidez a mi estómago, luego de que mi hermana saca de horno un crujiente pay de manzana.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? — me mira extrañada mi hermana cuando llevo la mitad del molde consumido—. ¿Desde cuándo te atascas la boca con pay?

Yo me limpio las migajas con el antebrazo.

—¿Qué tiene? Tengo hambre — refunfuño.

—Entiendo, pero jamás te gustaron mis sándwiches— Frunce el ceño—. Siempre dijiste que eran comida demasiado básica para niños— alza una ceja.

—No sé qué pasa conmigo, Al. De repente amo la comida que jamás toleré— comento dándole unas tres mordidas al pay y luego al sándwich simultáneamente.

Frunce los labios y suspira.

—Parece otra cosa— murmura.

—¿Qué? — hablo con la boca llena.

Hace un puchero de asco.

—Deja de hacer eso— me ordena.

—Calla. Tú me ofreciste de comer.

Se ríe infantilmente.

—Me recuerdas perfectamente a mí misma cuando estaba embarazada.

Yo trago en saco y me quedo de piedra.

—¿Qué?

Alice deja de sonreír al ver mi expresión.

—Yo, solo digo que parece mucho a la manera en que comía.

Niego perpleja.

—¿Qué? — repito.

—Vamos, Bella. Estuve embarazada dos veces y no fue hace mucho. Creo que puedo identificar perfectamente cuando una chica está embarazada. Sobre todo de la última, fueron dos sino recuerdas.

—Pero la prueba dio negativo— explico.

—Pero no puedes basarte solo en una pipí— coloca sus codos sobre la mesa y me mira a los ojos—. ¿O acaso hiciste prueba de sangre?

—No— parpadeo.

¿Embarazada?

—¿Cuándo hiciste la prueba, Bells?

—Hace… Hace un mes… Fue cuando quedé desempleada, ya sabes…

—¿Y te ha venido el periodo?

Yo miro sin ningún punto en específico.

—Pues… Bueno no, creí que estos atracones eran por SPM. Ni siquiera he checado mi calendario menstrual— empiezo a sudar frío.

—Tranquila, hermanita. Me asustas, te estás poniendo pálida.

Siento frío, una enorme ansia entra por mi estómago.

De repente, corro por la sala hasta el baño a devolver toda la comida, mientras grandes arcadas me hacen sostenerme de la toilette. Mi hermana corre detrás de mí con vasta preocupación mientras me sostiene el cabello húmedo.

—Oh, linda. Tranquila, ya está. Llamaré al doctor.

—No, espera— le pido.

—¿Qué pasa? — se detiene.

—No, no sabemos si estoy embarazada— respiro sentándome en la taza del baño cerrada y bajando la palanca, me limpio la boca con una toallita húmeda de mis sobrinos, dada por Alice—. Puede que haya pescado un resfriado o una infección.

Al me mira con ternura.

—Entiendo.

—Cierto, duende. No quiero hacerme ilusiones y que sea…

—Negativo— termina.

Asiento con ojos vidriosos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Necesito enjuagarme la boca— excuso—. Voy en un momento a la cocina.

—Te espero, hermosa— dice sin más y cierra la puerta.

Yo me quedo un minuto sentada en el mismo lugar y luego me miro al espejo sin poder reconocerme a mí misma en el reflejo.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿De verdad habrá una posibilidad? Me pongo nerviosa de solo pensarlo. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y cierro mis ojos por un momento, otro mareo se avecina e intento ponerme firme. No quiero otra contusión en la cabeza.

Me lavo la cara de manera rápida y me enjuago la boca con enjuague bucal. Hago gárgaras y repito dos veces el proceso. Ahora sí que de verdad necesito ir al médico.

—Debo hablar con Alice.

Salgo del baño y vuelvo a la cocina. Mi hermana afortunadamente — y casi leyéndome el pensamiento— se ha llevado todo lejos de mi olfato y en la mesa, tiene paquetes pequeños de galletitas saladas con agua natural. Tomo una y muerdo despacio, el sabor tranquiliza mi estómago.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor.

—¿Y entonces?

—Iré al médico, Ali. Espero no sea nada de gravedad.

Asiente sin entrar tan profundamente en el tema. Entiende mi nerviosismo y mis ganas de no hablar respecto a ello. La amo, es como si fuera mi alma gemela.

—Verás que no, me asegura— y termina de limpiar la mesa—. Ahora debes contarme por qué llegaste como si trabajaras en el basurero.

Yo pongo la cabeza en la barra.

—Lo había olvidado— admito.

—Anda, ¿pasa algo malo en tu trabajo?

Niego aun con la cabeza cabizbaja.

—No exactamente— respondo—, pero es algo delicado.

—Explica.

—Ay, hermana. Si supieras— hago un puchero.

Le cuento absolutamente todo, desde el cambio de Edward y su extraño comportamiento para conmigo y los demás del restaurante, inclusive con su hermano. La ropa bastante fuera de su estilo —al menos para como lo conocí, tan serio y galante—, que por demás admitía que no se veía para nada mal. De la llegada de la rubia copia barata de _Paris Hilton_ , su exuberante forma de vestir y de proclamación como dueña y señora absoluta de Edward Cullen. Mi estúpida caída en busca de mis llaves dentro de la oficina, la decisión poco ética — pero de la cual tenía poco arrepentimiento— sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, la caída en el bote de basura y finalmente el asqueroso chantaje de Alec.

—¿Y ese imbécil quien es? — inquiere mi hermana.

—Es un cocinero petulante y creído que se cree dueño de todo— pongo los ojos en blanco—. Está celoso por no ser el primero. ¿Yo qué culpa tengo que me hayan entrevistado primero?

Alice alza una ceja.

—Pero a ti te entrevistó el mismísimo jefe, él fue reclutado por otra persona. Y ni siquiera es chef.

—Por Riley Cullen— aclaro—, pero esa aún sigue sin ser mi culpa— me cruzo de brazos.

—Tienes razón— me abraza y besa mi sien derecha—, yo sé que tú ganaste limpiamente el puesto—. ¿Y qué harás?

Me muerdo el labio.

—Tengo que verlo esta noche, no quiero que corra de chismoso a ver a Edward y le diga que le estuve espiando. Me moría definitivamente de la vergüenza.

—No quiero que estés en una situación así, ¿quieres que llame a Jasper? Puede quedarse en tu casa _durante su reunión._

Niego agradecida, tomándola de la mano.

—Puedo manejarlo— aseguro.

Asiente sin mucha seguridad.

—De cualquier forma, deseo que vayas al doctor para checar eso que te está pasando— me pellizca las mejillas—. Quiero que estés bien.

—Lo sé — La abrazo fuertemente—. Gracias por todo, por la comida, al ropa, lavar mi uniforme.

Sacude la mano con suficiencia.

—He lavado cosas peores— asegura riendo—. Hablando de eso, ¿No ha habido demasiado silencio por mucho tiempo? — pregunta nerviosa.

A los pocos segundos, Jazzy bebé sale con sus dos hermanos gemelos rellenos de crema para las rozaduras, talco y los pantalones al revés.

— _¡Mida mami! Yo ayudé a cambiar a bebés del pañalito_ — se ríe con orgullo.

La cara de Alice es un poema traslucido a punto de desmayarse, al ver a los más pequeños con la cara blanca y los cabellos tiesos.

—Madre santa— murmura espantada.

Yo no puedo evitar reír ante las gracias de mi hermoso y travieso sobrino. Me acaricio el vientre recordando lo que me ha dicho mi hermana. Necesito ir al médico y salir de dudas. La idea de estar embarazada ahora me llena de nervios y no sé cómo interpretarlo. ¿Qué pasará si estoy de encargo? Parpadeo. _Nuestro sueño se haría realidad por fin,_ murmura mi subconsciente. Pero la idea me pesa en el cuerpo al recordar las palabras de Edward: "Quiero hijos propios, quiero niños míos."

No soy estúpida, claro que mis hijos — en caso de que los tenga— son y serán más importantes, más que cualquier hombre, incluso sobre aquel que parecía que pudo haber sido el señor perfecto, _Mr. Right._ Y sino los acepta, entonces no lo es y no lo será.

N/A: Gracias por seguir esta historia, a las que las retomaron, a las que me empezaron a leer apenas publiqué en algunos grupos. Recuerden que todo tiene un por qué. No quiero que se queden con la tonta idea de que Edward o Bella tienen pensamientos retrógradas acerca de tener una pareja con hijos o hijos de otra pareja. Yo sé que muchas estarán "enojadas" por la suposición de Bella pero primero hay que despejar la posibilidad de que lo esté o no.

Absténganse de hacer malos comentarios, la historia será como debe de ser. No es por todas, yo sé hay buenas niñas que seguirán al pie a de esta fic. Pero, también les pido respeto.

Con mucho amor, respeto y cariño, Danaenerys H. XOXO


	14. El genio de los tres deseos

**Capítulo 14**

 **El genio de los tres deseos**

Cuando llego a casa, estoy rendida. Acomodo silenciosamente mi uniforme limpio en un gancho cerca del closet, enfrente del espejo. Acto seguido, me tiro sobre la blanda cama y cierro momentáneamente los ojos.

Que día.

Necesito dormir. El letargo llega tan rápido y persistente como una bola de demolición en todo mi cuerpo. Me siento como si hubiese estado picando piedra durante todo el día. Apenas soy consciente, no dura tanto. Pronto serán la 10:30 y el estúpido de Alec vendrá a fastidiarme aquí.

—Y aparte de todo quiere cenar— pongo los ojos en blanco. Me visto de pantalones anchos, camisa holgada, suéter talla XXL y unas pantuflas ridículas de conejo rosa, regalo de mi adorado sobrino.

Camino a la cocina, rebusco en la alacena y encuentro galletas saladas, destapo un traste sellado y descubro que hay queso crema.

Alzo los hombros en forma despreocupada.

—Bueno, eso podrá cenar Alec. Que se joda— lo vuelvo a meter al refrigerador.

No hago ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por arreglarme o verme decente y ahora la menor de mis preocupaciones yace en qué parará todo esto. No quiero que Edward se enoje conmigo por haber estado escuchando su conversación con la plástica.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en qué oportunidad podría esclarecer todo esto? No hay tiempo, bueno, él nunca está disponible. Presiento que de cierta manera está evitándome y aún no sabe cómo ignorarme del todo.

Bufo con fastidio. Y en ese solo resoplido, siento mi esófago una ola ácida ascendiendo por mi boca.

¡Agruras!

Corro de nuevo al baño y vomito todo dentro del retrete. Tardo cerca de treinta segundos en poder recuperarme y me quedo sentada en el piso del baño.

La sensación se vuelve una pesada carga en mi estómago aunque esté completamente vacío. No quiero ni pararme y honestamente no me doy cuenta del tiempo que estoy en el lugar, hasta que logro poder escuchar el insistente sonido del timbre de mi casa.

—No puede ser, ¿Ya es hora?

Me levanto con dificultad y me limpio la boca con un pedazo de papel. Ni siquiera me la enjuago.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada cuando el ensordecedor sonido me irrita la cabeza y oídos.

—¡Ya voy! — grito desesperada.

Con ambas manos a los costados, jadeo, abro lentamente y justo enfrente el idiota de Alec desvanece su sonrisa al verme en el peor momento.

—Diablos, Isabella. ¿Te arrollo un camión?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, me hago a un lado y jadeo.

—¿Quieres entrar o no?

El hombre pasa a mi lado, paso desapercibido la botella de vino barato que trae en las manos mientras curiosea en mi casa. La observa de arriba abajo, en la sala hay un pequeño desastre de ropa y algunos zapatos tirados, yo hago la menor mueca cuando lo hace. De hombros corvos y pies en rastra, le sigo el paso, camino hacia la cocina y saco _la cena que le preparé._

—Buen provecho.

Hace una mueca desagradable.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu cena— alzo ambas cejas y me cruzo de brazos.

Me mira atónito.

—Debe ser un mal chiste.

Suspiro con seriedad.

—A menos que tenga una cámara oculta en el trasero, no veo la gracia— expreso con fastidio.

Parpadea.

—Traje vino— me entrega la botella.

La tomo apenas y leo confirmando la poca autenticidad de la marca. No esperaba nada y aún así me decepciona.

 _Tú tampoco hiciste el gran esfuerzo_ , apunta mi subconsciente.

—Gracias.

—Pensé que te gustaría relajarte— dice intentando ser simpático.

—No como crees— coloco la botella en la barra de la mesa y saco tazas de café, donde sirvo una grotesca cantidad de la gaseosa bebida.

Apenas lo huelo, mi estómago se revuelve. Huele a colorante dulce, pero un dulce fastidioso que me pone la piel eriza. Doy de paso para mí y lo ofrezco solo una taza a él.

—Pensé que serían en copas— murmura viendo extrañado el recipiente.

—Bueno, no tengo en casa— explico.

—¿Tú no tomarás?

—No— respondo con rapidez—.Tomo medicamentos— miento—, no debo mezclar esto con el alcohol.

O lo que sea que esto sea.

Me mira entrecerrando los ojos y bebe rápido. Parece que está un poco bizco cuando lo hace y extrañada intento descifrar su lenguaje corporal. ¿Qué rayos hace?

—¿Y bien? — inquiero tratando de que acabe esta estúpida reunión.

—¿Qué?

—¿Para qué querías verme?

—Bella…

—Isabella— le corrijo.

—Vamos, no estamos en el trabajo.

—Y eso no quiere decir que no sigamos siendo empleados— le recalco—. Yo soy el chef.

Suspira.

—Eso es lo que me patea las bolas— escupe—, te sientes la gran cosa por tu bonito gorro blanco.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿Acaso no ves que no estás en la mejor posición de ponerte de ese modo? Eres guapa y no sé por qué no has hecho es siquiera el esfuerzo de cambiarte esos harapos.

—Es mi casa y si quiero andar en sostén talla 40, lo hago.

—Pues eso va a cambiar si vamos a empezar a salir.

¿QUÉ?

—¿Disculpa? — parpadeo perpleja.

—Lo que oíste —rellena la taza—. Es parte de lo que quiero.

—¡Ni soñarlo! — me levanto abruptamente.

—Así como lo veo, eres mi genio de los tres deseos. El primer deseo que tengo es que vas a salir conmigo por lo menos un mes. Saldremos a lugares concurridos para que algunas de mis amistades vean que tengo novia y que aparte de todo, es mi jefa. ¿No es genial? Eso incluye que deberás darme muestras de amor en público y— se mira las manos con suficiencia—, si te portas bien, quizá te dé un buen beso de lengua.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás imbécil o qué te pasa? ¿Quieres una scort o una esclava? Para casos prácticos es lo mismo. No voy a hacer nada y por mí puedes irte al mismísimo demonio— le sugiero levantándome de la silla enfurecida—. Lárgate de mi casa.

Niega lentamente.

—¿Te importa poco lo que Edward piense de ti?

Yo me quedo de piedra.

—Me importas menos tú.

—No lo creo, tengo pruebas de que lo haz espiado muy bien. Su bonita novia rubia ha estado un poco interesada en ti, al entrar después de haberte visto, me preguntó quién eras mientras volvía a mi turno. Guardé muy bien tu secreto, ¿No me merezco un premio?

—Vete a la mierda— murmuro—. No le temo a la plástica esa. Mucho menos…

—¿Mucho menos tu mala reputación con Edward?

Maldito hijo de perra, no me conoce bien pero sabe que soy débil ante eso.

Jadeo rendida.

—Muy bien, tú ganas…

El hombre se siente realizado.

—Pero saldremos cuando yo te lo permita, a lugares cerrados y poco concurridos y de preferencia solo limítate a presentarme con personas fuera de tu círculo cercano. No habrá fotos, no habrá acercamientos ni muestras de afectos de ningún tipo y sobre todo, te voy a cortar las bolas si te acercas demasiado como para creer que me puedes tocar al menos un cabello sin mi consentimiento.

Se queda mudo.

—Son demasiada reglas— espeta.

—Tómalo o déjalo— me cruzo de brazos.

Lo piensa.

—De acuerdo— acepta— pero, no saldremos si te vistes como si fueras mi hermano menor adolescente y obeso— apunta con su feo dedo mi atuendo.

—Pides demasiado, Peters— gruño—, pero de acuerdo. Ahora, lárgate de mi casa— le ordeno.

…

Esa noche me muerdo las uñas hasta la cutícula pero tampoco puedo malgastar mi tiempo pensando en un bueno para nada como es Alec.

La noche transcurre sin ningún otro acontecimiento sorprendente como el hecho de haberme parado a las 3 am para beberme una garrafa nueva de leche con chocolate.

…

Entro casi de puntillas al restaurante temprano como si estuviese escondiendo un cadáver. Luego de haber esquivado las odiosas preguntas de Jessica acerca de mi misteriosa entrada.

Apenas quiero entrar hacia la cocina, el hombre más guapo del universo entra con paso seguro hacia la estancia.

Suspiro como quinceañera cuando lo escucho tararear _When a man loves a woman_ y me saluda tan dulcemente, sin ese feo cigarro que se pone entre los labios para aparentar ser rudo y fuerte.

—Buen día, Bella— saluda.

Su voz en una caricia sedosa a mi nombre y me derrito como mantequilla cerca del fuego.

—Hola… Hola…— sonrío apenas con una mueca nerviosa.

—Te ves radiante del rostro — expresa sorprendido.

Yo lo estoy más, no he dormido nada últimamente ¿y me mira radiante?

—Estoy más sorprendida que tú.

Y entonces se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro y la yema de sus dedos se pasean ladinamente por mis mejillas que me queman. ¡Enfrente de todos!

 _¡MADRE MÍA!_

—No lo sé, te ves más hermosa y se siente suave— apunta con algo de galantería.

Yo grito internamente de emoción.

Me remojo los labios y jadeo. Suspiro su delicioso perfume varonil y el aroma me relaja hasta los más duros músculos del cuerpo.

—¿Te parece? — pregunto algo coqueta.

Imita el movimiento de mis labios y se acerca un poco más.

—Comienzo a creer que la parte más suave de tu cara, es aquí—pellizca mi labio inferior con una roce que me quita la respiración.

Oh Dios, le gusto.

¡LE GUSTO, LE GUSTO! ¡Y ESTÁ A PUNTO DE BESARME! ¡SOBRIO! ¡ESTÁ SOBRIO Y A PUNTO DE BESARME!

La boca se me seca junto con los labios, hago un reflejo por mojármelos justo cuando tiene ambas manos acunadas a cada lado de mi cara. Ay Dios, su rostro es aún más perfecto de cerca. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas me miran tan intenso y a la par se cierran con los míos para poder disfrutar el momento y elevarme en el firmamento.

Apenas siento su aliento acariciando mi boca, una voz nos saca de la ensoñación.

—¡Isabella, querida! —grita una molesta voz que me saluda.

Me quedo de piedra tendida al aire cuando Edward se despega de golpe por el arrebato.

Alec Peters me toma por la cintura y golpea mi cadera con la suya en el abrazo forzado. Apretuja mi brazo derecho con su mano y sonríe exageradamente al contacto.

La mirada del ojiverde pasa de la confusión a la furia instantánea. Se acomoda la chamarra de cuero y carraspea.

—Señor Cullen— saluda Peters—, que gusto saludarlo. ¿Cómo está? — le tiende la mano.

Considero que Edward no es una de esas personas que pueden ser mal educadas pero hasta yo apoyo la moción al ignorarlo.

—Alec, buen día— se limita—. Señorita Swan— se despide con mucha propiedad y se retira a su oficina a paso firme y azotando la puerta.

Cuando no puedo siquiera decirle algo al respecto, me aparto bruscamente del fastidioso sujeto y me acomodo el uniforme.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Ah, disculpa— murmura y trata de besarme.

Manoteo frenéticamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Saludando a mi chica.

—¿Tú qué? Dime que no te pusiste a inhalar el vapor de las langostas y se te subió todo al cerebro— me cruzo de brazos.

Se ríe exageradamente y me pellizca la mejilla izquierda.

—Que graciosa eres, preciosidad.

Le doy un fuerte manotazo para que se aleje.

—Deja de comportarte como un asno— apunto con mi dedo índice mientras frunzo el ceño.

El hombre me lo muerde juguetonamente.

—Cálmate, mi amor. Recuerda que en eso quedamos.

—¡Pero no aquí! — le respondo.

—No precisamente— me toma de los hombros y suspira teatralmente—. Pero entre más personal sepa que estamos saliendo mejor. La gente comenzará a respetarme.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Alec, no te respetas ni tú mismo.

De nuevo se carcajea, llamando la atención de todos.

Jessica afina más su oído y se pasea misteriosamente cerca poniendo las mesas y acomodando las vajillas.

—Basta, me avergüenzas.

—Isabella, aprende a vivir con eso si no quieres que tu secreto sucio sea conocido por todos— golpea débilmente mi barbilla con su puño con falso aire de galantería y se retira campalmente a la cocina, dejándome con la sensación a flor de piel de quererme convertir en homicida.

…

Al llegar los primeros comensales, me mantengo ocupada. Una gran cantidad de las reservas, son de gente de partidos políticos o de algún campestre importante.

De vez en cuando salgo a recibir algunos halagos por parte de las personas y bajo ninguna circunstancia ni por error, Edward Cullen asoma siquiera la nariz fuera de la oficina. La idea de pasar por su oficina al terminar mi turno —aunque lo más probable es que huya de mí es lo más probable— pasa por mi mente. Eso sí logro escaparme del odioso de Alec.

Parte del día, se la ha pasado acariciando mis manos mientras se ofrece a cargar cosas mínimas por mí. Los chicos de turno han empezado a murmurar más cuando quiso encerrarnos en el gigante frigorífico de la cocina y "querer robarme un beso", lo cual lo hizo ganador de un enorme puñetazo en la nariz.

— _Y que sea la última puta vez que tratas de tocarme sin mi permiso, ¡pendejo!_ — grité con furia.

Un líquido caliente mojaba a borboteos mi estómago debido a la furia y Alec Peters mantuvo sus manitas para sí solo con gesto serio y mucho enojo en el rostro.

 _¡Que se joda!_

Al final de mi turno, ya tenía más de cuatro chismes en mi contra y una Jessica a la espera del final de mi salida para poder bombardearme con más preguntas tales como:

 _"¿Y Alec y tú desde cuando se conocen?" ¿Ya han salido antes?" "¿Crees que sea sano que un chef y un ayudante de cocina tengan algo en el trabajo?"_

Con tanta paciencia, me supe darle mis propias respuestas: " _No lo sé, Jessica. No sabría responderte, ahora quiero que me contestes: ¿Qué especialidad debe tener tu médico para poder enderezarte los huesos rotos de la cara que provocará tu insaciable curiosidad?"._

Eso la mantuvo tranquila al final del día.

Corro a toda velocidad dejando todo a la deriva para poder alcanzar a Edward en su oficina apenas llega el chef del segundo turno.

—¿A dónde va con tanta prisa? —pregunta un mesero nuevo.

—¿Has visto al señor Cullen? — inquiero jadeante y nerviosa.

Niega.

—Se fue temprano, creo que recibió una llamada de su hermano.

—Oh. Bueno, gracias— digo con decepción.

Cabizbaja salgo del restaurante y me dirijo al auto sin poder mirar hacia al frente. Necesito hablar con Edward apenas tenga tiempo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — pregunta una voz de hombre con bastante seriedad que me hela la sangre.

Levanto la vista y Alec me impide el paso.

—Hazte a un lado— ordeno.

—Creo que deberías dejar de lado esa actitud.

—¿Cuál actitud? — pregunto con ese característico tono de voz de fastidio.

Alec se enfurece y me toma de ambos brazos golpeando fuertemente mi espalda contra la carrocería, provocándome un fuerte dolor que me hace jadear.

—Déjate de estupideces, Isabella. Tus ínfulas de señorita bien portada no me hacen gracia— me amenaza y mi respiración se acelera—. ¿Qué crees que soy tu bufón? Más vale que empieces a cumplir con la parte del trato que te corresponde. Hoy te portaste mal, pero puedes recompensármelo— me ordena.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — jadeo sofocada y con pánico en la voz ante su asfixiante proximidad.

—Te dije que eres mi mago de los tres deseos. El primero ya lo sabes, el segundo es que me vas a promover de puesto en un par de días y vas a hacer que el señor C, aumente mi salario, quizá un 70% más.

—Estás loco, eso es más que el salario de tres compañeros meseros.

—Me importa poco o mucho que sepas de matemáticas. Te dije lo que quiero y más vale que muevas ese precioso culito redondo rápido sino quieres que aparte de todo, les cuente que andas de zorra con el jefe.

—¿QUÉ?

—Lo que oíste— se jacta—. ¿Crees que no te vi esta mañana? Le había llamado anoche a Mark para decirle que estaba saliendo con Chef Swan. ¿Sabes cómo me hizo ver el hecho de que casi te metieran la lengua esta mañana frente a todos? Tuve que decirles que te defendí y me gané el respeto de algunos— se cruza de brazos.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de levantarle falsos a tu propio jefe?

Alec pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea, el señor C ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

—Edward conoce a todos— reprocho.

—No me importa, pues cuando sepa que me estoy follando al culo principal de la cocina, no podrá correrme. Debe mantener contenta a su mejor chef.

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Desmentir no queda, sobre todo cuando casi te le echaste encima esta mañana.

Hijo de perra.

—Déjame en paz, no te quiero cerca de mí—le exijo.

—Demasiado tarde, preciosidad. Te veo esta noche, iremos a un buen lugar a bailar esta noche— dice chasqueando la lengua y se retira en silencio.

Entro a mi auto con vasto nerviosismo y con la nuca escurriéndome en sudor.

Con las manos temblorosas tomo mi celular y marco el número que necesito llamar.

—Alice, Alice. ¿Dónde estás?

— _¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?_

—No, necesito hablar contigo.

— _Estoy con mamá. ¿Qué tienes?_

—Alec, comenzó a amenazarme y ponerse rudo—casi lloro estúpidamente sin poder controlar el hipeo de mi descontrolada voz.

— _Ven con mamá, aquí estaremos._

—Llego en veinte— le aseguro, cuelgo y enciendo el auto.

….

Cuando llego a la casa de Renée soy enredada en sus maternales brazos apenas toco la puerta.

—Cariño, te ves radiante. Un poco hinchada de los párpados pero nada que asuste a mamá— me pellizca las mejillas

—Estoy feliz de verte mamá— sorbo por la nariz.

Entramos a la cocina mientras Renée me sirve galletas de chispas de chocolate con un vao enorme de leche. Alice me mira espantada cuando comienzo a comer más que los niños. Explico entre sollozos la situación que he pasado el tormento que me ha dado tener tan cerca Alec. Mi madre no está al tanto, pues se pone a leer las cartas de tarot para saber si mi suerte anda bien.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? — pregunta Alice.

—Pues tengo que hablar con él, no debo permitir que siga haciendo este tipo de cosas apenas crea que tiene poder sobre mí. Además, está abusando.

—Definitivamente lo hace— se cruza de brazos mi hermana.

—Tengo que poner un muro entre su creciente ego y mi dignidad.

Sorprendentemente, mi madre habla apenas cuando todo se torna silencioso.

—Creo que deberías poner un poco de quietud a tu vida— saca una carta de dos amantes de rodillas uno frente al otro—, aquí dice que el amor ha llegado a tu vida, pero no has sabido disfrutarlo en plenitud. Siempre a contra reloj todo— saca otra carta, un caballero con espadas—. También tienes que tener valentía para poder enfrentar las cosas que se ocultan en tu vida y en tu corazón. Debes ser honesta con tu verdadero amor, pasarás algunas situaciones delicadas pero tendrás que aprender a sobrellevarlos con el habla y una buena actitud.

Levanto una ceja con algo de sospecha.

—Mamá, yo hace tiempo que no tengo novio. ¿Sabías?

Al se sonríe.

—Es lo que el tarot dice— explica.

—Mamá, basta ya. Bella necesita nuestra ayuda. Ahora, dime querida. ¿Qué harás?

—Hablar con Edward, supongo.

Y entonces, Renée grita en forma de festejo al sacar la tercera y última carta.

—¡AJA! ¡LO SABÍA!

Yo me tomo el pecho aliviando mi susto.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto con algo de susto en el rostro.

Entonces, levanta la tercera carta y una mujer sosteniéndose el vientre con la cabeza baja, se mira tiernamente.

—¿Qué rayos significa eso?

—Estoy leyendo la suerte de Bella.

Parpadeo sin entender.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué mi estómago crecerá de gorda?

Alice y yo nos reímos al mismo tiempo. Renée sonríe abiertamente.

—Es la carta de la fertilidad — se sonríe—: creo que estás embarazada.

Mi sonrisa se desdibuja al oír a mi madre. Alice deja caer el vaso de entre sus manos mientras mi madre aplaude infantilmente.

—¡VOY A SER ABUELA POR BELLA!


	15. Encuentros cercanos

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **Encuentros cercanos.**

Apenas escucho las palabras de mi madre, las galletas se me atoran en la garganta y comienzo a toser.

— _¡Mami, mami! Tía Belly se le saldrá el cerebo…_ — grita asustado Jazzy.

Alice golpea repetidas veces mi espalda y yo apenas controlo la respiración. Cuando logro reponerme, encuentro a mi madre bastante concentrada barajeando las cartas una y otra vez con vasta habilidad. Y de nuevo se repite el juego de tres imágenes.

—Amor, valentía y fertilidad— murmura para si misma—. Es bastante claro.

—Mamá, deja de jugar con eso. Ya Bella se hizo la prueba hace tiempo y decía negativo, deberíamos de dejar de hablar de esos temas. La lastiman.

Mi madre pone ambas manos en su cintura y nos mira con algo de molestia.

—Las cartas nunca mienten.

—Mintieron cuando dijeron que me iba a comprometer con mi último ex— le recuerdo.

Suspira con duda en el rostro.

—En ese entonces no sabía hacerlo bien, ahora que tomé ese curso por Internet, soy una maestra en el arte—me presume.

Yo trato de reír pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa respecto a su comentario. Y yo sigo aplazando la visita con el médico.

…

Cuando llego a casa, son cerca de las siete de la tarde. Me llega un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 ** _Hoy paso por ti, cerca de las 9 pm. Ponte algo lindo._**

 ** _Iremos a un pub._**

 ** _A.P._**

No necesito ser un genio para saber de quién se trata. Respondo de inmediato.

 ** _Olvídalo_**

 ** _B. Swan._**

Y a los pocos minutos la respuesta llega:

 ** _Olvídalo tú, mi bella genio. No olvides el trato. Paso temprano y ponte un escote bonito, que presuma tus pechos._**

 ** _A.P._**

—Lo vas a pagar caro, Alec Peters— murmuro con molestia y me meto a bañar.

…

Frente al closet, escojo el vestido color rosa pastel de tela gasa que se ata al cuello. No lo hago por el idiota ese, simplemente es que nunca he usado este vestido y como es regalo de Alice, no encontraba ocasión para usarlo.

—Si voy a sufrir al menos debo verme guapa.

Me maquillo con sombras oscuras, cabello ondulado y zapatillas color nude. De verdad que me veo bien. Lástima que mi acompañante no sea tan grato como me encantaría.

Puntual llega a mi casa vestido menos llamativo que yo.

—Wow, de esto hablaba.

—Claramente llamaré la atención a tu lado, pero tú lo hará más que yo— apunto cuando noto que lleva una camisa deportiva de aficionado de un equipo europeo, jeans, tenis inapropiados para su edad y un saco verde.

Se siente soñado.

—Gracias — se pavonea.

—No era cumplido— digo con asco.

Su sonrisa se ensancha. ¿Acaso no conoce la ironía?

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Tú solo préstame tu auto y yo te llevaré.

—Estás loco si piensas que te soltaré las llaves de mi coche— me cruzo de brazos.

—Pues a menos que quieras ir caminando, no le veo la gracia de venir en subterráneo hasta tu casa, que por cierto me queda lejos— me reprocha.

—¿Te dije que me invitaras? — me cruzo de brazos.

Pone los ojos en blanca.

—Deja la tontera y dame las llaves. Hoy vamos a ir a bailar.

—No creo que sea buena idea que salgamos— suspiro.

—Lo prometiste— me recrimina.

Niego lentamente pero entre más rápido se calle, mejor.

—Sí le pasa algo a mi coche, te mato— abro mi bolso y le doy las llaves.

Se sonríe triunfal.

—No te preocupes, preciosidad. Este nene hará que viajes a las estrellas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Andando, "Don Juan Tenorio".

….

Aparte de ser el peor sujeto y la peor compañía, Alec Peters se lleva el mérito del peor conductor.

—¡Mierda! — grito cuando cambia las velocidades precipitadamente.

—¡Perdón! No sé mucho de los autos estándar.

—Me hubieras dejado conducir a mí— lo regaño—. Vas a matar la máquina.

—¿Y dejarme en ridículo cuando lleguemos al club? Eso nunca.

¿Por qué algunos hombres son así de idiotas? Que una chica sepa ciertas cosas no los hace inferiores o viceversa.

Luego de quince minutos al volante, se estaciona cerca de un club bastante pomposo y algo llamativo. _"The drink"_ , es el lugar donde podrías encontrarte a celebridades como Britney Spears cayéndose de borracha o amenazando a todos con raparse la cabeza de nuevo… Borracha.

—Wow— me asombro—. Escuché que es difícil entrar aquí.

Alec se siente soñado al ver mi expresión.

—Conozco a un sujeto que conoce al cuñado del primo de la hermana de la novia del cadenero. Estudiamos juntos en la elemental.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estupideces dices? Ni con todos los títulos y títulos que has dicho nos van a dejar pasar.

—Deja el drama, preciosidad. Vamos a entrar.

Me toma de la cintura y a pesar de mis tontos esfuerzos por resistirme, soy llevada hasta la entrada del club.

Peters se acerca al cadenero mientras empieza a discutir con él en voz baja. El hombre enorme le niega varias veces con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos echándolo al final de la fila como el perdedor que es.

Regresa sobándose la nuca con un poco de vergüenza en la cara.

—¿Y bien?

—No me dejó entrar. Le dije lo del cuñado del primo de la hermana de su…

—Sí, sí. Ya entendí. ¿Qué haremos?

—¿Tienes cien dólares que me prestes?

—¿Qué?

¡Lo que me faltaba!

—Anda, así podré dárselos a él para poder pasar.

—¿Me viste cara de banco nacional o de prestamista? Además, te recuerdo que el que me invitó a salir fuiste tú. ¿Aparte de prestarte el coche debo prestarte mi dinero? ¡Estás loco!

Se cruza de brazos y me mira con indiferencia.

—No pasaríamos por estas situaciones si ya me hubieses subido el sueldo.

—¿Soy la dueña del restaurante?

—No— taja— pero hablas bien con el señor C, no le veo el inconveniente de poder fijar un aumento para mi ya que somos novios.

Una sonora carcajada sale de mi boca.

—Te has ganado el premio a la ocurrencia del año. Vámonos de aquí, me da más vergüenza esta situación.

—Como quieras— bufa metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y buscando las llaves del auto.

Yo reviso la hora en mi celular, para poder darme una idea del tiempo que he perdido por el simple hecho de haber salido de mi casa y haberme puesto estos atuendos para nada.

Entonces, algo llama mi atención en el aire.

Últimamente mi olfato se ha afinado tanto que puedo distinguir ciertos olores familiares. El perfume de Edward pasa cerca y es tan fresco que me hace revolotear las pestañas, volteando la cabeza decenas de veces para poder ubicar a la persona que destila el perfume.

Un nudo se me atora en la garganta cuando lo veo entrar sin problemas al club, vestido de lo más casual y guapísimo que he visto antes. Bueno no, se parece mucho a aquella vez que me quedé a dormir con él. Mi cara se vuelve roja.

Pero la sangre se me va hasta los pies cuando la plástica de uñas puntiagudas, entras tras Edward como gata en celo y lo acecha, dejando atrás a un hombre cuya edad debería ser límite de entrada. Lleva un traje bastante elegante para este tipo de lugares y a decir verdad, si ese hombre fuese familiar mío, debería tener aproximadamente unos setenta y tantos y ya debería estar en la cama después de tomar sus medicinas.

El pobre hombre le sigue el paso a la rubia, a quien apostaría que es la nieta a la que cuida y mima.

Pero ella no es así, ella está aquí por mi hombre. Es decir, por Edward. ¡Maldita zorra!

—Peters— lo llamo sin dejar de mirar la entrada y rebusco en mi bolso—. Tomo estos putos cien dólares. Hoy vamos a entrar.

Como niño entusiasmado no rechista y va hacia el guardia de la entrada. Asiente una sola vez en nuestra dirección y por fin somos admitidos en "The Drink".

Las luces del bar me marean de un modo impresionante. Los olores agudizan en mi estómago una sensación de pesadez y asco. Me cubro los labios.

—Ve a buscar una mesa, ahora te alcanzo. Iré al tocador.

No espero a su contestación hasta que corro en dirección a los sanitarios. Dios mío, esta sensación se agudiza cuando huelo el cigarro entrar por los respiraderos, cierro la tapa del w.c., empujo la ventanilla de escape y cuelgo los brazos con libertad al entrada de oxigeno limpio en aquel lugar.

¿Y si de verdad estoy embarazada? La idea me cae en los hombros como diez toneladas de concreto más tres elefantas embarazadas de trillizos cada una.

Mis piernas se hacen débiles ante la idea, pero contraigo los músculos cuando sé que debo hacerme la fuerte.

Entonces, la idea de quedarme sola toda la vida mientras mi supuesto embarazo solo sea que necesita desparasitantes y no un parto, me duele. Me hace sentir insegura. Visualizo a una Isabella que comprará al menos 4 cajetillas de cigarro cada tres días, mientras se desempeña de secretaria de su propia madre, atiende las llamadas, aprende tarot, tiene seis gatos con los nombres de cada uno de los niños que no pude tener y su canción favorita para llorar en la regadera será _All by Myself_ de Céline Dion. Mirar películas de mujeres que tengan cosas en común conmigo como "El diario de Bridget Jones" y creer que podré tener un bebé en un futuro a los cuarenta y tres a causa de un acostón con algún desconocido y con un ex. Quizá el más mierda de todos.

Y viviré pensando: "¡Oh, Dios! Debo comprar más sartenes porque estos que tengo ya están más oxidados que mi vagina sin usar en veinti tantos años… ¿Veinti qué? Ya perdí la cuenta". Y moriré sola, Alice llevará a los mellizos y al último bebé a que de vez en cuando visiten a la tía Belly, para cerciorarse de que "Romina", mi planta de cactus no haya muerto y a mí, no me hayan tragado mis seis gatos.

Un puchero se me sale.

Bajo de la ventanilla y me siento ridícula.

En el lavabo, me lavo las manos muy bien y me recargo completamente viéndome al espejo. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? De pronto Céline Dion canta en mi mente.

 _All by Myself dont wanna live._

Cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza con fuerza.

—Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Isabella. Mañana mismo vas a ir con la Dra. Esmey vamos a salir de esta duda.

Asiento una vigorosa vez mirándome al espejo, me pongo el bolso bajo el brazo y empiezo a caminar a paso firme hacia la salida cuando de repente la puerta se abre hacia lado contrario con bastante fuerza, me golpea la frente y mi trasero rebota en el piso.

Parezco un dibujo animado, estúpida mujer, ¿qué no puede ser cuidadosa?

—¡Oye! —grito—. ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿No ves que alguien va de salida? — le grito.

Y entonces unas manos demasiado grandes para ser las de una chica, me levantan con suavidad del suelo.

—¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien?

Abro los ojos por el mareo del golpe y parpadeo frenéticamente.

—¿¡EDWARD!?

Se sonríe.

—Mierda— gimo—, ¿Me metí al baño de hombres?

Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando mira hacia al fondo y veo los urinarios. Mi cara quema de vergüenza, aun tirada en el piso.

—Permíteme— me pone de pie y yo me arreglo la falda del vestido— y mis más sinceras disculpas. No quise lastimarte.

—No te apures, para empezar no debía estar aquí. Lo cual no puse atención. Los baños de mujeres de clubes están generalmente a reventar y este, está vacío.

Edward se sonríe.

—No te preocupes, me ha pasado— susurra.

—¿De verdad? — inquiero sin creer.

—¿Por qué no sería cierto?

—Pues— me sonrojo—, me has visto en varias situaciones de bochorno y no pareces alguien despistado. No tanto como yo. Creo que lo haces por ser amable.

Se cruza de brazos.

—Eres la primera a quien se lo cuento— se agacha a la altura de mi rostro y me regala una sonrisa, de esas que hacen que mis pantis parezcan el Niagara.

Mi labio tiembla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Cambio de tema.

—Vine a un compromiso con algunos ex compañeros de la universidad. Quieren que seamos socios de un lugar similar. Personalmente no me gustan estos sitios pero a ellos les encantan las reuniones donde al finalizar puedan llevarse compañía luego.

Yo me incómodo.

—¿Lo haces a menudo? — pregunto demasiado tarde para haberme callado.

Él se rasca la barbilla.

—Hace años que no salgo con nadie, ni por algo casual.

Parece sincero y eso me alivia, me quita tensión.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pareces demasiado guapa para estos sitios.

Oh, Dios mío. Para.

—Cumplo condena.

—¿Vienes con alguien?

Ladeo la cabeza con vacilación.

—Por desgracia.

—¿Te están molestando? —se pone a la defensiva y tenso.

Yo paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—Yo… Pues…

Su teléfono empieza a sonar insistentemente.

—Un segundo— me pide—. ¿Hola? — contesta.

Yo me tallo las manos.

—¿Qué quieres, Kate? Ya sé que estás en el club. Ya te dije que por favor no me busques, no me gusta que lo hagas y mucho menos faltándole el respeto a tu esposo a quien por cierto trajiste—hace una larga pausa—. No, no quiero verte en el estacionamiento. Se prudente y por favor, salúdame a Aro— cuelga.

Teclea de nuevo su celular y me mira a los ojos.

—Lo siento por este espectáculo, normalmente no haría eso con una dama, pero comprenderás que…

—No es una— completo.

—Exacto, ¿me podrías esperar aquí? No te muevas, por favor— espera en la línea y de pronto alguien responde—. Piers, soy yo, Cullen—camina hasta el fondo del gigante baño y se despega el teléfono—. Bella no te vayas, termino esta llamada y vuelvo, ¿ok?

—Está bien.

Sigue sin hablar.

—Por favor, no te vayas— me pide otra vez.

—No lo haré— le prometo sonriendo.

Me corresponde y vuelve a hablar.

—Tenemos que finalizar el trato…— su voz se pierde al final del pasillo.

Comienzo a golpear el tacón de mi zapatilla al ritmo de la música que se cuela por los orificios de la puerta. Me sorprende mucho que haya música latina dentro. Admito que no sé mucho de ella pero me encanta el sabor, lo caliente que es pero sobre todo alegre. Me encuentro a mí misma bailando lentamente.

No entiendo tanto el español pero la música suena apasionada, cierro los ojos y me envuelvo en la voz del hombre, es como un susurro al amor, un canto a una mujer hermosa.

Unos brazos me envuelven y mi piel se contrae de forma placentera al tacto. Brazo sobre brazo hasta enredar dedos entres los míos. Mi espalda pegada a su pecho y ambas caderas ladeándose de un lado a otro.

El perfume de Edward me impide abrir los ojos, me he sumergido en este mar de sensaciones. Dios, deseo ahogarme en ellas.

—¿Escuchas la voz del hombre? —pregunta cerca de mi oído derecho haciendo que los vellos de mis brazos y nuca se ericen con placer de nuevo.

Él los acaricia, mi dermis se regocija con su tacto y refuerza el abrazo entorno a mi cintura. Me muerdo los labios.

—No entiendo qué dice— le confieso.

Seguimos balanceándonos.

—Habla de amor, de ser un pez para bailar en la cintura de la sirena que ama— entierra suavemente sus dedos en la mía y eso hace que mi cuerpo expida calor a una temperatura alta.

—¿Qué más? — le pido saber.

Y empieza a cantar con voz melódica:

— _Quisiera ser un pez para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera. Y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera. ¡Oh! Pasar la noche en vela… Mojado en ti._

Escuchar la última frase hace que abra los ojos, me giro para verlo a los ojos. Sus verdes esmeraldas se derriten en los míos, queman de deseo, de ansia, de temor. Un éxtasis. Un coctel afrodisiaco.

—¿Te gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo? — me toma de la mano y me la besa.

—Encantada— respondo.

Me toma por la cintura sin dejar de mirarme a la cara y salimos a la pista de baile.

Los clientes de aquí, no están tan acostumbrados a este tipo de música, así que hay pocas parejas danzando. Edward me lleva en todo momento de la mano, enreda sus brazos a mi cintura, yo a su cuello y pega su frente a la mía. Sus ojos de nuevo, son fuego lento y tropical. Un paseo en el mar, una brisa en el caribe, una fruta fresca en la boca.

Me muevo fácilmente, acoplándome rápido a su cuerpo.

Y de nuevo tararea para mí.

— _Una noche para hundirnos hasta el fin, cara a cara, beso a beso y vivir por siempre mojado en ti._

Me pierdo en el universo, me pierdo en sus brazos, en Edward, en su olor. Quiero hundirme en su cuerpo, quiero que la música no termine, quiero que la noche se eterna.

Se balancea de un lado a otro por toda la pista. La gente comienza a ponernos más atención de lo normal y perceptiva como siempre he sido, noto que somos observados fijamente desde dos posiciones distintas.

Pero no quiero que mi energía se enfoque en ello, estoy volando. Estoy sintiendo lo que no he sentido en años, me siento libre, como musa.

Y ¡Oh, oh! Ahí están, las mariposas vuelan en mi estómago, de ahí a mis pies y luego a mi pecho, invaden mi cabeza. Me elevan, me hacen saltar más hacia el cielo.

Hasta que la voz de dos personas, detienen nuestro.

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo dicen en unísono?

La música sigue sonando pero el baile se termina abruptamente.

Kate, la rubia fantasía de Barbie, tiene ambas manos en la cintura mientras Alec Peters está cruzado de brazos enfrente de nosotros dos.

Edward extrañado se aparta ligeramente de mí pero increíblemente no suelta mi mano. Eso llena de furia a ambos por increíble que parezca.

—¡Suelta a esa perra! — exige la mujer.

Yo hago un paso hacia atrás. Edward me hala hacia enfrente me mira a los ojos y niega. Yo asiento, leo lo que sus ojos dicen, no tengo por qué temer ni hacer lo que ordena. Ella no es nadie para él.

—Deja de armar un escándalo y vuelve con tu esposo, por favor— le pide amablemente.

Pero entonces un fuerte abrazo me hala del lado de Edward y me toma de ambos hombros con furia y propiedad.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, maldita prostituta? ¡Todavía no te he cogido pero ya eres de mi propiedad! — me grita con furia Alec con tanto odio que me lastima físicamente.

—¡Suéltame! — Le exijo asustada.

—¡Eres mi puta! ¡Mi propiedad! ¡Mía! ¡Y ese es mi tercer deseo! ¡QUE SEAS MI PERRA! — me exclama con humillación y los ojos desorbitados.

Yo estoy aterrada, estoy hiperventilando.

Pero Alec Peters deja de hablar al momento en que el puño de Edward Cullen se estampa contra su sucia y lepera boca, lo tira en el suelo, lo toma de las solapas de la chaqueta y con voz homicida y sentenciada, lo amenaza:

—¡Que sea la última vez que tocas o le hablas así a Isabella! ¡La vuelves a tocar y te parto la pendeja cara en tres si es necesario! ¡Ella es una dama! ¡Y nunca, pero nunca estaría con un mediocre hijo de perra como tú por gusto! ¡¿LO ENTIENDES?! — dice mientras su mano enorme le hace brotar sangre a Peters.

—¡Edward, basta! —le grito tratando de detenerlo. Pero no me escucha ni razona. No quiere hacerlo, nunca lo había visto tan furioso—. Por favor— le ruego con lágrimas en los ojos y por fin se detiene. Se levanta del suelo, toma mi cara entre sus manos magulladas y limpia las lágrimas lentamente.

—Sshhh, shhh. No llores— me pide, me besa muy delicadamente las mejillas y la frente—. Ya pasó— hunde mi cara en su pecho tibio.

—Vámonos de aquí, por favor — hipeo. Me mira a los ojos, con preocupación.

Asiente una sola vez, me toma de la mano y salimos juntos del lugar.


	16. Carpe Noctem

**Capítulo 16**

 **Carpe Noctem**

Camino de la mano de Edward y ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos.

—¿Quieres ir por tu auto? — le pregunto.

—No vine en mi auto—contesta—. Vayamos en el tuyo.

Yo asiento una sola vez, recordando que le quité las llaves a Peters después de haberlo estacionado, y pronto llegamos. En silencio me abre la puerta y se coloca al volante. No tengo la más mínima idea de donde iremos pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas de preguntar. Me quedo mirando sus nudillos magullados y un poco rotos de la piel mientras aprieta con fuerza el volante y mira al frente sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Cuando menos me lo espero, estamos frente a mi casa.

No sé por qué me sorprende que me haya traído aquí.

Se baja, me abre la puerta y yo salgo despacio y aún en silencio con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso a ti— tomo sus manos—. Te lastimaste.

—Valió la pena— sonríe.

Yo trato de corresponderle pero no puedo totalmente.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—No debí…

Suspira.

—¿Qué pasa entre ese sujeto y tú? — escupe por fin queriendo saber.

Jadeo rendida.

—No, Edward. Es vergonzoso.

—¿Es tu novio? — pregunta con recelo.

—¡No! — contesto rápidamente y suspiro de nuevo—. Lo que pasa, es que… Alec me tenía chantajeada— me sobo la nuca.

Alza una ceja sin entender.

—¿Con qué?

Bajo la cabeza con pena y me toma la barbilla, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Con qué? — repite.

No puedo más.

—Contigo.

—¿Conmigo? — se sorprende—. No entiendo.

De repente una pequeña brizna cae sobre nosotros que se convierte en un fuerte chubasco, mojándonos de un momento a otro y haciendo transparente mi vestido color pastel. Comenzamos a reír, me toma de la mano y corremos hasta la entrada de mi casa. Abro tan rápido como puedo y él se queda en la entrada.

—Creo que mejor me voy— comenta cuando el cielo se rompe en truenos.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Con este diluvio? ¡Ni loco! Además no traes auto. Pasa a secarte.

Lo piensa un poco pero accede.

Nos sacudimos en la entrada, el cabello de Edward es oscuro y gotea en el tapete de la entrada. Rápidamente corro por unas toallas y le entrego un par. Se coloca una alrededor del cuello mientras con la otra se seca la cabeza. Yo me quedo embelesada observándolo detenidamente.

—Deberías quitarte la ropa— me dice sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—¿Qué? — parpadeo abochornada.

—Estás empapada, deberías hacerlo antes de que pesques un resfriado.

Yo me río nerviosamente.

—Ah, eso— me carcajeo infantilmente mientras Edward no oculta su sonrisa—. Claro.

—Hazlo ya— mira a otra dirección repentinamente—, puedo ver el color de tu ropa.

—Es rosa pastel— me pongo ambas manos en cintura.

—…Interior— completa.

Abro los ojos de golpe ante tal verdad y salgo corriendo a mi habitación.

Me meto a bañar para poder evitar enfermarme, es lo que menos necesito. No tardo ni diez minutos en ello cuando salgo secándome el cabello con una toalla y un olor delicioso en la cocina. Huele a tostadas y café recién hecho.

Me encuentro a Edward Cullen en mi cocina, sin camisa y haciendo de comer. Mi quijada rebota en el suelo. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se voltea, se sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

—Sé que la chef aquí eres tú, pero hace frío y me tomé la libertad de hacerlo.

Yo camino insegura y titubeo.

—Adelante… Es… Tuya, digo es mía, mi cocina. Yo puedo ser tuya— enredo las palabras en mi lengua estúpida y torpe—. Me refiero a que no te preocupes— me disculpo, bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Edward carraspea.

—Sientate, hice para todos.

El estómago me gruñe tan ruidosamente que me importa un carajo la vergüenza. Justo ahora, nunca había deseado tanto comer algo preparado por alguien, a excepción de la comida de mi hermana.

—Creo que deberías secarte antes— le propongo.

—Ya lo hice — extiende los brazos y puedo observar su perfecta musculatura y el goteo de mis pantis al ver el espectáculo hermoso frente a mí.

—Me-e me refiero a que puedes tomar un baño, si gustas.

—Ya debería irme— dice avergonzado.

Me levanto de golpe de la silla.

—No creo que sea bueno— camino hacia la ventana de la cocina y para mi agrado, veo las calles llenarse de riachuelos gigantes—. No te recogerá ningún taxi y las calles están cerradas.

Señor _Músculos Hermosos_ observa y reitera mi comentario.

—Tienes razón, no podré salir.

—Sí— respondo satisfecha—. Tengo ropa de hombre en casa— y lo miro sorprenderse de la nada, lo cual me perturba de nerviosismo—, era de mi padre, no te preocupes. Conserve algunas piezas cuando él… Bueno… Te podrían servir.

—No quiero molestar.

—No lo haces.

—Gracias— murmura—. ¿Te gustaría comer antes? Últimamente muero de antojos.

Yo alzo una ceja.

—¿Sí? Que coincidencia, yo también— confieso.

Parpadea fascinado.

—¿Será una señal? — pregunta y entonces se ríe—. Mi hermano Riley dice que embaracé a alguien y son los efectos que causa en la pareja de las chicas que esperan un bebé.

Yo me atoro con media tostada en la garganta.

—¿Qué?

 _No, no, no. ¿Tiene pareja? ¡Había dicho que no!_

—No, es broma— se disculpa—, te dije que hace mucho no duermo con nadie. Bueno no literalmente. La última vez que dormí con una mujer fue contigo y solo nos limitamos a dormir— sus ojos se oscurecen cuando mira a los míos con algo de picardía en ellos.

Mi cara quema.

—Oh.

—Así que las bromas de Riley no me afectan—refuta.

Tomo mi café y las tostadas y al finalizar, ambos al mismo tiempo, suspiramos satisfechos.

—Que buena taza de café. Lo haces muy bien.

—Basta, solo fue café— dice modesto—. Tú eres chef, haces mejores cosas que yo.

—Es mi trabajo, tú haces algo porque te nace.

—Tú también — me recuerda.

Me muerdo los labios, amo estas conversaciones.

Camino hacia el baño sin avisar si quiera y vuelvo con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Déjame revisarte esto.

—No es necesario— murmura.

—Tú una vez me revisaste el pie, ¿recuerdas?

Me mira asiente.

—Ok, pero por favor no me vayas a cortar un dedo.

Comienzo a reír por sus tontas ocurrencias y empiezo a curar sus heridas.

…

Más tarde, me ayuda a fregar los platos pero se lo impido, lo mando a tomarse una ducha para que evite morir de fiebre y tos.

Preparo algunas sábanas y unas almohadas para que se quede a dormir en la cama sofá de la sala, pues aunque me hago la tonta, ya doy por hecho de que se quedara a dormir. Eso me pone nerviosa pero a la vez entusiasmada. Es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

Escucho como claramente la llave de la regadera se abre y comienza a golpear el piso. Es una sensación extraña ya que nunca nadie se había bañado en mi casa.

Como el baño está cerca de mi habitación, voy al closet a buscar las cajas de ropa limpia de mi padre. Está guardada y no huele a viejo, me he encargado de ello bien. Saco unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta de algodón blanca y una de franela roja a cuadros. Charlie siempre vestía como leñador. También un par de calcetines secos y un paquete de ropa interior nueva que alguna vez le compré y nunca quiso usar: bóxers. Quizá mi padre aún estaba chapeado a la antigua y prefería otro tipo de ropa _menos ajustada_. Rezo para que todo sea de la talla de Edward. Mi padre era de complexión mediana y Edward es delgado pero alto, estoy dudosa sobre si esto funcionará.

—O podría andar desnudo si no hay más— me muerdo el labio.

— _¿Bella?_ — una voz me llama desde dentro del baño, tomo las cosas conmigo y me las llevo a la sala, las pongo en el mueble sin pensar.

Camino hasta la habitación.

—¿Sí?

— _Aquí no hay toallas._

—Oh, debí haberlas sacado todas. Espera— le pido.

De nuevo corro al centro de lavado y llevo dos más limpias y esponjosas. Toco la puerta del baño con los nudillos.

—¿Edward?

— _Dime._

—Aquí están las toallas.

La puerta se entre abre muy despacio y aparece su hermosa pero nerviosa sonrisa angelical. Su cabello gotea y esconde evidentemente el torso porque está desnudo. Yo me pongo colorada.

—Gracias— murmura cuando le paso las dos toallas blancas.

—¿Quieres pasarme tu ropa? La pondré a secar.

—No quiero molestarte.

—No es molestia, anda. Pásamela.

A regañadientes obedece y se sonríe como un niño travieso.

—Gracias, eres un ángel— me contesta.

Yo me derrito por dentro y fuera cuando cierra la puerta. Camino hasta el centro de lavado de nuevo, pongo la secadora pero mejor decido lavarle todo su atuendo, huele a humedad extraña por la lluvia. Escucho a lo lejos azotar la puerta del baño e intuyo que ha salido directo a mi recamara.

—Ay, Dios mío— me recargo en la lavadora mordiéndome los labios—. Edward Cullen está desnudo en mi recámara.

Intento alejar esos sucios pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero la verdad es que batallo lo suficiente como para no querer ir a espiar un poquito mientras se cambia.

 _No seas estúpida, Isabella. Por andar así te metiste en problemas_ , me recuerda mi subconsciente.

Mejor me regreso a la cocina a terminar de fregar las tazas.

Cuando estoy por terminar, de nuevo su voz me llama.

— _¿Bella?_

—¿Sí? — contesto mientras me seco las manos.

— _¿Dónde dejaste la muda de ropa?_

 _¡Ay, estúpida! ¡Te la trajiste a la sala!_

—Lo siento, ya te la llevo— camino apresuradamente hasta mi habitación sintiéndome como una tonta—, perdón es que se me olvidó pasártela en el baño— abro la puerta de mi propia recámara sin avisar y mi boca semeja una perfecta "O" cuando puedo observar a Edward Cullen completamente desnudo y de frente a mí.

Cara a cara, sus ojos se abren como platos y yo me quedo de piedra admirando su perfecta e increíble anatomía.

—Wow— solo me atrevo a decir.

—¡Bella! — grita horrorizado cayendo en cuenta de la situación y tapándose completamente con la toalla.

—Yo… Perdón es que… Olvidé… Wow— no puedo evitar decir.

¡Qué hombre! ¡Qué cuerpo!

—¿Te importaría? — me pregunta pidiéndome la ropa.

Parpadeo insegura sobre si dársela o no. Wow.

—¿Bella? — pregunta de nuevo.

Niego con la cabeza un par de veces más y le entrego la ropa.

—Lo siento, lo siento— salgo de la habitación de modo apresurado y cierro. Cuando estoy fuera, me recargo en la puerta y pongo los ojos en blanco por tan bella vista. Qué hermoso hombre, Dios que _cosa_ tan más deseable. ¿Cosa? —. _Cosota_ — me respondo sola y mejor me voy a esperarlo a la sala antes de que mis pantis hagan un charco fuera de la recamara.

…

Intento enfocar mi atención en la televisión. Edward sale lentamente y se acomoda en uno de los muebles. Puedo ver que la ropa le queda como guante, excepto la camisa de franela que se le ve ajustada de los bíceps y la espalda. En silencio lo examino de reojo y se sienta sin poder evitar la tensión de lo recientemente ocurrido.

—¿Qué miras?

—Cocina internacional.

—Ah— responde sin más.

Me muerdo los labios.

—Oye...— decimos al mismo tiempo. Una risita tonta se me escapa.

—¿Me decías? — inquiere él.

—Lamento lo que pasó ahí dentro— me disculpo—, es que no estoy acostumbrada a tocar en mi propia casa, ¿sabes?

Edward asiente cabizbajo y sonríe.

—Nunca me había avergonzado tanto.

—Pero al menos lo hablamos.

—Igual no importa, ya hubo revancha.

Yo parpadeo sin entender.

—¿Cómo?

—La ropa interior nueva que me diste, estaba demasiado ajustada— dice sin mirarme—, así que tuve que buscar en tu cajón de ropa interior— se desabrocha el pantalón y me muestra unos boxers limpios que reconozco fácilmente.

—¿Son tus…?

—Así es, son los míos— me guiñe el ojo—. Por cierto, ¿qué son esas cosas enormes que tienes guardadas? Parecen mascaras de luchador profesional de unos ciento ochenta kilos— se carcajea.

¡AAAAAAAAY NOOOOO!

—¿Qué? — parpadeo estupefacta por su broma.

—Creo que le vi unas similares a mi abuelita hace tiempo— se ríe tan fuertemente que mis oídos truenan por la vergüenza y mi cara quema.

—¡Edward! — corro hasta su sillón y tomo uno de los cojines para poder lanzárselo por la cabeza, pero en el mal intento de ser rápida, me tropiezo de nuevo y caigo sobre su pecho, a una buena altura de su cara.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus fuertes brazos han hecho que caiga en el lugar más seguro del mundo. No quiero moverme, sus ojos me miran firmes e impasibles, toda risa y broma se ha esfumado cuando ha sostenido mi cintura con sus brazos y sus manos se han enredado en mi espalda.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos— murmura.

Me quedo en silencio, hay algo que quiere salir de mi pecho y si no lo hago voy a explotar. Quiero hablar pero no puedo, ¿cómo expresarlo?

Acaricia mi cara, mi cabello entre sus largos dedos se enreda con facilidad. Cierro los ojos pero siento como hace en esfuerzo por mantenerme más cerca y un pequeño suspiro sale de entre mis labios.

—Me gustas mucho, Isabella Swan— dice y yo abro los ojos de golpe, las esmeraldas no mienten, me quedo de piedra, pero el aire se va de mi cuerpo cuando vuelve a hablar— y no sabes las ganas y el ansia que tengo de besarte.

Todo en mi mundo se va. Aquí en este pequeño sillón, soy la reina del universo.

—Pues hazlo— logro decir.

Toma mi cara entre sus manos de nuevo y por fin sus labios se unen a los míos, con lentitud y calor mueve la boca, se ajusta, prueba, se amolda, empuja y jala al mismo tiempo que mis manos hacen camino hacia su cabello. El beso cambia de dulce a necesitado. Las respiraciones se agitan tan fuerte que parece que es el único ruido que hay aparte de mi corazón que parece un colibrí asustado.

Jadeo cuando su lengua entra en la mía. Oh, no, aquí viene esa sensación. Lo necesito. Me enredo entre su cuerpo, halo su ropa y sé que no podré detenerme. Sus manos se meten por debajo de mi blusa y pronto se encuentra masajeando mis pechos. Me tenso cuando besa mi cuello y me deshago de su camisa ajustada y luego la de algodón. Acaricio sus brazos cuando de cuclillas me siento en él y me carga, sosteniéndome por el trasero sin dejar de besarme. No puedo controlarme, no puedo parar.

Camina por la sala hasta llegar a la habitación con sumo cuidado, me deposita en la cama y me besa con más ferocidad y más deseo. Mi blusa desaparece dejándome en sostén y cuando ésta sale, se toma un respiro y me mira dulcemente.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Asiento solamente pero vigorosamente.

—Te deseo. Te quiero aquí— lo tomo del cuello y muerdo su labio inferior.

Edward gruñe tan fuertemente que manda escalofríos de placer a todo mi cuerpo.

—Me encantas— apenas dice sin dejar de besarme, sacando mi pantalón y quitándose el suyo—. Me gustas muchísimo, no sabes cuantas noches he pasado pensando en este momento— murmura quitándome todo, dejándome desnuda, húmeda y dispuesta.

Yo gimo cuando su cabeza se queda entre mis piernas y su lengua recorre todo mi sexo haciéndome temblar.

—Eres perfecta— acaricia mis caderas mientras yo apuño las sábanas a mi alrededor.

—Edward— gimo, necesitándolo—. Hazlo ya, te quiero dentro de mí.

La suplica rinde fruto antes de lo esperado, entra tan lento en mi interior mientras mi cuerpo lo recibe con gusto. Ahoga un grito en mi cuello mientras sus caderas se mueven de norte a sur tan lento que mis manos no se quedan quietas, las sostiene con las suyas mientras su lengua recorre mi piel una y otra vez.

Doblo las piernas y su sexo se hunde más en el mío, siento el calor y la luz irradiar en todo mi cuerpo, su espalda gruesa se tensa cuando suelto una mano y aruño todo su hombro por el placer. Las embestidas cambian de ritmo, nos besamos, chupamos, recorremos todo a nuestro alcance con la boca. Me siento tensar cuando toca uno de mis pechos y lo acaricia con el pulgar y el índice.

Se abraza a mi cuerpo, se sienta en la cama y yo sobre sus piernas, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me sostiene mientras mi cadera cabalga en su sexo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su boca succiona mi seno alternando uno con otro. Mi cintura es tomada con fuerza, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando dice mi nombre. Contraigo las paredes de mi sexo entorno al suyo y su boca murmura oraciones dulces en forma de adoración.

Lo miro a los ojos, está tan embelesado y necesitado, como si hubiese estado esperando este momento como yo durante mucho tiempo. De repente mi espalda toca de nuevo la cama y se aferra a mi cuerpo cuando las estocadas se intensifican.

—Quiero verte, quiero verte— me pide.

Asiento enredando mis piernas a su cadera.

Y de repente todo tiene sentido, mi madre tenía razón. El amor había llegado, me estaba asfixiando con cada roce que este hombre me daba, con cada beso, con cada caricia, cada respiración mía le pertenecía.

Podía observar a Edward preocupado dándome placer y yo también estaba al límite cuidando que disfrutara, haciendo lo posible por complacerlo. Me aferro a su cuerpo, hago el esfuerzo y ahora su espalda esta abajo. Se nota sorprendido pero no dice nada. Me quedo quieta, mi pecho y el suyo sube y baja con fuerza mientras se relame los labios, acerca mi cara a la suya y me besa con tanta ternura que no puedo evitar sonreír. Me abraza aun sin movernos, Dios que confesión más grande, que momento.

Mi cuerpo y el suyo siguen unidos. Su sexo palpita en mi interior y aun abrazados apuño los ojos por el placer. Intento darle lo mismo.

Gruñe un poco, enderezo la espalda, dobla las rodillas. Pongo las manos en ellas y comienzo a cabalgarlo con fuerza. Toma mi cintura para marcar el ritmo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia a un lado en repetidas ocasiones.

El deseo y el placer es tan grande que me quema, pero lo disfruto.

Con rudeza me toma de las manos, me inclina hacia delante y aun cabalgándolo, me toma por la cara de nuevo y me mete la lengua tan dentro que hasta ya mi húmeda boca se moja.

—Isabella… Cuanto me gustas— dice por fin sin dejar de penetrarme.

Yo lo beso de nuevo.

—Será difícil poder apartarme de ti ahora, quiero que esto no acabe— apenas dice—, te necesito, necesito más, quiero más— empuja su sexo.

—Edward… Estoy llegando— apenas murmuro.

—Vente, vente para mí— y me obliga a verlo a la cara, recargando su frente en la mía, mi cuerpo se tensa como un nudo y se suelta de golpe cuando el orgasmo se rompe en mi interior y me baña toda de éxtasis. Sus ojos verdes son feroces y me comen toda, por dentro y fuera, me encanta este hombre.

Tiemblo cuando lentamente me recorre el cuerpo y siento debajo de mí, el cuerpo de Edward tensándose y liberándose poderosamente dentro del mío.

Su semilla caliente, la potencia de su descarga y sus temblores, envían escalofríos de placer a todo mi cuerpo. Su corazón martillea fuertemente en su pecho y el mío lo acompaña.

Y lo confirmo, lo quiero. Lo quiero, quiero a Edward Cullen. Quiero más de esto, quiero todo, quiero más.

Sus brazos se enredan a mí y mis piernas temblorosas se relajan pero la fuerza del abrazo no disminuye ni un poco.

Acaricia mi cabello, suavemente mientras intento recobrar la respiración.

Parece exhausto como yo y apenas sin más, comienzo a dormitar sin separarme de él.

—Esta noche— murmura—, ha sido por mucho la mejor de mi existencia— creo que lo oigo decir, pero estoy rendida, me duermo en sus brazos y no sé más de mí.

Su cuerpo se aferra con fuerza al mío y lo sostiene ahí, mientras la lluvia se hace un murmullo más de mis sueños.

Creo que estoy enamorada. Irrefutablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.


	17. El secreto del jefe Swan

**Capítulo 17**

 **El secreto del jefe Swan.**

Desnuda y hambrienta, me despierto de madrugada. Edward me ha depositado en la cama poniendo su pierna y brazo derecho sobre mí con recelo y modo protector. Me enternece que hago por moverme y más refuerza su abrazo entorno a mi cuerpo. Lo miro un poco y sus largas pestañas reposan sobre sus pómulos. No se da cuenta de que es tan guapo.

Me arranca varios suspiros y aún no puedo creer que este increíble hombre y yo hayamos tenido tanta intimidad, pero no dejo sentirme dichosa. Mi cuerpo está cansado de un modo delicioso y relajado. Me estiro un poco y el estómago me vuelve a gruñir de hambre. Lo cual me parece extraño pues acabo de comer a la misma hora que el chico que tengo frente a mí.

Con un suave movimiento, levanto su brazo y su pierna. Se revuelve en la cama cuando nota que no estoy pero no se despierta. Me pongo mi ropa interior y me coloco la camisa que llevaba Edward que dejó en la sala. Apenas puedo caminar de sueño.

Abro mi frigorífico y saco lo necesario para hacerme un sándwich tostado de pechuga de pavo de dos pisos.

Son las siete de la mañana. La lluvia no ha parado pero ya no es tan fuerte como antes.

Me siento en la mesa con la mirada ausente. Me gusta pensar que las cosas ahora irán tranquilas y que no tendré ningún tipo de percance en el trabajo ni de ningún tipo. Lo que me recuerda que debo hacer una importante llamada. Tomo el teléfono de la cocina, busco en mi pequeña libreta de direcciones y espero en la línea.

— _Clínica de fertilidad, muy buenos días. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

—H-hola— saludo—, buenos días. Quisiera agendar una cita con la doctora Esme Platte.

— _Sí, claro. ¿Ya tienes historial en la clínica?_

Me río avergonzada.

—Sí, verá… Dejé de ir cuando me quedé desempleada, ¿sabe? Asuntos personales— aprieto el aparato con fuerza entre mis manos.

— _Entiendo. ¿A nombre de quién?_

—Isabella Swan, por favor.

La mujer tarda unos segundos en la línea.

— _Sí, aquí está señorita Swan. Veremos la agenda de la doctora y le comunico, espere por favor._

—Claro.

Unos quince segundos después, la mujer habla.

— _Señorita Swan. Su cita quedaría hasta el quince de marzo. ¿Le parece bien?_

—¿Tan lejana la fecha?

— _Lo lamento, lo que pasa es que la doctora tiene saturada su agenda ya que algunas pacientes han seguido su tratamiento. Febrero es un mes bastante solicitado así como los fines de año_ —me regaña a medias suponiendo que está enterada a qué fui hace un mes.

—Entiendo.

— _¿Le parece bien a las tres de la tarde del quince?_

Suspiro.

—Gracias, ahí estaré. Que tenga lindo día.

— _Igualmente, hasta pronto_ —se despide la mujer.

Yo jadeo con rendición. Sé que la doctora Esme no está para atender casos de medicina general pero no conozco un buen doctor en esta ciudad al que pudiese facilitarle mi historial. Es decir, cuento con seguro médico en el trabajo pero no me siento cómoda yendo a cualquier clínica. Me muerdo el dedo índice con preocupación. Mis malestares no pueden durarme más allá de casi medio mes ¿o sí?

—Debo ir a un médico general, no debo hacerme la boba.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma? —la voz de Edward me sobre salta cuando veo que recién despierto, camina a mi dirección y se enfunda los pantalones.

Yo tartamudeo.

—Buenos días— sonrío.

—Buenos días— me corresponde, camina hasta a mí, me da un dulce beso en los labios y acaricia mi hombro para sentarse frente a mí en la barra de la cocina—, no me contestaste. ¿Estás enferma?

Yo niego con una sonrisita tonta.

—No, no.

—Recuerda que soy propietario de un restaurante por decisión, pero médico por vocación. Puedo ayudarte.

Le tomo la mano y suspiro.

—Gracias, lo sé. Pero estoy bien.

Me mira con desconfianza pero no me presiona. Su atención cambia cuando ve el sándwich gigante encima de la barra y ve que llevo más de la mitad.

—Despertaste con mucho apetito.

—Últimamente— me disculpo y no sé por qué.

Agacha la mirada con algo de ternura, y sin pensarlo sin más, rodea la barra, me toma entre sus brazos, me sienta en ella y se coloca entre mis piernas. Mis brazos reposan sobre sus hombros y yo jadeo por la sorpresa.

—No era mentira cuando te lo dije— murmura cerca de mis labios—: me gustas.

Yo me avergüenzo, ahora fuera de contexto me abochorno.

—Edward…

—Anoche— me obliga a mirarlo a la cara—, fue tan especial.

—Lo sé— le confieso, siento mi pulso tronando en mis oídos.

—Y no quiero que pienses que… Quiero presionarte o que obtuve algo y ya es pasado, porque de verdad me gustaría salir contigo.

Abro los labios por la sorpresa.

—¿Salir?

Se sonríe nerviosamente.

—Ya sabes… Salir a cenar, tener citas… Quizá suena muy antiguo pero las relaciones de una sola noche contigo, nos las querría.

—¿Por qué? — inquiero nerviosa cuando su cara se pega más a la mía.

—Porque quiero más— me mira a los ojos fijamente, toma de la cara y me planta un beso profundo en los labios. Oh, mi cuerpo tiembla, se deshace y se contrae, siento la necesidad de atarlo a la cama y hacerle tantas cosas que ahora mismo ni siquiera puedo decir en voz alta.

Cuando se despega, yo recobro la respiración.

—Edward…

—¿Es demasiado?

Niego rápidamente.

—También me gustas. Creo que me gustas desde hace tiempo— comento nerviosa—, pero ¿qué pasará en el trabajo? Es decir, ¿no será extraño?

—Sé ser profesional— acaricia mi pecho desnudo. Yo me muerdo los labios.

Oh, no. Sigue, tócame.

—Saldremos y todo eso, ¿eh?

—Sí tú lo deseas.

¿Desearlo? ¡Claro que sí!

Recargo mi frente en la suya, un gesto que creo que nos une, un gesto hermoso.

—Lo deseo. Lo quiero.

Sonríe tanto que me besa, como si le hubiese dado la mejor noticia del día. Pero entonces su celular suena.

—Mmmm, ¿qué pasa? — murmura aún pegado a mis labios.

—Creo que es tu celular— digo cuando besa mi cuello.

De mala gana se despega y toma su celular.

—¿Hola? — contesta y se despega un poco de mí, me bajo de la barra y empiezo a recoger los platos para poder empezar alistarme al trabajo. Pues aunque haya dormido con mi jefe, eso no me hace libre de responsabilidades y gastos.

Edward camina por la sala mientras yo devoro el último pedazo. Preparo café y algo de aperitivos para él.

Cerca de diez minutos después, termina al teléfono buscando la camisa de franela que le presté.

—¿Todo bien?

Ladea la cabeza con vacilación.

—Tengo que cubrir un turno. O varios no sé.

Yo me sorprendo demasiado, es raro saber estas cosas de Edward pero supongo que es normal cuando comienzas a salir con un chico.

—¿Cómo doctor, dices?

Asiente.

—Vaya.

Se sonríe ante mi sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te trate como mi jefe, un reclutador. Me parece… Inusual.

—El primer día que vine a tu casa, te dije que era médico.

—Lo sé, solo que… Bueno, me saca de la rutina.

Me acaricia el cabello.

—A veces cuando me desaparezco en el restaurante, estoy haciendo turnos. Me gusta lo que hago, ambas cosas. De necesitar solo ser médico, lo haría— confiesa—, pero quiero algo distinto para mí. Ser doctor te absorbe día y noche cuando toma las riendas de tu vida, por eso fracasé en el pasado.

Parpadeo sin entender.

—¿En qué?

—En todo, mis amistades, mi familia, mis relaciones— me mira a la cara sabiendo que el tema de las ex's es incómodo—, por eso hace años que estoy solo, bueno… Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Asiento.

—Por eso decidiste poner el restaurante.

—Necesitaba equilibrio— me besa dulcemente los labios y luego se sienta cerca de la mesa—, este sándwich tiene buenísimo aspecto—, cambia de tema abruptamente y da la primera mordida, parece hambriento—. ¿Vas a dejarme desayunando solo?

Me muerdo la boca y me siento frente a él. Comemos entre pequeñas charlas, me alegra que al menos este chico no haya huido de mi casa apenas me acosté con él. Parece hogareño y seguro, me inspira confianza. Me habla de su familia, de su padre y de una ternura inigualable de la que seguro su madre ha criado a él y a su hermano menor. No me da detalles pero, tampoco lo presiono, pues siento que se nos terminaría la charla, aunque lo dudo.

Me paso el tiempo hablando de mi hermana y mis sobrinos, de mi cuñado. De las cosas que hace mi madre y lo poco que me atrevo de decir de mi padre.

Me gusta que sabe escuchar.

Edward me cuenta más de sus amigos cercanos, el nombre de Emmet aparece un par de veces cuando cuenta anécdotas de la universidad y lo describe como un gigante juguetón a quien una chica del campus muy guapa le echó _la soga el cuello_ apenas se vieron, salieron juntos un par de meses y él sin más, le pidió matrimonio, ahora a la espera de su primer bebé.

Edward cuenta con fascinación las locuras que hizo en la universidad con su entrañable amigo, apuestas tontas que no se atreve a confesarme— quizá por vergüenza —pero que recuerda con gratitud y diversión.

Apenas dan las ocho, sé que es hora de terminar la charla. Me dice que no podrá ir al turno por lo que obviamente no podrá verme, pero que esta noche podremos cenar si así lo deseo. Obviamente acepto.

Se despide de mí en la entrada de la puerta cuando el taxi llega para recogerlo y llevarlo a su casa. Yo intento concentrarme ahora que sé que _estamos saliendo_. Lo que me inquieta ahora es que tengo que enfrentar a Alec Peters sola sabiendo lo que pasó anoche.

—Este día será largo.

…

Cuando entro a mi turno, no hay rastro de Alec. Paso parte de la mañana lo bastante ocupada como para poder prestar atención a otra cosa que nos sea mi evidente felicidad y las ganas que tengo de brincar en un solo pie. La gente lo nota, en la cocina todo mundo está activo, pero todo se va a la mierda cuando el trabajo disminuye y los niveles de mi adrenalina se bajan de golpe, o eso creo.

Comienzo a sentirme mareada y tomo un pequeño descanso sentada en un banquito en una esquina con hielos envueltos en una franela. Alguna que otra ayudante me pide que tome mi hora de comida antes de tiempo y yo niego, no debo quedarme atrás.

—¿Todo bien? —inquiere una voz fastidiosa que me hace poner los ojos en blanco.

—Vete— le digo antes de mirarlo.

Se cruza de brazos, lo noto en su sombra.

—¿Ya se te olvidó que eres mi fuente de deseos?

—Me importa una mierda si quieres sacarle una lámpara mágica a Aladino si eso te apetece. Ve a trabajar, Alec. Sigo siendo tu jefa.

—Eso ya lo veremos—murmura con un tono amenazante que me da fastidio.

La cabeza comienza a latirme tan fuertemente que me bebo casi medio litro de agua a vasos. No me gusta tomar medicamentos mientras estoy en horas laborales, me adormecen el cerebro y no busco eso.

Vuelvo a lo mío, hay grandes órdenes pues las reservas de un evento aún no se acaban, no ha pasado ni el mes de saturación por la inauguración.

Culmino mi tiempo hasta la hora de descanso.

Rendida y hambriento paso al comedor de empleados para poder comerme una ensalada, he notado que subido de peso un poco en las últimas semanasy no quiero parecer una pelota al final del mes.

De repente me llega un mensaje de texto a mi celular.

 ** _¿Cómo va el turno?_**

 ** _E. Cullen._**

Sonrío como una tonta porque sé que está consciente de mis descansos.

 ** _Solos y lentos sin ti. ¿Debería ser raro que extrañe a mi jefe?_**

 ** _Solo un poco, no te entusiasmes demasiado._**

 ** _B. S._**

Picoteo un bocado y pronto llega la respuesta:

 ** _Es una lástima que en tiempos modernos el jefe ya no sea extrañado tanto como lo era el siglo pasado, pero, no importa, podré sobrevivir con eso._**

 ** _Por cierto, me contaron que te vieron cansada, ¿todo bien? ¿Abusé tanto de ti que no rindes tu día en el trabajo?_**

 ** _O, ¿estás enferma?_**

 ** _E. Cullen._**

Parpadeo sorprendida.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Me está cuidando?

 ** _Sólo yo tengo la libertad de extrañarlo, señor C. Que por cierto, ¿quién te ha contado tal chisme? No te apures que no estoy enferma, solo un poco fatigada, es todo. Debe ser porque anoche tardé un poco en quitarme la ropa mojada._**

 ** _B. Swan._**

Y la respuesta aparece:

 ** _Puedo revisarte si gustas, por el momento tómate el resto del día libre. No quiero que de verdad enfermes. ¿Nos vemos esta noche? Paso a tu casa a las 8._**

 ** _Quiero que vayamos a cenar._**

 ** _X_**

 ** _E. Cullen._**

Me sonrío.

—Encantada, señor de salir con usted, Cullen. También te mando un beso, o los que gustes. Donde quieras— hablo en voz alta cuando envío el mensaje.

—Vaya, vaya — una voz a la puerta del comedor me hace sobre brincar en mi asiento—. Parece que te has "liado" con el jefe— murmura Alec con cara de fastidio y brazos cruzados.

Recojo mis cosas y comienzo a retirarme.

Me impide el paso.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A trabajar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo— miro mi reloj de mano—. No es momento de tu descanso.

—Claro que no, pero a sabiendas de tu nuevo secreto, puedo hacer lo que me dé la puta gana.

—Vete al diablo.

Me pone el brazo en la puerta, de nuevo acorralándome.

—¿Quién lo diría? La zorra del jefe.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué tienes que decir ahora? Ya hablé con Edward al respecto— miento—, no creo que le sea tan difícil volver a escuchar lo que ya le dije.

—¿Incluso si aún sale con su antigua novia? — me reta.

—Estás enfermo, ¿Tú qué sabes?

Se carcajea como un payaso demente.

—Anoche hablé con Kate y me dijo un par de cosas de tu querido _noviecito._ Todo mundo venera el culo de los Cullen pero, ¿Sabes los secretos?

Jadeo rendida.

—Metete tus chismorreos por el orificio más apretado que tengas por el cuerpo, no voy a creer nada de lo que dices, es más, deberías pedir que parte de tu seguro médico sea destinado al ayuda profesional psiquiátrica. No necesitas tres deseos Alec Peters, necesitas de un médico que intente quitarte lo idiota y volver a nacer para dejar de ser un bastardo— lo empujo con fuerza—: con permiso y vuelve a trabajar, imbécil.

Al volver a la cocina, no hay rastro aparente de la babosa infecciosa de Peters. Tengo que hablar con Edward esta noche para evitarme un par de líos más.

Continuo lo que me queda de turno cuando uno de los meseros me habla.

—Chef Swan, un comensal quiere hablar con usted.

—¿Es urgente?

—Dice que le gustaría hablar en privado acerca del servicio de esta noche.

No le veo el inconveniente, me limpio las manos y salgo tratando de verme tan cansada y desastrosa.

—¿Quién me llama? —le pregunto de nuevo al mesero.

—La pareja de la mesa… Oh… Bueno el señor de la mesa al fondo.

—Gracias.

Camino hasta el sitio indicado y me encuentro con un hombre mayor al que recuerdo perfectamente haber visto ayer.

—Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy el chef a cargo de sus alimentos, me dijeron que deseaba verme.

El pequeño hombre de cabello largo, cano y tomado por una coleta, dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de arrugas, viste —igual que ayer— un traje elegante con una cadena gruesa de oro (podría jurar que de reloj de mano) saliendo del bolsillo de su saco.

Me toma la mano y me la besa elegantemente.

—Benditas sean sus manos, señorita. Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi. Vine con mi esposa quien se ha disculpado para ir al tocador. Ella estaba entusiasmada de venir aquí, pero apenas le dijeron que no estaba a quien buscaba, su humor se esfumó, pero al invitarla a comer, todo quedó despejado—dice con una amplia sonrisa llena de orgullo—, es usted quien la ha hecho feliz esta tarde.

Yo me sonrojo, nunca me habían dicho tal cosa.

—Su esposa me hace el honor a mí— respondo.

—Nunca había venido al restaurante de Edward— dice sacando sus lentes con vasta lentitud y me mira fijamente—: él es como mi nieto— se ríe mostrando sus prótesis dentales apenas lo hace. Kate y él, son buenos amigos.

—¿Kate? — pregunto. La puta rubia.

—… Mi esposa.

¡Caracoles! Me siento abochornada.

Carraspeo.

—Dice que ella está por aquí.

—Vendrá a saludarla, tiene especial interés en saber de usted, según me dijo. Anoche me parece haberla visto a usted del brazo de mi _muchacho_ —se acomoda los lentes para poder identificarme y lo resuelve— _._ Sí, lo es. Es usted. Mi esposa se empeña en querer salir a esos lugares ruidosos pero no soporto estar ni veinte minutos, tampoco es como si permitiría que se fuese sola. Soy su marido— casi se golpea el pecho como marcando territorio—, y si ella quiere salir, yo la acompañaré.

Me siento avergonzada.

—Bueno, señor… Volturi. Me sería un honor conocer a su esposa, pero creo que ya nos conocemos.

El hombre se sorprende.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Bah! ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Ella me dijo que no, se supone que la de la buena memoria es ella.

Yo me río, esté buen hombre es el abuelo que bien podría pedir, lástima que la mujerzuela obviamente solo está enamorada de su chequera.

—Me tengo que retirar, ¿no le importa?

Levanta la cabeza y suspira.

—Supongo que no, mi esposa no vuelve y no quiero interrumpir su trabajo— me tiende la mano—, fue un gusto conocerla, señorita. Algún día, si mi _muchacho_ decide por fin ir a visitar mi humilde casa, que ahora es suya, me encantaría que fuera a cenar con nosotros. Mi esposa y yo los recibiremos con gusto.

—Será un honor y un placer— miento a medias pues la compañía del hombre lo sería, la de su esposa sin embargo, no—. Que tenga excelente tarde, hasta luego.

Me retiro caminando hacia el pasillo cuando un mensaje me llega por fin, es Edward.

 ** _Ya salí de mi turno, ¿todo bien? Me gustaría descansar, ¿se puede en tu casa? Me gusta, es acogedora. Me encantaría ir a comer algo más común. ¿Te apetece una pizza de orilla de queso? Muero de hambre desde que salí esta mañana, creo que mis antojos se intensificaron un montón._**

 ** _E. Cullen._**

Yo me río ante sus ocurrencias, estoy a punto de responderle cuando una fuerza ajena a mí, me empuja con violencia dentro del baño y me hace trastabillar. Yo muevo la cabeza apenas recobro la compostura y veo a la rubia de laca malnacida, cruzada de brazos.

—Sé todo sobre ti, maldita zorra, me sentencia.

—¿Qué?

—Te investigué, sé incluso que anoche Edward te folló en tu cama, sé todo. Las estupideces que hace tu madre, tus tontos sobrinos, tu hermana, el estúpido trabajo de tu cuñado— alza una ceja—, la más mediocre de las muertes: la de tu padre.

—¿Qué? — pregunto espantada, ¡puta bruja! ¿Cómo?

—¿Creíste que no sabría que tu padre fue policía y gracias a él murieron muchas personas? Una vergüenza para el país— niega caminando de un lado a otro—. Charles Swan, policía modesto que mató decenas de familias por ganar unos miles de dólares extras— se burla.

—¡Cállate, perra! — las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin contenerse—. Tú no sabes nada de él, mi padre fue un héroe— y entonces siento una punzada en mi cabeza y la vista se me nubla de golpe, la perra se sigue riendo.

Hago un gesto de dolor.

—Tu padre fue un mediocre policía de estación que no hizo más que venderse, ¿quieres que Edward sepa que tu padre fue responsable de mucha gente muriera? Entre ellos, ¿su amado abuelo?

No, no, no. Maldita.

—Eso no es cierto— me sostengo del lavabo con fuerza pero hasta mis brazos flaquean.

Se acuclilla sobre mí y me mira con sus ojos azules en fuego vivo.

—Aléjate de él, maldita pordiosera de mierda— me reta— o si no, se enterará y te odiará por ser la hija del hombre que asesinó a quien más amaba.

Mi cuerpo desfallece, solo logro ver que Kate sale del baño y mi cabeza rebota con la esquina del lavabo, haciéndome una herida que moja mi frente de líquido espeso y caliente y yo, caigo con dolor en el piso y en la inconsciencia


	18. Amor a primera vista

**Capítulo 18**

 **Amor a primera vista.**

Charles Swan llegó a ser el policía más respetado de la estación de la ciudad en 1998, cuando yo tenía siete años. Recuerdo perfectamente que Alice y yo estábamos muy felices porque esa noche, había llegado con un pequeño pastel italiano que había comprado en el restaurante donde siempre solíamos ir a cenar los tres. Mi madre lo reprendió fuertemente esa noche, eran tiempos difíciles y era muy complicado el hecho de darnos el lujo de comprarnos postres tan caros.

Pero mi padre le dio la noticia: lo ascendieron y ganaría mucho más.

Charlie era el hombre típico estadounidense que inculcaba a los niños de la cuadra las normas de tránsito y qué se debía hacer en caso de un accidente. Sus tardes libres las pasaba viendo el béisbol o enseñándome a defenderme de los bravucones, pero siempre y cuando el diálogo no funcionara.

Por ese tiempo, mi madre ya empezaba con sus extraños pasatiempos, por lo que además de padre, Charlie tomaba el rol de mamá. Con Renée siempre ausente, tomando cursos de cualquier tontería y apareciendo en las tardes o estrictamente por las noches, nadie más que mi padre se ocupaba de mi hermana y de mí.

Pero para mí eran geniales esos días. Podía aprender muchas más cosas al lado de él que estando al lado de mi mamá. Mi padre se auto instruyó a aprender a hacer peinados, escoger ropa de niña y hasta hacer la cena.

Cuando doblaba turnos, era la parte más difícil para mí, pues siempre lo extrañaba. Siempre sentí que para mamá no era difícil dejar de verlo por días, pues estaba más entusiasmada hablando por teléfono que conviviendo con nosotras.

Pero en el año 2001, Charlie fue al trabajo como cada mañana. Nos preparó un licuado a Alice y a mí, hizo hotcakes para dejarnos listas y nos dio diez dólares a cada una para poder comprar el almuerzo, ese día no había podido ayudarnos con los nuestros. Me sentí extraña ese día. Con solo diez años, le pedí que ese día ninguno fuese al trabajo ni a la escuela. Me contestó que tenía que hacerlo pues mucha gente lo necesitaba, me pidió ser buena niña, obedecer a mi hermana mayor y sacar buenas notas, besó mi frente y se fue en su patrulla.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, patrullas, ambulancias y bomberos pasaron por mi escuela a toda velocidad. Rompí en llanto y salí de mi salón corriendo a buscar a Alice, tres grados más grande que yo. Tenía miedo.

Cerca de una hora después, mi madre pasó por nosotras a la escuela, nos dispensó con los maestros y manejó en silencio con los ojos llorosos a casa de la abuela Marie. Aquel día cambió mi vida cuando mamá por fin corrió a los brazos de la abuela y lo escuché perfectamente.

— _Charlie está muerto._

¿Cómo puede aceptarlo una niña de diez años? El funeral fue muy elegante y galardonado. Muchos amigos de mi padre y compañeros de trabajo lo honraron, había muerto como un héroe.

Charlie Swan había sacado varias decenas de personas de un edificio cerca de un barrio peligroso. La mafia para controlar al gobierno, encerró a los civiles a cal y canto para quemar el lugar. Mi padre estuvo de guardia ese día, murió intentando salvar a todos los que pudo, pero los cimientos de los tres pisos se quemaron y murió sin poder ayudar a los que se quedaron atrapados por la llamas.

Mi padre, fue un héroe. Mi padre, fue el mejor policía.

…

Siento mi cuerpo deslizarse elevado por varias manos, apenas logro abrir los ojos, un hombre atrapa mi cabeza entre un cuadrado acolchonado que me impide mover el cuello. El murmullo de la gente en el lugar me ensordece y la luz al salir del edificio me cala los ojos. Me elevan de nuevo y escucho una puerta cerrarse de golpe. Una sirena suena tan fuerte que mejor prefiero seguir con los ojos cerrados.

—A un lado, a un lado— grita una mujer y me llevan a una camilla más firme.

Intento balbucear pero no puedo.

De pronto, un doctor revisa mis ojos y siento agujas pinchar mi piel. Me quejo en silencio.

—Vamos a hacer unos análisis de todo y por favor, revisa su cabeza— pide a una enfermera.

Yo no sé más de mí y me hundo en la oscuridad.

…

—¿Señorita Swan? — oigo una voz que me llama.

Parpadeo al ver que la habitación es totalmente blanca y no estoy acostada, estoy inclinada. Toco mi cabeza y siento una venda enredar mi cráneo, al tocarla, duele.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?

Un hombre de edad media escribe en una tabla sin mirarme y suspira.

—Se dio un tremendo golpe con la esquina de un lavabo— toma una radiografía—, no hay contusiones… Nuevas— me mira por encima de sus anteojos—. Solía caerse mucho de niña, ¿verdad?

Me siento avergonzada.

—Un poco.

—No pasó nada, solo tendrá un buen chichón un par de días y un moretón que sanará pronto. No necesito puntadas y podrá irse en cuanto termine su suero, está usted algo débil. Cansada diría yo.

Niego avergonzada otra vez.

—Trabajo.

—Lo que no me explico es… ¿Por qué en su primer trimestre no ha checado nada de medicamentos vitamínicos, análisis de sangre, pruebas? No tengo nada suyo, ¿Qué edad tiene?

Yo parpadeo estupefacta.

—27, ¿De qué me está hablando? —balbuceo.

El doctor parece sorprendido.

—De su embarazo, claramente. ¿Usted por qué cree que se desmayó? Tiene— revisa su tabla—, unas cinco semanas de gestación. Lo cual nos hemos sorprendido de que haya tenido tan mala suerte para desmayarse en tan equivocado lugar— se ríe.

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Embarazada?

El hombre se inquieta.

—¿No lo sabía?

Niego.

—¡Pues felicidades! — Me abraza enérgicamente, yo lo miro extrañada, en shock—. Va a ser madre, pero tiene que tener más cuidado. Ahora no solo debe cuidar de usted, hay alguien que depende de todo lo que haga. Le voy a dar unas vitaminas, ácido fólico y una prescripción de incapacidad por lo menos una semana para que pueda descansar esa cabeza. No me gustaría que sufriera un desmayo, los golpes así son malos. Le pediré que si siente mareo o hay algo anormal como sangrado nasal, venga inmediatamente. Si tiene dolor, le daré medicamentos suaves que no afecten su embarazo, solo la entumecerán y usted entenderá por qué. Ya llamamos a su hermana, solo espere a que termine y puede irse a casa a des-can-sar— sentencia—: tome esta paletita.

Yo la tomo estupefacta.

—Gracias.

—De nada— soba mi barriga con golpecitos—, y cuídese— dice sin más, dejándome sola con la enfermera.

Mi mundo se paraliza de repente, el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón son lo único que se oye en la habitación.

Me siento mareada de nuevo, pero no como algo malo, sino por la impresión de la noticia. Estoy embarazada, esperando un bebé. Funcionó. De verdad funcionó. Me da por sonreír, me da por llorar, un llanto sin contención.

—¡Bella! — grita mi hermana al verme moqueando.

Me abraza fuertemente cuando rompo completamente en llanto. Jasper llega corriendo con sus mellizos y el bebé en brazos sin poder entender qué pasa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás herida?

Niego sin poder articular palabra alguna.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

—Alice— la miro a los ojos—, funcionó…

Mi hermana niega con confusión. Me toco la barriga sonriendo.

—Voy a tener un bebé.

— _¡Vamos a tener un pimitoooo!_ —gritan los mellizos y yo empiezo a reír de la emoción aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alice se cubre los labios mientras Jasper sonríe.

—¿Qué harás ahora? — pregunta el duende.

Y yo, no sé qué decirle.

…

Cuando llego a casa, mi hermana me encamina hasta mi habitación, me prepara sopa de pollo y me obliga acostarme.

— _Tía Belly parece pincesita_ —dice el segundo mellizo que es poco parlanchín, James. Apunta mi vendeja.

Jazzy se carcajea.

— _Tía Belly tene chipotote_.

Ambos se carcajean y yo no puedo evitar seguirles la broma.

—Basta ya, niños— les dice mi hermana—, dejen a su tía en paz.

Los niños gritan cuando corren a la sala y entonces tropiezan con alguien en su camino.

— _¡Mamáaaaaa!_ —gritan asustados ambos.

—¡Auch! —grita alguien a quien reconozco de voz.

Yo parpadeo confundida.

— _Hay un señor en la salaaaa_ —llora James asustado.

Jazzy se esconde tras las piernas de Alice.

—¿Qué?

Entonces, el pelo cobrizo se asoma por la puerta, con ojos asustados, buscándome por todas partes. Cuando mira dentro de mí recamara, los niños gritan. Mi hermana es jaloneada por los pantalones y yo me tapo la boca.

—¡Bella! —grita asustado corriendo hasta mi cama y se sienta para poder tomar delicadamente entre sus manos mi cara, yo me recargo en ellas, se siente tan bien—. ¿Qué ocurrió? Llamé al restaurante en cuanto me dijeron que te habías golpeado la cabeza.

—Fue un accidente.

—Santo Dios— jadea un poco frenético—, me diste un susto de muerte—, besa mi mejilla con suavidad.

—Estoy bien— le sonrío.

Alice carraspea.

Yo me abochorno.

—Ah, Edward… Lo siento… Mi hermana Alice y dos de sus hijos, Jasper Jr. Y James, mis sobrinos. Niños, hermana, él es Edward.

—Hola— saluda Alice—, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti— le tiende la mano y una risita tonta aparece en su cara. Me guiñe un ojo y sé lo que trata de decir.

 _Sí, es él, ¿no es guapísimo?_

—Encantado— corresponde.

Los dos niños ahora nada tímidos, se sientan en cada pierna de Edward y empiezan a tocar su rostro.

— _¿Tú edes el novio de tía Belly?_ — pregunta Jazzy tocando las mejillas del cobrizo.

—Bueno… Sí— confiesa sonriente y yo me pongo colorada. Edward me guiña un ojo.

Alice jadea sorprendida pero satisfecha, ¡está feliz por mí!

James intenta llamar la atención tocando los botones de la camisa de él con fuerza.

— _¿Tú te besas con tía Belly?_

Edward se ríe.

—Solo cuando ella me lo permite.

— _¿Le darás un dulce si se toma sus medicinas?_

Yo niego divertida, cubriéndome los labios para evitar reírme.

—Quizá solamente le de la mitad, su tía es muy desobediente. No me quiso decir que estaba enferma— me mira a los ojos a modo de regaño, alzando una ceja.

—No estoy enferma— le repito.

— _¿Edes doctor?_ — inquiere James.

—Sí, lo soy.

— _¿Podemos ved al bebé?_ —pregunta Jazzy.

Y entonces Alice se carcajea de nerviosismo cuando mi impertinente sobrino suelta la lengua. Yo me pongo pálida, claro que Edward no sabe, ni yo sabía. Es demasiado pronto para poder soltarle algo así. Niego nerviosa hacia mi hermana sin que él me mire.

Los ojos verdes me miran extrañado.

—¡Ay, como son los niños! Claro, mis pequeños diablillos, podemos ver al bebé. Papá lo trae en la tienda— golpea amistosamente el hombro de mi novio—, se refieren a su hermana menor, Julie. Somos una familia algo… Grande— se ríe—, los dejamos solos. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposo y mucho gusto en conocerte, lástima que sea en estas situaciones. ¡Vengo a verte después, hermanita! — me besa la mejilla y susurra a mi oído: _tienes que contármelo todo._

—Claro, Alice. Deberás preparar más pays— suelto sin más y alza su pulgar mientras saca la lengua.

Edward asiente.

—Hasta pronto.

—¡Vámonos, vámonos! — apresura mi hermana a los mellizos empujándolos a la salida—. _¿De repente se les ocurre hablar como pericos cuando no deberían? ¡Andando!_ — los regaña a lo lejos y los niños se carcajean mientras corren.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Edward acaricia mi mano.

—Lo siento, por no avisarte. Mi hermana es mi número de emergencia.

—Fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa— sonríe con dulzura.

—¿Quién te avisó?

—Se armó un alboroto cuando me llamaron para decirme que mi restaurante había salido una ambulancia y luego me asusté más cuando supe que eras tú— me aprieta suavemente—, traté de llegar antes pero manejar desde el otro lado de la ciudad me complicó las cosas. Cuando llegué al hospital ya te habías ido y vine tan rápido como pude a tu casa.

—Eres el mejor.

Niega.

—Te escuché esta mañana llamando al médico, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? No puedes decir que nada después de lo ocurrido.

Jadeo cansada.

—No es nada— repito.

—Basta ya— me mira a los ojos—, también sé lo que pasó en tu turno de descanso.

Parpadeo.

—¿Sí?

—Alec te está intimidando.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Qué te hace ese tipejo? — pregunta con voz dura y firme.

—¿Quién…?

—Jessica siempre tiene su modo de contarme las cosas, sé que su versión de los hechos no eres tú. Ese hombre te está acosando y tienes que decirme por qué.

—Edward…

—Edward, nada— se levanta—, llevamos saliendo poco, muy poco lo sé y eso no me da el derecho de meterme en tu vida, pero cuando alguien atenta contra ti, no te debes quedar callada. Sobre todo por las cosas que te dijo en el bar. ¿Crees que he dejado de pensarlo? ¡Me importas!

—De acuerdo, es una tontería— me siento mejor en la cama y empiezo a hablar, la mirada de Edward me observa atento y serio—. Alec un día me vio cerca el día que Kate… Tu ex novia fue a visitarte a la oficina— se cruza de brazos—. Yo no quería verme mal, es decir ser una chismosa o nada por el estilo, me amenazó con decírtelo sino salía con él.

—¿Accediste solo para que no dijera que me habías escuchado? —Asiento avergonzada sabiendo que ahora suena estúpido—, ¿Y al menos escuchaste que no me interesa y que la rechacé?

—Sí pero… No quería… Dejarme más en vergüenza. Ya bastante tiene con el día que desperté en tu cama y me llevé tu ropa, las caídas que me he dado frente a ti, la vez que se me rompió mi falda en tu oficina, ¡Doy pena ajena!

Me mira dulcemente y me planta un profundo beso en los labios. Yo me quedo desconcertada.

—Eso no te hace menos especial para mí, fue parte de ese encanto lo que me hizo mirarte más aparte de tu increíble talento y tu belleza. Eres muy guapa e inteligente— me acaricia la cara—, algo distraída pero muy hermosa y especial. Me gustas tal como eres, con tus trompicones y caídas, incluso con tu faldita rota— me río como una tonta—, sólo promete una cosa, no permitas que nadie sobre pasa encima de ti, eres más valiosa de lo que crees. No debes subyugarte ante los deseos de nadie si no son los mismos que los tuyos— me abraza dulcemente—. No quiero verte siendo maltratada por ningún imbécil, y que bueno saberlo ahora antes de que ocurriese algo más grave. Alec obviamente tendrá una charla conmigo.

Yo paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—¿Lo despedirás?

—No puedo hacer eso, por razones personales, pero estará bajo prueba unos tres meses y le daré turnos donde no se encuentre contigo ni estén en el mismo sitio. También bajará de puesto por acoso laboral— alza los hombros con indiferencia—, soy profesional, Bella. No puedo despedirlo por meterse con mi chica, pero sí puedo hacerlo siendo su jefe y por abuso.

Yo suspiro tranquila.

—Gracias.

—¿De qué? — Besa mis manos—. Pero tienes que hablar conmigo de lo que pase si eso deseas y no te pone en situaciones como la de Peters. Ahora, dime… ¿Qué pasa con Kate? ¿Ella te hizo esto? — apunta mi cabeza y me mira a los ojos fijamente—. ¿Ella te lastimó?

 _Tienes que decirle la verdad, tienes que hacerlo._

—Ella quiere que vuelvas.

—¿No fue Aro Volturi quien reservó para comer hoy? ¿No fue con su esposo?

—Habló conmigo.

—Esa mujer está mal— niega con un gesto impasible.

—Te ama— murmuro.

—¿Amarme? No lo hace. ¿Sabes que Aro es amigo de mi abuelo? Aro la conoció siendo mi novia, yo mismo la llevé a su casa. Pero ambos quedaron sorprendidos uno con otro, él con su belleza y ella con su dinero. Lo noté y lo creí imposible, pero tres meses después me dejó. No lo odié a él, pues se había enamorado de la belleza de una mala mujer, solo me alejé por mi bien y el suyo, su amada esposa corría hacia mí cuando él caía enfermo y ella se perdía semanas sin irlo a visitar al hospital por correr detrás de mí esperando a que me acostara con ella. Por eso me vine a Brooklyn. Cambié de domicilio, le confíe a mi hermano la idea de establecerme, además de que aquí vive mi familia y ella, me encontró. Pero no puedo seguir huyendo, ella tiene que entender que no la quiero más en mi vida.

—¿De dónde te siguió?

—Londres.

Wow, zorra loca.

—No quiero que hablemos más de eso, cualquier cosa que te diga Kate estás en tu libertad de creer y hacer lo que gustes, pero no le des la satisfacción de darle lo que busca, está enferma.

Asiento. Tiene razón, mucha razón.

—Te traje helado de vainilla y chocolate— cambia de tema y saca un pequeño bote tras otro—. A mí me gustaba mucho de niño cuando me caía.

—Si eso me hubiese aplicado a mí, ahora sería obesa— me carcajeo.

—Te caías demasiado— dice algo divertido pero extrañado.

—Sí, algo…

Acaricia mi cabeza suavemente.

—Vamos, come está deliciosa sopa de pollo.

Yo hago un gesto de desaprobación cuando la huelo, es mi hermana y la amo, pero no es buena cocinera.

—¿Y si pedimos esa pizza? — le propongo.

Edward se ríe.

—Una pizza será.

El resto de la noche se la pasa conmigo, por muy infantil que suene, no me quiero quedar sola. Vemos películas, hablamos de nosotros, me ayuda con mis medicinas, es mi apoyo cuando deseo pararme. Empiezo incluso a creer que si le pidiese ayuda para ir al baño, lo haría con gusto.

Me tomo hasta y mi ducha sentada —por estricta recomendación suya—, me cambia las vendas, me pone el medicamento y me abraza acariciándome el cabello mientras la televisión esta de fondo.

—¿Qué edad tienen tus sobrinos? — pregunta con curiosidad sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Casi tres, ¿por qué?

—Son muy despiertos. Me caen bien.

Yo me río y me muerdo el dedo pulgar con nerviosismo.

—Edward…

—Ummm— pregunta viendo la tele.

—¿Qué piensas sobre los niños? — inquiero apretando mi propio vientre.

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Tú sabes qué pienso. Me agradan mucho, cuando Riley nació me encantaba cuidarlo. En la escuela de medicina disfruté mucho estar en pediatría también, algún día quisiera tener míos propios— sonríe—, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — alza una ceja.

—Quería saber…

 _¿Los propios?_ Mi corazón se cuartea un poco. Vaya, esto sí que es un pequeño detalle que sabía pero no recordaba, acaricio mi barriga y sonrío. Me imagino que no debería de tener tanto miedo, bueno, es una verdad muy relevadora a sabiendas de que vas conociendo recién una persona, pero, esas cosas son posibles, ¿no? Además, Edward es bueno con los niños. A principio de cuentas, congenió muy bien con los mellizos. James es el más tímido de los dos y sin embargo tuvo la confianza de montársele a las piernas como si lo conociese de siempre.

Es que Edward inspira confianza. Una lágrima rueda por mi ojo y me muerdo los labios por no llorar fuertemente. Soy consciente de ser un pozo de emociones.

Estoy embarazada, mi sueño anhelado se volvió verdad. Voy a ser mamá. Tengo que ser súper lista, tener cuidado, ahorrar todo el dinero que pueda y correr a cuidarme para que nazca súper fuerte y sano. Aquello me llena de ilusión pero un poco de miedo.

Miro a Edward de reojo y le beso la mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa? Te noto distraída, ¿te duela la cabeza?

Niego y me entierro en su pecho, sus brazos me envuelven con cariño.

—No, me siento feliz. Mejor que nunca.

—¿Aunque tengas cráter en la cabeza? — se burla de mí.

Yo me río.

—Ahora más que nunca, estoy completa, aun con cráteres saliéndome del cráneo.

Me besa la frente y susurra en mi oído.

—Este poco tiempo aquí contigo, aun con los sustos que me das, han sido los mejores que he pasado en años— besa mi cabeza—, ¿se puede querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo y sin casi conocerlo? ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Lo veo y miro mi estómago con tanto amor y anhelo.

—Se puede y existe— le afirmo con ternura y él me abraza fuerte—: lo acabo de comprobar.


	19. Talla elefante

**Capítulo 19**

 **Talla elefante.**

Nunca había pensado decir esto, pero desde que Edward está en mi casa, pasando a cuidarme todos los ascos y los mareos _mágicamente_ se han esfumado. He pasado los días de reposo recetados por el médico al pie de la letra, he cambiado de a poco mi dieta evitando sodas y todo tipo de dulces.

—Creo que estos días te he mantenido bien alimentada— se burla el chico más hermoso de ojos verdes que pueda existir.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto distraída acomodando unos pantalones secos en mi cesto mientras me observa entretenido.

Se acerca detrás de mi espalda y rodea mi cintura.

—Esto no estaba aquí— acaricia mi muy pequeño abultado estómago.

Yo me pongo colorada.

—Debe ser porque me has mantenido recluida en cama y prácticamente con un embudo en la boca.

—Tu desmayo debió ser por cansancio, glóbulos bajos o algo en tu sangre, cosa que no me permitiste estudiar. Debo alimentarte, sabrá Dios que haces viviendo sola, eres chef y dudo que te alimentes como es.

Yo suspiro. _Bueno, es normal que en los primeros tres meses haya este tipo de síntomas, tendré un bebé_ , quiero decirle. Me muerdo la lengua.

—Soy mala chef— me río.

—Es como si me dejara la gripe siendo doctor.

Me burlo de su chiste.

—Ah, pero yo puedo alimentarte y tú puedes cuidarme, ¿ves? Buen equipo.

Vacila un poco con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón.

Camina hacia la sala, me desabrocho el pantalón, el botón comienza a lastimarme la barriga un poco. Edward se da cuenta y se ríe.

—Pareces un viejo de campo bebedor de cerveza, solo te falta la paja en los labios y traer un mosquete para cuidar tu ganado.

Le tiro un cojín por la cara.

—Solo he subido un poco de peso, es todo. Una semana me ha hecho más redonda que un plato.

—Estás hermosa— me abraza— tu piel cada día más suave, y tienes un brillo especial en la mirada que me enternece ver. Pareces más alegre.

—Lo estoy— confieso poniendo mis manos encima de sus hombros.

Me besa tiernamente y comienza a bajar por mi cuello.

—Hueles delicioso. ¿Qué son? ¿Fresas?

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco cuando su lengua toca mi piel sensible y mis pezones se ponen duros como piedra.

—Mmmjum— ronroneo.

Se separa de mí y me mira extasiado.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Acabas de ronronear? — me mira a los ojos.

Yo miro a todos lados y a ningún lugar.

—¿Hice eso?

Se ríe.

—¿Quieres oírlo de nuevo? — Baja de otra vez por mi cuello y chupa un rato ahí, me derrito en sus brazos, mi sexo palpita deseoso mientras una mano baja por sus pantalones, atrapo su miembro entre mis dedos y masajeo suavemente. Edward pierde el sentido por un momento, sube hasta mis labios y me mete la lengua, se despega de mí y me mira a los ojos—: me fascina lo que haces— gruñe excitado, me carga entre sus brazos y yo gimo por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mejor dicho, qué te haré.

Me lleva a la habitación y me deposita en la cama. Sabe que la herida de la cabeza está mejor, pero no se precipita a echarme por la borda.

No hay palabras de por medio, me desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo, se quita su ropa, quedándose solo en camiseta y se cierne sobre mi cuerpo, abro las piernas voluntariamente y la punta de su sexo me roza.

Esto es tan normal, hacemos el amor diariamente pero es que de verdad no puedo contenerme, tengo muchas ganas de que toque diario. Edward está en el momento indicado para poder aliviar absolutamente todos mis males y necesidades y parece que está contento.

¿Hablamos de protección? Sí, lo hicimos. Piensa que me tomo pastillas y siendo sincera, me siento un poco mal por mentirle, pero aun no encuentro la manera ni la ocasión de decirle que mi matriz ya está felizmente ocupada y que es casi imposible que me embarace.

Me olvido de todo cuando entra a mi húmedo interior, flexiono las piernas cuando lo recibo con gusto y sus movimientos se hacen rápidos. Parece que está tan deseoso como yo. Eso me encanta, le pone mucho empeño.

Sube mi brasier apretado por mis hinchados pechos y chupa mis pezones sensibles y dolorosos. Yo me quejo, no puedo evitarlo, pero de verdad que lo disfruto.

—Dios, no sé qué pasa pero me encanta— jadea sin dejar de moverse.

—A mi también — contesto con un hilo de voz con los ojos en blanco por el roce de mi pequeño pero maravilloso nudo de nervios.

Me he vuelto tan receptiva y sensible, mis hormonas conscientes trabajan al por mayor.

—Quiero intentar algo— dice con malicia, se sale de mi interior, me gira suavemente, empuja mis rodillas hacia enfrente y de nuevo entra en mí.

Mis brazos se doblan por el placer, mi boca muerde las sabanas por el placer tan inmenso que esta posición me provoca.

Empiezo a ser más ruidosa de la normal, sus caderas firmes chocan con mis nalgas y yo pierdo el control.

Gimo tan alto, las caras internas de ambas piernas las mojo tanto que creo que me he deshidratado.

Edward jadea cuando siente que lo he bañado en mi propia excitación y vuelve a estimular mi cuerpo, tomándome de un pecho y masajeándolo deliciosamente entre sus dedos.

—Dios, nena. Eres tan caliente— sigue embistiendo y yo no puedo callarme.

Clamo su nombre, gimo, digo palabras intangibles. Y entonces, aprieto de algún modo las paredes de mi vagina y Edward abre los ojos de golpe, me toma de las caderas y sus dedos se marcan en mi piel.

—Haz… Hazlo de nuevo. Por favor— gimotea.

Aprieto y un gruñido sale de su boca fuerte, me levanta rápidamente, su pecho toca mi espalda, me toma por el cuello y me mete la lengua en la boca mientras se corre tan fuertemente dentro de mí.

Yo siento un escalofrío cuando termina, siento su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Me abraza dulcemente y me besa el cuello.

Quita todo el cabello que estorba el paso de sus besos, ambos de rodillas, con su cuerpo dentro del mío aun, susurra cerca de mi oído claro y firme:

—No sabes cuánto te quiero.

Giro el rostro y sonrío.

—No sabes cuánto lo hago yo.

Se sonríe, me corresponde de nuevo el beso y nos tumbamos en la cama.

…

Cocino el almuerzo en ropa interior con su camisa.

—Debería ser ilegal que vistas así cuando haces de almorzar.

Yo no puedo evitar reír.

—¿Por qué? — pregunto sirviendo el omelette.

—¿Se supone que debo concentrarme en comer? No puedo, me moriré de hambre.

—No te estoy dejando sin comer— le recuerdo.

—Me tratas como un rey— confiesa—, me das más de lo que merezco, pero de verte caminar con tan poca ropa, se me olvida que tengo hambre. ¿Podemos comer en la cama?

Yo corro a sentarme en sus piernas y paso las manos sobre sus hombros. Recargo la frente en la suya.

—Últimamente vivimos en esa cama.

—Es mi segundo lugar favorito— murmura.

Yo alzo una ceja extrañada.

—¿Cuál es el primero?

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe, se recarga en mi pecho y suspira.

—Aquí.

…

—Debo ir al hospital, hay turnos que cubrir.

Yo me enfurruño toda.

—Lo sé, te echaré de menos— acomodo su corbata azul.

—Pronto irás al restaurante y podremos vernos ahí, ya mañana vuelves, pero si necesitas más días, debes decírmelo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro que iré a trabajar, no quiero que mi jefe gruñón me despida— me burlo.

Alza una ceja.

—Tal vez deba hacerlo, así yo podría pasar más tiempo contigo.

Le doy un pequeño golpecito juguetón.

—No, estoy bien. Además extraño trabajar— tuerzo los labios—, incluso extraño a Jessica.

Edward se ríe tan alto que me contagia la felicidad, últimamente es así, todos sonriendo.

—Debo irme, preciosa. ¿Estarás bien?

—Amm sí, saldré con Alice. De compras.

Le prometí a mi hermana que iríamos por compras para mí y para el bebé, el problema es que no sé dónde podré guardar todo sin que mi hermoso novio lo note.

Sería raro, ¿no? Notar una pequeña mecedora en la recamara y decirle que la usaré para cuando esté aburrida, montarme en ella y espera a que alguien me empuje.

—¿De compras? Pensé que no te gustaba tanto.

Me acaricio la nuca con gesto vacilante.

—No me agrada tanto, es verdad pero hasta yo sé que es necesario. Necesito pantalones con elástico extra en la barriga— me río y es tarde para arrepentirse cuando Edward se cruza de brazos.

—¿Planeas entrar a un concurso de comida?

Yo me abrazo a él.

—Podría ser— me muerdo los labios.

Alza una ceja, pensativo.

—Estás misteriosa.

Hago una mueca con los labios en forma de pico de pato.

—Siempre he sido rara.

Me besa la frente.

—Es parte de tu encanto, ¿eh?

Asiento jovialmente.

—Algo así.

—Bien, por favor ten cuidado. No trates de masticar chicle y caminar al mismo tiempo, no quiero más visitas tuyas al hospital— se burla.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Estaré bien, además Alice me tendrá más que vigilada. Me tratan como bebé empezando a caminar —me cruzo de brazos.

Su risa aparece de nuevo.

—Tu hermana y yo estaríamos menos pendientes de ti, si nos dijeras lo que te pasa antes de que termines con la cabeza en los suelos.

Niego.

—Prometo estaré bien, tengo que estarlo.

—Lo sé. Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. Te hablo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —besa mis labios—. Y cualquier cosa, estaré pendiente del celular y esta vez— sentencia—, no dudes en usar la tecnología. No avanzamos tantos años para que no la uses.

—Lo haré— prometo.

Sonríe, me da un último beso y se va en su auto rumbo al hospital. Me gusta la atención que me da, admito. No quiero admitirlo pero hace mucho bastante por mí que me hace sentir un poco culpable. Es decir, Edward es el hombre que nunca hubiese imaginado tratar, apenas llevamos saliendo una semana y se comporta como si llevásemos meses juntos. Lo quiero tanto y aunque no lo diga abiertamente, sé que me quiere también.

…

—¿Y cómo se tomó la noticia? — pregunta mi hermana mientras ambas nos devoramos un helado en el centro comercial.

Yo le doy un enorme lengüetazo al mío, Dios que delicia.

—¿Mamá? Pues bien, parecía eufórica tras el teléfono.

Alice chasquea la lengua y me da un codazo.

—Mamá ya lo sabía desde antes que tú, hablo de Edward.

Yo suspiro.

—Llevamos saliendo un par de semanas.

—¿Y?

Me detengo en seco.

—No es lo mismo decirle esta noticia a tu esposo que a tu novio el cual por cierto, no me embarazó.

—Ya, lo sé pero por algo estamos aquí. La ropa te está apretando y eso que es el primer mes. ¿No será raro verte con el estómago abultado? O estás embarazada o tienes muchas lombrices y ¡oh! Engañar un médico suena difícil.

—Claro que lo sé pero aún no he planteado el escenario donde le digo. No quiero que se lo tomé de la manera incorrecta. Sabes que Edward es rico, no busco su dinero.

—Él sabe que no eres una interesada como su ex, además si lo fueras, en lugar de estudiar te hubieras puesto más tetas y comprado muchas mini faldas.

Yo me río.

—Conozco muchas zorras estudiadas en tacones y tanga fácil— explico mordiendo mi cono.

—Sí, pero tú no sabes andar en tacones— se burla.

Me carcajeo.

—¿Quién dice que no hay zorras en flats?

—Hay toda una alta gama— murmura cuando mira el letrero de la tienda del centro comercial—, mira, aquí es.

 ** _Mami &bebé_**, es una tienda ostentosa que de solo entrar siento que hasta el aire climatizado me lo cobrarán. Hay decenas de mujeres con bolsos caros que miran ilusionadas cunas de miles de dólares y algunos pares de mamilas y desinfectadas con aguas termales —sin exagerar el precio.

Yo abro los ojos de golpe al ver un pequeño par de botitas de estambre en casi ochocientos dólares.

—Alice, ¿dónde me trajiste? Esto es más de mi presupuesto.

—¿Qué dices? Esto es tan tierno y perfecto— corre hasta una carriola enorme con transformación para silla de auto—, mira esto, es todo terreno— la gira hábilmente—. Cuando la pequeña nació no tenían este modelo.

—Tu esposo gana más de cien mil al año. Yo no tengo mucho, creo que deberíamos cambiar de tienda— camino hacia la salida.

—No,no, no. Nada de eso. Mi primer sobrino o sobrina se merece lo mejor.

—Y lo tendrá, hasta donde tenga mi alcance. Sabes que se me fue mi dinero en el tratamiento y lo poco que guardé lo gasté en tonterías. No pensé que de verdad pasaría.

—No es tu último tren— me regaña—, además Jasper y yo hablamos de eso y queremos apoyarte.

Niego rotundamente.

—Tienes tres hijos y muchos gastos.

—Pero solo una hermana embarazada— frunce el ceño y me sonríe, luego pellizca mi mejilla con dulzura—: quiero lo mejor para ti, Belly. Tienes un hermoso futuro por delante, y no te preocupes como tomará la noticia Edward. Sí él no lo entiende, nunca estarás sola. Nos tienes a mí, los niños, Jazz e incluso mamá—se ríe cuando comienzo a llorar por la emoción—. Te amamos, Bella. Disfruta esta etapa y deja de tensarte, eso no es bueno— soba mi barriga.

Yo me limpio la cara con el dorso de mi mano.

La abrazo.

—Te amo, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Me corresponde fuertemente.

—Vestirías como vagabundo probablemente y con un pobre criterio sobre la moda— se burla.

Yo me río.

—Tienes razón— suspiro—, pero no dejaré que gastes una fortuna.

—Compraremos lo básico. Pañales, toallas húmedas, productos hipo alergénicos— cuenta con sus delgados dedos—, también no debemos olvidarnos de ti. Zapatos cómodos y con gomina en la suela para evitar caídas— me regaña—, quizá también fórmula en polvo. Y sobre todo pantalones de maternidad.

Yo sobo mi estómago.

—Estos me aprietan.

—Y apuesto que los de trabajo también. Necesitamos una de esa telas que se ajustan al zipper y en lugar de comprar nuevos solo cubre tu barriga, rehusamos los tuyos— me guiñe un ojo—, gracias a mi experiencia, lo sé. Hay por meses, pero si quieres compramos el más grande, tu panza se empieza a notar y apenas tienes un mes.

Tuerzo los labios.

—Lo sé, ha crecido rápido.

—Espera al octavo mes, serás pelota de playa.

Antes de que pueda contestar algo, una de las empleados se nos acerca con tanta elegancia que me siento harapienta a su lado.

—Hola, bienvenidas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

—Buscamos de esas cositas que se ponen en la panza de la madre para evitar comprar pantalones nuevos— mi hermana explica.

La mujer chasqueo los dedos.

—Sé de cuales habla, ¿Cuántos meses tiene? —toca suavemente su barriga.

Yo me carcajeo fieramente mientras Alice se pone de colores.

La mujer palidece.

—¿Me acaba de decir gorda?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo pregunté…

—¡Yo no soy la embarazada! Es mi hermana.

Yo sigo atacada.

La mujer no sabe cómo remediar la situación y empieza a sudar a mares.

—Lo siento… No pretendía ofenderla.

La duende sigue enfurruñada. Mi estómago duele de la risa.

—No se preocupe— logro decir—, ¿nos podría ayudar?

—Eh… Claro— dice con pena—. ¿Cuántos…? ¿Para cuantos meses?

—Uno, pero crece rápido— menciono mientras la pequeña delgada a mi lado se cruza de brazos y ha cerrado el pico—. Mi hermana me dijo que entre más grande, mejor.

—Oh, sí. Su bellísima y cuerpo de modelo, hermana tiene razón— trata de alagarla, ella la ignora aun molesta y ofendida—. Los primeros meses el bebé gana peso y el estómago de la madre crece más rápido de lo normal. Generalmente por la complexión uno de la segunda etapa del embarazo sirve para la tercera. Y muchas mamis prefieren fajas especiales para el dolor de espalda y esas cosas.

—¿Dolor de espalda?

—Oh, sí. Cargar un bebé tanto tiempo es cansado.

—Dímelo a mí, cargué mellizos— por fin habla Alice.

Comienzo a preocuparme y de verdad se nota.

—¿Qué debo…?

Entonces mi pequeña duende interviene.

—No estés nerviosa, siempre puedes preguntarle a un médico o a mí, si es que lo sé. No te preocupes, tener un bebé no es tan malo. ¿Verdad? — mira a la empleada.

—Lo siento, soy soltera— se enorgullece.

Alice pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno… Veamos esas fajas anti derrame de botones barrigas— suspiro.

…

Llego a casa llena de paquetes y bolsas que hábilmente me tomo el tiempo de acomodar en el closet que tengo desocupado en la otra habitación.

Termino justo a tiempo cuando Edward llega del trabajo y lo recibo con muchos besos.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

Yo hago un gesto evasivo con los hombros mientras como flan.

—A Alice la llamaron gorda por buscar en _tallas grandes._

Edward se ríe y besa mis manos.

—Debió haberse molestado.

Asiento enérgicamente.

—Quisiera que hubieras visto la escena con tus propios ojos— me sonrío de lado y de verdad lo deseo, mucha de las cosas bonitas que he empezado a vivir con esta maravillosa noticia, me encantaría platicarlas con él, pero aún no es tiempo, debo esperar al menos a la primera consulta médica.

—Ya veré algunas cosas— se sonríe mientras bebe café y agacha la mirada—, hay cosas de la familia que siempre te dejan buenas anécdotas.

—Ni que lo digas— murmuro con la boca llena de dulce.

Ladea la cabeza vacilante y yo me tenso, lo noto nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… Estaba pensando en llevarte a casa. Quiero presentarte a mis padres.

Yo casi escupo por la impresión. ¿Conocer padres? Nunca he conocido padres, ¿Eso qué significa? Hemos salido poco tiempo, ¿qué debo decir?

—Quieres que conozca a tu familia— repito.

—Bueno, eres mi novia…. Y no sé, no me gusta que nadie sepa quien eres. Riley ya ha hablado de ti un poco para poder incomodarme como si fuese un adolescente con mi madre y padre, y pues ellos quieren conocerte. Nunca he llevado una chica a casa, ¿sabes?

Mis ojos se cristalizan por la emoción, ¡Soy un mar con olas gigantes de llanto!

—¿Qué tienes? — inquiere espantado.

—Nadie me había pedido eso antes— sollozo sonriendo.

—Oh, Bella— me abraza dulcemente y me besa la cabeza—, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y yo también estoy emocionado. Me gustas mucho— me mira a la cara y limpia mis ojos llenos de lágrimas—, todo estará bien— me sostiene de nuevo.

—Lo sé… Es solo que todo se pone bonito y eso me emociona.

—Se pondrá mejor cuando estemos todos juntos— me promete y yo sonrío sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos por tales promesas mientras me sobo el estómago.

 _Todos juntos,_ pienso profundamente con alegría.


	20. Bebé de la A hasta la Z

**Capítulo 20**

Bebé de la A hasta la Z

Me subo al taxi con gran determinación en la mirada. Conmigo llevo mi bolso, un atuendo cómodo, mis zapatos anti derrapantes, lentes de lectura, un peinado bastante suelto y un enorme libro que habla sobre todo —lo básico— que hay que saber de bebés.

Con un marcatextos, subrayo todo lo que creo relevante y más a recordar. Aunque para ser honesta, siento que he estado exagerando un poco, pero no puedo evitar querer informarme. Doy vuelta la hoja y mejor busco en las primeras páginas del tomo en Todo sobre los primeros meses de embarazo. Sí, es mejor, aún no hay bebé, mejor concentrémonos en el ahora. La primera página dice lo siguiente:

 **"Una vez el test de embarazo ha confirmado que estás esperando un bebé, debes pedir cita al ginecólogo para tu primer control. En esta visita, entre la seman del embarazo, se elabora la historia clínica y se realiza una ecografía vaginal. "**

Yo abro los ojos de golpe.

—¡LA QUÉ! ¿ME VAN A METER QUÉ COSA EN DONDE? — grito espantada y el chofer se me queda viendo por el vidrio retrovisor con cara de espanto.

Yo bajo los hombros en forma de pena y continúo leyendo en silencio con los nervios a flor de piel. Hoy es el día, mi gran día. Hoy veré a la doctora Esme.

Marzo llegó y yo no puedo creer que la panza me está creciendo demasiado rápido. Ya es bastante suerte que no he podido estar tan de cerca de Edward por el trabajo, pero esto de ocultar la barriga no durará mucho.

Estimo que estoy cerca de la semana ocho y no puedo esperar más para saber cómo está mi peque. Sí, ya tiene sobrenombre. Me gusta dirigirme a él o ella así, pues Alice ha optado por el de _arrozcito o frijolin_ pues asegura que ese es el tamaño justo que tiene ahora. Continúo leyendo para mí:

 **"La realización de un ultrasonido transvaginal se realiza durante esta primera visita para confirmar el embarazo. Además, esta ecografía vaginal permite comprobar si la gestación se ha formado dentro del útero, lo que descartaría el embarazo ectópico.**

 **También permite ver la presencia del saco amniótico, que descartaría el embarazo anembrionario. Esta ecografía permite establecer el tipo de embarazo de la futura mamá, para ver si es único o múltiple, y en algunas ocasiones, aunque no siempre es posible, permite percibir el latido fetal. Si todo va bien, el bebé estará anidando en el útero y el ginecólogo confirmará su correcto desarrollo."**

Para ser sincera, no entiendo mucho, pero lo que logro entender es que voy a confirmar el embarazo y vigilar que todo esté bien. Muerdo el marcatextos y subrayo las palabras complicadas.

—Necesito saber qué significa esto.

La lluvia acelera y se forma una enorme fila de tráfico. Checo mi reloj de mano y para mi suerte, he salido con bastante tiempo de casa.

El chofer tamborilea los dedos sobre el volante y de vez en cuando me mira por el espejo.

—Creo que eligió un mal día para ir al doctor.

Yo bufo.

—No lo elegí yo, me lo dieron de cita. El hombre intenta ser parlanchín.

—¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Gripa? Mi esposa tiene agruras y colitis. ¿Acaso piensa que tengo la panza abultada por comer mal?

—Chequeo general— respondo para que no continúe las interrogaciones.

Me mira de nuevo por el espejo y yo sigo la lectura.

 **"Durante esta primera visita al ginecólogo, se elabora el historial clínico de la futura mamá. Para ello, el médico evaluará tu estado de salud y el de tu pareja..."**

Ugh. Tema sensible.

Mi pareja no sabe de este bebé, aún. ¿Cómo podría evaluar la salud de Edward? ¿De qué serviría?

—¡Por favor, ayúdeme! Grito asustada cuando se arrodilla, abre las piernas y empieza a gritar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Qué tiene?

—Mi bebé, mi bebé ya viene.

Oh no. No, no, no.

—Pero... No soy médico.

—Señorita, por favor— implora —le suplico que me deje entrar. No permita que mi bebé nazca en la calle.

Yo niego despavorida.

—Pero ya me iba.

Grita antes de que siquiera termina la frase, se sube a gatas casi encima de mí y yo levanto las manos en forma de rendición cuando sus piernas quedan encima de las mías.

—¡Ahhhh! — vocifera agarrándose del cinturón de seguridad y del tirante de mi overol.

Grito con ella asustada, esta mujer ha hecho que mi día tomase un rumbo bastante distinto.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? — pregunto desesperada.

—¡Quíteme el pantalón! — aprieta los dientes. Yo comienzo a reírme por los nervios y mi sonrisa se borra cuando su pecho agitado y rojo se mueve con violencia.

¿Es un parto o una película porno lésbica?

En algún lado he escuchado esto.

¡Deja las estupideces, Isabella! ¡Te necesita!

Obedezco como puedo y le quito la ropa con cuidado, y muy lento para su gusto.

—¡Los calzones!

—¿Los qué? — inquiero espantada.

—¡Ahora! — ordena. Yo niego y me quedo petrificada. El taxista vuelve más enojado que nunca mientras decenas de marchantes rodena el carro.

Sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas cuando nota que ahora en lugar de un pasajero hay dos, y uno de ellos tiene la ropa interior a mitad de las nalgas.

Definitivamente parece una película porno, pero a mi perspectiva, una de alíen.

—¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?

—¡Va a tener un bebé! — balbuceo como una idiota.

—¡Voy a tener un bebé! — reafirma la mujer y después suelta un alarido que me irrita los oídos.

—Oh no, no en mi taxi, ¿sabe cuánto costará lavar la tapicería?

—¡No sea idiota! — lo regaño—, llame una maldita ambulancia.

El hombre asombrado por mi tono de voz, parpadea.

—Dudo mucho que logre entrar en este tráfico.

—¡Inténtelo! — ordenamos la chica y yo al mismo tiempo. De nuevo gime y flexiona las piernas por el dolor, no sé cómo rayos termino con la mejor y más cercana vista de su vagina. Sus marcadas mejillas manchadas de lápiz negro con un mensaje protestante, se ven borradas por el aparatoso sudor que escurre desde su frente.

Muy bien, Isabella. Tienes que hacerlo, ayudarla. Eres su única opción. La mejor. Es hora de que mis malditas manías de adelantarme a los finales de un libro, rindan frutos. Ya leía la parte en que el bebé ya está en casa, incluso, me atreví a leer la parte en que el bebé sale de tu vagina.

—Tienes que... —se me quiebra la voz.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gime después, ya me empiezo a preocupar por la menuda mujer que se pelea consigo misma por no romper el auto por dentro, su cuello se retuerce por el dolor. El libro no decía que sacara cita con el quiropráctico.

—Tienes que respirar profundamente, tomar... Tomar aire profundo.

La mujer y sus mejillas roja a reventar, por fin me hace caso. Inhalo y exhalo como aquella vez que equivocadamente decidí ayudarle a Alice a inflar globos en el primer año de los mellizos. Casi tuve que usar respirador luego de tres globos. Ella me imita, no deja de mirarme y eso me pone nerviosa.

—¡No puedo, no puedo! — gimotea.

—¡Sí, puedes! — le grito—, tu bebé necesita que lo ayudes.

—¡Ahhh, santa mierda, mi vaginaaaaaa! —aúlla de dolor. Yo siento como la sangre abandona mi cara.

—¿Dónde está su esposo? — pregunto espantada.

—¡Bill, hijo de puta! — grita enfurecida. Bien, creo que no hay esposo. El taxista vuelve más nervioso y sudado.

—Ya vienen para acá. Tardarán un poco, no hay calles vacías.

—¿Qué? —Lo siento, es todo lo que pude hacer— se disculpa—, ¿Cómo va?

—¡AHHHHH! — grita de nuevo y mi brazo es pellizcado fuertemente por ella. Yo me quejo en silencio.

—¿Quiere apoyarla? El chofer niega avergonzado. Mi teléfono empieza a sonar insistentemente. Los gritos de la mujer y el ringtone me ponen más de nerviosa hasta que logro localizarlo.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?_

Un alarido de repente, corta mi contestación.

— _¿¡BELLA!?_ — Pregunta asustado.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—me apresuro a decir—, venía en el taxi para ir a mi...—cayo abruptamente— . A una cita con Alice y... Una chica empezó a dar a luz sobre mis piernas. Edward jadea.

— _¿Estás bien?_

—Sí, la chica no tanto.

De nuevo grita.

 _—¿Dónde estás?_

—Cerca de la alcaldía, enfrente de la pastelería Baker's— explico.

 _—¿En la quinta?_ — pregunta con voz cortada

—Sí, ¿por qué? — pregunto sin entender.

 _—Voy para allá._

—No, Edward. No podrás llegar hay una manifestación cerca. No hay paso.

 _—Iré a pie. No te preocupes—_ murmura con voz agitada. ¡Viene corriendo!

—¿Qué?

 _—Vamos ayudar a esa chica. Necesita asistencia y la ambulancia no llegará._

—Pero... Edward.

 _—Te veo en cinco_ — cuelga sin más. Yo parpadeo sin entender.

—¿Quién era? ¿La ambulancia ya viene? — flexiona las rodillas de nuevo por las contracciones que cada vez son más fuertes y frecuentes.

El chofer se pasea nervioso enfrente del motor del auto.

—Mi... Mi novio es médico, viene a asistirte

—¿De veras?

—Si-i— murmuro nerviosa.

—¿Tú también? —inquiere temblorosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tendrás un bebé— gimotea a media oración.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? — parpadeo sorprendida.

—Por tu forma... De... Vestir... Tus estúpidos zapatos, tu cara es un amanecer bonito a comparación del mío y ese libro raro que dejaste sobre el asiento...

¡Ah! ¿Mis zapatos son estúpidos?

—Tengo casi dos meses.

Ella por fin sonríe después de un rato.

—¿Tu novio lo sabe?

Niego lentamente.

—Díselo—me aprieta de la mano cual moribundo ordenando última petición—, no sabes lo que es que nadie te apoye.

—Lo sabrá... Pronto—casi juro.

Ella asiente y por primera vez en mi vida, mi asombro sobre pasa los límites. Un bulto de cabellos negros se asoma por su vagina y yo instintivamente me hago hacia atrás.

—¡Puedo verlo! — grito entre horror y fascinación. La mujer gime y puja con fuerza. Yo estoy en shock.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!— una mano toca mi hombro y yo miro perpleja hacia ningún lugar—.

¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Asiento como puedo. Edward me sonríe jovialmente mientras su cabello negro escurre en agua.

—¿Quién eres? — gime la parturienta.

—Soy médico. No te preocupes, estás en buenas manos. Bella — me llama—, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Bella? —insiste.

Reacciono lentamente.

—¿Eres el novio?

Edward sonríe con orgullo.

—Lo soy— dice triunfal.

—Que guapo— comenta coqueta.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Pensé que estabas dolorida teniendo un bebé— me cruzo de brazos.

La mujer se carcajea y de nuevo empieza a pujar.

—Bella—me llama Edward—, ayudame.

—¿Qué hago?

—Sube a los pies de la señora y coloca su cabeza encima de sus piernas, necesito que la tomes de las manos. El espacio es reducido y un movimiento brusco podría afectar al bebé. No es una amplia cama de hospital. ¿Tienes algún pañuelo?

Busco en mi bolsa, lo único que tengo son pedazos de tela sin bordado que compré en la tienda de telas para poder hacer los míos propios y se lo entrego, la tela no es blanca, tiene muchos dibujos alusivos de bebé y también saco una mantita amarilla nueva que vi en un aparador de camino acá.

Me mira extrañado, evado su mirada y su escrutinio. Me coloco como me ordenó. —Bien, necesito que abra más las piernas y que puje, su bebé viene en camino, por favor haga un esfuerzo y puja.

Edward se concentra en ella y empieza la labor. Observo detenidamente el rostro de mi novio, es un buen médico, es bueno en absolutamente todo.

Creo que después de tanto misterio, me bombardeará de preguntas acerca de las telas para bebé. Claro que es raro. Claro que lo hará. Merece saber.

—¡Puje! — ordena.

Y lo imagino feliz, rebosante cargando a mi hijo, carne de mi carne, suyo de corazón. Una pequeña lágrima se asoma y cierro los ojos.

 _Edward caminando lentamente hacia mí con el pequeño en brazos, o pequeña, no lo sé. Su sonrisa resplandece ante su devoto amor. Rostro cansado pero reluciente de alegría. Me lo da en brazos y miro su pequeño rostro de ángel complacido mientras duerme. Lo meso suavemente mientras tarareo una nana que escuché hace mucho tiempo cantada por Charlie._

 ** _Dulce y lindo amor, dulce y buen bebé, duerme en una curva de la luna, Para que sea tu cuna, yo de aquí te cuidaré._**

 _Edward también la aprendió._

 _Quiso que se la cantáramos juntos para que pronto reconociese la voz de mamá y papá._

 _Lo veo feliz, tomando las pequeñas manos del ángel mientras se retuerce en mis brazos acurrucado, apoyando su frente en la mía, cuando por fin va a dormir._

—¡Más fuerte! ¡Tiene que pujar más! Ya está coronando.

La voz de Edward me saca de mi ensoñación sin darme cuenta de que mis brazos están siendo arañados por la mujer. No había notado el dolor.

—¡Ah!— grita una última vez.

Lo seguido de eso, es el llanto sano de un recién nacido. La lágrima resbala, mi novio sonríe fascinado y la mujer por fin descansa. El bebé es envuelto en las telas y es entregado a la madre.

—Es una hermosa niña— murmura Edward—, buen trabajo. La madre llora. Él me mira fijamente complacido por haberlo apoyado y le correspondo, segundos después la ambulancia llega y la lluvia cede un poco.

Edward sale a dar el informe a los paramédicos que atienden a la madre, el taxista incluso moquea de la emoción. La mujer arrulla a la niña despacio.

—Felicidades— le digo. La madre me mira.

—Lamento haber usado las cosas de tu bebé.

Niego.

—Ella las necesitaba más ahora, este bebé— me sobo la barriga—, aún está calientito aquí dentro.

Me sonríe.

—Gracias a Dios que te encontré— reza—, no sabría que hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de nadie.

—Cuídala— tomo y acaricio a la bebé de su manita—, es bellísima.

Salgo hacia la calle y me despido cuando la ambulancia se la lleva al hospital para recuperación y revisión de la niña.

Edward recoge sus cosas y el taxista me ofrece llevarme pero creo que es suficiente por ahora el hecho de haber estado en un parte en el asiento trasero de un taxi, obviamente los paparazis no tardan y el orgulloso policía narra su espectacular ayuda en el labor de parto.

Yo doy de paso, me acerco a mi novio.

—¿Y a dónde ibas?— pregunta curioso. Enarco una ceja.

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, estabas demasiado cerca.

—Salí a tomar café, me preocupé pues no había recibido ni una llamada tuya en toda la mañana y no fuiste a trabajar. ¿Estás bien?

Sudo frío.

—Claro, iba a ver a Alice— miro mi reloj, mierda llevo diez minutos retrasada en mi cita con la doctora Esme— voy retrasada. Asiente sin convencimiento.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Mala idea, no puede verme entrar a la clínica de planificación familiar. Pero recuerdo que hay un centro comercial cerca.

—Claro, vamos —le sonrío. Me toma de la mano y caminamos sin mucho que decir.

Me cuenta la aventura que pasó para poder llegar hasta donde la mujer estaba y cómo fue fácil localizarme — por mis nuevos zapatos feos sobresaliendo de la puerta del taxi—, hago caso omiso de ese segundo comentario hacia lo que visto. No me gustan ni a mí, no es necesario que todos me lo recuerden.

—¿Me dirás por qué traías tela para pañales para bebé? — suelta sin más. Mi cuerpo se pone tieso.

—Para mi sobrina— contesto vacilante.

Ladea la cabeza y respira.

—La más pequeña de tu hermana, cierto.

Chasqueo los dedos.

—Está probando usar menos desechables— sigo mintiendo.

Asiente no muy convencido cuando llegamos a la puerta del centro comercial, una cuadra más y podré llegar a la cita, aunque vaya casi media hora demorada.

—Pues, dile que le mando saludos y a los niños.

Me besa dulcemente.

—Lo haré.

—Ah, por cierto, esta noche pasaré a tu casa, iremos a cenar con mis padres.

—¿Hoy? —paso un trago enorme de saliva.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No, para nada, solo me tomó por sorpresa.

—Ya te lo había comentado— me recuerda.

—Lo sé, pero sabes como soy. Además, es la primera vez que conozco a unos padres. Me... Me... pone nerviosa.

Edward sonríe y me besa apasionadamente, ahí a plena calle. Yo siento el calor entre mis piernas.

—Les encantarás— me asegura. —Deseo tu confianza.

—Tranquila, mi madre no es un verdugo malvado si eso te preocupa.

¡Ah! ¡Las madres! Recuerdo cuando Alice llevó a Jasper la primera vez, fue todo un interrogatorio. Mi pobre hermana quería llorar.

—Intentaré calmarme. ¿Qué debo llevar?

Me toma entre las manos y me besa.

—Tu hermosa sonrisa.

—Hablaba de ropa.

—No esos zapatos— apunta a mis pies y se ríe.

—Muy gracioso.

—Quizá un lindo vestido y esos lindos zapatos para bailar que usaste la otra noche— me recuerda y yo me sonrojo.

—Vaya... Me toma de la cintura — la que aún no se ha perdido, y susurra en mi oído.

—Y una bonita ropa interior... —muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja enviando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Para qué? — cierro los ojos complacida.

—Creo que quiero enseñarte mi antigua habitación. ¿Vendrías? — besa escandalosamente mi cuello— . Dios, hueles delicioso—gruñe.

Yo me derrito.

 _¡La consulta, mujer! ¡La consulta!_

—Tendrás mucha diversión hoy—le prometo—, pero tengo que irme. ¿Podrás esperarme?

—El tiempo que sea, nena— me mira lujuriosamente—, pero no tardes demasiado. Ya te extraño. Me muerdo la boca.

—No será demasiado. Me deja en la puerta del lugar y se aleja apenas finjo meterme y cuando no hay rastro de él, salgo directamente a la clínica.

 _…_

—Buenas tardes, soy Isabella Swan— digo con un nudo en la garganta—, tenía cita a las tres de la tarde, tuve un... Contratiempo. La recepcionista me sonríe y asiente.

—Entiendo y no se preocupe, la doctora dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, salió a comer después de su hora y apenas volvió—me da un pase y sonríe de nuevo—, pase la está esperando.

—Gracias — digo apenas y camino hasta la bonita puerta del consultorio de la doctora Esme. Cuando me mira entrar se sonríe abiertamente, incluso se para y camina hasta mi y me recibe con un fuerte abrazo.

—Bienvenida, Isabella. —Parece que se me extrañaba. —Me alegró mucho ver esa cita en mi agenda, no sabes cuánto. Eso significan buenas noticias.

Intento sentirme feliz pero los nervios dominan.

—Pasa, toma asiento.

—Gracias...

—Dime, ¿Qué te trae de nuevo aquí?

Yo paso un enorme trago de saliva como si fuese una adolescente culpable. De cualquier forma, lo sabe pero quiere que lo diga en voz alta, más para mí que para ella.

—Yo...

—¿Sí? —sonríe tiernamente.

—Yo estoy embarazada. La mujer sonríe y complacida me toma de las manos.

—No sabes cuánto me place saberlo, Isabella y hoy lo vamos a confirmar.


	21. Conociendo a la familia

**Capítulo 21**

 **Conociendo a la familia.**

La doctora Esme escribe suavemente en su computadora y me sonríe de vez en cuando. Mis manos me sudan mucho, al paso de esto, haré un profundo charco en el piso con el sudor de mis palmas.

—Bien, linda. Dime. ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te has enfermado de algo?

—No, solamente he tenido mareos, vómitos.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—Ese golpe en tu cabeza, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Desmayo en el baño y golpe con el lavamanos.

Su cara es de espanto puro, corre hacia mí y revisa la cicatriz que ahora es rosada.

—¿Te golpeaste el estómago?

—No, el bebé está bien.

Respira aún un poco entrecortado. Esta mujer se preocupa hasta del más mínimo detalle.

—Ve detrás de la mampara, quítate la ropa de la cintura para abajo y ponte una bata nueva, luego recuéstate sobre la camilla y coloca las piernas a cada lado del soporte.

Asiento y la obedezco en silencio. Me desnudo como me pide, cuando salgo y me acomodo, enciende un aparato extraño, le pone un condón y me sigue sonriendo.

—Conoce a nuestro nuevo novio— se ríe.

Yo cierro las rodillas instintivamente.

—¿Qué hace?

—Tengo que hacer una ecografía transvaginal, es solo el inicio de tu embarazo, lo demás será como lo conoces.

Oh.

—¿De veras tiene que meterme eso? ¿No puede invitarme al menos una cena antes, una copa? No soy tan fácil, doctora Esme— digo como estúpida nerviosa.

La mujer cabello caramelo se ríe abiertamente.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Isabella? Esto no te lastimará— mira el alargado instrumento con indiferencia—, míralo como el vergonzoso novio que tenía el miembro pequeño. No sentirás nada, solo una pequeña presión.

Me cubro la cara por la vergüenza.

—Doctora, me da pena.

—Isabella, no es la primera vez que miro tu vagina. Lo hice hace unos dos meses atrás.

Ella es tan... Abierta.

—Ok— murmuro.

—Se bien portada.

Mis piernas las cubre con una manta rosa y yo intento mirar hacia la ventana. La presión se hace presente y la doctora empieza a explorar mi _pequeño nido._

—Bien, veamos qué tal está todo por aquí— se concentra en la pantalla oscura.

Yo intento enfocarme en la idea de que no hay un aparato hurgando en mis partes nobles y suspiro profundamente.

—Sí te duele algo, debes decírmelo inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí— gimoteo más de pena que de dolor.

La doctora se concentra, escribe con la mano izquierda y asiente entrecerrando los ojos, parece bien lo que hace.

Luego de unos segundos, su sonrisa se ensancha y congela la imagen.

—Bien, puedes cubrirte— murmura.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

—En efecto, querida— deshecha el material y yo me siento en la cama.

—¿Y?

—Estás embarazada.

Sonrío.

—Y además tienes excelente salud, solo me hace falta preguntarte algunas cosas acerca de tu peso, tomaremos tu presión y demás datos necesarios, te haremos un estudio de sangre para medir tu nivel de glóbulos, anemia y por supuesto que te daremos vitaminas y ácido fólico— camina hasta su escritorio y comienza a escribir a puño y letra.

—Muy bien.

—Ya puedes pasar a vestirte— sonríe.

La obedezco y termino por acomodar mis zapatos feos.

Me siento de nuevo frente a ella y espero a que termine.

—¿Y dime? ¿Cómo lo estás tomando?

—¿El qué?— pregunto espantada.

—El embarazo.

—Pues... Al principio me sorprendió que pasara.

Ella niega.

—Fue una inseminación, no puedes decir que no fue planeado.

—Lo sé, pero recién... Recién creí que no había resultado, conocí a alguien.

La doctora levanta la vista sorprendida.

—Oh. ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—No lo sabe aún— confieso apenada.

—Bueno, es tu decisión al final pero pues un embarazo no se puede ocultar mucho tiempo, sobre todo uno múltiple.

Mi corazón late desbocado y los oídos se me tapan. Yo ladeo la cabeza sin entender, una risita nerviosa rompe el silencio sepulcral del consultorio.

—Disculpe, ¿qué?

La doctora Esme, se palmea la cara sola.

—Oh, que tonta, lo siento. No te lo dije, vas a ser mamá...

—¿De dos bebés?

—No querida, de tres.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— grito y me tengo que sostenerme de la silla.

Mi doctora corre hacia mi al verme todo pálida y exaltada.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo que tres bebés?

—Bueno— alza los hombros en forma de evasión—, te inseminaste con cinco embriones, era totalmente esperado un embarazo múltiple.

—¿¡Pero tres!?— comienzo a entrar en pánico.

—¿Necesitas algo, querida?

—Agua— murmuro con garganta seca.

Ella corre y me sirve un vaso enorme el cual me bebo de inmediato.

¡Tres bebés!

—¿Y por qué? ¿Lo esperado era uno, no?

—Sí, pero también influye muchos tus cuidados, el donador y tus óvulos, son genes fuertes, Isabella.

Mi mente solo puede ser capaz de procesar casi de manera involuntaria el afamado número: tres. No uno, ni dos: tres bebés. Y con cada segundo que pasa, se hace más real. Y todo cobra absolutamente sentido. Incluso que teniendo tan poco tiempo, mi estómago ya se empiece a notar.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Doctora, ¿está segura?

—Completamente— sonríe y camina hasta la máquina de ecografía, teclea unos botones y una impresora le muestra una imagen—. Mira, aquí está el primero— señala con una pluma, aquí está el segundo y este de aquí, es el tercero. Por el momento no podemos oír sus corazones, pero por el tamaño asumo que tienen buena salud y que el líquido les servirá. Pasado el tercer mes, vendrás a hacer otra ecografía— yo doy un respingo—, de tu estómago—, me reconforta.

—Yo...— me quedo seca del cerebro sin poder decir algo más.

—¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Necesitas apoyo?

Jadeo nerviosa.

—No es por los niños— miro al piso—, estoy feliz aunque no lo parezca, pero es que creí que tendría una responsabilidad de la cual hablar con el chico que me gusta y quiero y... ¿Ahora que le digo de esto? Lo conocí después de la inseminación. No son suyos obviamente.

La mujer frente a mí, ladea la boca.

—Supongo que si te quiere, lo entenderá. Muchos hombres no toman bien las responsabilidades de esa magnitud, he visto padres biológicos venir con sus parejas aquí y cuando empiezan el tratamiento, aunque al principio hayan venido por voluntad propia, casi siempre temen al compromiso cuando saben que sus esposas están listas para procrear— y yo tiemblo pensando en el rechazo de Edward, ella lo nota—, pero siempre hay la excepción de la regla, no todos los hombres fueron criados por la misma mujer. Algunos si saben lo que quieren. Tal vez tu novio lo sepa.

Asiento indecisa.

—Creo que sí, él... Él es muy maduro.

—Deberías decírselo. Nada te dice que compartirán un matrimonio ni una vida juntos para siempre, pero es mejor ser honestos. Una pareja nueva puede ser temporal, pero los hijos son para toda la vida: y tú estás esperando tres.

Suspiro, dándole la razón.

—Tiene razón, mucha. Hablaré con él.

—Isabella — me toma de las manos—, no sé qué tanto apoyo recibas en tu familia acerca de esto y no quiero que te ofendas en lo absoluto, pero, me encantaría poder adoptar esos niños como parte de mi familia.

Yo parpadeo sin entender.

—No comprendo.

—Verás— suspira ladeando un poco la cabeza—, en mi familia tengo solo hijos varones, ¿sabes que he tenido que estarlos apresurando a que me den nietos? — se ríe y yo también—. Mi hijo mayor hace tiempo iba a casarse, a este tiempo ya hubiese tenido su primer hijo, o no sé. La verdad es que la cosa no funcionó y desde que anunció el compromiso yo estaba entusiasmada. Soy... Muy alegre con esos temas.

Oh sí, lo he notado.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Algo cambió, aunque nunca me lo quiso decir— murmura con tristeza—, pero sé bien lo que le pasó. A la fecha, mírame, soy médico y me encanta ayudar a las parejas. Llevo más años de lo que imaginas ayudando mujeres y matrimonios. He recibido postales de todas partes del mundo cuando un bebé, con antecedentes en esta clínica nace.

Yo me sorprendo.

—¿Ves ese tablero lleno de fotos?

Asiento viendo lo que me indica.

—Todos bebés míos— se sonroja—, bueno, bebés ayudados a nacer por mí— dice con orgullo.

¡Que hermoso!

—Wow, estoy más sorprendida de lo que cree.

La doctora Esme sonríe apenada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que digo, es cierto Isabella. Te tengo un especial aprecio desde que llegaste a esta clínica— busca en el cajón de su gaveta.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, casi un año atrás. Llegué temblorosa y tartamuda hasta el escritorio de la doctora esperando poder entender absolutamente todo. Ella amablemente me atendió y no se burló de mí a pesar de que había entrado cayéndome de boca, todo este tiempo conviviendo con ella, cada mes.

Aquello era un recuerdo grato, la doctora Esme había sido prácticamente mejor madre que la mía en un año.

—No sé qué decirle— murmuro.

—Eres de las chicas que más he visto que se ha esforzado en muchos años que tengo de servicio. Y por eso, me he encariñado mucho— saca de su gaveta un regalito que da ternura de solo verlo.

Mis ojos se cristalizan.

—¿Qué es?

—Un pequeño presente para el bebé, bueno para los bebés— dice con ternura.

Yo me emociono. Lo tomo entre mis manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo a mi doctora.

¿Esto es normal? Supongo que sí, pero ella lo demuestra más que la mayoría de las personas.

Abro el paquete que más bien es una caja mediana y encuentro tres cositas pequeñas dentro. Un biberón de cristal nuevo, una sonaja con muchos colores y una mantita muy suave.

—Muchas gracias, son bellísimos.

—Los tengo conmigo desde que agendaste la cita— orgullosa lo dice—, sabía que daría positivo, no por nada me hubieses buscado de nuevo. Todo es nuevo, excepto la mantita.

Yo no comprendo.

—¿Alguien la usó?

—Mi hijo mayor— suspira con añoranza—. Iba a ser para su primer hijo pero... No se pudo. Y ahora no sé, me hiciste estimarte mucho, Isabella. Quiero que tú la tengas, es algo que guardé por más de veinte años, es un regalo para que formes partes de la familia— suspira.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

—Mis bebés tendrán la mejor abuela del mundo— le aseguro tomándola de la mano.

La doctora Esme y su típica sonrisa amable y cálida, se ensanchan más de lo normal. La hice feliz.

Bueno, mis hijos tienen la tía, el tío, los primos, la abuela, el posible papá —paso un enorme trago de saliva— y una linda abuela que sabe todo sobre ellos.

Esto es genial, tengo mucha gente que apoya este embarazo. La idea es muy hermosa debo admitir. He igualado a mi hermana en niños en menos de un año. Bueno, esto la hará saltar en un pie. Pero los gastos se triplicaron.

 _Basta de esos pensamientos estúpidos, Isabella Swan. Eres una profesional y mujer preparada. Sabes y sabrás bien cómo salir adelante,_ me grita mi subconsciente.

Sí, todo está genial cuando me sale lo valiente, pero es la vida real. Tengo que luchar por ellos, aún tengo reservas en el banco, muy pocas pero puedo realizar turnos dobles.

 _No, no, es un embarazo múltiple, tienes que cuidarte._

Oh, es cierto.

—¿Qué pasa, querida?— pregunta la doctora al ver mi cambio de semblante.

—Demasiada información por un día.

La mujer frente a mí, suspira un poco preocupada.

—Si crees que es demasiado para sobrellevar, te recomiendo este grupo de apoyo que salió de la clínica. Son mujeres independientes, no cobran en lo absoluto, solo se apoyan entre sí— me entrega una tarjeta.

 _ **"Úteros unidos, bebés recién nacidos: apoyo emocional y práctico para mamás primerizas."**_

—¿Y para qué sirve?

—Dan consejos acerca de todo lo que necesitas, la mayoría son madres solteras, lesbianas, mujeres divorciadas.

—Ah...— exclamo solamente.

—Puedes llevar a tu novio, tal vez aprenda algo— se ríe.

—Pero dijo que era solo de mujeres— sudo frío.

—Siempre hay una primera vez— suspira complacida.

Ay, santa madre. ¿Qué haría Edward entre tanta mujer que de seguro el lado feminista lo tienen tatuado en la frente? Lo van a querer linchar y de paso a mí.

—Bueno, lo consideraré, muchas gracias— digo de corazón.

—De nada — suspira—, cuídate mucho y nos vemos en... quince días. ¿Te parece?

Me muerdo los labios.

—Muy bien— sonrío.

...

Camino hasta casa, no quiero arriesgarme a tomar un taxi y que otra mujer se le ocurra dar a luz encima de mí.

Entre las calles, me topo con varias tiendas. Entro a una especializada de bebés y solo por curiosidad, entro a fisgonear.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarla?— me atiende un joven quien trae una chaleco llamativo y vergonzoso que lo expone como nuevo.

—Estoy... Viendo...

—¿Buscaba algo en especial?

Suspiro con pena.

—¿Hay algún paquete para más de un bebé? No sé... Algo así.

Él lo piensa.

—Pues podemos armarle uno— carraspea—, ¿Cuantos bebés?

Yo me sonrojo.

—Tres.

—Ay santo niño de atocha.

¿Qué?

—Sí... Je. Tres lindos pares de pompitas vendrán en camino— palmeo mi barriga.

El hombre pasa un enorme trago de saliva.

—Pues podemos armarlo, costarían alrededor de quinientos dólares e incluye la siguiente lista multiplicada por tres:

*Dos biberones

*Tres pañaleros

*Una pañalera (del color de su elección: verde, rosa, morada, azul, amarilla).

*Un paquete de toallas húmedas.

*Un champú especial para recién nacido

*Un bote de talco para rozaduras

*Un chupón

*Pomada para la piel.

*Tres pares de calcetines.

*Zapatos bordados

*Dos toallas

*Un calentador de biberón.

La lista era sumamente larga, debo admitir y multiplicado por tres, era más material del que podía ocultar en mi casa.

—¿Podrías darme la lista? Necesiataría armarla personalmente ya que algunas cosas ya las tengo.

—Sí— me la entrega—, consúltelo con su esposo y pregunte por mí, soy Kevin.

Yo sonrío apenas cuando dice la palabra con "e".

—Gracias.

—¡Que tenga un excelente día!— se despide tan alegre que incluso me irrita.

...

Cuando llego a casa, gasto la mayor parte del día mirando el techo y vislumbrando todas y cada una de las formas de decirle a Edward.

 _"Muy bien, mira... Cuando una abejita, se acerca a una florecita, pues... La abejita inyecta a la flor y nace un hermoso y lindo bebé... Pero habemos florecitas solitarias que no necesitamos que ninguna abeja nos picara y pues... Ya sabes: voy a ser mamá de trillizos"._

Ja, y después me deja sola por hablarle como si estuviese tonto. Por el amor de Dios, es doctor.

—Debe saberlo hoy— me prometo.

Edward llama en seguida, debo estar lista para las ocho de la noche. Me baño, me pongo un vestido bastante fresco de color azul pastel, mis zapatillas — sin olvidar el anti derrapante que Alice compró para cada uno de mis zapatos habidos y por haber—, me maquillo y puntual pasa a mi puerta.

Estoy nerviosa y con el estómago revuelto.

Cuando toca la puerta, camino con paso decidido y al tiempo de abrirla me toma en sus brazos.

—Ummm que guapa estás— me besa dulcemente.

Oh.

—Hola— saludo.

—Te esmeraste— me guiña el ojo—, gracias a Dios esos zapatos no vinieron.

Me río.

—Edward... Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Claro, hermosa. ¿Te importaría que fuese en el camino? Mi madre nos espera.

Oh, sí. La mamá de Edward, no podemos darle esa primera mala impresión.

—Claro.

Salimos de casa y yo me quedo muda apenas subimos al auto de mi novio. En todo el trayecto pienso y pienso la forma de comenzar el tema, pero simplemente ¡no puedo!

—¿Qué tal tu día con Alice?—pregunta sin dejar de mirar el camino.

—Ah... Pues de eso te quería hablar. Hoy... Recibí información importante.

—¿Así?— me sonríe.

—Sí— digo con la boca seca.

Su ceño se frunce.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunta preocupado—. Te ves seria y pálida.

—Yo... Lo estoy.

Cuando menos me lo espero, llegamos a una enorme mansión de rejas enormes, el guardia de la entrada saluda a Edward con la mano y éste, lo deja pasar.

—¿Dónde estamos?— inquiero sorprendida—. ¿Algún castillo?

—Es la casa de mis padres.

Wow.

—Sabía que venías de familia pudiente, pero esto es obseno.

Edward ríe.

—A mi madre y padre le costó tiempo hacer su hogar, te sorprenderías de las personas maravillosas que son.

No lo dudo, su hijo mayor son ejemplo de ello.

Parpadeo olvidando todo. De verdad que esto es inaudito, pero lo recuerdo de nuevo, tengo que decírselo.

—Edward... Yo...

—Mira, nos esperan en la entrada.

—¿Quienes? ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto ante su interrupción.

—Mis padres.

Un hombre rubio y alto, vestido de manera casual saluda desde lejos, se parece mucho a Edward, lo admito. Algunas facciones de Riley también habitan en él y tras su brazo derecho, tomándolo dulcemente, una mujer muy guapa, con vestido color lila, también saluda. Mis ojos se ensanchan, mi respiración se atora al ver esos ojos verdes claros y esa cabellera caramelo, con esa típica sonrisa entusiasmada.

No puede ser.

—Es la doctora Esme—murmuro y no puedo evitar sentir pánico por todo mi cuerpo.

Edward me toma de la mano cuando apaga el motor, estoy consciente de que los vidrios son polarizados. Me mira a los ojos y sonríe con entusiasmo.

—Ven, Bella. Ven a conocer a mis padres.


	22. La suegra de azúcar

**Capítulo 22**

 **La suegra de azúcar**

¿Cómo puedo describir esta situación? Sí alguien me hubiese dicho que el día habría terminado con la mujer que miró mi vagina esta tarde, no lo creería.

Pero así es, y aquí estoy con el estómago pegado a la espalda y los vellos crespos por el nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Edward al ver mi estado casi catatónico.

—Yo... Creo que no estoy lista. Me huele la boca— le aseguro.

Se ríe abiertamente.

—¿De qué hablas? Estás perfecta.

Yo alzo los brazos.

—Perfecta es un término algo amplio.

Me toma de la mano y me la besa.

—No tienes que ponerte así, yo también estoy nervioso pero no hay de qué preocuparse. No es la santa inquisición. Vamos.

Sale del auto sin detenerse esta vez, aunque haya puesto fuerza al jalarlo hacia mí.

Por dentro veo que camina hasta mi puerta y la abre. Todo el oxígeno huye de mis pulmones.

La puerta se abre, paso saliva que se queda como nudo en mi garganta. Casi duele.

Me sonríe tan ampliamente que yo acabo por remedarlo. Saco una pierna y luego la otra con extrema lentitud y cierro los ojos en el proceso. _No puede estar pasando de verdad, que no._

Y cuando menos lo pienso, Edward ha cerrado mi puerta.

Caminamos hasta la pareja y apenas lo hago, en la boca de la mujer que tengo enfrente se desdibuja una sonrisa para formarse una pequeña "o" en sus labios. Lo sabe, yo lo sé.

—Madre, padre, les presento a mi novia: Isabella Swan.

Sin preámbulo, la doctora Esme me toma entre sus delgados brazos y comienza a sonreír abiertamente.

—Hola— murmura con alegría.

—Bella, ella es la doctora Esme Cullen.

¿Cullen? Alzo una ceja.

—Uso mi apellido de soltera en la clínica— explica.

Yo abro los ojos de golpe intentando apaciguar sus argumentos: ¡No! ¡NO DEBE MENCIONAR NINGUNA CLÍNICA!

—Ah, entiendo. Mucho gusto, señora Cullen— Yo apenas soy capaz de procesar hablar.

Ella parpadea sin entender. Edward nos mira extrañado.

—Este es mi padre, el abogado Carlisle Cullen.

—Mucho gusto, Isabella— me saluda caballeroso.

—Pueden llamarme Bella— les pido.

Los tres se ríen, como si hubiese contado un chiste.

—Entonces llámanos Esme y Carlisle, no tienes que decir señor y señora todo el tiempo. No nos gusta— confiesa

Yo asiento.

—Isabella— repite la doctora—, siempre me gustó...— se calla a media oración cuando yo hago los ojos gigantes y niego vacilante. Ella lo entiende.

—¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? En lo que está la cena— propone Carlisle—. Mi esposa preparó una deliciosa pierna al horno.

Yo veo a Edward.

—¿Cómo en navidad?— inquiero anonadada.

Él asiente.

—Mi madre cocina de todo en cualquier época del año.

Vaya vida de ricos.

Caminamos hasta la sala. Un ostentoso sitio del tamaño de mi casa, de colores pasteles y muebles carísimos. Esme se sienta al lado de su esposo y nosotros frente a ellos. El ama de llaves trae consigo té y unas galletas que lucen deliciosas.

No puedo evitar saborearlas.

—Come— me anima la mujer que noto que está tan pendiente de mí.

Con pena accedo más que por antojo que por necesidad y sonrío.

—Gracias— murmuro.

Edward acaricia mis hombros al verme comer como conejo.

—Y dime, Bella. ¿A qué te dedicas?

La ama de llaves me sirve el té, ¡Ummm, huele riquísimo!

—Soy Chef de un reconocido e importante restaurante— miro a mi novio y este me guiñe un ojo.

—Oh, maravilloso— murmura Carlisle—. Sería un placer poder disfrutar de tu sazón algún día.

—Con todo gusto, adoro cocinar— confirmo más entusiasta y menos nerviosa.

—¿Y dónde se conocieron?—pregunta la madre.

Edward y yo nos miramos y reímos al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo explicarles a los suegros que dormí con su hijo sin conocerlo porque me desmayé de un golpe por entrar y colarme en un bar?

—Es curioso— murmura el cobrizo—, ella entró siendo el alma de la fiesta en un pub hace algunos meses y...

—Tropezamos — completo.

—¿Tropezar?— repite la mujer con negación—. Eso del equilibrio me preocupe— dice para si misma que para los demás, pero alcanzo a escucharlo.

Me quedo tiesa de nuevo. Yo soy Isabella Swan con piernas de Bambi en tacones. Lo siento.

—¿Y cuál es ese restaurante?

—Es el mío, papá— confirma Edward.

Carlisle y Esme se miran y ríen al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya, sí que están juntos.

—A veces— murmuro.

Edward bebe de su taza, algo abochornado, parece un chico de preparatoria.

Le acaricio la rodilla.

—Intentamos ser lo más profesionales posible. No creí que sería la novia del jefe— murmuro.

—No tienen nada malo— asegura Esme—, el amor llega donde menos lo espera— me guiñe un ojo y yo me sonrojo, Edward toma mi mano y sonríe.

Ella es más dulce aun tratándola fuera del consultorio.

—Es tan agradable conocerte— dice Carlisle con seguridad—. Edward usualmente no hace esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Traernos una chica— confirma la doctora.

—Es la primera vez— dice el padre.

Veo a mi novio sonrojarse.

—¿Era necesario?

—Vamos, hijo. No tiene nada de malo. Riley tampoco es así, algún día pasará por aquí.

—Ese granuja— comenta mi novio intentando cambiar el tema—. ¿Dónde está por cierto?

—Salió a Londres, por trabajo.

Todos asentimos, sé que el hermano menor de mi novio es un excelente abogado como lo es su padre. Siempre se pierde por temporadas pero cuando vuelve, es como si nunca se hubiese marchado.

—La cena está servida— anuncia la ama de llaves.

Los primeros en levantarse son los esposos.

—Adelante, por favor— anima el padre.

Edward me toma de la mano.

—¿Nos permiten un momento?

—Claro— afirma Esme y camina con su esposo hacia el comedor.

Yo me siento tan tensa de los hombros que no puedo evitar mirar hacia los lados y hacia ningún lugar.

—Oye, ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta mi novio con preocupación.

—Estoy… Tensa.

—Ya les caíste bien. ¿A qué se debe?

—Es que… No soy buena conociendo padres— me excuso.

El cobrizo se sonríe.

—Ya enamoraste a mamá. Te habla como si se conocieran hace tiempo. Mucho tiempo en verdad— enarca una ceja—. ¿Ya se conocían?

Niego inmediatamente.

—Es la primera vez.

Alza los hombros con entusiasmo.

—Debe ser mi imaginación tal vez. Se veían tan cercanas, se ven. Me agrada que te lleves bien con ella.

—Es un alivio que pienses eso.

Me besa de repente.

—No quiero que te sientas presionada con absolutamente nada, es la primera vez que nos reunimos y puede que suceda un par de veces más. Quiero que entiendas que el hecho de haberte traído a casa de mis padres no significa que estés obligada a nada…

Enarco una ceja.

—No comprendo.

Edward suspira un poco frustrado.

—Ellos creen que vamos a… Formalizar.

Oh.

—Es un término bastante relativo…— carraspeo—. Solo llevamos un par de semanas juntos.

Él asiente.

—Conozco a mi madre, sé que estará un poco ansiosa así que si ella te pide o te comenta algo sobre ello, eres libre de responderle lo que sientas.

—Pero Edward, no sé qué decir al respecto.

Otro beso más, tan dulce que me marea.

—Te quiero, Bella— dice por vez primera en voz alta y mi corazón late desbocado—. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera darte o decirte antes de que mi madre comience a entusiasmarse demasiado contigo— acaricia mi rostro—, y espero demasiadas cosas de esta relación. Quizás estoy demasiado mayor para estas cursilerías pero de verdad lo espero y yo…

Lo callo con un beso, apenas parándome de puntas.

—Te quiero, Edward.

Sonríe demasiado.

—No te mentí cuando dije que me hacías muy feliz.

—Y es recíproco.

Me toma entre sus brazos y me aprieta contra su pecho suavemente. Ah, los nervios se disipan casi de inmediato. Lo quiero y me quiere, la fuerza y la valentía de confesarle todo se inflama con los segundos y sé que él no es un mal hombre. Sé que podría tomarlo a bien o de no aceptarlo, no me rechazaría cruelmente como para manifestar sus sentimientos de manera negativa o violenta.

Edward no es así, es un excelente hombre.

—Vamos a cenar.

Asiento con el estómago gruñendo a la par de sus palabras. Estos niños han incrementado el tiempo y la cantidad de comida. En una semana probablemente ya luzca _muy embarazada_.

—Vamos.

Caminamos hasta la mesa tan elegante y bien decorada. Confieso que es menos ostentosa de lo que imaginé. Quizás esperaba una larga mesa victoriana de seis metros de longitud y cada quién sentado en cada lado de la mesa, separados cada quién por más de dos metros el uno del otro. Pero no, todos cerca, como una familia.

Ante mi notable asombro, Edward habla a mi oído.

—Mi madre le gusta que estemos cerca cuando venimos a cenar.

Asiento sin más.

—Tomen asiento por favor— invita Carlisle quien sentado desde la punta del comedor, se levanta cuando entramos. Esme está a su derecha, por lo que asumo que yo iré a la de Edward.

—Me encanta— casi solloza de la alegría la mujer de cabellos caramelo—, toda la familia reunida—toma la mano de su esposo y yo bebo un poco de agua de una copa—, tendremos que cambiar pronto el comedor cariño y que sea con más sillas.

Su esposo la mira sin entender.

—Pensé que te encantaba esta.

—Pero me refiero a cuando tengamos nietos.

Yo comienzo a toser sin control, Edward se levanta rápido cuando nota que no puedo controlarlo. ¡Ay, mi suegra!

—¿Cómo dices? — pregunta el esposo.

Yo sigo tosiendo sin control. La mujer se acaricia las manos.

—Bueno, es una suposición.

—Mamá— la regaña Edward.

—¿Qué hijo? — pregunta inocentemente con esa cara dulce de muñeca que hace retractar a cualquiera y Edward niega avergonzado.

Yo me limpio los labios, bebo agua más calmada y Edward murmura un " _Lo siento"_ sin proferir sonido alguno.

—Está bien— acaricio de vuelta su palma e intento sonreír.

La servidumbre pronto llega casi en un baile bien organizado con la cena. Charolas y charolas de verduras al vapor aterrizan casi angelicalmente en la mesa o quizás alucino por el hambre que tengo.

—¡Buen provecho! — exclama Esme con entusiasmo.

Me siento como cuando vas a un buffet de comida y te toca ver al chico gordo que quiere llevarse las charolas enteras. Comienzo a tomar varias porciones de los más de sietes charolas que hay en la mesa. No me percato que soy el centro de atención de los demás hasta que me encuentro a mi misma batallando en alcanzar un recipiente de salsa dulce.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — inquiere Edward cuando me ve alzarme de puntillas.

—Yo…— me sonrojo—. Sí.

—Parece que tienes hambre— murmura pasándome el recipiente pero de repente siento vergüenza, como si me hubiese pillado robando.

Lo nota de inmediato y se empieza disculpar.

—Oh, no cariño. Come, lo decía como comentario— me anima—, estás en tu casa— me besa la mejilla.

—Isabella, tienes que comer bien— me recuerda la doctora Esme cortando su porción de carne—, es una etapa muy importante es que tus mejores amigos son los alimentos al vapor sin olvidar un poco de carne.

Abandono mis cubiertos y me sobo ambas sien.

—¿Se refiere a la etapa de los veintisiete? — la miro petrificada.

Ella alza la vista y parpadea.

—Oh— responde.

Yo niego. _No, aún no lo sabe._

—Sí, eso— comenta abochornada.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta el hombre rubio—. ¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo? ¿Algún nuevo juego entre las damas?

La esposa se ríe.

—No es nada— sigue comiendo.

—Bueno— Edward se detiene en su cena y abre la botella de vino y carraspea—. ¿Alguien gusta? — la destapa con destreza y me mira—. ¿Qué tal tú, Bella?

Comienza a servir mi copa.

—¡No! — gritamos en unísono la doctora Esme y yo.

Edward y Carlisle nos miran como locas al vernos tan alteradas por un poco de vino.

¿Cómo explicar en una reunión familiar que no debo beber alcohol por mis tres bebés? Ah, que complicado es esto.

—Es decir… Prefiero beber agua, ésta noche no me apetece— me disculpo.

—Está bien— dice Edward y baja la botella.

Silencio sepulcral y absoluto pero peor que eso, silencio incómodo.

El resto de la cena, nadie habla más que para lo estrictamente necesario.

…

—Y dime, Isabella— comienza Carlisle caminando de nuevo por la sala—. ¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Dónde naciste?

Me siento como en esas películas de blanco y negro donde estamos en un cuarto gris, con solo una lámpara, una mesa y estoy a punto de ser interrogada. Paso un trago de saliva.

Las palabras de Tanya rebotan en mi cabeza: Charlie el asesino del abuelo Cullen.

Me tallo las manos una contra otra, esta noche me estallará la cabeza, aunque no creo que sea cierto, me duele pensar en una posibilidad.

Tartamudeo al empezar.

—Mi madre se llama Renee Dywer, Swan como apellido de casada. Nací en Phoenix, Arizona y nos mudamos cuando mi padre cambió de empleo— carraspeo—, tengo una hermana tres años mayor que yo, tres sobrinos— Esme sonríe al escuchar eso— y mi cuñado Jasper. Son mi única familia.

El rubio asiente.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre? — inquiere la mujer.

—Falleció cuando tenía siete años en su trabajo.

Edward me mira y me acaricia el cabello.

—Lo siento— murmura Carlisle.

—Pasó hace mucho— sonrío.

—¿Cómo se llamaba, Isabella? — inquiere mi adorada suegra y yo suspiro.

—Charles Swan— digo sin más.

Los tres Cullen se miran entre sí con cara de asombro, casi en sincronización como si fuesen dibujos animados, me preparo mentalmente para todo.

—¿Charles Swan? ¿El policía?

Me quedo de piedra. Lo saben.

—Mi padre— repito con orgullo.

Edward me mira sin entender.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — inquiere sorprendido o algún tipo de sentimiento que no logro descifrar.

—Yo…

—La hija de Charles Swan es la novia de mi hijo— murmura Carlisle casi estupefacto y yo me quedo de piedra sin saber si maldice ese hecho o lo bendice. ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO?

Y entonces, sin esperarlo, se levanta, camina hacia mí y me toma entre sus brazos para poder casi alzarme del suelo. ¡Mi suegro me está abrazando!

—¿Hola? — inquiero sin entender.

Esme sonríe orgullosa cuando su esposa me suelta, Edward me abraza por la cintura y me da un beso en la sien.

—¿Alguien me explica?

—Tu padre, salvó a mi abuelo— murmura mi novio.

¿Qué?

La historia comienza así: Charles Swan, dedicado padre y esposo, honorable miembro del cuerpo policial de Brooklyn, dio heroicamente su vida en el atentado de 1998. En unos de los edificios rehenes tomados por la mafia que controlaba en aquellos años la ciudad. Sin poder preverlo, el mayor miembro de los Cullen trabajaba como abogado en ese edificio, quedando atrapado en el último piso debido al fuego iniciado por las vigas del techo. Charlie, sabiendo esto, corrió hasta ese último piso para poder auxiliarlo, ya que la pierna de Ernest Cullen, padre del joven prospecto y becario del edificio, Carlisle Cullen había sufrido fuertes quemaduras de tercer grado en su pierna izquierda.

Charlie, tomó al hombre mayor por el hombro y los arrastró hasta la salida más apta, arrojando a Cullen por una ventana donde el cuerpo de bomberos con ayuda de equipo especial, pudieron amortiguar su caída, lamentablemente el techo cayó inmediatamente después de que Charlie hubiese siquiera intentado salir por la ventana, como lo hizo con Ernest. Charlie no solo salvó al hombre que haría un imperio en la ciudad, salvó a su familia.

—Mi padre desaprobaba aún mi matrimonio con mi esposa— dice Carlisle apenas contando la historia y yo tengo los ojos llenos en lágrimas por la emoción—, cuando volvió del hospital mi padre se hizo más unido a ésta familia.

—Y nos contó la heroica hazaña de tu padre, Riley y yo sabemos todo sobre la historia del jefe Swan— murmura Edward—, nunca creí que fueras pariente directo de él, ¡Y eres su hija!

—Por él, por Charles somos esta familia— refuta Esme.

Me siento como si estuviese viviendo en el salón de la fama.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Isabella Swan.

Aquello es un abrazo a mi alma.

De repente todo el calma en la sala de esa familia tan pequeña pero unida. Tres personas me querían como si esas dos horas sentados frente a frente, me hubiesen convertido en una conocida de años.

—¿Te lo imaginas? — murmura Edward a mi espalda mientras miro el jardín de la casa.

—Imagino tantas cosas en este día.

—Mi abuelo buscó a tu madre para ayudarlas económicamente luego de la pérdida de tu padre. Tres años y nada.

Yo suspiro.

—Mi madre hizo que viajáramos de nuevo a Arizona, para vivir un tiempo con mi abuela Marie, mi abuela materna. Quiso que olvidáramos un poco en otra ciudad, como si cambiando la geografía nos hiciera olvidar a papá.

Edward acaricia mis hombros.

—Mi abuelo quería que recibieran ese apoyo, no lo sé cómo forma de compensación. Quizá nos hubiéramos conocido desde niños— asume.

Yo me giro y lo beso.

—Tal vez me hubiese ahorrado muchas decepciones, _Mr. Right._

Se ríe.

—No puedes llamarme así tan pronto. Falta tiempo para que asumas ese hecho.

—Ya lo sé — me recargo en su pecho.

—Me desconciertas de cierto modo que no entiendo. ¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento en que te vi, pensé que eras demasiado para ser cierto— murmura besando el tope de mi cabeza—. ¿Qué hay de malo en ti? No puede ser tanta perfección.

Yo me siento increíblemente incomoda.

—¿Debe haber algo mal además de mi poco coordinación?

—Eso no es malo, es tierno.

Yo enarco una ceja.

—Lo sabes, mis padres te adoran, mi mamá te ama.

Yo abro los ojos de golpe.

—¿Lo crees?

Él asiente divertido.

—¿Notaste la parte en la que casi te obliga a comer de su plato? Está obsesionada con que comas mejor. Debe ser por este notable recuerdito— toca la cicatriz rosa de mi frente—. Yo también pienso que debes de comer mejor, y aún no sé lo que te pasa. ¿Acaso es un mal congénito de debilidad de agudeza? — se ríe y lo imito—. Algo pasa.

Yo carraspeo.

—Siempre he sido torpe.

—Eres hábil en la cocina— besa mi cuello— y en mi cama.

Oh, aquí viene el calor.

—Basta, o de verdad harás que me derrita. ¿Hace calor aquí? — pregunto abochornada.

—Aún no hemos visitado mi habitación— me recuerda.

Me muerdo los labios.

—Eres un…. Perverso — le confieso.

—¿Quieres?

Asiento mordiéndome la boca. Comenzamos a caminar y antes de cruzar la sala, su celular suena, lo mira y su ceño se frunce.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es mi hermano, ¿Me permites? Usualmente nunca me llama, debe ser importante. ¿Me esperas?

—Claro.

Me besa castamente los labios.

—Te quiero.

—Yo te quiero más.

Sale por la sala y entonces me quedo sola y de nuevo camino al balcón que da hacia al jardín y me recargo. La noche es bastante fresca.

—Así que eres la novia de mi niño— murmura una voz femenina a mi espalda que me hace saltar.

Esme Cullen sonríe hacia mí caminando.

—Increíble, ¿No? Las vueltas que da la vida.

—¿Ya lo sabe?

—No, aún no— respondo algo incómoda.

—Te confieso que me siento más nerviosa que tú, pero de cierto modo me siento bastante segura.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ella se recarga a mi lado.

—Edward siempre fue un niño muy maduro. Cuando su hermano llegó a casa, fue el más feliz de todos. Siempre amó los niños, por eso en parte escogió ser médico como yo. Mi hijo Edward es un tesoro y tú también lo eres, quizá por eso desde el inicio noté algo especial en ti. Tu padre nos unió de cierto modo. Me gusta pensar que fue así.

—Suena tan romántico cuando asume que Edward y yo estamos destinados.

—¿Y por qué no debería? Eres una chica sana, joven a la espera de una hermosa etapa.

—Se dice fácil, hablarlo en voz alta es otra cosa. No son solo mis sentimientos, sino los de Edward también considerar hablar de ello podría lastimarlo, podría pensar que no lo consideré o lo engañé.

—¡Pero está enamorado de ti! ¿No lo notas? Él no pensaría nada malo de ti. Cuando nota que te sientes mal, veo cómo te protege, se antepondría entre tú y una bala con tal de cuidarte. Incluso de mí.

Yo me abochorno. Vaya que certero comentario.

—No hemos hablado de eso, no puedo asumir que es así.

—Tú también lo estás — me reta—, pero eso es lo de menos. Cuando encuentras al _indicado_ a veces nos falta más de una vida para poder amarlo como se merece, no puedo decir que pierdes mucho o poco porque hablo de la felicidad de mi propio hijo, pero sé que él merece saber la verdad.

Asiento, de nuevo tiene razón.

Edward entra ante nosotras con rostro contrariado.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? — pregunta su madre.

—Tengo que viajar a Londres, Riley tuvo un accidente.

—¿Qué? — inquiere la madre casi en histeria.

—Está bien, se lastimó la pierna en el trabajo. Papá está con él al teléfono.

—Iré a hablar con él, con permiso Bella y piensa lo que hablamos— se despide.

Asiento sin más.

—¿Todo bien? — pregunta cuando ella se marcha.

—Excelente— lo tomo de las esquinas del saco—, ¿Y tú como estás?

—Preocupado por mi hermano. Se rompió una pierna.

Yo me inquieto.

—Dijiste que era algo sin importancia.

—Me pidió que no los alertara, mamá a veces enloquece con un raspón, imagina lo de la pierna.

—Entiendo, entonces te irás.

—Dos semanas solamente o menos, no quiero alejarme mucho de aquí— acaricia mi rostro—. Aunque puedes venir conmigo.

Niego.

—El restaurante.

Cierra los ojos.

—Lo había olvidado— suspira— tienes razón te necesito al mando.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?

No sé ni gobernar mi propia vida.

—Lo harás bien y puedes llamarme cuando quieras si tienes dudas, además eres más que apta.

Suspiro.

—O podemos pedírselo a Jessica.

Nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

—No permitas que se incendie mi restaurante— dice muy tontamente.

—Muy gracioso, Cullen.

Me besa dulcemente y sonríe.

…

Esa noche, Edward duerme en mi casa luego de haber hecho el amor tres veces seguidas, nos despedimos de ese modo sabiendo lo mucho que nos extrañaremos. Cuando estamos descansando, casi al amanecer, noto que despierta y se da cuenta de que ya no duermo, recorre mi espalda con su dedo dulcemente.

—Tienes la piel exquisita y hermosa, nunca me cansaré de ti.

Yo sonrío.

—Ya te extraño— lo beso.

—Hablaremos diario, quisiera que vinieras, pero no puedo dejar solo al tonto de mi hermano— se ríe.

Yo lo acompaño.

—Es más torpe que yo al parecer.

—Lo suyo es molesto, lo tuyo es tierno.

—Te dejará de dar risa hasta que me rompa una pierna— me burlo.

Se pone serio.

—No digas eso, bajo ningún motivo quiero que te dañes— me besa.

Yo suspiro.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

—En unas cuantas horas, ¿Te importaría llevarme?

—Será un placer, amor— lo abrazo por el cuello y de nuevo empieza a besarme de ese modo en que sé que no saldremos de la cama.

…

—Si necesitas ayuda, este es el número de mamá— me entrega la tarjeta de sus servicios como médico.

 ** _Esmerald Platte de C._**

 ** _Especialista en ginecología._**

 ** _Planificación familiar._**

—Es de la clínica para bebés— murmuro.

—Lo sé— me mira extrañado—, es la dirección de su clínica de planificación familiar pero, servirá en caso de emergencia. Mi madre adora traer niños al mundo— se ríe.

Yo sudo frío, conozco mejor el lugar de lo que cree.

—Gracias.

—Ella está enterada y gustosa si necesitas asistencia.

—Ya lo creo— alzo ambas cejas.

—Bella, por favor si necesitas algo o si sucede algo no dudes en llamarla.

—Estaré bien— le prometo—, me cuidaré amor.

—Te quiero, mi vida — dice con tanto cariño que casi lloro de felicidad.

—También te quiero— lo beso.

—Debo irme— murmura y entonces se retracta y me mira—, anoche querías decirme algo— recuerda—. ¿Qué pasa?

Yo sonrío y alzo los hombros con evasión.

—Puede esperar un poco más, sin falta lo hablaremos al volver.

Sonríe no muy satisfecho pero no insiste.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo, te invito a cenar cuando vuelva y hablamos— me besa apasionadamente los labios—, te echaré de menos— aprieta mi trasero en plena sala de abordaje y yo me pongo colorada.

—Yo también lo echaré de menos, señor _mano larga Cullen_ —me río.

Me toma entre sus brazos, acerca su boca a mi oído y respira:

—Te amo, Bella Swan— dice sin más y se mete con los demás pasajeros para entregar su boleto de avión.

Yo no puedo contenerme y aunque no pueda oírme, se lo digo:

—Yo también te amo, Edward Cullen.


	23. Mamá primeriza

**Capítulo 23**

 **Una mamá primeriza**

Alice y yo decidimos ir a caminar al parque luego de mi turno de trabajo y de haber realizado las compras de la semana

—¿De verdad necesitabas comprar esa cantidad de helado?

Yo me río.

—Ya no tenía— respondo chupando la tapa de un bote de yogur pequeño.

—No puedo creer aún que vayas a tener tres bebés— suspira sorprendida aún— ¿Acaso es una carrera contra mí?

Me distraigo viendo a mis sobrinos caminar por todos lados. James y Jasper juguetean mientras la pequeña duerme en brazos de Alice, es un amor. ¡Ya están saliendo sus primeros dientes!

—No es competencia, Al. Simplemente pasó— alzo los hombros.

—¡Niños, no se alejen demasiado!

Ambos chiquillos gritan ante la voz de su madre con una risa chillona.

—Esta mañana recibí una postal— murmuro cuando nos sentamos en una banca del parque.

—Ah— dice mi hermana—, ya te llegó.

—¿Qué es? No la abrí. ¿También te llegó a ti? Creo que venía de…

—Oklahoma— murmura picoteando un jugo de frutas con un popote y sorbiendo un poco—, sí también me llegó. Es de mamá.

Yo parpadeo sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Se fue a uno de esos viajes hippies para recorrer el país— contesta sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro.

—¿Por qué no nos avisó? —pregunto contrariada. ¡Mi madre de mochilera!

—Dice que debe aprovechar el tiempo, la revelación de tu embarazo le indica que será seis veces abuela y que sigue sola— se ríe—. Como si ser abuela fuese un título malvado.

Niego confundida aún.

—¿Se fue sola?

—No, creo que es una organización de amantes del peyote.

Yo no puedo evitar reírme.

—No creo que mamá se drogue— murmuro—, está loca pero hay de verdad cosas que sobre pasan todas.

Alice suspira.

—Conoces a Renee, sí está loca.

¡Bah! Es verdad, no la subestimo.

—¡Niños, bajen de ahí! — grita de nuevo Alice y esta vez la veo bastante tensa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No hemos estado bien esta semana — responde con un gesto de jaqueca en el rostro.

—¿Jasper y tú pelearon?

Suspira.

—Algo así.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Ella se gira y luego deja de verme.

—Jasper se la vive trabajando, cuando por fin tenemos un rato para los dos, alguno de los tres niños requiere mi atención o hicieron un desastre del tamaño del mundo. Peleamos porque a veces llega rendido y quiere que nos acurruquemos en el sofá y yo me quedo dormida entre Jasper y James. Luego la pequeña llora y…— baja la cabeza—. Necesito tiempo con mi esposo.

—¿Hace cuánto que no tienen algo así?

Hace un puchero.

—Cerca de un año o algo así.

—Yo… Si gustas y confías en mí… Podría ayudarte con los gemelos y la niña.

Mi hermana se echa en mis brazos.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

Casi asfixiada sonrío.

—Lo intentaría.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¿Podría ser mañana?

—Eh, sí supongo.

—¡Oh, Bella! Estás salvando mi matrimonio— sonríe ampliamente.

—Espero que cuando tenga los míos propios, hagas el mismo favor cuando lo necesite.

Alice se carcajea.

—Para esos son las hermanas.

—Sí, claro— murmuro no muy convencida.

…

Llego a casa rendida y con los pies un poco inflamados. A pesar de que comienzo a usar zapato extra cómodo, las plantas de los pies son una tortura por las noches. Mi ropa cada día cede menos a los caprichos de mi cuerpo, los senos los tengo sensibles y por primera vez en mucho tiempo he dejado los vómitos y esas desagradables sorpresas matutinas.

Intento masajear mis pies hasta que simplemente lo noto. Oh, ahí está. Hay una pequeña vueltita en mi panza que me impide —muy poco visible— a tocarme la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Ya se nota y los cambios van en aumento hasta por cada tres días que pasa.

—Bueno, aquí están — saludo alzándome la blusa frente al enorme espejo de mi tocador—. Sonrían— tomo una foto con mi celular y la guardo fielmente.

El etómago me gruñe y camino a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich de pollo con papas fritas.

Mi teléfono suena cuando comienzo a tostar el pan.

—Hola— saludo.

— _Suena a que estás cocinando algo delicioso_ — dice su hermosa voz cansada.

—Preparo un sándwich, ¿Gustas?

Suspira pesadamente.

— _Me encantaría más que nada en el mundo._

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?

— _Está estable, lo sometieron a cirugía y le pusieron unos clavos en la pierna._

—Auch, suena delicado.

— _Lo es, Riley tuvo una fuerte caída por las escaleras del hotel. Al parecer la señora del aseo olvidó poner el letrero de "Piso mojado", a eso, súmale que mi hermano iba distraído al teléfono y resbaló._

—Lo siento mucho, envíale mis saludos.

— _Lo haré, hermosa. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien?_

—En perfección— acaricio mi panza.

— _Me alegra escuchar eso, ya te extraño. Desearía que estuvieras aquí_ — murmura.

—Yo también te extraño, amor. En el restaurante todo es tan triste sin ti.

Escucho un gemido.

— _Harás que abandone a mi hermano por ir a verte._

Yo me río.

—No harías eso, ¿O sí?

— _No me tientes_ — se burla—. _¿Has hablado con mamá? Me dijo que estaba bastante pendiente de ti._

Yo jadeo, bueno _estar al pendiente de mí_ , era poco. La doctora Esme me ha enviado regalo y comida sin cesar durante los últimos tres días. Desde canastas de frutas frescas hasta pequeños regalo divididos en tres para los niños. Mensajes de recomendaciones diarias — que admito que me han ayudado mucho — respecto a mi cuidado personal y recomendaciones de cientos de libros sobre maternidad.

—Me sorprende que te lo haya dicho— murmuro.

— _Creo que le agradas demasiado_ — se ríe.

—Creo que aún viniendo de ti, demasiado es poco. Ella es linda— admito—, me cuida más que mamá.

— _Oh, es cierto. ¿Qué hay de tu nuevo papá?_ — se burla.

—Gracioso. ¿Hablas de Phill? No lo sé, mi hermana dice que es un sujeto agradable. No lo conozco, creo que cuando mi madre termina de escribir la postal de Alice se aburre con la mía— miro la tarjeta—, es tan impersonal.

— _Creo que tu madre tiene cierta necesidad de sentirse "joven" de nuevo_ — comenta—, _tal vez hay algo que la orilla a sentirse así._

—Tiene tres nietos— explico— eso ya es bastante decir.

— _No la juzgues, quizás este es el modo en que se siente libre._

—Ya lo creo— me pongo a freír las papas—, de cualquier modo no estoy acostumbrada a que esté todo el tiempo. No me acompañaba en casi nada— digo con pesadez—, extraño a papá.

— _No te pongas triste, mi vida_ — me pide—. _No importa la situación en la que estés, estaré para ti._

Me muerdo los labios, intentando que se aferre a su promesa por sí solo.

—¿Lo prometes?

— _¿Necesitas que lo prometa? Ya te dije lo que siento por ti._

—De cualquier modo— pido con ansia.

Él jadea.

— _Lo prometo. Deja de actuar así, me pones nervioso_ — admite sin saber que la nerviosa soy yo—. _¿Cuándo tengamos hijos también me ocultarás información? ¿Me harás prometer no regañarlos si se portan mal?_

Yo paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—¿Hijos? ¿Has pensado en ello?

— _Bueno, en algún momento eso pasará_ — se excusa—, _es decir… No ahora._

Cierro los ojos fuertemente.

—Yo…

— _¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Hice algún comentario que te incomodó?_

—No…— intento cambiar el enfoque de su atención—, recordé que mañana tendré que cuidar a mis sobrinos.

— _¿En serio?_ — pregunta sorprendido—. _¿A los tres?_

—Sí— respondo nerviosa—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— _¿Tres no son muchos niños?_

Ay, no puede ser. ¿Por qué siempre hace preguntas tan certeras?

—Lo descubriré mañana.

— _¿Y a qué se debe tanta osadía de tu parte?_

—Mi hermana casi me lo rogó como favor especial. Necesita tiempo con Jasper.

— _Ah, entiendo_ — se ríe.

—Vaya que sí, no creo que tomen la siesta juntos— me burlo.

Edward se carcajea.

— _No sabía que se le había cambiado el nombre. Me encantaría tomar una larga siesta contigo._

—Yo también y eso que tiene poco que te has ido.

Suspira frustrado.

— _Lo sé, Riley no pudo tener peor suerte._

—No se lo reproches, seguro no fue su culpa.

— _No lo creo_ — afirma—, _pero es todo un bebé_. _Sé que quiere que mi madre venga pero se rehúsa a admitirlo._

—Que bebé— me bufo.

— _Lo sé. Y mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo? ¿Alguna nueva?_

—Bueno pues…

Me paso cerca de media hora explicándole a Edward cómo van las cosas en el local — sólo y estrictamente lo que tenga que ver con el restaurante— ya que, los chismes comenzaron a surgir entre los mismos trabajadores.

El primero de todos, mi repentino noviazgo y el poder sobre los empleados mientras la ausencia del jefe esté. Muchos de los meseros murmuran de que he ascendido en algún tipo de gerencia con Edward por haberme acostado con él, por su parte, la lengua viperina de Alec no ha dejado de moverse — muy para su beneficio— alegando aún que somos pareja.

Y para último y más escandaloso que todo, mi repentina _subida de peso y abultado estómago._ La gente no es estúpida, obviamente notan que no he subido de peso por unos cuantos kilitos de más, sino que algunos especulan de mi _posible embarazo_ y de que resultado, fue acerca de alguna aventura que aseguran fue con el ayudante de cocina más idiota de Brooklyn: Alec Peters.

Y eso que solo han pasado tres días desde que Edward se ausentó, no quiero ni imaginar cuando pase la primera semana.

—… Fuera de todo eso, vamos bien. Empezamos a llenar el mes siguiente y tenemos la reservación para una boda en dos meses.

— _¿Una boda? Estoy sorprendido._

—Yo también— murmuro—, los novios se comprometieron el día de la inauguración. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— _Eso es más especial aún_ — comenta mi novio—, _y muchas gracias por hacerte cargo, en nadie más podría confiar que en ti, amor._

—Intento hacer lo que puedo— contesto con algo de pena, me da pena que mi novio confíe su negocio en mí, que tonta.

Pasamos el resto de la llamada hablando de nosotros. Me acuesto como una adolescente — hasta donde puedo— boca abajo y charlamos de miles de tonterías. Cerca de la hora de dormir, nos despedimos dulcemente y yo duermo tan tranquilamente que incluso olvido colgar.

…

A la mañana siguiente, empecé a escuchar sonidos insistentes en la puerta que me comenzaron a desesperar.

—¿Qué demonios? — pregunta toda con los ojos hinchados y el aliento quemando el aire.

— _¡TÍAAAAAA BELLLYYY!_ — Gritan en coro en la puerta de mi casa unas voces de niños.

Me despabilo siendo inconsciente de la hora, miro mi reloj de mesa.

—Son las seis treinta de la mañana, ¿Qué rayos?

Me rasco el trasero, busco mis pantuflas, me pongo una bata calientita y arrastro los pies hasta la entrada sin siquiera poder coordinar mi pies.

Apenas abro la puerta, dos pares de pies correlones entran a mi sala y mi hermana aparece con una maleta enorme y la pequeña en brazos, sonriente y decidida.

—Buenos días, hermanita— saluda entrando sin invitación siquiera.

—¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Ni siquiera son las siete.

—Mis hijos despiertan temprano, además de que le conté a Jasper que estabas dispuesta a cuidarlos un día entero y nos acompañó a dejarlos— acomoda todo su equipaje en mi sala, mientras los gemelos gritan buscando el control de la tele.

—Pensé que hablabas de que los cuidara después de terminar mi turno— apenas y reacciono.

Entonces el rubio de mi cuñado, entra triunfal y feliz.

—Buenos días, cuñadita— me da un beso en la mejilla—. Te traje un poco de té y panecillos de un Starbucks. Sin cafeína.

Yo hago una mueca.

—Jasper, hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? — sigo preguntando.

—Tomamos tu palabra— murmura mi cuñado y yo niego.

—Pero no creí que sería tan temprano.

Alice toma la bebé y la pone entre mis brazos.

—La pequeña ya está cambiada, ya comió también. Los niños también traen repuesto de pañal en esta bolsa. Aquí te dejo la lista de las frutas que pueden comer, la hora de su siesta comida y su programa favorito.

— _¡Bayneeeeey!_ — gritan en coro.

—¿Ven Barney?

Jasper se ríe.

—Tú eras su fan número uno, hasta tenías calzones de él.

—Cállate duende— la regaño.

Los niños se carcajean ante la confesión de su madre. La pequeña J, comienza a llorar cuando nota que su mamá se aleja. Oh, no.

—Alice, Alice, se descompuso tu hija— digo aterrada.

Mi hermana toma su bolso, se acerca, me besa a mí y a la niña en la frente, luego a los gemelos.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien. Nos vemos mañana— dice saliendo por la puerta de la mano de su esposo.

—¿¡MAÑANA!? —Pregunto espantada.

—¡Gracias, cuñada! — grita Jasper tras azotar la puerta y a la par armoniosa canción de _Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente_ y el llanto chillón de mi pequeña sobrina.

—Pero tengo que ir al trabajo en dos horas…— murmuro cuando los gemelos empiezan a gritar de la emoción cuando el enorme dinosaurio morado los saluda.

…

Camino casi cayéndome de boca, con la carriola de los gemelos y llevando en el pecho a la pequeña en una especie de _cangurera para bebés._ Metí casi todo en la enorme maleta, sin saber si llevo las cantidades correctas para cada quien.

—Bueno niños, vamos a dar un paseo.

Me paro en la esquina, intentando para un taxi. Ha sido una odisea el simple hecho de haberme podido cambiar sin que ninguno de los gemelos me haya roto algo de la casa y la pequeña J, no haya dejado de llorar. El chupón la ha mantenido quieta.

—¡Taxi! — grito pero ninguno para, y es que no he traído mi auto porque ninguno puede estarse quieto y es peligroso llevarlos sin sillas.

—¡Taxi! — vuelvo a gritar pero nada, los gemelos se ríen ante mi frustración y yo golpeo mi pie contra el suelo—, muy graciosos ambos, ya verán luego, cuando esté vieja, sufra demencia senil y me quite la peluca, diré que son mis sobrinos.

Los niños, como si entendieran dejan de reír.

—A caminar, chiquitines.

Ahora sí que he empezado a odiar a Alice, esto no era para nada parte del trato y por supuesto, no me siento mal por cuidar de mis sobrinos, sino que la hora es justo cruzada con mi trabajo y me traerá más complicaciones de las que creo que pueda manejar.

Llego al restaurante, diez minutos tarde. Los meseros y ayudantes de cocina, me ven trastabillar en la puerta con el carrito para bebés cuando saco a mis sobrinos. Decido dejarlo afuera y patearlo lejos. Camino con ambos niños con ambas manos y me permito abrir la oficina de Edward. Es tan limpia y ordenada. Dejo caer en una esquina, la pesada bolsa, lo que me provoca un fuerte dolor de espalda.

Saco de ella una manta, un mini gimnasio para bebés, acuesto a la niña y ella comienza a entretenerse, y ahora, los diablillos.

Tiro al piso otra manta y dentro de ella, sus decenas de juguetes favoritos. Emocionados, se entretienen.

—Necesito que se queden dentro, jugando, por favor. No hagan ruido, veré si puedo traerles el pequeño televisor de la cocina y ponerles un programa y por favor, no destruyan nada.

Como prevengo, me ignoran. Están tan entretenidos en el nuevo espacio que pienso que todo estará más que bien.

—Bien, vuelvo en veinte minutos— les digo en voz alta pero tampoco me hacen caso.

 _Por favor, no vayan a romper algo_ , pido internamente.

Cierro la puerta de la oficina con sumo cuidado para no alborotar sus ansias de salir. Estiro un poco la espalda apenas salgo y mi pequeña barriga sobresale por encima del pantalón. Uff, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo crecieron tan rápido?

Camino un poco lento intentando no llamar tanto la atención, pues reconozco que hay personas que con solo caminar con el pie distinto, lo notan todo.

—Buen día— saludo en la cocina y varios me saludan, incluso Jessica quien parece absorta.

—Se le pegaron las sábanas, ¿eh, Chef? — dice Brian, uno de los ayudantes quien por cierto tiene la fama de ser confianzudo.

—No se te peguen los espárragos— respondo—, es más importante ahora.

Comienzo con las órdenes a la espera, cocino de modo normal y a una velocidad moderada rápida, me gusta. Todos mis problemas son olvidados.

Un platillo tras otro es llevado a su respectiva mesa, hasta que siento que la pierna de mi pantalón es jalada con mínima fuerza.

Miro hacia abajo y uno de los gemelos me sonríe.

— _Hola, tía Belly._

—James, ¿Qué haces aquí? — me acuclillo.

— _Mi hemanito me empezó a pelear los crayones y la bebé no quedará hermosa_ — solloza un poco.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

— _Afueda._

—¿Qué? Les cerré la puerta…

Salgo corriendo con el niño de la mano, hasta que veo a Jasper Jr. Intentado jalar a su pequeña hermana fuera de la oficina, con la cara rayada con plumones de colores y el llanto incontrolable.

Los comensales murmuran el escándalo, mientras Jasper se ríe al ver la cara de su pequeña hermana rayada peor que baño público.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! — casi grito horrorizada.

Meto a los tres de nuevo a la oficina mientras mi sorpresa crece conforme los segundos pasan. Hay un enorme camino —sin patrón alguno— de talco para rozaduras, crema, pañales abiertos y fórmula mezclada con una papilla amarilla de muy mal aspecto.

—¿Qué le hicieron a la oficina de Edward? — inquiero angustiada.

— _¿Tu novio se va nojar, tía Belly?_ — pregunta James algo angustiado.

—Probablemente le de gracia— murmuro tocándome la frente.

— _Decoramos_ — grita Jasper.

—Bueno, no es el estilo favorito de Edward — respondo sonriendo por las travesuras de estos pilluelos—, tráeme las toallas húmedas por favor, James. Espero que esté marcador no sea permanente y le entreguemos en estas condiciones a tu hermana a tu mamá. Me matará, ¿Cómo pasó? No han pasado ni los veinte minutos que les dije.

Ambos hacen un puchero de evasión al mismo tiempo.

—Limpiemos este desastre.

…

Minutos después, me doy cuenta de que la tinta no cederá con solo toallas húmedas, que el desastre de la oficina necesitará atención especial — sobre todo por las manchas de las alfombras— y que no debí haberlos traído a trabajar.

—Tendremos que volver a casa— murmuro.

La pequeña J comienza a llorar estruendosamente y yo no puedo darme el lujo de salir con ese escándalo. Comienzo a mecerla para poder salir pero es casi imposible.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? — le pregunto desesperada.

Los niños comienzan a hurgar de nuevo en la enorme bolsa y sacan pequeñas bolsas de jugos, ignorando completamente la situación.

La bebé incrementa su llanto a un nivel casi ensordecer.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Quieres leche? — le ofrezco la mamila pero la rechaza inmediatamente—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes sueño? — busco las respuestas en vano y nada.

— _Popis._

—Ahora, no James— murmuro un tanto irritada meneando a la pequeña para que se controle.

— _Popis_ — insiste ahora su hermano y yo parpadeo sin entender.

—¿Quieren ir al baño? ¿Los dos?

Ambos asienten al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué no usan pañal aún?

— _Mami dice que somos niños grandes_ — dice uno.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Corran, corran— les abro la puerta a ambos y en fila corren en dirección donde les indico.

Con la niña en brazos aún y dándoles espectáculo a los comensales, los llevo al baño — de damas por supuesto— y les abro la puerta.

— _¡No!_ — grita uno—. _Es de niñas._

—No voy a meterme al baño de señores— casi los regaño, aun sacudiendo a la pequeña para que se tranquilice un poco.

— _¡Pero no debemos ver pipís de niña!_ — dice eufórico Jasper.

—¿No pueden simplemente…?

Ah, ¿Qué diablos hago discutiendo con niños de casi tres años?

—Entren, ya.

Cada uno entra y empieza a hacer lo suyo, la más pequeña comienza a hacer una rabieta gigantesca, hasta que _percibo_ con mi olfato el problema.

Oh, huele mal.

—No me digas que…

Mi cara es de asco puro, pero no hay opción. Corro de nuevo entre los comensales y cargo con los restos de la batalla que hubo dentro de la oficina y tomo lo que creo necesario para asearla.

Dentro del baño, espero que los niños terminen.

—¿Ya?

— _Nooo_ — gritan a la par.

—Niños, aquí no puedo cambiar a su hermana, lo siento. Debo cambiar de baño, estaré en la otra puerta.

Corro sin pensarlo tanto, bajo la enorme tapa para cambiar los pañales y la acuesto, abro su ropa por las piernas mientras su llanto cada vez es más insistente, claro yo también estaría molesta si tuviese popo por todos lados.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Ya prontito terminaremos— aseguro más para mí que para ella.

Y aquel penetrante olor se cuela por mis fosas nasales. Hago arcadas y comienzo a limpiarla lo más que puedo. La dulce carita de la nena por fin termina el llanto y me mira divertida mientras yo limpio todo _el desastre_ con las toallas apenas tocando con la punta de los dedos.

Enredo el oloroso pañal y lo tiro al cesto, limpio perfectamente cuando dos pares de pompitas al aire entran sonrientes al baño de damas con los pantalones abajo.

— _¡Tía Belly!_ — saluda James mostrando el trasero, Jasper se ríe de su hermano.

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Deben subirse los pantalones!

— _Mami nos ayuda._

—¿A limpiarlos?

Ambos asienten, genial tres traseros que limpiar.

Jasper camina aun con los pantalones a los tobillos y sus calzoncillos entrenadores impidiéndole caminar, cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar. Su hermana se asusta con el llanto repentino y le secunda.

James se ríe a carcajada abierta.

—Alice— cierro los ojos con frustración—, me las vas a pagar.


	24. Un suceso inesperado

**Capítulo 24**

Un suceso inesperado.

Entro a mi casa, casi pateando la puerta. Me doy cuenta de que este embarazo ha aumentado más que mi peso. Un poco sacada de quicio, la abro a la par con la niña en brazos y los gemelos corriendo directamente hacia el televisor.

Como niños súper listos que son, no tardan en encontrar mis golosinas y para mi mala suerte, recuerdo que no debo permitirles demasiadas o serán peor que _demonios de Tasmania._

Saltan de un lado a otro, encienden el televisor a todo volumen mientras el programa de los perritos que salvan al mundo está en sintonía.

—¡Bajen de ahí, se podrán lastimar! — hablo demasiado alto con desespero mientras ellos me ignoran completamente.

La pequeña J, me sonríe al ver mi cara de frustración, es como una burla directa hacia mi autoridad como adulto a cargo de estos pequeños, pero tras corretearlos para que tomen su almuerzo de media mañana—altamente recomendada por Alice—, solo consigo jugo derramado en mis muebles y una mancha enorme y pastosa de papilla para bebés.

Sin mucho ánimo, me echo en la cama y cierro los ojos.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a esto? Ya me lo dije a mi misma, tendré los míos en menos de 7 meses, y estaré probablemente sola cuando comience el show de un triple llanto lastimero para mis oídos.

Bufo algo exhausta. Siempre quise bebés, bueno no es de la manera en que lo planee pero tuve suerte, mucha en verdad. Antes de siquiera tener mi primera cita con la Dra. Esme, recuerdo habérselo contado a Alice y se quedó muda ante mi confesión. Pero lo repito: tuve suerte.

Había leído las suficientes revistas de medicina y maternidad que encontraba en cada puesto de periódico, para saber que tener un embarazo por medio de inseminación era poco probable, ¡Mucho menos uno múltiple! Yo lo había logrado y a la primera. Era una de las constantes cosas que hacían que me acobardaran: el miedo al fracaso.

Me mentalicé tantas veces para fallar en la prueba, que cuando pensé que había sido negativo, el pinchazo de la desilusión casi no me afectó —bueno, ¿A quién engaño? Lloré mucho—, pero eso no significó que no pude haber seguido con mi vida.

Miro a mis sobrinos aun bobos en la televisión y a la pequeña J, durmiendo plácidamente limpia y llena.

Sonrío. No son tan malos. No sé de qué se queja mi hermana.

Un cristal reventándose en el piso resuena en mi departamento y cierro los ojos cuando la paz del momento se rompe en la caída.

—¿Niños?

Dos risas infantiles juguetean corriendo por la sala cuando camino con pereza hacia la entrada.

— _Miraaa, un señor en bolas_ — se burla uno.

Yo abro los labios hasta más no poder, cuando veo a mis pequeños sobrinos abriendo el cajón de mis revistas de **_salud para hombres_** donde abundan los chicos musculosos y con poca ropa.

James rasga la primera hoja con enojo.

—¡Niños! — grito horrorizada.

Al ver mi furia, ambos toman algunas de las revistas y comienzan a escapar de mí.

—¡Vuelven acá!

Un coro de risas se oye en diferente dirección.

— _Tía Belly ve cositas_ — se carcajea Jasper.

Comienzo a sentir más vergüenza de la esperada, peor que si me hubiera cachado mi madre usando un vibrador del color de Barney.

La poca agilidad que ya escasea en mi persona, se suma con la pequeña barriga que sobresale de mi cuerpo. No corro mucho, uno de los gemelos se tropieza y el otro en solidaridad se detiene a levantarlo.

Ese gesto me da ternura, no me imagino como serán mis hijos cuidándose los uno a los otros, será como tener un equipo de ninjas en casa, pero menos hábiles y más tiernos.

James toma por la mano a su compañero, olvidando las revistas a su paso.

Las tomo con rapidez cuando un tirón bajo mi ombligo me hace sisear. Me detengo de golpe y comienzo a respirar con dificultad. Al ver los niños que no sigo _en el juego_ , corren rápidamente hasta mí, con preocupación. Me siento en el mueble con vasto cuidado y sobo mi pequeña pero abultada barriga, ahí donde el dolor es más agudo.

— _¿Te lastimamos, tía Belly?_

Yo niego respirando fuertemente, inflando las mejillas para dejar entrar más rápido el aire.

—Estoy bien— murmuro.

— _¿Está bien el bebé?_ — pregunta Jasper con un gesto de culpa pura en su angelical rostro.

—Si eso creo— respondo— pero no es solo uno, son tres bebés.

Ambos se miran asombrados, sin dar crédito.

— _¡¿Cómo metiste tres bebés en tu panza, tía?!_

Yo parpadeo algo atontada.

—Bueno, se los explicaré algún día… Digamos que tomé mucho jugo y se me infló la barriga— digo sintiendo como el dolor desaparece de a poco.

Claramente, eso no satisface su curiosidad pero no insisten porque de nuevo se distraen.

Al cabo de un rato, los tengo bien entretenidos recortando las revistas viejas — antes supervisadas anti contenido de _señores en bolas_ o algo de esa temática—, preparo la comida de la tarde y les dispongo algo fresco y nada enlatado que me haya traído mi hermana.

Les preparo unos rollitos de pollo con queso y un poco de pasta blanda, básicamente comida para niños.

Gustosos y hambrientos— luego de convertir mí sala en un estudio de _Art Attack_ — les preparo un baño.

Hay una guerra campal en el baño también, montones y montones de juguetes de hule que flotan y algunos de cuerda.

Yo me siento a supervisarlos, entreteniéndome mirando las revistas de salud maternal que tenía olvidadas con las demás, que bueno que Edward no se había topado con ninguna.

Me voy directamente hasta el artículo de embarazos por inseminación.

 ** _"Aunque es cierto que, en comparación con el embarazo natural, las cifras de concepción gemelar artificial son altas, un 1-2% frente a un 30-35%, lo cierto es que la inseminación artificial es un método de probabilidad intermedio, quedando alrededor del 10%._**

 ** _Además, este 10% se calcula sobre la cantidad de embarazos exitosos con el tratamiento, que suele ser bastante bajo, de entre un 15 y 20%. Por tanto, hemos de saber que, aunque existe una posibilidad interesante de embarazo múltiple, es muy probable que ni siquiera se dé un embarazo simple."_**

Admito que la parte donde dice que puede traer complicaciones para los bebés, incluso para la madre me pone muy nerviosa, pero esta revista habla de partos gemelares o mellizos, _no de trillizos._ ¿Algo iba mal en la ecuación?

Con suerte podría resultar fácil que, esto hubiese sido posible debido a mi historial familiar. Mi abuela materna, tenía gemela. Mi madre no concibió ningún par de hijos de la misma edad y esa generación, se había saltado hasta Alice. Lo probable es que yo me hubiese embarazado del mismo modo, o tal vez los nietos de mi hermana. No sé realmente cómo funciona la genética, pero sonaba convincente las probabilidades.

Nunca se lo he preguntado a la doctora Esme, ¿cómo se desarrollaron mis bebés? ¿Fue un solo ovulo separado? ¿Fueron tres de los cinco que me inseminó? La duda me carcomía por dentro, pero ya tan avanzado mi embarazo, las preguntas banales de ese tipo eran lo menos importante ahora. Me importaba más su salud más que nada en el mundo.

Cierro los ojos y por un momento, imagino una historia distinta. Yo, como siempre, yendo de una escuela a otra debido a las constantes mudanzas de Reneé y con mi hermana en la universidad, esperando a entrar a otra preparatoria.

Siendo la nueva cada ciclo escolar y dejando amigos en cada pueblo o ciudad que iba. Y entonces, en una de esas olvidadas plazas, conocería tal vez a Edward. Nos hubiésemos enamorado a primera vista, ambos recurriendo constantemente el mismo lugar solo para tener la posibilidad de volver a vernos, a las pocas semanas, él se hubiese animado a hablarme, luego una invitación a salir y muchas llamadas por la madrugada.

Nuestro primer beso en la segunda cita, y luego de un par más, nos hubiésemos hecho novios. Tan sola como estaba siempre, hubiésemos pasado las tardes en mi casa, probablemente y muy segura estoy, le hubiese dado mi virginidad sin pensarlo.

A los 18, hubiese elegido la misma universidad que él, viviríamos juntos un tiempo y al final del último semestre de la carrera, ya estuviésemos comprometidos. Hubiésemos tenido una hermosa luna de miel en alguna playa de la costa, y al poco tiempo, me hubiese embarazado.

Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla. Las cosas hubiesen sido tan distintas de haberlo conocido antes. Acaricio mi barriga.

—Llegó después, pero no es demasiado tarde— sonrío—, él puede ser… Su… Papi— trato de sonreír.

Me muerdo el labio, saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Niego varias veces, intentando centrarme, los niños siguen felices jugando. Tomo a la pequeña bebé ahora más acostumbrada a mis brazos. La miro con detenimiento, ¿Cómo es que esta pequeña niña sea tan parecida a mi hermana y a la vez tan igual a mi cuñado? Genética, bendita sea. Dicen que algunos niños pueden llegar a parecerse a parientes lejanos. Escuché alguna vez de un tatarabuelo mío lejano, que dos de sus hijos habían nacido pelirrojos, ya que su suegro era de sangre irlandés.

Enarco una ceja, recuerdo aquella primera vez que recibí el enorme libro de posibles donantes, idealizando la forma más ideal de cómo sería mi futuro bebé.

—Creo que aún lo tengo.

Camino decidida con la nena en brazos y la coloco en una manta limpia en la alfombra, rodeada de almohadas para evitar que se golpee, muy cerca del baño, aun vigilando a los niños.

El libro es más pesado de lo que recuerdo —o me volví más débil—, vigilo de vez en cuando para checar que esté todo en orden.

En la primera hoja, viene toda la información sobre la clínica. Por primera vez veo el nombre completo de todos los médicos que trabajan ahí, y me sorprende ver el _Cullen_ al final del de la doctora Esme.

—Si hubiese leído esto antes, quizá me hubiese evitado muchos mini infartos— resoplo.

Leo con atención, todos en orden alfanumérico, sin foto, sin números de contacto, sin ningún ejemplo de otro tipo de información además del color de ojos, enfermedades posibles congénitas, número de hermanos, color de tez, cabello, estatura, peso, incluso nacionalidad y raza, entre otros muchos dato que hablan del físico del donador.

Paso lentamente por cada una de las hojas, intentando recordar la página que elegí aquella tarde. Mis dedos repasan lentamente toda aquella información y me siento sugestionada como la primera vez.

Es demasiado, me llevó más tiempo siquiera poder encontrar el donante ideal, que el hecho de querer embarazarme. Pero esto, era algo definitivo y muy vagamente me salto las páginas donde los chicos con cabello oscuro abundan.

Yo había elegido ese tipo de cabello, en honor a mi padre. Charlie tenía el cabello casi negro con destellos caoba cuando el sol le tocaba. Mi cabello en cambio, había sido heredado por mi madre y Alice se asemejaba más a mi papá.

Una de las cosas que siempre me gustaron de él, eran sus ojos, eran parecidos a los míos, lo sabía, pero la probabilidad de que mi bebé los tuviese casi idénticos a los suyos, era bastante difícil. Los ojos de Charlie eran color café chocolate cremoso, con pinceladas de matices verdes alrededor del iris, que hacían un contraste muy bonito. Mi madre tenía los ojos azules, algo en ellos había hecho que los míos cambiaran un poco, aunque la gente dijera que eran iguales a los de mi papá. Y su piel blanca, pero no un blanco no muy pronunciado como el mío, no quería que mi bebé sufriera bromas como yo, de chistes sobre fantasmas o que la harina me había caído en la cabeza.

Deseaba un bebé parecido a él y no, no estaba obsesionada con mi padre, ni tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento _desagradable_ a su memoria, yo quería que mi familia no fuese perturbada por nada.

Por supuesto, esto nadie lo sabía.

Era una de las cosas por las cuales nunca revelé las características del donante ni siquiera a mi hermana.

La cintilla aún estaba marcada por un llamativo marcador rosa.

 **P452M278**

Teníamos un ganador.

Y simplemente no pude evitar sentirme un poco vacía cuando elegí la etiqueta, darme cuenta que yo era una de las pocas mujeres que había tomado su esperma y que _mi hijo_ sería casi único. Todo eso desapareció el primer día de tratamiento.

O eso pensaba yo.

Pero ahora, leer como serían, animaba más a mi imaginación a volar.

 **Edad (en el entonces momento)** : 26.

 **Color de piel:** morena clara.

 **Color de ojos:** cafés claros (avellana).

 **Color de cabello:** negro

 **Estatura:** 1.89 m

 **Peso:** 84 kg

 **Nacionalidad:** Estadounidense.

 **Detalles de familia:** ambos padres vivos, dos hermanas, un hermano.

 **Deportes a practicar:** natación y esgrima.

 **Una breve descripción del usuario:** _Me gusta mucho la comida internacional, disfruto de largos paseos en el parque y me gustaría competir para ser profesional en el nado sincronizado. Adoro los animales._

Una de las cosas que había hecho que este chico hubiese sido _el indicado,_ era su amor por la comida, que era atlético y que a descripción misma, parecía guapo. Espero que al menos uno de los bebés se parezca un poco a mí, ya que mis sobrinos parecen casi adoptados debido a sus rubias y onduladas cabelleras, herencia de su padre.

—Al menos los míos, saldrán castaños o castaños—me río.

— _Tía_ — me llama uno.

—Dime, Jazzy.

— _Teno frío._

—Sí, ya es hora de que salgan y vayan a merendar.

— _¡Siii!_ — ambos gritan en unísono sin hacerme ningún tipo de berrinche.

Los saco de uno a uno, enredados en esponjosas toallas. Me limito a realizar un desastre solo en la sala y me dispongo a ponerles el pijama. Dos tiernas representaciones de un borreguito y un conejo. Los pequeños no lucen tan entusiasmados pero no dicen demasiado.

Baño por último a la pequeña bebé, en tiempo record. Ella es más delicada, por lo que me limito al tiempo necesario en el agua, no quiero que se enferme.

Con sus enormes pestañas mojadas, me mira y acaricia mi rostro. Es tan hermosa. Yo froto mi nariz contra la suya y se siente tan lindo cuando una pequeña risita sale de su redonda boca. Esto me dan ganas de llorar.

Por fin nos reunimos en la sala, los dos gemelos ahora juegan y yo pongo a la niña de nuevo en la manta, dándole su biberón.

—¿Qué se les antoja merendar? — les doy a escoger porque realmente me siento de buenas.

— _Chocollate batido_ — opina James.

— _Con pan todtado_ — secunda su gemelo.

—¿Su madre de verdad les da eso?

—¡Sii! — gritan de nuevo con tanto entusiasmo que su hermana también levanta la mano.

Yo me siento algo desprevenida, claro que no tengo nada de eso en casa. Necesitaría comprar todo eso en la tienda y no puedo darme el lujo de dejarlos solos a los tres. Y vaya que es una aventura poder salir con todos.

Ay Dios.

—Bueno, tendremos que ir a la tienda.

Los gemelos me miran con una sonrisa socarrona y yo comienzo a tener temor.

…

Caminamos directamente hasta la tienda, lamento tanto hacer esto, pero no me dejan otra opción ni el _conejito_ ni el _borreguito_ han puesto de su parte, y tengo que atarlos con una correa que va como una pechera hasta mi mano: si, como perritos.

Llevo a paso acelerado a los tres niños, bueno, dos de ellos me llevan corriendo a mí. La pequeña, la llevo en el pecho a modo de _cangurito_ y va divertida de la vida, mientras el aire de mis pulmones lentamente se esfuma.

Las risas de los niños, es diversión pura, admito que esto es más ejercicio y sobre esfuerzo del que he hecho en mucho tiempo, rápidamente me fatigo.

—¿Podríamos ir más lento? — les pregunto aunque sé que es en vano.

Aquellos pequeños diablos, me ignoran y claro está, que no harán por detenerse.

Pronto llegamos a la tienda, la misma en la que conocí a Riley Cullen y por el cual me conoció por mis tampones. Suerte que no esté muy lejos de mi casa.

Espero que la encargada ya no me recuerde. Ellos entran sin más, empujando la puerta, tengo que detenerla tanto como puedo porque de verdad han hecho fuerza en el intento.

—¡Niños! — grito desesperada, recordando para mí misma que no debo comprar chocolate con mucha azúcar ni añadir nada al pan tostado.

Se pierden en el pasillo y yo no hago más que acelerar el paso. A la vuelta del pasillo de verduras, James tropieza con unas largas piernas. Su hermano — como siempre— lo ayuda a levantarse y rápidamente son intimidados por el enorme hombre caucásico, un fortachón de casi 2 metros de altura, que se acuclilla frente a ellos y con voz grave dice:

—Miren lo que me encontré aquí, un conejito y un borreguito. Creo que haré carne asada para la cena— muestra su enorme sonrisa a la par.

Los niños rápidamente se detienen y se retiran hacia atrás, claro que están intimidados.

— _¡Tíaaaa!_ — gritan al mismo tiempo.

Yo corro hacia ellos al son de sus agudos chillidos.

—¡Emmet! — lo regaña y le pega un manotazo una hermosa y muy embarazada rubia—, ¿Qué rayos haces? Deja de molestar a los bebés.

Yo me acerco a los niños, ahora escondidos tras mis piernas.

—Lo siento, son algo… Incontrolables.

La bella mujer rubia, me sonríe abiertamente y su mirada se enfoca en la bebé que llevo enfrente.

—Lo mismo digo de mi esposo— le da un codazo.

—Auch— se queja el gigante.

—Son hermosos tus hijos— dice tomando la mano de la pequeña J.

—Oh, son mis sobrinos— le aclaro—, pero los amo como si fueran míos.

—Vaya, ya me había sorprendido— murmura—, te ves demasiado joven para tres niños.

 _Oh, si supiera._

— Bueno, eso tendré que saberlo en unos meses— me descubro un poco la barriga y presumo mi abultado estómago.

—Oh— murmura la mujer—, yo también— se sonríe.

Aunque claramente, no hay comparación. La chica que tengo frente a mí, tiene un embarazo súper avanzado, no soy experta en el tema, pero apostaría que está a punto de dar a luz.

—Luces muy hermosa— digo con honestidad y es que, claramente, lo es. Yo a su lado, podía parecer una mujer que podría haberse tomado la molestia de un día entero en el salón de belleza y ella solo había logrado mi _avance_ lavándose el rostro.

—Tú también— dice con amabilidad—, mi nombre es Rose. Este es mi esposo Emmet— el forzudo agita la mano como niño pequeño— y este de aquí, es nuestro pequeño Chris.

—Mi nombre es Bella, ellos son James y Jasper y la nena se llama Janice.

— _¡Holaaaa!_ — saludan los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie se baja a su altura, su esposo muy al pendiente de ella, le sostiene del brazo para que no se caiga, me llena de ternura.

—Hola bebés, son muy guapos.

— _Eres una hermosa hada_ — dice sin tartamudear James.

—Parece que les agradaste— le comento.

Emmet se acuclilla frente a ellos y de nuevo en voz grave les habla.

—Pero ella es mi chica— se ríe.

Los niños instintivamente se hacen hacia atrás y de nuevo se esconden.

—Emmet— lo regaña de nuevo su esposa.

—¿Qué? — pregunta como un chiquillo inocente.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe, creo que son un matrimonio fantástico.

—¿Podemos acompañarlos? — pregunta la rubia, tomándolos de las manos, ellos rápidamente acceden.

¡Vaya! Ojala me hicieran caso así.

— _Claro_ — dice Jazzy.

—¿Te importaría? — me pregunta.

—Encantada— contesto—, ya desearía yo que se comportaran todo el tiempo así.

—Bueno, vamos.

—¿Te ayudo? — me pregunta Emmet, pidiéndome a la pequeña Janice.

—¿No te molesta?

—Para nada, adoro a los bebés.

Yo me quedo más atónita, este hombre podría romper un coco maduro entre sus manos y aun así es capaz de sostener perfectamente una nena de tres meses de edad.

Nota como lo miro y se ríe.

—Estoy en entrenamiento prenatal, ahí solo usamos bebés de plástico, es bueno sostener a uno real antes de sostener al mío— se ríe con voz grave.

Su esposa lo mira con adoración.

—¿Aun quieren batido de chocolate y pan tostado?

— _Tía Belly, ¿puede ella venir?_ — me pregunta Jazzy.

—No lo sé, deberías invitarla— le murmuro aunque todos los presentes lo escuchamos.

—No te olvides de mí— se ríe Emmet a carcajada, ahora los chicos lo imitan, creo que han comprendido que él es así.

—No queremos molestar— dice Rose.

—Oh, no lo es— digo certeramente—, nunca los había visto tan quietos, me ayudará descansar un poco los pies— admito.

—¿Tienes cuatro meses? — pregunta avanzando por el pasillo.

—Voy para tres.

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida.

—Rayos, es grande.

Yo me río.

—Son tres.

El forzudo se queda de piedra.

—Vaya, sí que practicaste mucho antes de tenerlos— se burla abiertamente, mis mejillas queman por la vergüenza.

Su esposa de nuevo lo regaña.

—Tres bebés, wow. Estoy sorprendida. Con razón tus pies se cansan, cargas más peso del normal— tuerce los labios—, espero tu esposo te ayude.

—Sí…— carraspeo— él es bueno.

— _Su novio le dio juguito para que su bebé crezca en su panza, mira como le crece_ — murmura James indiscretamente.

Yo me pongo de colores.

Rose se ríe avergonzada, Emmet no para de reír a carcajada abierta y Jasper lo secunda del mismo modo.

—Yo también le di juguito a mi esposa—le guiñe un ojo al niño.

Yo parpadeo por los aprietos bochornosos a los que me someten estos niños. Rose le da otro codazo pero eso no impide que él siga riéndose.

….

En la caja, hemos conseguido todo lo que necesitábamos, incluso compraremos una marca de chocolate que no es _muy dulce_ para los niños.

—Oye muchas gracias, no sé mucho de esto.

—Nosotros aprendimos en los cursos, tú y tu esposo deberían de ir— me comenta ella formada en la fila.

Yo me abochorno de nuevo, pero mi celular interrumpe toda escena cuando entra un mensaje.

 ** _No sabes cuánto te extraño, mi amor. Te tengo una maravillosa sorpresa, mi madre vendrá a Londres por mi hermano y podré volver contigo, justo ahora arreglo eso._**

 ** _No sabes cuánto ansío tenerte entre mis brazos._**

 ** _Edward._**

El mensaje me llenó de una profunda alegría, hasta que algo, nunca planeado, rompe la paz y la alegría de cualquier momento. No supe de qué modo, ni en qué momento, mis sobrinos fueron arrebatados de entre mis manos— gracias a Dios, manos no peligrosas—, y un hombre en capucha, con rostro cubierto con un pasa montañas, me amenaza directamente con un arma de fuego.

Siento mis oídos tronar con el rápido latido de mi corazón, el llanto de los gemelos y la pequeña Janice a mis espaldas, cubiertos por los brazos de Rose y su esposo, Emmet queriendo apartarme del hombre pero niego cuando sé que no puede dejar desprotegidos a los niños.

—¡Dame el puto celular ahora! — me ordena y yo, aunque oigo fuerte y claro, no reacciono. Estoy en shock, casi entumecida.

Me cubro el estómago instintivamente y este es el blanco de su arma. La cajera grita aterrorizada cuando la alarma suena a todo volumen en la pequeña tienda, un enorme brazo se interpone entre el hombre y yo, y Emmet forcejea.

 _Ya está, estamos a salvo_ , pienso.

Pero otro más entra al ver la riña y el pesado ambiente se vuelve oscuro, cuando el segundo ladrón apunta a Emmet a la cabeza, su esposa suelta un alarido y las patrullas suenan a lo lejos.

—¡Corre, maldita sea! — grita uno.

Me aparte hacia un lado con el motín entre sus brazos y mi estómago es fuertemente golpeado en su camino, tirándome fuertemente al suelo y golpeándome la cabeza.

Escucho a lo lejos el llanto de mis sobrinos, la voz de Rose, mi teléfono sonando insistentemente.

Me cubro el estómago ante el agudo dolor y sollozo.

—No quiero abortar, por el amor de Dios. No quiero— lloro desesperadamente en el piso, mientras observo que el nombre de _Edward_ resuena en la pantalla en una llamada entrante.


	25. Edward Bella 5

**Capítulo 25**

 ** _Edward + Bella = 5_**

 **POV EDWARD**

En Londres, la lluvia hacía eco en el vidrio de la ventana de la habitación de mi hermano. Riley reposa perezosamente su pierna recién operada mientras come un batido dulce. Lanzo un suspiro al aire, viendo constantemente la pantalla de mi celular, esperando un mensaje de Bella.

—Vas a tirar la ventana a lamentos— murmura atrapando mi atención.

Yo sonrío y lo miro.

—Parece que se te ha quedado la anestesia en el cerebro— me burlo y apenas me corresponde—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Apenas se me pase, seré un dolor de trasero. Ahora estoy bien. ¿Mamá?

—Llamó hace rato y papá va a viajar a San Francisco y luego vendrán para acá.

—¿Qué? ¿Les dijiste? — inquiere preocupado.

—No tienes doce años, Ry— le recuerdo.

—Lo sé, pero mamá se pone muy ansiosa. Ya sabes cómo es.

Yo asiento.

—Es que tanto tiempo fuera del país, le parece raro.

—Me imagino, ¿Cómo van las cosas? Lamento haberte hecho venir y dejaras todo al vacío.

Yo suspiro.

—Todo está bien, las cosas en el restaurante también, lo dejé en muy buenas manos— recuerdo—. En cuanto a la clínica, cuando mamá venga, yo tendré que sustituirla.

—Deberías buscar un asistente— sorbe del popote con gesto infantil.

—Deberías no meterte en problemas— le aconsejo.

Pones los ojos en blanco.

—Lo cual me sorprende mucho que no te hayas molestado tanto, Bella sí que debe tenerte bien controlado— se burla.

Yo hago un gesto evasivo con los hombros.

—Ella le da el equilibrio perfecto a mi vida.

—O te tiene muy enamorado—atina a decir.

Y lo reconozco, por vez primera mi hermano menor tiene razón. Estoy muy enamorado de ella. Bella, Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que la vi? Fue como un golpe demoledor en mi vida, literalmente, fue un golpe. Ella se había tropezado conmigo en aquel pub, al que por cierto, iba muy guapa.

Por un momento pensé que estaba muy ebria, pero ni siquiera había ingerido una sola gota de alcohol esa noche. Yo lo sabía, no olía a nada y solo se había dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza que la había hecho perder el conocimiento.

Esa noche, me había reunido con algunos ejecutivos que como siempre, gustaban de cerrar negocios exitosos en ese tipo de ambientes, particularmente no soy fan de esos lugares pero era necesario y por primera vez, admito que, estoy feliz de haber ido, pues la conocí.

Cuando perdió el conocimiento, luego de decir que mi trasero era atractivo, la tuve que llevar conmigo al hotel para poder revisarla. Nadie había respondido por ella después de tremenda caída y por supuesto, no iba a dejarla sola a merced de todos los mirones que seguro planeaban alzarle el vestido apenas nadie los viera.

La eché en mi auto, di mis referencias en el pub por si alguien la buscaba, pero luego de resolver que estaba fuera de peligro, noté que nadie la había reportado como desaparecida ni en peligro. Eso me puso a pensar, quizás era una chica muy sola.

Cuando durmió en mi cama, se acurrucó a mi lado como un pequeño gato. Era la primera vez que alguien me necesitaba tanto para poder descansar. Yo me sentí extraño y atrapado entre sus delgados brazos, me quedé acostado al lado de la pequeña extraña.

No sabía su nombre, cuando la observé dormir acurrucada en mi costado y luego en mi pecho, no quise inventarle uno. Ella era muy bonita, más bonita que las chicas que había conocido — y vaya que había conocido bastantes—, pero todas ellas de belleza artificial.

Con el paso de las horas, intenté entretenerme mirando el techo. Parecía un vampiro sediento a la merced de que ella mostrara la yugular y yo pudiese atacar, pero no hablaba de algo sexual en lo absoluto, quería saber todo lo que había en esa pequeña cabeza torpe y por qué parecía tener recurrente mala suerte.

A la par del cansancio, me quedé dormido. A la mañana siguiente, desapareció hurtando mi ropa interior y sin dejar rastro.

Pero cuando la volví a encontrar, sentí de nuevo esa calidez en mi interior que llenaba los espacios oscuros de mi vida. Tenía yo bastante tiempo recordando lo duro que había sido poder superar lo de Kate con lo de Aro, luego entendí que haber padecido una vida o un _matrimonio_ basado en el interés, nunca rendiría frutos. Y que ausente de aquella libertad para observar a Bella, hubiese sido lamentable para mí, pues casado, no me hubiese permitido deleitarme con su presencio y lo hubiese lamentado toda mi vida.

Después de haberla contratado, yo empecé a tener un singular interés por Bella. Algo en ella me mantenía a la expectativa de más de su vida. Siempre lo mantenía interesante. Tiene cierto toque tierno que dan ganas de cuidarla siempre, pero a la vez, demuestra que puede ocuparse sola de sí misma y de los demás, sin importar qué. Una chica fuerte e independiente, aunque torpe, muy torpe.

Mi cercanía fue menos inusual que con el resto de los empleados cuando la contraté, algo en ella me agradó y de pronto ya era oficial que me sintiese atraído completamente hacia su persona.

Completa y totalmente.

Nunca antes me había levantado con tantas ganas para ir al trabajo, de hecho, yo que me había despegado un poco de la medicina, empecé a suplantar a mi madre de buena gana en la clínica, solo para poder transmitirles mi buena disposición a las mujeres apesadumbradas que buscaban tener familia sin éxito en muchos años.

Lo que me daba la excusa perfecta para poder platicar con ella, de lo acontecido en el día en el restaurante y poder pasarme horas a su lado, a disposición de mi trabajo. Pero algo pasó cuando no pude contenerme de querer besarla y de la nada me rechazó. O eso pareció.

Todo aquello se fue en picada, a sabiendas que su rechazo me había herido ligeramente. Volví un poco a volverme rebelde — algo tan fuera de mi edad y pensamientos—, pero era una especie de escudo protector hacia su persona, ahora yo frío y distante.

Pero todo se fue por el caño, cuando comencé a verla verdaderamente interesada. Mis barreras de metal se cayeron ante su bello encanto y no pude más que dejarme caer en lo desconocido, hasta que un día lo supe: yo estaba enamorado completa e incondicionalmente de Isabella Swan.

Y era un amor tan arrollador que hacía sacar de mí, el lado más vulnerable de mi vida. Sabía perfectamente que si ella me hería, iba a ser irrevocable y profundo, pero fue todo lo contrario, pues milagrosamente, me correspondió.

Ahora, a estas alturas de lo ocurrido, nada más me preocupa que su felicidad. Incluso su propio bienestar.

Bella es bastante descuidada consigo misma. Intento no inmiscuirme en sus asuntos personales, pero me es imposible.

Casi muero de la angustia al verla toda pálida en la cama de su casa, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que pudo haberla matado. Aquella vez quise enterrarla entre mis brazos para protegerla de todo, incluso de sí misma.

Sentí morir verla tan frágil, más de lo que por sí, ya es.

Y yo claro, no soy tonto. He notado todo, hasta sus misterios menos llamativos. Llevamos juntos menos de tres meses y su cuerpo ha cambiado, incluso su humor. No quiero pensar ni hacer hipótesis de nada, Bella se queja de que no quiere ser tratada como bicho raro u objeto de laboratorio por mí, pero, ¡soy médico! No puedo evitar observarla.

Incluso he pensado en llevarla al consultorio para ver su extraño y repentino aumento de peso, pero todo se desasocia al verla tan rebosante, radiante, con sus mejillas rojas y su piel tan suave, ese especial brillo en sus ojos y la felicidad nata que irradia. Y nunca ha dejado de parecerme hermosa. Una belleza de otro mundo.

Incluso llegué a pensar que la embaracé y que por alguna extraña razón, me lo oculta. O, tal vez eso es lo que quiere hablar conmigo al volver.

—Es una posibilidad— murmuro hablando a la enorme ventana de vidrio frente a mí, aun mojada por la lluvia.

—¿Dijiste algo? — pregunta mi hermano, aun entretenido por la televisión.

Niego y vuelvo a mis pensamientos.

 _¿Qué tal que es así? ¿Qué tal si está esperando un bebé mío? ¿Por qué lo ha ocultado durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cree que no quiero hacerme responsable y no lo quiero? ¡Eso es una tontería!_

Quizá llevemos poco tiempo, pero lo que tenemos es sólido. Además, no somos adolescentes y tampoco soy un hombre irresponsable, puedo con ello, ¡eso me haría muy dichoso!

 _Pero espera, ¿Qué tal sino?_

Bueno, eso tampoco lo había resuelto muy a fondo. Puede haber miles de posibilidades respecto a la noticia de Bella, y yo no puedo _ilusionarme solo con teorías mías._

Esto me pone muy nervioso, solo espero que al volver, no haya malas noticias. Aunque ella sonaba nerviosa.

Meneo la cabeza, abandonando todo mal pensamiento.

Mi teléfono suena insistente, veo la pantalla y con una sonrisa contesto.

—¿A qué se debe esta llamada del mismísimo gigante de Brooklyn?

Una sonora risa, suena a la bocina.

— _¿Cómo estás hermano?_

—Bien, Emmet. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

— _Mejor que nunca_ — suspira—, _vine a la ciudad a ver a mis padres. Planeamos Rose y yo, que el bebé nazca aquí, junto a mi familia, mis suegros tuvieron que viajar a Barbados todo este mes y no pudieron venir a cuidar a mi esposa mientras me ausento, mi madre está fascinada._

—No sabría que vendrías, pensé que te quedarías en Los Ángeles.

— _Cambio de planes, oye ¿Cuándo te veo?_

Yo hago una mueca.

—Estoy en Londres.

— _Oh, debe ser tarde allá._

—Un poco.

— _¿Negocios?_

—No, Ry se accidentó y vine a supervisar sus gracias.

Mi hermano levanta la cabeza.

—¡Te oí! — me grita.

Yo me río.

— _Qué lástima, Rose estaba emocionada por conocer a tu chica. Dice que quiere conocer a tu "domadora"_ — se burla a carcajada abierta.

Yo lo imito.

—Quizás vaya en unos días, para entonces quizá ya tu hijo haya nacido.

— _Es probable, estoy nervioso como no imaginas._

Yo no puedo evitar reír ante su tono de voz.

—No eres el mismo Emmet bromista y fiestero de siempre. Me sorprende. Dile a Rose que si quiere conocer a una verdadera "domadora" que se mire al espejo— me río.

Emmet me imita.

— _Lo sé, ¿Puedes creer que voy a ser padre? ¡Yo era el que organizaba las borracheras en la universidad! Ponía los retos más extraños para la iniciación. ¿Recuerdas el tuyo?_

Yo niego, aunque él sea incapaz de ver la vergüenza que me da el solo hecho de recordarlo.

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Se carcajea una vez más.

— _Me preguntó si alguien lo tomó._

—Espero y no— le replico.

Intento cambiar de tema, pero parte de la personalidad de mi amigo, sigue intacto. Es algo por lo cual, no me siento tan orgulloso y que nadie sabe. Quizás alguien diga: "Oye, hermano. ¡Locuras de juventud!" Sí, hombre, pero tampoco debía haber pasado tanto.

Mucha de las veces, quise volver a remediar lo que hice, pero no tenía caso. Ya no pude recuperar ni remendar mi acto. Pobre chico, pobre mujer. Quien quiera que sea.

No olvidaré nunca la foto ni la cartilla del tipo, bueno, intentaba no pensar en ello demasiado.

— _Vamos, ya pasaron más de diez años. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?_ — me dice con tanta camaradería y yo me pongo incómodo, cambiando de tema.

—¿Cómo van los negocios? — inquiero vacilante.

— _Oh…_ — murmura empezando un monologo larguísimo que lo apasiona demasiado.

Esquivo inteligentemente todo tema en relación a lo que evito y triunfal, se despide alegando que tiene que salir con su esposa a comprar una chuchería de último momento que se le ha antojado. Lo dice con tanto desgano, ya que sabe que no será fácil de encontrar.

Colgamos pronto, prometiéndole que volveré para vernos.

Riley se queda dormido con la boca abierta, apago la tele y me quedo sentado en el mueble revisando mi teléfono celular.

No hay mensajes ni llamadas de Bella y eso definitivamente me pone muy nervioso.

Sé que había acordado cuidar a sus sobrinos pero no pensé que le llevara tanto tiempo.

No insisto demasiado y la dejo descansar, debe ser tarde allá.

—Dulces sueños, amor— murmuro viendo una foto suya, que le tomé mientras veía por la ventana luego de haber hecho el amor, con el cabello suelto y radiante, vistiendo mi camisa, tan hermosa que dolía no tenerla.

…

Tan pronto amanece, ni siquiera puedo cerrar los ojos. Me llega un mensaje de mi madre a tan temprano hora —al menos para mí—.

 ** _Hola, cariño. Ya tu padre me contó todo. Voy a ir a Londres por tu hermano. ¿Cómo es que me lo ocultaron tanto tiempo? ¡Estoy enfadada con ambos!_**

 ** _De cualquier modo, toma un vuelo hacia acá, yo te reemplazaré apenas pueda y dejé todo listo en la clínica._**

 ** _Te quiero, dile a tu hermano lo mismo._**

 ** _Mamá._**

Me siento fuera de lugar, regañado por mi madre a mi edad, pero es un alivio para mí poder volver, estoy tan feliz de poder ver a Bella.

 ** _Alto y claro, señorita. Te quiero mamá._**

 ** _Edward_**

Tomo mis cosas y despierto a Riley, claro que tomaré el vuelo cuanto antes.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta soñoliento y poco dolorido.

—Me regreso a Estados Unidos.

—¿Me dejarás solo? — pregunta como niño pequeño.

—No, mamá viene en camino.

—¿Le dijiste? — dice con apuro.

—Se enteró— comento evasivo.

Hace una mueca.

—Me jalará las orejas— se cruza de brazos, no puedo evitar reír ante tal verdad.

—Debo volver, necesito estar allá.

Él hace una mueca y se ríe.

—No, necesitas estar con Bella— se burla.

Yo sonrío, pillado.

—La extraño.

—Sí tanto la extrañas y amas… Quizá deberías casarte— dice de forma aleatoria.

Yo dejo de reírme y entonces cuando lo hago, se queda serio.

—No hablaba en serio.

—¿Por qué no? — pregunto decidido—. La amo, me ama. Estoy seguro de que ella estará encantada. Yo lo estoy, nunca lo he pensado.

—Pero tienen cerca de dos meses que se conocen, ¿Cómo quien haría eso? ¡Es un albur! ¡No sabes qué te depara!

—No importa, tienes razón. Descubrí que entre más lejos estoy, más quiero que esté conmigo, cuando ella enferma, yo sufro. Incluso cuando lo necesito hace que me sienta mejor cuando cocina para mí. Ese tipo de cosas que pasan cuando estamos juntos, lo quiero todo el tiempo, para siempre.

Riley me mira como idiota.

—¿Es un chiste? El drogado aquí soy yo, Ed.

—Nunca hablé más seriamente en mi vida—digo con convicción, tomo mi saco y camino hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡A pedirle que sea mi esposa! — grito triunfal azotando la puerta.

…

Tomo el primer vuelo que hay hacia casa, aunque lastimosamente, no logró demasiado debido a la intensa lluvia que azota la ciudad. Es de muy temprano, mi reloj marca las seis y treinta de la mañana. Si mis cuentas no me fallan, llegaré a casa cerca de las dos de la tarde de allá.

Ansioso compro y espero la siguiente salida, esperando que por todo lo bendito y sagrado nada retrase mi vuelo.

Solo quiero verla, tenerla entre mis brazos, decirle que la amo y que deseo pasar el resto de mis días con ella.

Reviso mi teléfono y de repente pasa media hora sin decir nada por el altavoz.

—Vamos, vamos— reviso nerviosamente mi reloj.

El espantoso anuncio del retraso, es anunciado.

Mal tiempo, malas condiciones, se retrasa tres horas.

—Santa madre, ¿Qué haré tanto tiempo aquí?

Empiezo a realizar llamadas, estimo que es media tarde para los neoyorquinos, ajusto citas, hablo con los pendientes, me estoy tentado a llamar a Bella pero desisto, no quiero que estando en el trabajo ella se incomode por todo.

Aprieto mi celular entre mis manos, esta impotencia de estar lejos me desagrada. Me siento demasiado sobreprotector con ella. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie más.

…

Cansado pero decidido, llego a Brooklyn cerca de las cinco de la tarde. He dormido lo más que he podido en el vuelo, aunque haya sido lo más incómodo en el mundo. Antes de siquiera arribar a casa y bañarme para salir a ver a Bella, mi madre me ha dejado unos pendientes en la clínica. A pesar de estar muy ansioso, no puedo desesperarme y dejarme todo a la deriva. Así, que mucho antes de tomar mis alimentos, paso a la joyería para poder comprarle un bonito anillo de compromiso.

Estoy tan nervioso y el momento es tan apresurado que me da miedo el hecho de elegir uno que no le guste.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —pregunta el empleado, al verme sudoroso y nervioso.

—Voy a proponer matrimonio— contesto con la garganta seca.

—Oh— murmura el hombre frente a mí—, una fecha especial. ¿Busca algún diamante? ¿Alguna piedra en especial?

—No lo sé, se supone que todas son blancas ¿no es así?

—Bueno, a veces regalan zafiros— dice como si aquello fuese diario.

—Pero ella es especial, no le gusta lo ostentoso. Quiero que se sienta cómoda portándolo.

—Mmm— lo medita un poco—. Una chica sencilla— me mira a la cara y carraspea—, pero muy valiosa de corazón. Tengo este, que viene con una cadena, ambos oro blanco— me muestra las piezas—. Ambos de acabado ligero, la forma de corazón del diamante es de 56 quilates. Muy hermoso.

No estoy convencido.

—¿Tiene algo más?

El hombre se pone pensativo y comienza a buscar algo que sea de mi agrado, pero llama mi atención una pieza muy bonita. Es un anillo de oro blanco con rosa, con una pequeña enredadera a lo largo del círculo y una piedra blanca en forma de flor en el centro, es muy bonito, parece la pequeña corona de alguien de la realeza pero en miniatura.

—Quiero este.

—Es hermoso, pero no es de compromiso.

—Lo quiero— ignoro su comentario.

Al verme decidido, me sonríe.

—Una corona para una reina— murmura.

—Mi futura reina.

—También un anillo fuera de lo común.

Yo me río.

—Desde que la conozco, nada es normal.

El hombre pone la pieza en una pequeña caja negra satinada y me la entrega, sin decirme el precio, no me importa, ella vale mil veces más de la pequeña fortuna que este hombre me ha cobrado.

Salgo decidido, esta vez a respaldar las horas sobrantes de mi madre. Ya quiero que acabe la noche, pues a las nueve sería mi hora de salida y podré correr a su casa a verla.

Conduzco a velocidad media y llego feliz a la clínica de fertilidad. Algunas enfermeras más atentas que otras me dan la bienvenida— varias con otras intenciones, son más amables de lo normal—, y comienzo mi turno de buena gana.

Después de terminar mi última consulta, le envío un mensaje de texto a Bella. Son las siete y cuarenta y cinco.

 ** _No sabes cuánto te extraño, mi amor. Te tengo una maravillosa sorpresa, mi madre vendrá a Londres por mi hermano y podré volver contigo, justo ahora arreglo eso._**

 ** _No sabes cuánto ansío tenerte entre mis brazos._**

 ** _Edward._**

—Pensará que estoy lejos, se llevará una sorpresa al verme en su casa— me sonrío y espero su respuesta.

Tres minutos después, me aparece como _leído_ el mensaje pero no hay respuesta. Su conexión se pierde instantes luego de leído y me desconcierta demasiado.

Diez minutos y nada. Preocupado, comienzo a llamarla pero nadie atiende. Dos, tres, cuatro llamadas y nada. Generalmente no soy muy ansioso con esas cosas, pero en todo el día no tuvo comunicación conmigo y ahora, solo se limita a no responder.

—¿Y si la noticia que iba a darme es que quería romper conmigo? ¿La ha puesto de malas que le dije que ya iba a volver?

Nunca he sido inseguro, pero perderla a ella, me dolía de tan solo imaginarlo.

Me paseo de un lado a otro, vuelvo a intentarlo y nada. Estoy así cerca de veinte minutos, caminando por los pasillos de la clínica solo esperando mi hora de salida ya que las horas de consulta han cesado.

 _¿Qué le pasa a Bella? ¿Por qué no responde? ¿Estará muy ocupada?_

Pellizco en mi bolsillo la tapa de terciopelo del estuche con nervios, hasta que mis pensamientos son rotos por la entrada de emergencia en la clínica.

Dos paramédicos entran corriendo con una mujer en una camilla, mi instinto es acercarme a ellos para saber qué está pasando.

—Mujer de veintisiete años, con golpe fuerte en el abdomen, tiene tres meses de gestación, presenta fuerte dolor en el vientre y dolores de tipo contracción. Está semi consciente, se ha golpeado la cabeza en la caída.

Yo rápidamente asiento, caminando a toda prisa por el pasillo, hasta que giro y miro las caras conocidas de Emmet y su esposa junto con dos pequeños niños y una bebé.

—¿Qué hacen…?— mi pregunta es interrumpida, cuando reconozco a la mujer _embarazada_ de la camilla: Es Bella.

Mi corazón se detiene, mi cuerpo no reacciona y entro en una especie de shock.

Varios colegas al verme en trance, reaccionan más rápido que yo y atienden a Bella con más rapidez.

—¿Edward? — pregunta Emmet confundido—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿La conoces?

Apenas paso saliva, aun con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, asiento.

—Es mi novia… Y está embarazada.

…

En la sala de emergencia, con un cubre bocas, la miro de lejos.

Tres meses de embarazo, tres meses y solo tenemos dos juntos. No son míos. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, ni siquiera he sido capaz de entrar a pesar de que ella está consciente.

—Doctor— me habla una enfermera.

—Dígame—contesto con un hilo de voz, un enorme nudo en mi garganta se atora sin dejarme respirar.

—La señorita Swan es paciente de la doctora Esme, asumo que en su ausencia, usted es su médico de cabecera.

—Yo…

—Debería pasar.

Niego apenas, acobardado, pero es mi deber.

—Está bien— murmuro.

Nervioso y tembloroso, camino hasta su camilla. Me pongo a su lado, ella mira hacia la pared, puedo escucharla sollozar levemente a pesar del ruido de la máquina que marca su pulso.

Ella se ve muy triste, acaricia su abultada barriga, ahora más visible a mi vista. Quiero llorar, se ve tan frágil y triste. Embarazada, muy embarazada.

Leo en silencio su historial clínico. Y me sorprende leer que los **tres bebés** están en perfecto estado, solo ha sido un golpe que la mandará a reposar unos días, hasta que cumpla el cuarto mes de gestación. Tres bebés, tres bebés me ocultó en todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Quién es el padre?

—¿Isabella? — la llamo y al escuchar mi voz, se sobresalta.

Veo con dolor, el miedo que me tiene al darse cuenta de quién soy.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…

—Volví hoy, quería darte una sorpresa… Pero la sorpresa me la diste tú. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele un poco— responde nerviosa— pero no es lo que…

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes exactamente de gestación? — pregunto frío y distante.

—Tres meses.

Aquello es una llaga enorme en mi corazón.

—Entiendo.

—Edward… — Insiste—. Te juro por Dios que iba a decirte apenas volvieras, no es lo que crees… Yo… Te amo.

—Le informo que todo está bien, usted al tener un embarazo múltiple, en primera instancia es uno delicado, luego de este incidente guardará reposo por unas semanas, tomará algunas vitaminas y se hará chequeos periódicos para revisar los órganos y desarrollo de… de… Sus hijos.

Ella derrama lágrimas sin contención, estoy a punto de imitarla pero desisto.

—No me hables así, ellos no son lo que crees. Son mis bebés… Pero…

Yo niego y me quito el cubre bocas.

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Yo te amo, ¿No tuviste la confianza de decirme que estabas embarazada antes de siquiera…?

—No lo sabía— llora.

—Estuve contigo durante dos meses, dijiste que te cuidabas.

—Lo siento— llora—. No sabía que lo tomarías así… Yo quería una familia y no te había conocido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué crees que estoy en este lugar?

Parpadeo sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—Fui inseminada artificialmente— moquea apenas con un hilo de voz—. Lo decidí mucho antes de conocerte, pensé que jamás me enamoraría y luego apareciste tú… Y todo se complicó. Recurrí a la inseminación artificial pensando en que me quedaría sola toda la vida— me mira directamente a los ojos—, cuando te conocí, me realicé una prueba y salió negativa. El mismo día fui a aquel pub y tropezamos, el resto de las semanas pasé pensando en que todo era un fracaso, pero luego empecé a sentirme extraña, todo se confirmó cuando me golpee la cabeza en el lavabo y para entonces, ya tenía dos meses y medio.

Demasiadas noticias por un día.

—O sea que mi madre…

—Ya me conocía— llora, toda pálida y acurrucada, me rompe el corazón y la tomo entre mis brazos, no quiero que llore.

 _Te amo, pequeña. Te amo, deja de llorar me rompes por dentro_ , pienso.

—No llores— le pido cuando yo hago todo lo contrario—. Perdón por haber reaccionado así, es que esta impresión, esta noticia no me la esperaba. ¿Era lo que me ibas a decir?

Ella asiente.

—Bebés por inseminación— beso su frente, ahora más tranquilo, nunca he sido violento ni llevado por impulsos, todo tenía sentido—. ¿No pudiste esperar para conocerme? Digo, pudimos haberlos hecho naturalmente— digo como broma.

Ríe apenas, con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

—No planee conocerte. Perdón.

—Yo… Me sentí herido, no te lo niego, pero sé que me dices la verdad. Ellos así hayan sido concebidos naturalmente, no tenían la culpa y menos ahora sabiendo que los buscaste con toda intención y con todo el amor del mundo.

Bella asiente.

—Amo a estos bebés, busqué uno y Dios me envió tres— dice acariciando su panza, yo pongo la mano sobre la suya.

—Técnicamente soy su papá, digo, llegué un mes después de su concepción pero te hice el amor las suficientes veces como para pasar como míos, realmente míos. Lo son, son míos.

—Edward— agacha la mirada—. No te pedí eso.

—Lo sé, pero te amo. Siempre quise una familia. Quiero que ellos sean míos. No soy su padre biológico pero… Puedo serlo. Puedo cuidarlos, quiero hacerlo. Quiero que tú estés conmigo, incluso antes de saber esto, siempre quise una familia junto a ti.

—No quiero que sacrifiques nada por mí— llora y se queja de dolor de nuevo.

—No estoy sacrificando nada, en parte si pensé que estabas embarazada, que obviamente tenías menos tiempo y que eran solo uno— sonrío.

Ella me acaricia el rostro.

—Temí lo peor, después de esto. Creí que los perdería.

—Te quisieron asaltar— le beso las manos—, defendiste a tus sobrinos, me lo dijeron los paramédicos. Creo que serás una excelente mamá y yo… Seré un buen papá, no voy a permitir que ellos se vayan— le prometo.

—Te amo— susurra—. Sé que esto es demasiado. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Si quieres irte…

—¿No has escuchado que quiero ser el papá de nuestros bebés?

—¿Nuestros? — llora de alegría.

La tomo entre mis manos y la beso dulcemente.

—Estoy seguro de que me amarán, Bella. Como te amo a ti.

Hace un puchero y rompe en llanto entre mis brazos.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

—No fue la manera correcta pero ahora lo sé, ¿me dejarás cuidarte ahora?

—Sí— se aferra a mis brazos con fuerza y sonríe.

Siento pesar toneladas el anillo de compromiso que traigo en mi bolsillo, su embarazo es un cambio total a nuestros planes y creo que lo mejor es esperar. Adaptarme al cambio, ver nuestras opciones y hacer que el cambio funcione.

—Voy a ser papá— susurro—, papá de tres hermosos bebés.

Ella me mira recelosa, veo en su mirada el miedo de que me vaya en cualquier momento.

—Me quedaré contigo, lo prometo.

Apenas me sonríe.

Me acuesto a su lado y dejo que descanse su cabeza en mi pecho, hasta que pronto, se queda profundamente dormida.

La observo como aquella primera vez que durmió a mi lado. La aventura hace que me ponga nervioso, tres hijos de una sola.

Vaya, Esme debe estar eufórica, le reconozco que se mantuviera tan tranquila por tanto tiempo.

Pero ahora no tengo cabeza para nada que no sea Bella y los bebés y en mi mente resuena la frase: voy a ser papá.

…

Es más que evidente que cuando mi turno termina, me quedo con ella. A la clínica llega su hermana y su esposo a preguntar sobre su estado de salud. Le explico a Alice que Bella se encuentra delicada pero fuera de peligro siempre y cuando no realice ninguna tarea física que implique sobre esfuerzo, me tomo la libertad de regañarla por tan desconsidera petición de convertir a Bella en niñera. Se retiran con sus tres hijos a llevarlos a descansar, prometiendo que a primera hora, vendrán a visitarla.

Emmet y Rose se retiran al cabo de unas horas, mientras yo me quedo vigilando a Bella desde la silla del cuarto.

Se despierta a mitad de la noche y me pide que me acueste a su lado.

—Está incomodo ahí donde dormías.

—Planeaba dormir en tu cama — le sonrío.

—Lo siento— se disculpa.

—No pasa nada, estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas— Beso su frente— ¿No tienes sueño?

Niega nerviosa.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace?

—Sí, por favor— me aprieta suavemente, su pequeño estomago acaricia mis costillas.

—Ya hacen espacio— murmuro.

—Es difícil aceptar algo así, lo sé.

La callo.

—Deja de decir eso, te dije que te amo. No me iré.

Ella cierra de nuevo sus cansados ojos y la beso.

¿Quién lo diría? Ahora más que nunca, sé que debo estar con ella. Me necesita, yo la necesito más que ella a mí. Por un momento cierro los ojos e imagino.

Tres pequeños niños corriendo por el pasillo de la casa, claro que tendré que comprar una propiedad más grande de la que Bella tiene aquí, necesitan un jardín o quizá ir a jugar a casa de mis padres, ahí hay casi 2 acres de espacio que mi madre estará encantada en donarnos. Necesitaríamos tres cosas a la vez, y eso dependerá mucho si son niñas o niños.

Bella por supuesto, se rehusará completamente a que invierta dinero de más en ellos, pero hasta incluso estoy pensando en si es mejor comprar una sola cuna enorme o tres pequeñas. Hasta donde sé, los bebés crecen rápido.

Y carritos para bebé, ¿dónde se ven seguido carros para bebé para tres? ¿Tendremos que acomodarlos a modo de estante o todos en una sola fila?

Vaya pregunta, ¿Cómo cabrá eso por la puerta?

Biberones, tres cada tres horas, pañales, ropa, juguetes.

Nos hace falta demasiado.

 _Ok, tranquilo. Recuerda respirar. Tenemos los medios económicos para todo esto, aceptaste hacerme cargo de ellos, bueno, no oficialmente, pero por supuesto que no la dejarás sola. Solo que, ¿Ya tendremos familia tan rápido?_

Una parte de mí, muy pequeña, duda. Lo sé, eso no me preocupa tanto porque hasta cierto punto es normal.

En primer lugar venía con toda la intención de casarme con ella, de pedirle que fuese mi esposa, pero no quiero que se sienta abrumada, porque los cambios son tantos y en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ella quiera pasar el resto de sus días a mi lado. Saco de mi bolsillo, el estuche negro.

Lo miro y abro lentamente.

Sonrío al verla de nuevo, al ver su vientre, al ver el anillo.

¿A qué vienen esos pensamientos ahora? ¿Por qué de repente me siento tan nervioso?

No tengo que irme por ese camino, las cosas irán bien, muy bien.

—No es precisamente el modo como quería empezar una familia, pero la quiero conmigo. Te amo, mi encantadora y torpe Bella— beso el tope de su cabeza, mientras ella suspira acurrucándose a mi lado.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 **NA: PUES POR FIN, EDWARD SUPO... ESTOY PLANTEÁNDOME HACER LA MITAD RESTANTE DEL FIC POV EDWARD, AUNQUE TODAVÍA NO LO SÉ, YA QUE, PARA MÍ, SERÍA UN POCO COMPLICADO ESCRIBIR LA PATERNIDAD DESDE EL PUNTO DE UN CHICO, SIEMPRE HE ESCRITO POV "MUJER" JAJAJA, VEREMOS SOBRE LA MARCHA, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	26. Familia política

**Capítulo 26**

 **Familia política**

 **POV Edward**

 **X.X.X**

 ** _N.A.: LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORÍA, LOS PERSONAJES DE LA S.M. NO ES TRADUCCIÓN NI ADAPTACIÓN, GRACIAS POR LEER._**

 ** _X.X.X_**

Me vi a mi mismo actuando como un lunático. Apenas Bella despierta, soy incapaz de dejarla hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

—Puedo traerte la bacinica— le propongo con seguridad.

Ella alza una ceja avergonzada.

—Solo quiero ir al baño— me recuerda.

—Pero puedes hacer aquí.

Niega.

—No me va a pasar nada si voy al baño como las personas normales.

Bueno, en eso tenía un poco de razón, pero el hecho de que sus dos pies toquen el piso, me pone sumamente nervioso.

—Está bien, pero yo te ayudo.

Toma mi mano y se detiene para mirarme fijamente.

—¿Querrás ayudarme también a limpiarme?

Yo sopeso la idea en silencio.

—¡Estaba jugando! — dice casi en la histeria.

—Lo siento, anda. Ve al baño.

Con mucha lentitud, se encierra en el pequeño cuarto de servicio mientras yo espero afuera. La puerta de la habitación de Bella es tocada suavemente, donde una cabeza castaña se asoma.

—Hola— saluda avergonzada.

—Hola, Alice. Pasa— la invito.

—¿Y Bella? — pregunta algo preocupada.

Yo apunto a mi espalda con el dedo pulgar hacia el W.C.

—Oh.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Estable, el dolor es soportable y podrá estar en casa en unos días.

Ella asiente y baja la cabeza avergonzada.

—Yo lamento tanto lo que le pasó.

Bueno, sé que en parte ella no tuvo nada que ver con el golpe que recibió su hermana pero en primer lugar, no tenía por qué delegar una responsabilidad tan grande sabiendo su estado de embarazo. ¡Va a tener trillizos! No es que cargue una sandía en sus pantalones.

—Lamento lo que pasó anoche— comento—, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Estaba asustado como no imaginas.

Ella asiente.

—Merecía ese buen _jalón de orejas_ — dice avergonzada—. Pero es que ella es tan madura, tan adulta, siempre encuentra como resolverlo todo. Parece la hermana mayor más que yo.

Sonrío.

—Tienes razón, cuida de todos antes que de si misma, pero eso tiene que cambiar. Ahora ella cuida de cinco corazones.

Alice me mira asombrada.

—¿Qué no son tres bebés?

—Sí, pero también cuida el propio y ahora el mío— sonrío.

….

—¡Mi amor! — lloriquea la madre de Bella, entrando escandalosamente en la habitación. Toda ella parece un pavorreal usando tantos colores en una sola falda.

—Hola, mamá— apenas logra decir mi Bella entre sus brazos.

—Vine tan pronto pude— murmura.

Bella asiente.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor— responde sobándose la panza.

—Me alegra tanto— dice y apenas termina la frase, me mira muy descaradamente de arriba abajo—. ¿Y este doctor tan guapo quien es? — me coquetea en la pregunta.

Yo me río.

—¡Mamá! — la regaña la hija—. Él es Edward, mi novio.

 _Mi suegra_ abre los labios ante tal incredulidad.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Mira esos ojos! ¡Es tan guapo!

Bella se pone colorada.

—¡Mamá!

—Mucho gusto, señora Swan. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. No tenía el honor de conocerla, pero Bells me habló mucho de usted— dije sonriéndole.

—¡No me digas señora! ¡Dime _suegris_! ¡O Renée! ¡Sus ojos! — me ignora completamente, mientras yo miro a mi chica, ella se cubre la cara de la pena—. ¡Son tan bellos!

—Herencia de mi madre— carraspeo por la diversión.

—¡Debe ser ella muy guapa! Me alegra tanto tener un yerno tan guapo como tú— casi lloriquea tomando fuertemente mi mano y sacudiéndola—. Bella solo tenía novios feos.

Yo no puedo evitar volver a reír antes las ocurrencias de esta mujer.

—¿Gracias?

—Por favor…— murmura Bella, pidiendo en un ruego.

—¿Qué?

Bella niega y suspira.

—¿Ha venido Phill contigo?

Yo alzo una ceja sin saber bien a quien se refiere y entonces lo recuerdo, ¡ah! El novio.

—Está ahí fuera. ¿Quieres que pase?

Bella me mira una vez más y sé que quiere distraer a su madre con cualquier cosa, así sea mostrándole a su nueva conquista.

—Claro, veamos a ese muchacho y veremos si le doy mi aprobación— murmura mi chica golpeando sus piernas con ambas palmas, en gesto de vacilación.

Renée no espera una segunda orden y sale corriendo. A los pocos segundos, trae de su mano a un hombre un poco más de diez años más grandes que yo. Bastante joven a comparación de la novia en cuestión.

Bella y yo nos miramos extrañados. Sus ropas igual de coloridas que las de Renée, como sacado de una combi hippie donde seguro alguien fumaba hierba y escuchaba _Los Beatles._ Phill nos mira sonrientes y entra directamente.

—Chicos, él es mi novio. Phill, ella es mi hija menor Bella y este es su novio, Edmundo.

—Edward— corrijo.

—Sí, eso— contrapone ella.

—Hola, soy Phill — repite mecánicamente el hombre.

—Hola— saluda a Bella.

—Dicen que te diste un buen porrazo— apunta el novio de Renée con ambas manos en el bolsillo y mirando a través de sus lentes pequeños, redondos y purpuras.

—Soy buena en eso— contesta Bella con nervio.

Yo me siento un poco intimidado, no me gusta ser prejuicioso pero la idea de que el nuevo padrastro de Bella sea un _amante de lo verde_ y que pueda estar cerca de ella, no me pone tranquilo.

—Mi _chiquis_ dice también que vas a tener tres bebés— comenta con voz rasposa. Renée no deja de mirarlo con ojos de fascinación.

—Sí, son tres bebés— afirma Bella.

Toma mi mano y yo le sonrío. Quiero que sepa que también estoy feliz.

—Vaya, debieron fornicar mucho—asegura como un hecho científico.

Yo abro los ojos como plato cuando Bella aprieta de más mi mano y la vergüenza se apodera de ella.

—Yo fornico diario, fornicar es una de las muchas manera de liberar el alma, entregarse a otro ser de modo completo, demostrar naturaleza porque al fin y al cabo, somos y seguiremos siendo animales que usan zapatos— continua aquel hombre orgulloso.

—¡Oh, mi amor! — se le abalanza mi suegra encima y yo me sorprendo al ver que la pareja se comienzan a poner cariñosos, incluso se echan en la cama.

—¡Dios, mamá! — grita Bella horrorizada mientras ellos no dejan de besarse apasionada y asquerosamente.

—Que linda familia, amor— digo en tono de broma mientras me da un codazo en las costillas y observamos el espectáculo de pre apareamiento.

….

Ser el hijo de la dueña de la clínica, tiene sus ventajas. Así se acaben las horas de visita, puedo seguir viendo a Bella.

Ceno exactamente lo mismo que ella, mientras miramos la televisión.

—Ya vi a qué te referías con que tu mamá quería disfrutar _su juventud_ — me río.

—Calla, que casi tuvimos que llamar a seguridad para sacarlos de aquí—se cubre la cara por la pena.

—Todos tenemos familia que nos avergüenzan de vez en cuando, por ejemplo: mi hermano.

Se me queda viendo con adoración.

—Eres increíble, no entiendo como todavía sigues aquí.

Yo le tomo la mano.

—Es porque te amo— la beso dulcemente— y nada me puede separar de ti.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Claro.

Se acurruca a mi lado y yo me quedo tranquilo, sintiendo su calor, su aroma divino.

—¿Has hecho algunas compras?

Alza la cabeza, sin entender.

—¿Compras?

—Para los bebés, me refiero.

—Bueno, unas cuantas. Las más que pude ocultar en mi armario— dice avergonzada.

—Oh, entiendo. ¿Las sábanas del taxi y la mujer?

—Eran mías.

—Que dulce eres, se lo diste a ella— beso su cabeza.

—Es lo menos que le debía— me dice pensativa—. Esa chica estaba sola, me da una mala sensación que estuvo sin apoyo durante el parto.

Beso su mano, intentando consolarla.

—Te tuvo a ti.

—Y a ti— sonríe.

Yo le correspondo.

—Pero a lo que me refería es que no he hecho nada por ellos, no les he comprado nada.

—¿Qué dices? — Entrecierra los ojos—. Haz hecho mucho por nosotros, incluyéndome.

Yo niego.

—No lo suficiente.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada.

Esto me irrita un poco, amo mucho a Bella pero que diga que no es mi responsabilidad y que tampoco me ha pedido nada, como si fuese sacrificio de verdad no me gusta. Quiero que entienda que las cosas que hago son porque me nacen de verdad hacerlas, no porque quiero quedar bien con alguien o incluso con ella misma. Quiero formar parte de este embarazo como si yo mismo lo hubiese hecho.

Me pone un poco decaído pensar que apenas y después de varios meses, soy el último en enterarme, ni siquiera lo he platicado con Esme o Carlisle.

Sé que tampoco tengo que reprocharle nada a nadie, pero es justo que quiera participar activamente sin que alguien me diga: _No es tu responsabilidad, no son tus hijos, no tienes por qué hacer esto o aquello._

Rayos, yo quiero hacerlo.

—Sé que no me lo pides y de verdad eso me hace sentir mal. No quiero que te sientas forzada a recibir nada mío, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que me estás obligando o que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Me gustaría que de ahora en adelante, confíes más en mi juicio y en mis acciones, me sorprende más que te asuste que pongo de mi a que no lo hiciera— le digo lo más tranquilo posible.

Ella luce avergonzada.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, creo que si queremos que funcione, debemos de ahora en adelante hablar con la verdad. ¿No crees?

—Firmemente sí— responde.

—Así que déjame hacerme cargo de algunas cosas y no me quites privilegios que quiero que sean míos. Has estado sola estas semanas, ¿no puedo yo como su padre hacerme caso al menos de un pequeño regalo para mis hijos?

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Me robas el corazón— murmura.

La abrazo dulcemente.

—Tú tienes el mío por voluntad propia.

…

Me encargo personalmente del reposo absoluto de Bella en la clínica por lo menos una semana. Ya he hablado con Esme acerca de la noticia y tanto como Bella, está bastante avergonzada. Me ha pedido disculpas por no haberme contado la verdad pero en realidad, no tengo nada que perdonarle, al fin y al cabo, cumplió con la privacidad que todo médico promete con su paciente y toda duda respecto a su embarazo se dispersa al hablarlo con mi madre.

Llevo a mi chica en una silla de ruedas, enredada de cojines y muy acolchonada, en una camioneta especial para discapacitados, donde cabe perfectamente la silla sin necesidad de que ella se baje.

Su cara es tan roja cuando bajamos frente a su departamento.

—¿Tenías que traerme en esto?

—Era necesario.

—¿Qué hay con los taxis convencionales? — pregunta abochornada.

—Bueno— empujo la silla dentro de la sala—, no podía cargarte con todo y silla y definitivamente, es más seguro.

—Me sobreproteges. No me voy a romper.

—Nadie, menos yo, quiere averiguarlo.

Entramos y Alice nos espera dentro, me sorprende mucho que no traiga a los niños, me saluda cálidamente y abraza a su hermana, su esposo sale tras ella.

—Bienvenida a casa.

Bella sonríe.

—Bienvenida, cuñadita— dice el rubio quien después me saluda firmemente de la mano.

—¿Y los niños? — pregunta mi hermosa novia.

—Los dejamos con la nueva niñera.

—¿Niñera?

—Bueno, larga historia. Decidimos que los pequeños deben ser más independientes de Alice — comenta Jasper— excepto Janice, al menos que tenga la edad de los gemelos.

—Consideramos que deben empezar a estar un poco más libres y eso nos dará tiempo de… Estar juntos.

Bella se ríe.

—Me alegra que al menos su tiempo lo hayan aprovechado bien— me toma de la mano y se muerde el labio.

Yo la miro con gesto desaprobatorio. Bella no debería intentar complacer a todo mundo, mira lo que pasó por querer hacer feliz a su hermana. Casi muere.

Me pongo tenso ante ese pensamiento.

Pronto pasamos a la sala de estar. Alice ha ordenado bocadillos — según Bella, ella carece de habilidades culinarias y es mejor comprado que otra visita al médico por intoxicación—, conversamos, bebemos té y yo me mantengo firmemente al lado de Bella.

—¿Y mi mamá?

Jasper y Alice se miran el uno al otro, con pena.

—Se fue— responde su hermana.

Yo acaricio el hombro de Bella al verla cabizbaja, sé que le duele que Renée no esté cerca cuando ella la necesita.

Le planto un beso en la mejilla y me corresponde.

—Me hubiese gustado que estuviera aquí.

—Lo sé— suspira la pequeña delgada—. Últimamente se la pasa de la mano de Phill.

—O encima de él— dice Jasper con un tic nervioso en el cuerpo en forma de escalofríos.

Todos nos reímos.

—Me alegro que sea feliz— dice Bella—. Hacía mucho que no la veía así.

—Desde papá…

Pronto las dos se quedan cerca, se enfrascan en una muy privada conversación de familia. Al final, Jasper y yo sobramos.

Salimos a tomar aire, ya que le pido un momento para hablar con él.

—¿Qué sucede?

Yo me siento algo apenada.

—Quiero regalarle algo a Bella, para los bebés y no sé qué darle.

—¿Y quieres que…?

—Tú has sido padre tres veces, eres como profesional en este tema. Sabes qué se necesita.

Jasper me mira un poco confundido.

—¿Quieres que vaya de compras contigo?

Asiento con poca seguridad.

—La primera vez que fui por pañales, compré para adultos por error— se carcajea.

Yo me siento asustado, soy doctor, pero nunca he criado niños.

—De igual modo me arriesgaré, ¿puedes ir ahora?

—¿Ahora? — pregunta contrariado.

—Me parece adecuado, no quiero dejar a Bella sola. Tu esposa se quedará un rato más.

Jasper asiente.

—Sí, se siente mal por lo que pasó y desea cuidarla.

—Entiende.

—Espera y le aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. Te espero — comento buscando la llave en mi bolsillo.

Solo se limita a abrir la puerta y habla.

—Querida, iré de compra con mi querido concuño, Edward— me toma de la mano, muy romanticamante—. No me esperes despierta— le guiñe un ojo.

Soy jalado por él hasta el auto.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto casi corriendo tras él.

—Entrenándote, así será cuando uno de los niños quiera ir a un lugar donde tú no quieres, serás prácticamente arrastrado hasta el sitio.

Entramos al auto, él como piloto, me ha quitado las llaves. Me pongo el cinturón, me imita para luego ponerse unas gafas de sol.

—Bienvenido al entrenamiento neonatal para padres. ¿Estás listo? Te enseñaré lo más básico para no morir en el intento.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—Espero no morir.

Él se sonríe.

—Será fácil… Oh bueno, serán tres. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Yo abro los ojos como plato ante tal verdad y olvido respirar.


	27. De compras con ¿Mi esposo?

**Capítulo 27**

 **De compras con… ¿Mi esposo?**

 **POV Edward**

 **La historia es mía, los personajes son de S.M.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **X.x.x.X**

Estoy tan un poco desconfiado en la misión de ir de compras esta tarde, que no tardo en abrir en Google Maps la tienda para bebés más cercana o en su defecto, la más completa.

Pronto me aparecen un montón de puntos rojos y elijo una llamada _El nidito del bebé._ Lo cual se me hace un poco estúpido, porque vaya, los bebés no son como aves.

Presiono para ir a la dirección indicada y suspiro.

—Das vuelta a la izquierda y luego avanzas tres bloques—le indico a Jasper.

Este solo asiente y yo sigo mirando el teléfono, para las indicaciones.

—Luego encontrarás el semáforo que da hacia la avenida principal y…— pero alzo la vista y nada de lo que vi en el mapa, concuerda con los lugares que deberíamos haber pasado de acuerdo a los señalamientos de Google Maps—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Jasper suspira.

—Regla número uno: eres el padre, pero con tal de que el bebé se calle de vez en cuando doblegarás tu voluntad e irás a donde él mande.

—¿Qué? — pregunto confundido.

Jasper me mira y se sonríe.

—Yo soy el bebé aquí.

—Estás loco, debemos ir a la tienda.

—Regla número dos, imponer tu voluntad hará que el bebé haga una rabieta. El bebé quiere ir a las nuevas _Tapas_ que están en el centro de la ciudad, dicen que tienen cerveza de barril muy buena.

—Jasper— pongo los ojos en blanco—, en verdad quiero ir de compras.

—Reglas número tres: el bebé ignorará tus decisiones y por lo general, para madres primerizas, ellas apoyarán al bebé. Bueno, imaginemos que mamá me apoya. No queda de otra, tendremos que beber cerveza.

Sonríe ampliamente antes de poder estacionar el auto en el aparcadero del local recién abierto, bastante español. Se baja azotando la puerta, yo sin pensarlo lo sigo.

—¿Esto era todo? ¿Buscabas una excusa para ir a beber?

—En realidad— suspira—, tú también lo buscarás de vez en cuando.

Yo suspiro, un poco molesto.

—Escucha, sé que toda este rollo del papá primerizo te pone bastante nervioso y quizá un poco alucinado, pero créeme tienes que aprovechar cada bendito momento— se quita las gafas—. Antes de los gemelos, Alice y yo viajábamos y salíamos mucho, con su embarazo múltiple, las cosas se pusieron delicadas y raramente tocábamos el pomo de la puerta para salir, se acabó el sexo, a ella ya casi no le interesaba y se la pasaba escogiendo ropa diminuta que en lugar de ser para ella y que fuese sexi, era para los bebés. Y juro que amo a mis hijos, pero no tiene nada de malo seguir siendo un macho bebedor de alcohol.

—Es que eso no me interesa a mí— respondo—. Siempre he querido una familia.

—Siempre será liberador beber con los amigos.

Yo asiento.

—Lo sé, pero ahora dejé de ser prioridad, primero están mis hijos, luego Bella y por último yo, sin menospreciar los dos primeros puestos.

—Ay hombre, al menos un tarro. ¿Qué dices?

Yo niego.

—Lo siento, Jasper. Será en otra ocasión, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mujer.

—¿Irás de compras solo?

—No hay más remedio.

—¿Podrías cubrirme unas horas? Puedes pasar por mí, de verdad ansío una cerveza— me tira las llaves al aire y las tomo.

—De acuerdo, pasaré en unas dos horas.

—Que sean tres— responde caminando hacia _Las tapas_ —, hoy juegan _Los Patriots._

Me rio ante sus ocurrencias, subo al auto y me dirijo hacia _El nidito de los bebés._

…

Según Google Maps, he llegado. Tamborileo los dedos encima del volante, sin saber si hago lo correcto.

—Bueno, esto no debe ser peor que mi primera intervención quirúrgica— trato de mentalizarme.

Abro la puerta, salgo y cierro todo mecánicamente, peor que un robot oxidado.

Cuando entro, todo es un golpe de colores pasteles.

Nadie a la redonda, aparte de mí, parece tener pene. Hay cientos de señoras deambulando por los pasillos, una de dos, embarazadas.

Yo paso saliva. Esto aparte de todo, le agrega incomodidad al asunto.

—Holaaaa, bienvenido al _Nidito del bebé_ , ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — me pregunta una morena de labios rellenos y uniforme pequeño.

Se acerca demasiado a mí. Me recuerda mucho a las chicas que frecuentaban demasiado las fiestas de Emmet en la necesidad y que claramente solo tenían una función.

Mastica chicle tan ruidosamente, moviendo sus abultados labios llamativos y rojizos, sus pestañas todas cubiertas en capas de rímel, se mueven en forma sugerente, inflando el pecho con ambas manos detrás.

—Busco… Cosas para recién nacido.

—¿Niño o niña? — pregunta.

Uff, buena pregunta.

—No lo sé, tienen tres meses de gestación— me disculpo.

—Hummm bueno, me imagino que su sobrinito deberá llevar un color neutro.

—¿Sobrino?

—Sí, el bebé.

—No— me sonrío casi orgulloso—. Ni sobrino, ni solo uno. Son tres y son mis hijos.

—¿Que qué? — jadea sorprendida y a la vez decepcionada.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella se queda muda.

—¿Es casado? — inquiere con un dejo de decepción.

Yo hago una mueca.

—Lo soy— miento.

—Pero no trae anillo— me reclama.

¿A qué viene esta mujer tan molesta?

—¿Me puede atender?

—Claro—camina a mi costado—, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Es algo estable? ¿Una relación abierta?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con las compras? — intento no ser grosero.

—Bueno pues… Es usted un futuro papá muy sexi…— dice con tal descaro.

Yo me quedo de piedra.

—Le estoy diciendo que si me da este tipo de pañal, mi mujer me colgará de las bolas. No quiere nada sintético en las pompis de mi hijo, quiere algodón. ¿Entendió? — dice un hombre al borde del desespero, lo cual aparte de todo y de llamar mi atención, me hace reírme.

Emmet McCarthy, casi dos metros de altura, intimida con su enorme dedo a un chico demasiado delgado para su salud, apuntando un diminuto paquete de pañales.

Mi amigo, está con las venas saltándole de la frente. El pobre chico está entres fascinado y al borde de un paro cardiaco.

—¿Emmet? — le llamo.

Al verme, el hombre de cabello oscuro aleja su postura y camina hacia mí, tendiéndome el brazo y luego en un enorme abrazo rompiendo todo esquema, pareciendo que estamos en un bar, en lugar de una tienda para bebés.

—¡Cullen! ¡Viejo amigo! —me saluda con demasiada felicidad.

El empleado que lo atendía, se remoja los labios ante la escena, lo cual me pone incómodo. Claramente le gustamos.

—¿Cómo estás? — pregunto ignorando los espectadores.

—Nervioso, hermano. Mira lo que ando haciendo. Rose olvidó la provisión de pañales en Los Ángeles y ahora ando en busca de la marca favorita, ya van tres tiendas con esta. ¿Y tú cómo estás? Ese día, no pudimos hablar. ¿Tu chica?

—Está mejor, gracias. Vine a emprender una aventura similar a la tuya. Pero desde cero.

—Oh, amigo. Que lata. Yo tuve que leer _La biblia de los bebés_ antes de que a mi chica le diera una aneurisma, quiere que sepa todo.

Yo me río.

—Es el primero.

—Y tú, ¿No estás nervioso?

—Un poco —confieso.

—Bueno, yo lo voy asimilando apenas, y quizá pasado mañana ya esté cargando y limpiando pañales— hace una mueca divertida.

Yo me tenso.

Él toca mi hombro, el empleado excitado jadea ante tal roce.

—Lo lograrás.

—¿Podrían besarse o algo? — Pregunta la empleada—. Dos hombres sexis frotándose así, no se ve diario.

—Por favor— pide el delgado hombre tras nosotros.

Yo abro los ojos y me separo de golpe.

—Mejor vamos a otra tienda. ¿Ok?

—Sí— afirmo con ganas.

Emmet deja el paquete de pañales encima y salimos prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

…

Emmet decide que la mejor manera de ayudarnos el uno al otro—porque no trajo auto—, es yendo a los mismos sitios para comprar lo que él necesita y yo necesito.

Platicamos un poco de la situación, hasta por fin decirle de pies a cabeza lo que pasa con Bella y conmigo, de buena gana me felicita y hasta desconozco este sujeto tan serio y amable.

—Me alegra que encontrarás una linda chica. Cuando la conocí me cayó estupendamente, ¡Sin saber que prácticamente es mi cuñada!

—Tiene un ángel enorme— confieso.

—Hasta Rose la adoró y sabes que es especial con las mujeres.

—Eso lo sé.

Nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste por ella, la salvaste.

—Lo habría hecho de todos modos, nadie debe atentar contra nadie, menos contra una dama. Tu dama— se sonríe.

Yo suspiro.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tal va tu hermano?

—El soquete se accidentó.

—¿Qué dijo tu madre cuando lo supo?

Lo miro, me mira, nos carcajeamos. Ambos sabemos qué pasó.

—No ha cambiado nada— comparte.

—Sigue siendo la misma.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que te raspaste la frente en un partido de Soccer?

Yo niego, divertido.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Salió corriendo a la mitad del campo, humedeció su pañuelo con su propia saliva y me limpió la frente.

—Te evité varios años de burlas.

—La gente sabía que éramos amigos, ¿quién se podría burlar de mi contigo a mi lado?

Emmet se carcajea.

—Solo yo.

—Aún lo haces.

….

Entramos a la nueva tienda, quizá tres veces más grande que la anterior.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama? — pregunta McCarthy algo confundida.

— _Mi traserito feliz_ — digo poco convencido.

Emmet se encuentra atrapado entre la burla y el desconcierto.

Tan pronto entramos, una chica uniformada, de cabello color rojo, se nos acerca amablemente. Me gusta que no se nos tira prácticamente encima, como la anterior empleada.

—Bienvenidos a _Mi_ _traserito feliz,_ ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Mi amigo se carcajea ante la presentación de la empleada, yo trato de guardar la compostura.

—Eh, sí señorita. Verá somos nuevos en esto del mundo de los bebés, ¿sabe? Estamos buscando artículos completos para recién nacidos.

—¡Tendremos cuatro hijos! — festeja Emmet casi en un grito.

La chica se sobresalta.

—¿Ambos?

Yo me río.

—Entre los dos— contesto con naturalidad.

—Ah — chasquea los dedos—, entiendo.

—¿Qué entiende? — inquiere Emmet más confundido que yo.

—No se preocupen, en _Mi traserito feliz_ encontrarán todo lo que necesitan para sus hermosos bebés— dice muy segura.

—Bueno, ¿Qué nos recomienda?

—Umm pues… Mucha gente siempre opta por comprar los desechables, es decir jabones, shampoos, toallas húmedas, lociones, pañales.

—Ohw, ohw… Necesito paquetes que sean base algodón.

—Tenemos algunas marcas.

—Yo también quiero—me apunto precipitadamente casi alzando la mano como si estuviera en la primaria.

—Claro, me suena lógico. Acompáñenme por favor.

Seguimos fielmente a la empleada, escuchando pacientemente todos sus consejos. Elegimos biberones de entre material de vidrio y plásticos, chupetas para evitar gases, toallas en caso de derrame, algún aparato especial para mantener caliente la fórmula, desinfectar las botellas y secarlas.

Mantas para baño, bañeras, colores neutros — porque aún no sé el sexo de los bebés—, toallas de seda suave, champú hipo alergénicos y jabones en base de avenas.

—Este les servirá mucho si presentan rozaduras o salpullidos. Pero con los pañales especiales de tipo algodón, lo dudo que haya problemas. Yo no soy doctor— se confiesa—, pero si son nenas, hay que tener especial cuidado al momento de limpiar su pañal, tiene un sentido correcto de como asearlas para evitar que la popo entre en su vaginita— dice amablemente.

—Soy médico, creo que podré hacerlo— digo ahora más seguro.

Ella se sonríe.

Emmet se me queda viendo.

—¿Y qué hay de los niños con padres abogados?

…

—Y aquí está todo lo que necesita— apunta la empleada con gran satisfacción luego de recorren la tienda por casi dos horas. Jasper debe estar desesperado o bastante contento.

—Bien— me cruzo de brazos—, ahora necesito que todo esto— rodeo con la mano los tres carritos completos— multiplicado por tres.

—¿Tres? — dice espantada.

Emmet se ríe con voz maliciosa y profunda.

—¿Es demasiado?

—Trabajo por comisión—casi llora de la felicidad.

—Oh— sonrío—, eso es tan genial. Con gusto pagaré todo, me gustó mucho su trato.

Emmet asiente.

—Nos trató mejor que la chica de la tienda anterior.

—Demasiado pesada— trato de explicarme.

—Oh, vaya— dice con voz un poco confundida—. Bueno, nosotros sabemos que son tiempos nuevos, las cosas cambian.

Yo la miro confundido.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No es nada. ¿Va a querer que le enviemos los paquetes a su casa o quiere que se lo enviemos en una fecha en especial? — al terminar la pregunta, alza la mano, llama a otro empleado y suspira—: por favor, multiplica cada paquete de estos carros por tres.

El nuevo empleado, se sorprende, pero no dice nada.

—¿Dónde pago?

—En caja— me entrega el recibo, a costa de una pequeña fortuna en comparación de lo que cuesta mi auto, quizá la cuarta parte o menos. No me duele gastar, en lo absoluto, me siento muy satisfecho.

—Estás en bancarrota— se burla mi amigo.

—Yo haría todo por mis hijos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quiere que se lo envíemos a algún sitio?

Yo niego.

—Me gustaría que guardaran en bodega todo esto, pienso buscar una nueva casa más amplia para cuando los bebés lleguen, ocuparán algo de espacio. Ya sabe, no siempre son diminutos.

Pasa la tarjeta de débito por la máquina, me entrega el ticket y me devuelve el plástico.

—Si, entiendo. ¿A nombre de quién?

—Edward Cullen— respondo.

—Bien, señores Cullen, guardaremos sus compras hasta nuevo aviso— sonríe la empleada.

—¿Señores qué? —pregunto confundido, tratando de entender por qué nos llama así.

Emmet entretenido, mira concentrado un aparador de camisas diminutas de futbol americano.

—Sí, me alegro que usted y su esposo hayan venido a esta tienda, no sabe cuan personalmente agradecida estoy.

—¿Mi qué…?

—¿No es su esposo? — inquiere nerviosa ahora, borrando totalmente su sonrisa.

—¡No! — digo algo contrariado y perplejo.

—Ay, disculpe señor— comenta sonrojada y apenada.

Yo me toco el tabique y jadeo.

Sabía que venir con Emmet se veía raro.

—No se preocupe— suspiro—, yo llamo a la tienda para… Ya sabe.

—Claro— responde sin mirarme a la cara.

No puedo decir más y salgo de la tienda con Emmet pisándome los talones, ajeno a la conversación.

…

—Fue divertido— admite mientras yo conduzco en silencio.

—Si, también lo creo. Excepto la parte en que me creían tu esposo.

Emmet se queda en silencio para luego carcajearse.

—¿Estás de juego?

—En lo absoluto— espero el alto del semáforo—, la mujer creía que estábamos casados.

—Espero haber sido una esposa atractiva— se ríe.

Yo no puedo evitar reírme.

—¿Puedes dejarme cerca del centro? Llamaré un Uber para que me lleve con Rose.

—¿Seguro? Puedo llevarte a casa.

—No, ve con tu chica— me mira a los ojos con burla—, la oficial. Yo soy la de repuesto.

Le doy un empujón de camaradería.

—Cierra el pico.

—Ya, hermano, de verdad. Que increíble es todo esto, ciertamente estoy feliz por ti. ¿Vendrás pronto conmigo a ver al bebé?

—Me encantaría— le aseguro.

—Quiero también conocer mejor a Bella, tengo que explicarle bien como funcionas. Te duermes a las ocho y comes tres veces al día.

Yo me río de nuevo.

—Debí decirle eso a tu esposa.

—Yo duermo catorce horas y come cinco veces al día. Ella sabe.

—Ahora con tu hijo será menos.

—Ah, con ella es menos. Tiene antojos a las cuatro de la mañana, duermo cada que puedo, tengo sueños extraños en que tengo que estar alerta cuando entre en labor de parto— se toca la cabeza con desespero—. Amigo, tengo pesadillas de que el bebé se le salga a medio camino y se pegue en la cabeza por ir caminando hacia el hospital.

Yo de repente me quedo de piedra.

—No puedes creen en eso— le comento.

¿Aunque qué se yo? Se ve de todo en el hospital, ya no se sabe. Su miedo no es tan irracional.

—Bueno, no pierdas la calma, todo saldrá bien—intento que se sienta tranquilo pero hasta yo me pongo nervioso.

—Lo intentaré. ¿Puedes dejarme en esta esquina?

—Seguro.

Nos despedimos, prometiendo que nos veremos en unos cuantos días. Emmet por vez primera se ve bastante concentrado en los próximos días que estará en la ciudad. Parece más nervioso, apuesto que más que la misma Rose.

Paso al bar de tapas, donde he dejado a Jasper. No hay señal de él de que esté afuera esperándome.

Cuando entro, aún sigue entusiasmando viendo los comentarios del partido.

—Hola.

—¡Hola! ¿Ya volviste tan pronto?

Yo miro mi reloj de mano.

—Tardé casi tres horas.

—Ah, la libertad es tan efímera— se para de un brinco y suspira—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí— murmuro un poco confusión—. ¿Cuántas cervezas bebiste?

—Como dos, ¿por qué?

—Luces sobrio.

—Lo estoy, ¿Cómo quieres que le explique a mi esposa que fuimos a la tienda de bebés y bebí cerveza? — salimos juntos del bar—. Por cierto, ¿qué compramos?

Yo niego poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sube al auto.

…

Llegamos al departamento de Bella, cuando ella y Alice están sentadas en la recamara, viendo algunas fotos viejas.

—Hola— la saludo con un beso en los labios.

—Te eché de menos. ¿Dónde fuiste?

—De compras.

—¡Fuimos! — aclara de más el rubio.

—Hueles a cerveza— dice sin más su esposa, a casi cuatro metros de distancia.

Jaspero se pone blanco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo oler un pañal sucio al otro lado de la habitación, puedo muchas cosas— dice ella cruzándose de brazos.

Bella y yo nos reímos.

—Ok, me tomé un par mientras esperaba a Edward— alza las manos en forma de rendición.

—Vamos a casa— dictamina la pequeña castaña y apenas se despide de nosotros, un poco malhumorada por su esposo.

Al cerrar la puerta, nos quedamos solos.

Bella se ve soñolienta, me acaricia el rostro y sonríe.

—¿Me dirás a dónde fuiste?

—De compras, algunas cosas que necesitábamos ya puedes tacharlas de la lista.

—¿De compras?

Yo me acuesto a su lado y le doy otro beso.

—¿Quieres algo de cenar? — le pregunto ausente mientras acaricio su barriga.

—Estoy muy llena— responde.

—¿Quieres conversar? — comento ausente, viendo la lentitud del subir y bajar de su vientre.

—Claro, ¿De qué?

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—¿Todo? — se recarga sobre sus codos y me mira.

—¿Cómo fue elegir este camino? ¿Cómo fue cuando te enteraste? ¿Se han...?

Entonces ella da un respingo y yo me levanto de golpe de la cama, apuntando hacia su panza y abriendo los labios.

—¿Lo sentiste? — inquiere Bella asombrada.

—¡Se movieron! — grito emocionado.

Una de las sensaciones, que tantas veces he vivido con otras pacientes y esta es la primera vez que me emociona. Siento una enorme felicidad cuando de nuevo los pequeños se mueven. El rostro de Bella es de confusión pero a la vez felicidad.

—Se movieron cuando les hablaste— una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, yo no puedo evitar besarla.

—Te amo, te amo como no imaginas — le susurro.

—Y yo a ti.

La miro embelesada y sé que he tomado la decisión correcta.

—Gracias— beso sus manos suaves.

Ella hipea sin entender.

—¿De qué?

—Por el comienzo de esta hermosa familia.

Sin más se sonríe, me besa dulcemente y ambos ponemos nuestra manos encima de su panza, para poder volver a sentir a nuestros pequeños hijos.


	28. Consejos de una mamá gallina

**Capítulo 28**

 **Consejos de una mamá gallina**

 **POV Edward**

—Entonces— murmura Bella al fin rindiéndose ante un bote de helado—, ¿Quieres saberlo?

Yo la miro fascinado, es tan hermosa.

—Me encantaría saberlo.

Ella me sonríe, se acomoda suavemente entre los almohadones esponjados que le he puesto y suspira.

—Bueno, la historia comienza así— suspira mientras yo me pongo cómodo para escucharla, parezco un niño pequeño a punto de escuchar un cuento—. Yo terminé mi última relación hace tres años, fue un completo desastre— dice negando—. Mi madre en sus aires pioneros de esoterismo, juro que el "hombre en cuestión" — señala con comillas al aire—, era mi chico indicado. Por supuesto, que a palabras de mi madre, todo astro habido y por existir, apuntaba que él y yo estábamos destinados. Yo me emocioné mucho, pues tras dos años de relación, o eso creí, yo estaba más que segura que lo era. Mucho tiempo pasé esperando a que se me declarara oficialmente, quizás en alguna fecha especial, tal vez San Valentín o el día de mi cumpleaños o muy por suerte, en nuestro aniversario de novios, pero no fue así. Los meses pasaron y yo lo sentía más distante, ponía muchas excusas para no vernos y claro que yo intentaba no presionarlo.

—Claro — comento.

Ella asiente.

—Hasta que un día, recibí la llamada de mi hermana para ir a comer. Le dije que sí, por supuesto. Llegamos a un centro comercial bastante alejado de casa, ella estaba embarazada de los gemelos así que comer era lo principal así estuviese el lugar a media ciudad de mi localización. Justo en la mesa tras la mía, vi a mi novio muy acaramelado con una chica muy guapa. Alice por su parte trató de que no los viese, pero demasiada lógica era la situación, que, fue inevitable no verlos. Mi ex novio estaba festejando sus primeros seis meses con la chica con la que almorzaba. Eso me destruyó casi. Él se dio cuenta de que yo ya sabía y muy cobardemente, tomó a la chica de la mano, pagó la cuenta y se fue.

—Que desgraciado.

—Sí— sonríe—, en ese entonces yo me decepcioné mucho. Estuvimos juntos tres años, de los cuales medio año ya tenía otra pareja y no tuvo el valor de decírmelo. Yo por supuesto me deprimí mucho, creí que era el fin del mundo, pues lo que anhelaba más que nada era la idea de haber formado una familia, pero no fue así. Sentí que, de alguna manera lo presioné a irse puesto que sus metas no eran iguales a las mías. Aun no estaba listo para lo que yo quería, no sé, no lo culpo.

Hago una mueca. ¿Por qué es tan buena?

—No debiste darle importancia, al final el que falló fue él, no tú.

—Eso me dijeron todos. Pero es difícil cuando quieres a alguien y niegas los hechos aunque sean más que obvios. Yo tenía miedo de acabar sola, ¿sabes? Fue entonces que cerca de un año después, yo había empezado a investigar maneras de no quedarme como tanto temía. Y comencé a comentárselo a mi hermana, primero como una idea. Claro que ella le pareció una idea que abandonaría pronto. Luego fue a mi madre, bueno claro, ella ni siquiera me prestó atención. Nadie particularmente creyó en mí. Hasta que un día, encontré en una página la clínica de la Dra. Esme— se sonríe.

—Oh, vaya.

—Hice la cita sin pensarlo, la verdad es que solo fui con la idea de informarme hasta que…

—Te convenció.

—SÍ, prácticamente. Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunta probando una cucharada enorme de nieve.

Yo sonrío.

—Así es mi madre, quiere ayudar a todo mundo. Cuando ve que una mujer está lista o está pensando seriamente en ello, lo hace, la persuade para que acepte. Cuando no, solo la informa. Muchas personas van inseguras y al momento de estar listas para la concepción o el inicio real del tratamiento se acobardan— explico—, ella no quiere traer al mundo bebés no planeados o no deseados realmente— acaricio su rostro—, debió ver algo especial en ti.

Casi llora de la felicidad.

—Eso es muy dulce.

Asiento.

—¿Y entonces, Esme lo hizo todo? Mi madre te embarazó.

Bella hace un gesto de confusión.

—Suena raro cuando lo dices así.

Nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

—Pues prácticamente me quitó la oportunidad de hacerlo yo— le digo de broma pero ella se pone seria y agacha la mirada.

—Lo siento.

—No, no, no. No quise decir eso, Bella. Perdón, yo no quiero decir que no los quiera. Te amo, los amo, son tuyos y míos. Son bebés deseados, amados y muy especiales— levanto su rostro, que no te quede duda de ello— la abrazo.

—Me asusta que cambies de parecer un día.

Yo la meso entre mis brazos.

—Eso no va a ocurrir— le prometo.

…

 **Un mes después.**

—Bella, ¿necesitas ayuda? — pregunto revisando mi móvil, esperando desde la otra habitación.

—¡Argh! — grita y yo corro asustado.

—¿Qué pasa? —digo horrorizado, casi pateando la puerta.

La encuentro frente al espejo en ropa interior y con el rímel corrido.

—¡No me queda el vestido! ¿Cómo se supone que iré a cenar con tus padres? ¡Ya nada me queda! — se pone de lado y su ahora muy notable barriga sobresale.

Mi alma vuelve al cuerpo.

—Te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que uses— me acerco suavemente a ella.

—No— moquea—, soy una vaca.

—No— la beso dulcemente—, tu cuerpo está cambiando maravillosamente. Eres divina.

—Ay, Edward, subí otro kilo.

—Es normaaal— le aseguro.

—¿Para quién? — se limpia los mocos con el antebrazo.

Yo saco un pañuelo y le limpio la cara.

—Sonríe, eres más hermosa cuando lo haces.

Ella me obedece.

—Ahora— la tomo de los hombros—, tranquila. No es una cena con el presidente, vamos a cenar con mi familia, es todo.

—Tú irás de traje— hipea.

—Puedo ir de deportivos y camisa de franela si eso te pone más cómoda.

—¡Es que no hay talla siete para embarazadas!

—Bella, estás esperando tres hermosos bebés. Tienes que crecer.

Lloriquea de nuevo. Yo respiro.

—¿Quieres que ambos vayamos en pijamas?

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe. Ay esta mujer.

…

En crocks, pantalones holgados y una sudadera, vamos a casa de mis padres para poder cenar.

—¡Hoooola, mi vida! — me saluda mi madre con un fuerte abrazo, al notar mi vestimenta solo se ríe—. Bella te tiene loco.

Yo me río.

—Va ganando.

—Hola, preciosa— la saluda—, te ves divina.

—Me siento cómoda— admite.

—Es lo importante.

—Estaba preocupada por no usar tacones ni vestidos entallados— confieso y recibo un codazo en las costillas.

—Basta.

—Oh, no. Nada de eso, tienes que estar cómoda. No importa más que eso.

—Me avergonzaba venir inapropiadamente— murmura con pena.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunta mi madre—. Somos familia. Aquí no hay por qué sentir pena.

Bella me sonríe.

Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que ha unido más nuestro hogar desde que llegó a mi vida, hasta mi madre la adora con locura, Bella es fácil de querer.

—Pasen por favor a cenar— dice mi padre sonriendo ampliamente—. Estoy famélico.

—Yo igual— contesta mi chica y todos estallamos en una carcajada.

…

En la mesa, la cuchara de Bella hace el único ruido en la habitación, todos callados, nos enfocamos en la embarazada que se ha servido tres raciones cuando el resto lleva la mitad de la primera.

—¿Te has alimentado bien, querida? — pregunta Esme preocupada.

—Vaya que si— contesta con la boca llena.

No sabía que el embarazo hacia olvidar los modales, pero a nadie le molesta, en verdad causa ternura, yo estoy fascinado.

—Creo que le ha aumentado el hambre— sonríe Carlisle cortando un bocado.

—Somos cuatro— se excusa Bella.

—Parecen seis— alcanzo a murmurar y ella me fulmina con los ojos. Yo le doy una sonrisita tierna.

—Me parece que comas adecuadamente— contrapone mi madre—, es importante que todo alimento sea proteico y no procesado. Los embarazos múltiples generalmente finalizan antes de lo estimado y deben estar fuertes.

Bella se pone seria, hasta deja de comer.

—¿Por qué?

Yo la tomo de la mano al escuchar su tono de voz preocupado.

—Estaremos bien— le apoyo—, pero es una posibilidad que como son tres, sean prematuros y necesiten ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? — mira a todos lados nerviosa.

—Tranquilízate, cariño— murmura mi madre—. Mis nietos crecerán sanos y fuertes. Solo cuídate. Ellos serán tan fuertes como tú se los permitas y atiendas.

—He tomado el ácido fólico y las vitaminas que me dijo— se defiende casi.

—Nadie dice lo contrario— comento.

Mi padre me mira a los ojos y asiente.

Yo beso la mano de Bella.

—Los bebés nacerán bien, no te mortifiques.

—Sólo debes atender todas las necesidades, incluidas las del sexo. Edward— yo giro la cabeza robóticamente hacia Esme con la cara completamente roja—, ¿Qué tan frecuente le haces el amor?

Bella tose ruidosamente.

Mi padre suelta los cubiertos, mi madre se pone las manitas debajo del mentón ansiosa por mi respuesta.

—Mamá…

—¿Si, hijo?

—No estamos en consulta— digo entre dientes.

—Pero no hablamos de cualquier mujer embarazada— sostiene la mano de mi mujer y la palmea—. ¿Todo bien con el sexo, querida?

Bella se queda más pálida.

—Yo creo que ha superado mis expectativas— se ríe nerviosa.

Yo me cubro la cara con las manos.

—Eso es bueno— sonríe satisfecha la doctora más entremetida de la ciudad—. Hijo cuando gustes consejos, pasa con tu padre, él sabe cosas— mueve los hombros altanera.

Yo miro a Carlisle y éste solo agacha la mirada como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

¿Nadie dirá nada?

—Creo que el cordero ha quedado jugoso— opina mi avergonzado padre.

—Oh, es que lo he dejado marinando toda la tarde a sabiendas que Bella vendría.

—Muchas gracias, lo adoro— contesta entusiasta y se muerde los labios—. ¿Puede darme un poco para llevar?

Todos nos reímos olvidando el mal rato y vergonzoso que nos hizo pasar Esme.

…

Después de la cena, me encierro con mi padre en el despacho. Esme y mi chica se han metido completamente en la conversación que trata obviamente sobre los bebés y claro, después de haberle dado algunos regalos para ellos.

Yo me pongo a pensar en donde meteremos tanto para los niños. Razón por la cual consulto a mí amado padre.

—¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso?

—El espacio. No he querido presionarla a que se mude conmigo, donde vivo realmente no es un buen lugar para criar niños. Es un edificio.

—Entiendo. Deberías comentarle que quieres comprar una casa. Supongo que querrá seguir trabajando y debes considerar la lejanía.

Yo frunzo el ceño ante la idea, pero es que en realidad me empieza a dar pánico absolutamente todo.

—Creo que sí, debo hablarlo con ella.

—Hazlo, antes de que tu madre empiece a aconsejarle sexualmente.

…

De camino al departamento, Bella viene medio dormida, recargada en el asiento. Se ve tan tranquila, que apenas me detengo en el semáforo, siente y se despierta.

—¿Ya llegamos?

Yo sonrío.

—Pronto, faltan unas seis cuadras más. ¿Todo bien?

Asiente.

—Extraño mi cama— bosteza.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos? —pregunto avanzando en el semáforo en verde.

—¿Y te rompas la espalda? Ni loca.

Yo me río.

—No estás tan pesada.

—No sabes lo que dices, cariño.

Estaciono fuera de la entrada y salgo para abrirle la puerta. Mi hermosa mujer apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos, así que con gusto la acompaño. Está de más decir que prácticamente duermo todos los días aquí, a excepción de que solo tengo tres mudas de ropa y un par de calcetines.

Entramos a la sala, a pies en rastra, se quita el suéter y lo tira lejos.

Yo cierro la puerta y la sigo con la mirada, hasta que se pierde en su habitación y se echa en la cama. Me aseo y me preparo para poder acostarme a su lado, cuando la noto a media consciencia, aprovecho sus últimos momentos despierta.

—Humm Bella…

—¿Sí? — pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué te parece la idea de tener más espacio?

—¿De qué hablas? — y abre un ojo.

Sonrío.

—¿Y si nos mudamos?

Parpadea de modo alerta y se sienta lentamente.

—¿A dónde?

—Pues… Mi departamento es más grande, bueno —me acaricio la nuca—. Al menos los últimos meses de tu embarazo y los primeros seis meses de los bebés.

Bella pasa un enorme trago de saliva.

—¿Y qué hay de mi empleo?

—¿Qué piensas, que lo perderás?

Ella no responde.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—No una mala.

Beso sus manos.

—¿No quieres?

—Edward… Es que… Sabes que si quiero pero me da un poco de miedo dejar mi casa y que después te arrepientas—alza la vista.

—¿Arrepentirme?

—Sí.

Yo niego.

—Bella no de nuevo, ya hablamos de esto— me tenso un poco.

—Lo siento, me es inevitable el hecho de pensar en ello. Somos demasiados, Edward.

—Pero yo lo elegí— comento parándome de la cama—. ¿Quieres decidir por mi?

—No te enojes— murmura.

Respiro e intento relajarme.

—¿Qué no ves que quiero formar algo contigo? ¿Qué no ves que te amo?

—Yo también te amo, Edward. Pero somos cinco.

—¿Y qué? — pregunto frustrado.

—¿De verdad no te importa?

—Parece que a la que le importa demasiado es a ti— murmuro tomando mi chamarra y caminando fuera.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito pensar, ¿de acuerdo? Duérmete, descansa, recién llegaste de un día pesado.

—No te vayas— me pide—, es que es un tema delicado. No hemos hablado mucho de ello.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que veas que estoy comprometido contigo, con los bebés? — inquiero un poco al borde de la desilusión.

—Yo… No sé…

—¿No me amas lo suficiente? — estoy herido.

—Edward— camina hasta a mí—. Si te amo pero…

Yo cierro los ojos y niego. Una de las cosas que la vida me ha enseñado, es que, todo lo que venga después de un "pero" usualmente no es nada bueno. Y yo no estoy listo para escucharlo.

—Ve a dormir, Bells. Necesito salir a tomar aire fresco.

Prensada a mi mano, me deja ir lentamente con un gesto de angustia en el rostro. No sé por qué razón, me siento herido.


	29. Malos entendidos

**Capítulo 29**

 **Malos entendidos**

 **POV EDWARD.**

 ** _La historia es de mi autoría, los personajes de S.M._**

 ** _XXX_**

Una de las muchas cosas que me enseñó mi padre, es, que cuando estás molesto, no debes desquitarte con las personas que están a tu alrededor. Pero, ¿Qué se hace cuando estás molesto y herido a la vez?

Cierro la puerta del departamento de Bella.

Supongo que este es uno de los episodios donde todo tiene su primera vez, incluso en las relaciones buenas.

Camino despacio hasta mi auto y justo al alza el rostro, unas gotas de lluvia me comienzan a mojar. Me trae un poco de paz, porque distrae mi mente de todas esas cosas que pienso ahora.

¿A dónde debo ir?

La lluvia comienza a traspasar mi ropa. Entro a mi auto y suspiro, con ambas manos en el volante, intentando crear una ruta en mi cabeza donde creo que estaré tranquilo.

Sin más, enciendo el motor y avanzo.

Todo en silencio, por la calle la gente camina despacio o lento, depende de quién traiga sombrilla o de a quién le importe un comino estarse mojando.

Yo iría lento.

Después de unos diez minutos, me estaciono fuera de un club. Pero no esos que están infestados de borrachos ni mujeres de falda corta. Es un club de Jazz. Pocas personas lo frecuentan y yo estoy agradecido por ello.

Me bajo y guardo las llaves en la bolsa de mi pantalón. Cuando entro, la luz cálida del sitio hace el _clic_ exacto del tipo de ambiente que me gusta.

Hay una canción puesta, pronto llegará la música en vivo. Por el momento solo reconozco a Dave Brubeck con su famoso _Take a five._ Sonrío para mí mismo, me encantaría traer a Bella aquí algún día, pero la sonrisa se me borra cuando me acuerdo de lo ocurrido.

¿La traeré algún día?

Me siento en la barra del lugar y el barman me atiende.

—¿Qué le sirvo, caballero?

—Whisky sin hielo— murmuro solo una vez.

El hombre asiente, sabe que no bebo tan fuerte, pero hoy se me antoja. Quizá la ocasión no sea para tanto pero también necesito relajarme, entre los pendientes de todo, el embarazo, incluso haber cuidado de Riley, me han puesto tenso.

La bebida llega rápidamente. Y bebo despacio primero pero tras el primer escozor, mi garganta se traga todo de una.

—Otro— pido.

El hombre vuelve obedecer así, hasta que suman tal vez unos diez tragos en menos de media hora. Estoy mareado, pero relajado.

De pronto, el animador anuncia un grupo de Jazz en vivo. No reconozco el nombre y menos los integrantes, pero admito que tienen talento.

Cuando menos lo espero, hay parejas bailando. Sonrío como bobo ante la audiencia y brindo hacia la nada.

—Hola, mi amor.

Yo volteo confundido hacia la voz.

—¿Qué?

Una mujer demasiado rubia para ser natural, me sonríe abiertamente.

No es como que sea vulgar pero luce demasiado mayor para el vestido que trae puesto.

—Estás muy solo, ¿me invitas una copa?

Yo hago un movimiento de hombros evasivo, me importa poco.

—¿Y qué te trae por acá?

—El alcohol— respondo sin más.

Ella se ríe.

—Muchos de nosotros venimos por la música.

—También— bebo lento y algo achispado.

—¿No te gustaría ir a un lugar más privado? — se recarga en la barra mostrando sus caídos pechos. Yo no la miro, me concentro en beber.

—¿Quieres privacidad? Ve al sanitario— la ignoro.

—No seas grosero, soy mayor pero con experiencia.

—¿En hacer galletas? — pregunto.

Frunce la boca, toma el trago y se marcha. Por fin solo, pasan tres o cuatro canciones más, hasta que la madrugada me alcanza.

Camino, pago la cuenta y tamborileo mis dedos en la barra esperando mi tarjeta.

—¿Le pido un taxi, señor?

—Sí… Lo necesito— comento fallando en guardar mi billetera.

—En seguida— dice el camarero.

—Lo esperaré afuera, necesito… Aire fresco.

Con dificultad, me paro y me recargo en un poste cerca del lugar. Pongo la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo y la brisa fría de la madrugada me golpea de forma que me sube más la borrachera.

No sé cuanto tiempo estoy así, hasta que una mano, me toma del brazo.

—¿Edward?

Yo niego confundido sin distinguir la voz femenina.

—¿Qué?

¡Mierda, veo doble y borroso!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Espero mi taxi.

—¡No puedo permitir que Edward Cullen viaje en taxi!

—¿Cómo sabes que…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La voz femenina se ríe y suspira.

—¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? Soy tu verdadero amor, mi Edward.

Sonrío a medias, no sé si es por el alcohol o porque estoy dolido, las cosas son tan distintas cuando uno bebe y me recargo firmemente en sus caderas delgadas, eso me sugestiona pero no le presto atención, cayendo de rodillas frente ella.

—Te he echado de menos— moqueo.

—¿De veras? — Acaricia mi cabello—. Levántate. Te llevaré en mi auto, ¿vamos a tu casa?

—No quiero que conduzcas, es peligroso.

—No soy yo la borracha. ¿Vamos?

—¿Por qué quieres ir a mi casa? — me levanto ya con los ojos cerrados y cansados, podría dormir encima de una piedra.

—¿A dónde más iríamos? — pregunta conmigo recargado en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué hueles distinto?

—Cambié de diseñador— murmura abriéndome la puerta y yo caigo rendido en el copiloto.

—¿Desde cuándo usas perfumes caros? — me cruzo de brazos y dormito un poco.

—Toda mi vida, Eddy.

¿Eddy?

—¿Bella, cuando me has dicho Eddy? — inquiero tan bajo que mi sueño casi me vence.

—¿Qué dices, cariño?

Apenas la escucho cuando el avanzar del auto me arrulla.

Estoy increíblemente muy ebrio.

Los edificios pasan como borrones frente a mis ojos. Cuando paramos, reconozco el estacionamiento de mi edificio donde vivo. Me sorprende que Bella sepa como entrar.

—Llegamos— anuncia.

—¿Cómo has sabido? ¿Mamá te dijo?

—¿De qué hablas? Prácticamente vivía aquí— dictamina la voz que ahora más lúcido, no reconozco tan fácil.

Salgo y camino al elevador.

—No deberías ayudarme— comento medio convencido.

—Anda ya, que podrías romperte el cuello si caes así de ebrio. ¿Crees que quiero eso en mi consciencia? ¿Qué pensaría tu madre de mí?

No hago mucho caso, tecleo la contraseña de mi piso y el elevador se abre.

Entra conmigo, yo de nuevo me recargo en la pared del enorme cubo de fierro y espero a que el mareo se pase conforme los pisos suben.

Es aquí cuando borracho, me invento un monologo sin estructura para poder hablarle sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche, pero sigo achispado, muy achispado a pesar de haber cenado antes.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta noche? — pregunta al sonar del timbre de llegada.

—Me he pasado de copas— murmuro tambaleándome.

—¡Eh, Edward! ¡Cuidado! — Me hala de la chaqueta apenas unos centímetros antes de estampar la cara en la pared—. ¡Vaya adolescente!

Yo me río.

—¿También vas a cuidarme a mí? ¿Qué hay de los bebés? ¡Son tres!

—¿De qué bebés me hablas? ¡En mi condenada vida tendré hijos! — me refuta.

Yo son consciente apenas cuando sus palabras entran lentamente y como una computadora vieja, lo entiendo todo.

—Tú no eres Bella— afirmo.

—¡Claro que no! — se cruza de brazos indignada y altiva la muy conocida Kate de Vulturi.

—¿Por qué…?— ahora más consciente la veo toda vestida distinta.

Ella no contesta, teclea al azar el código de seguridad de mi departamento y entra.

Yo me quedo como estúpido.

—¿Qué diablos haces?

—Pues entro, me debes un favor. Además, ¿no serán tan maldito como para echarme cuando llueve y luego de traerte a tu casa sano y completo?

Yo camino lentamente hacia dentro.

—No quiero problemas con Aro.

—No los tendrás— mira hacia las paredes y suspira—. Le di una buena dosis de somníferos antes de salir. Hacía semanas que no me lo quitaba de encima— se suelta el cabello.

¡Que desgraciada!

—Sino lo amas, déjalo en paz. Él merece pasar tiempo de calidad por su edad.

—¿Y qué crees que le doy? — Hace un gesto de asco con los labios—. Y eso si puede y no se duerme.

—Kate, basta.

Suspira y sin más, se echa en mis brazos.

—Ven, Eddy. Hagamos el amor…

Yo me aparto, un poco mareado.

—Déjalo, llama a uno de tus guaruras y diles que vengan por ti.

Ella golpea su tacón contra el piso.

—¿Y qué quieres que les diga cuando me vean salir a mitad de la noche a casa? Con el cabello suelto y el labial corrido— se lo limpia con la mano y parece haber salido recién de una intensa sesión de besos—. Eso lo mataría. La pobre traición de su adorado Edward, como un nieto para su adorado y viejo Aro.

—¡Estás loca! Sabes que no podría echarte a patadas porque mi moral…

—Sí, sí, sí. Tu estúpida ética— pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿A dónde te ha llevado eso?

Yo me sostengo del tabique de mi nariz.

—Fuera de aquí.

—No lo haré. Con toda sinceridad, tengo toda la noche aquí y un diluvio afuera que te obliga a dejarme aquí.

Yo suspiro.

—Toma la habitación mía, yo dormiré en la de huéspedes.

—¿Y si compartimos? — juega con el tirante de su vestido y lo deja caer sutilmente hasta desnudarla frente a mí.

Yo la miro y honestamente, no me provoca nada. Sonrío de lado, ella piensa que triunfa.

—¿Estás de juego? Cúbrase, señora Vulturi.

Su sonrisa se borra.

Paso de largo, ignorándola. Camino hasta la habitación que tengo extra y me encierro.

Dentro, me despeino un poco alterado y me comienzo a desnudar para poder tomar un baño.

…

Despejado de mente y cuerpo, comienzo a caminar por la habitación dándome cuenta de que el móvil lo tengo lleno de mensajes y llamadas preocupantes de parte de Bella. Me duele mucho que esté alterada sabiendo que no he vuelto a su lado, pero tampoco quiero importunarla tan tarde, son cerca de las tres de la mañana. A esta hora y en su estado, debe estar rendida y dormida.

Hago un gesto chasqueando la lengua, mañana hablaré con ella, tan calmado y pacíficamente como pueda.

Esta situación de Kate se podría salir de las manos sino lo manejo adecuadamente, además, ¿qué podrá pensar Aro si se entera? ¡Lo mataría!

—Ay, Bella. No creí pasar la noche lejos de ti.

Los relámpagos resuenan a lo lejos.

Decido mejor meterme a la cama, un poco nervioso a sabiendas que Kate está demasiado callada para ser Kate. Eso me tiene con pendiente, ya que nunca debes esperar nada bueno de ella y menos cuando está en silencio ni armando un berrinche de tamaño colosal luego del claro desplante que le hice.

Es demasiado orgullosa para ello pero por vez primera me permito creer que ha cambiado.

Me entretengo un rato, queriendo distraer mi mente, mirando las fotos de Bella.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que creas que de verdad quiero estar contigo?

Mi mente divaga, los cambios en los hombres que de verdad se enamoran son drásticos. Lo he visto muy claro en el mismísimo Emmet. Ahora está encaprichado con su familia cuando yo de antemano sabía cómo era de los primeros en querer organizar una fiesta descontrolada.

Yo, claramente nunca fui de ese tipo de personas, aunque donde estuviera él, estaba yo. Siempre he sido más centrado y siempre he sabido lo que quiero.

Pero con Bella, todo corre al revés, o no sé de qué modo. Pero de verdad quiero todas las responsabilidades y regalos que vengan con ella y con los bebés. Estoy completamente enamorado de la idea de tener una familia, aunque eso me haya asustado en un principio.

Luego entro al navegador, miles de libros que hablan sobre padres primerizos y todas esas cosas que deben saber las personas antes de sostener un bebé propio, en mi caso, bebés.

—Ni siquiera tengo seis brazos, ¿cómo haremos para alimentarlos a la vez?

Esa idea no me la había planteado y navegando desde mi móvil, dan las casi cuatro de la mañana, el sueño me vence y me quedo dormido.

….

Apenas puedo abrir los ojos, casi por tan pocas horas de sueño. El insistente sonido de la vibración de mi celular me despierta un poco.

Parpadeo lentamente, hasta que siento demasiado calor.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto confundido.

Me asusto al ver a Kate enredada entre mis piernas y prensada a mi cuerpo como una garrapata, desnuda y despeinada.

Yo me sobresalto, sin hacer ruido. Ella apenas se mueve.

—¡Kate! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Y por qué mierdas estoy desnudo?

Ella bosteza lentamente y me sonríe.

—Hola, solecito. Tenía miedo y me reconfortaste muy rico anoche.

—¡Estás loca! — me paro jalando mi sabana para cubrirme.

¡¿CÓMO MIERDAS ME HA DESNUDADO?!

—No lo recuerdas, baby. Anoche te hice gemir hasta venirte— se moja los labios.

Yo niego, me devano los sesos, queriendo recordar. ¡NADA! ¡NO PUEDO RECORDAR!

—No, Kate. Yo amo a Bella. Yo solo quiero estar con ella.

—No parecía— se mira los dedos a lo lejos—. Y no va a pensar eso cuando nos vea.

—¿QUÉ?

—Le mandé un mensaje desde tu móvil hace como media hora— me guiñe un ojo—. Le dije que tenías una sorpresa para ella.

—¡Hija de puta! — maldije por vez primera.

Me enfundo mis pijamas de anoche y la tomo de los brazos, desnuda y enredada en una sábana extra.

—¡Lárgate! No quiero que te acerques nunca más ni a mi, ni a mi familia.

Ella se jalonea.

—¿Cuál familia? ¡Ni siquiera la preñaste tú!

—¡VETE ARPIA! — Grito colerizado.

Tomo sus cosas y la empujo hacia la sala, cuando el _clic_ del seguro, cede.

En verdad, nunca podré describir las emociones que vi en el rostro de mi hermosa Bella. Ni siquiera yo sabría que sentir ante tal cosa. Yo desnudo del torso, Kate enredada en sabanas transparente con un seno al descubierto, con su ropa en mano, como si huyéramos ambos, todo a la vista decía lo peor de mí.

Pero no lo era.

—¿Edward? —pregunta Bella, sosteniéndose el vientre y una lágrima rodando por su rosada mejilla.

El silencio es roto por el sonido del cristal al piso, del claro desayuno que había traído para ambos.

—Mi amor, no es lo que piensas— me sujeto del cabello con desespero.

Ella no hace un gesto siquiera.

Kate se ríe, sardónica.

Mueve los dedos en forma de saludo y se cuelga de mi cuello.

—¡SORPRESA!

Bella sale prácticamente corriendo a la salida y yo detrás de ella.


End file.
